Better Days
by CatTheWall
Summary: Leah and Jacob moved way over nine years ago and finally return to the home they left behind. Things have changed, people have changed but the love they share for each other never will. (May want to check out my story "One Day" first before reading!)
1. Chapter 1

**"Better Days" Is my new story which is a continuation of "One Day" you might want to read that first before reading this story if you want some background on how Leah and Jacob have come to be together! If not it shouldnt be to hard to just jump into this story (I hope)**

**So just a heads up there will be three new shifter's two of them wont play a major role in this story and will hardly be mentioned... I know your probably think "Why add them then?" and my answer will be because they add to the fact that things are not getting better and something is coming to La Push... (remember they only shift when vampires come into the area) and the other shifter is extremely important and will be in almost every chapter... For those of you that hate new character added I understand but give it a chance like three chapters and If i haven't sold you on it then your free to go! lol -P **

** I'm only going to say this once so I can stop adding it the beginning of every freak'n chapter! **

** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended... so what I'm trying to say is "I don't own any of the twilight characters."**

**Now please enjoy my New Story and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

**Washington State:**

The trees passed by in a blur as Leah stared out the window of their truck. The roads started to become more familiar to her signifying that they were getting closer to their childhood home. Twisting her wedding ring nervously Leah took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Although Jacob came to visit many time over the past nine years, she only made quick phone calls to Sue to let her know she's alive. When the others called she made sure to leave the house immediately to avoid speaking with them especially if the phone call was from an Uley after two years of trying they just stopped calling all together and she was perfectly happy about it.

"Jake, pull over?" She asked as her nerves made her nauseous.

"Are you ok?"

"Just pull over…" she growled out.

Quickly maneuvering the truck onto the side of the road Lee jumped out as it came to a stop. Walking a few feet into the surrounding forest she walked up to tree and rests her head upon it. She could hear as Jacob got out of the truck to follow her, his warm hands rested on her shoulders as she tried to pull herself together.

"We only have ten more minutes to enjoy our privacy…" Leah said not moving from her position at the tree.

Chuckling Jacob started to massage her shoulder to help relieve some of her tension.

"You know if you came to visit or I don't know actually called one of them this probably wouldn't be so bad…" Jacob said sarcastically.

Shrugging him off she turned around to look at her husband. "Jake I'm scared that one of them and by one of them I mean Paul, is going to piss me off so badly that I phase."

Pulling her into one of his massive bear hugs he rubbed his nose in her hair as he spoke.

"I won't let that happen, Just say the word Lee and we will take off..."

"Promise?" she asked into his chest.

"I promise." He said taking her hand to lead her back to the truck.

"That or I'll just kill Paul… I know that will make you smile." He joked opening the truck door for her.

Smiling Leah hopped in saying. "You always know just what to say to make me happy!"

Laughing Jake walked around the truck to get in; taking off again they quickly made it into La Push and soon pulled up to her childhood home. Jacob was first to jump out and went to grab their bags from the truck bed throwing them over his shoulder he came around to her door and knocked three times on the window. Leah took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out; the smells of her childhood home surrounded her bringing her an odd sense of peace and panic.

Jacob took her hand into his as they made their way up the steps of her mother's house. Knocking on the door Jake pushed the door open before calling out.

"Anyone home?!"

They heard a squeal coming from the kitchen as Sue popped out, coming into the living room Leah walked quickly to her mom taking her into her arms holding on tight.

"Hi mom!"

"Ahhh my baby is finally home!" Sue cheered as she started rocking them side to side in their hug. Looking at Jacob she released Leah and turned to Jacob.

"Come here!" Sue smiled as he took her into his arms and hugged her back.

"Hi Sue."

"That's mom from now on!"

Leah was smiling as her husband and mom hugged each other. Listening as they heard a car pull up to the house, they could hear as Seth and Billy's voice carried into the house. Jacob walked out to help his dad leaving the women in the house.

"Let me get a look at you." Sue said taking both of Leah's hands and looking her daughter up and down.

"You look exactly the same! Doesn't look like you aged a day!"

"Yeah it's kind of the side effect of turning into a hairy wolf."Leah joked with her mom.

They had decided not to tell anyone that Leah has stopped phasing. It wasn't anyone's business what they did in their marriage and explaining to everyone that they have been trying for child will only add to her stress every time they find out they're not.

"Let me see the ring." Sue said dropping Leah's right hand to take her left hand in both her hands, looking at Sarah's old wedding ring brought tears to Sue's eyes. "It's beautiful on you sweetie, she would be so happy to see you two together."

"Thanks mom, Look I'm sorry about the wedding…"

Dropping Leah's hand Sue waved away her apology.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm upset that we weren't there, but I know how much you like your privacy…"

Leah felt like shit for not including her mother and family in their wedding, but it had all happened so quickly. Her mother had known about their engagement and she had explained everything over the phone. They planned on coming home for a small ceremony with just their parents, but one morning over two months ago she and Jake had laid in bed when Jake told her he couldn't wait another day without being married to her. So she texted Alice and asked how quickly she could throw together a wedding and that night they married in the Cullen's living room surround by thousands of candle and their closes friends.

"I'm sorry again mom…"

"It's fine sweetie…"

_"__WHERE IS SHE?!" _Billy shouted as Jacob rolled him into the house.

Billy took control of his chair and rolled over to Leah, bending down Leah hugged Billy giving him a kiss on the cheek. Billy took her hand and looked at the ring he gave Sarah what felt like a life time ago. Giving the ring a kiss Billy gave her hand a squeeze as he looked up at Leah.

"Welcome to the family."

Jacob came to stand next to Leah wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she spoke.

"Thank you Billy."

Seth came through the door getting off his cell phone.

"Hey sis!" Seth said coming in to hug her hello as he continued speaking.

"So Emily just called and everyone just got there so we can head over when you're ready."

"I'm ready, how about you babe?" Jacob asked Leah.

"Might as well get it over with…"

Nodding Sue headed into the kitchen to grab a bowl from the fridge returning to the living room she address Jacob and Leah.

"Oh just so you know nobody knows your married, we decided that if you could secretly get married you can tell everyone your damn self!…" Sue smiled with an evil look at Leah and Jacob. It was the only way Sue and Billy could think of getting back at their children for being denied the chance to see them marry.

Leah looked shocked between Sue and Billy.

"What the hell mom!" Leah growled out.

_"__Language LEAH!" _Sue scorned her daughter.

Jacob just laughed. "It's fine, it could be fun babe." He said shaking her shoulder.

Groaning Leah shook her head as she started walking out of the house…

* * *

**Uley house:**

Emily had just pulled out the next batch of muffins from the oven when she heard cars pulling up to her house. Placing the muffins on the rack to cool she wiped her hands on a dish towel and walked out the front door. She watched on the porch as her cousin got out of the truck they arrived in, Leah wore a flowing white sheer shirt with a white tank top underneath and tan pleather shorts. She still looked the same as the day she left nine years ago. Emily had a moment of insecurity as her still beautiful cousin made her way up the drive way. Emily knew she looked much older now at the age of thirty-two and has gained a lot of weight over the years. Comparing herself to her cousin's healthy physique made her self-esteem take a nose drive. Putting on a brave face she waited until Leah stood in front of her before she spoke.

"Leah! I'm so happy your home!"

Smiling Leah hugged Emily.

_Might want to lay off the muffins Em…_ She thought sarcastically.

"I'm happy to be here." She lied.

Emily turned to Jake giving him quick hug as well, Jacob and Seth pushed Billy around the house into the back as the women followed Emily into the house. Sue walked into the kitchen to set down her bowl and headed into the backyard to join the others. Once inside Leah took a look around and noticed that the house still looked the same with a few changes here and there. She froze as she noticed children's toys sitting in a toy box in the corner of the living room. Leah's heart rate started to pick up with the thought of Sam and Emily having a kid, she didn't remember anyone telling her that they had a child.

_This can't be happening…._ Leah thought as anxity took over.

Following Leah's line of vision Emily noticed her staring at the box of Daniels toys in the corner. Coming back to stand next to Leah Emily went on to explain.

"Those belong to Daniel Goldfeather. He lives with us now."

"Goldfeather? Heather and Jimmy Goldfeather's son?" Leah asked.

"Yeah… Did you hear about what happened?"

"I know they passed away, but why is he living here?"

Confused that Leah didn't know Emily started talking. "He phased about two months ago…"

Leah couldn't hide her shock, he couldn't have been any older that six or seven. Emily began to tell her the story about how Daniel was five and a half when they passed away and had gone to live with Heather's sister Janette. Leah had known the sisters in school Heather was a sweet loving girl and was born to be a mother and wife, but her sister Janette didn't have a nurturing bone in her body always drunk or high and letting any man she met into her pants. Leah really didn't need to hear the rest to known that what was to come was going to be horrible. Emily explained that Janette had boyfriends in and out of her house that would push Daniel around so he started acting out in school and with other children. She made Daniel in charge of clean the entire house doing her laundry, cleaning up after her and things of that nature, when he wasnt cleaning he had to stay in his room away from her and the friends she had over. When he was punished she would make him stand in the corner for hours on end. He had to fend for himself everyday because she would go out till all hours of the night sometimes not coming home for one or two days at a time. Finally one day he had come home from school to Janette waiting for him she had told him that she was pregnant and that there wasn't enough room in her house for both him and the new baby so she was going to give up her guardian rights to him at the request of her new boyfriend. He had started shaking, losing his control and ran out of the house.

"Once in the woods he phased letting his wolf take over from what Sam had said and he took out two leeches on his own…"

"Two on his own?" Leah was shocked.

"Yeah Sam had seen everything that had happened with Janette so we went over to her house the same night to talk to her. She had her boyfriend over and they were sitting on the couch watching TV when her nephew was missing. I wanted to punch her in fucking face!" Emily growled out.

Leah had noticed a side of her cousin she had never seen before as she spoke of her anger for Janette and she liked it. Rubbing her arm Leah motioned for her to continue.

"And get this when we offered to take him in she wanted money! _MONEY LEAH!_ I paid the bitch the hundred bucks I had in my wallet and took his things that night, we signed the paper work the next day to have complete guardianship of him."

"Thank god the rez takes care of our own, I'm glad he's in a good home now." Leah said honestly.

She knew Daniel will never have to want for anything while living with Emily.

"Thanks Lee, I just wish he would speak to me more. I only get a few words out of him each day, but he mostly keeps to himself."

Nodding at her they headed into the kitchen, Emily placed her muffins in a woven bowl. Handing the bowl to Leah they made their way outside…

**Uley's backyard:**

"No I'm serious if they drink from a drunken monkey they get drunk!" Jake said talking to Paul and Sam.

Both of his old friends started laughing harder as Jacob told them about their trip to Isle Esme. Sam had told him the story of the newest shifter and Jake felt the need to lighten the mood. Over the past year they have had three new shifter including little Daniel Goldfeather the other two were sixteen year old twin brothers Kyle and John Maccania. Daniel was out on patrol with Embry while the twins were talking to Billy and Old Quill about the new car they were saving up for when they had both stopped talking as the backdoor had opened and Leah had walked out.

Jacob knew that his wife was a gorgeous woman and can stop the hearts of any man she comes into contact with. He smiled to himself as the twins quickly made their way over to her taking the basket from her.

"I'm John."

"And I'm Kyle."

"Let me guess your twins?" Leah smirked

"Yep" They said in unison as they started puffing out their chest trying to impress her with their new buff bodies.

Raising an eyebrow Leah smiled at them before ignoring them completely and quickly walking over to him. Their faces dropped until Paul explained that they should be happy that she didn't rip off their manhood for hitting on her. Their eyes went wide as they realized it was the infamous Leah Clearwater they were talking to! Laughing Jake smiled as she came to stand next him.

"Hi Lee." Sam said smiling at her.

Jacob had to hold in his growl as the eyes of man in front of him raked over her body.

"Hey Sam, Paul" She nodded her head at both men in front of her.

Paul gave her a hug before Rachel and Kim came up taking her into their arms.

"Damn Clearwater you look amazing!" Rachel said while Kim nodded her head in agreement.

"That's Doctor Clearwater" Kim said nudging Rachel.

Leah and Jacob shared a secret smile while Seth and Billy coughed trying to cover their laughter.

"Is that my old Alpha and Beta I see?!" Embry said walking out of the forest followed by Quil.

Leah was genuinely happy to see Quil and Embry and was happy to hug them and talk about how they have been. Everyone congratulated them on their graduation and becoming MD's. As Jake was talking about their last semester they heard some rustling coming from the bushes behind them Leah turned her head as a little boy that looked to be around the age of seven came out. He was covered in dirt and had little twigs coming out of his hair, it made her smile as he was trying to clean off his shirt with dirty hands.

"Daniel!" Emily smiled as she walked up to him.

Daniel kept his head down as Emily came up to him licking her thumb she tried cleaning off his cheek while squatting in front of him. He kept wiggling his face trying to dodge her thumb. Standing up Emily turned Daniel to face Jacob and Leah.

"This is Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater Daniel can you say hello before you go inside?" Emily spoke.

Groaning Daniel kept his head down.

"Hi Daniel, I'm Jake…" Jacob said.

Lifting his head Daniel saw the tallest man he had ever seen staring back at him. He wore dark Jean and a white button up shirt rolled at the sleeves. The man had very kind eyes that had pure joy behind them as he spoke.

"And I'm Leah…"

Daniel turn to the voice that had spoken to him and froze as his world had stopped spinning. He stared at the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen and a smile that knocked his breath away. He felt a pull towards this women as if little steel cables were tying him to her. He stopped caring about everything except her.

_Leah…._ He thought as he began to smile.

"Crap did he just do what I think he did!" he heard Paul shout.

"Looks that way…" Embry said.

He zoned out the shouting that was going on around him as Leah began to bend down toward him, but froze as he quickly saw a fist coming his way as it made contact he hit the floor. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was the man Jacob breathing heavily over him with a clenched fist…

The party went silent as they looked between Jacob and the knocked out Daniel. Leah was growling and rushing to Daniel checking his head for any serious damage, trying to support his head under her knees they began shouting at each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACOB!"

"HE IMPRINTED ON YOU!"

"I can see that! Why the hell did you punch him?! He's six years old, just a baby!" She shouted trying to wake Daniel up by lightly smacking his cheek. Jacobs face softened as he realized what he had just done, he wanted to apologize immediately, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"He imprinted Leah! On you!"

Looking up at her husband she watched as she saw the fear and insecurity go through him. That only served to piss her off even more. Standing up she plopped Daniels head down as she got into Jacobs face before growling out to him.

"That's precious you're scared huh?!"

"No I'm not!"

"No? So you mean to tell me you like to go around punching defenseless children?"

"No! It's just… just…"

"Just what Jake? You don't trust me? Is that it?" Leah started to shake as she growled at her husband. Jacob grabbed her shoulders rubbing them up and down to calm her shaking.

"No I trust you! It's him I don't trust! Sorry for getting pissed that my wife just got imprinted on!" Jacob said.

Daniel had woken up at this point to see his imprint fighting with the really tall man Jacob and went to defend her until he heard her shout the next words.

"Well I didn't fucking ask for the damn Imprint, but it happened all the same!"

His heart sank as he realized they were fighting about him.

_I shouldn't be surprised she doesn't want anything to do with me…_ Daniel thought as he jumped up and shouted.

_"__WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO IMPRINT ANYWAYS!"_

Daniel turned and ran into the woods as quickly as he could before they saw him cry, he phased and ran as fast as he could. Leah turned around at the sound of his voice. Trying to get him before he ran off but she was to slow. Turning around she glared at Jacob.

"March your ass in there and get him!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No, he'll come back eventually."

"Jacob Black you get your ass in there now or I'll go out there!" she said silently communicating that she will phase if she has to.

Jake thought about it for a minute before he noticed Rachel glaring holes at Leah left hand. Thinking back on their argument he realized he let it slip that they were married. So smiling wide he started to walk into the wood.

"Fine, I'll go get him but you can deal with everyone else by yourself!"

Leah turned to see everyone staring at her hand.

_"__CHICKEN SHIT!" _She shouted at her husband's retreating back, all she heard was his laughter until he phased. Turning around she saw that the council, and her brother were smiling, while Embry, Quil, Paul, Kim and the twins all looked confused, and Sam, Emily and Rachel looked pissed. Not knowing what else to do she gave a nervous laugh while clasping her hands together.

_"SURPRISE__!" _She shouted scratching the back of her head.

* * *

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~ FYI- Daniel is six years old!**

**~I hope you enjoyed this! Please Review! with out a Review I wont think you like it and if you don't like it I wont write more! you see the problem lol! hehehehehe... **


	2. Chapter 2

**La Push border:**

Keeping his nose to the ground, Jacob followed Daniel's scent deep into the woods; he had been following him for miles now; well out of La push and into Cullen land. Visions flashed in and out of Jake's mind as Daniel tried to block his thoughts until they disappeared completely. After crossing a small stream he came to a steep slope; Daniels scent was stronger there. Hoping to find the young boy he made his way up the slope, slipping a few times until he finally reached the top. The trees had grown so tightly together that Jacob had to phase back. Throwing on his jeans Jake started making his way through them.

Cursing he finally pushed through the last of the trees until he popped out into a small clearing looking forward he saw a cluster of large rocks. Jacob could hear sniffling and smelled the salty smell of tears on the wind. Coming up to the rocks he peered over to see Daniel with his knees tucked up to his chin and his head bent down as he sobbed. Jacob felt like the biggest dick in the world at that moment. Here he was pissed that this little boy imprinted against his own will and he's scared about losing Leah when he knows there is always a choice.

_I have to fix this_… Jake thought.

"Hey kid…"

Daniel was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard the tall man come up. Glaring he whipped his head around to growl out at the intruder.

"Go away!"

"I would, but I can't…"

"I said go AWAY!" Daniel shouted louder jumping up in all his naked glory.

Knowing what it was like to be a newly imprinted fool he used this knowledge to help himself, smiling his big goofy smile Jake leaned a hip on the largest of rocks while folding his arms across his chest.

"Leah, Leah, Leah…." He taunted while looking down as Daniels frown turned into a full blown smile.

Chuckling to himself Jake shook his head before addressing him again. "Come on we need to head back."

Shaking his own head Daniel remembered that he didn't want to go back, that his imprint didn't want him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! You're not my Alpha, I don't have to listen to you!" he shouted again this time picking up a handful of rocks and throwing them at Jacob. Normally Jacob could handle things hitting him but with Daniels increase for strength every pebble felt like a knife stabbing him. Putting his hands in the air he tried dodging the rocks.

"Ow, dammit stop! Opf..._LEAH_!" Jake grunted as a rock hit him in the head.

Daniel stopped mid throw to smile again as his mind started racing with images of the most beautiful lady he ever met. Walking quickly up Jake smacked the rest of the rocks out of the kid's hands while he was stuck in his imprinted daydream.

"Hey!" Daniel screeched as he came out of his thoughts when the smack hit his hand.

"Look I don't have all day you're coming with me whether I need to command you or not, got it!" Jake said, putting his fist on his hips.

"You can't do that, you're not my Alpha!"

"News flash kid, you're part of my pack now that you imprinted on my wife. That's why we were able to link minds."

"Not uh! Sam is…" Getting annoyed quickly, Jake cut him off.

"_**Stop talking**_." He commanded.

Daniels mouth snapped shut as his eyes went wide then quickly narrowed into little slits as he glared hard at Jake. If glares could kill Daniel would have murdered Jacob right then and there. Smirking, Jake tilted his head to the side as he noticed the stubborn attitude that reminded him much of Leah when she gets pissed with him.

"Told you…" Jake said as he turned his back on Daniel.

Sensing Daniel bending over to grab more rocks, he cooed out before turning back to face the six year old. "Leeeaaaahhhh…."

Daniel dropped the rocks as he got lost in space again.

"Come on Daniel, she wants to see you and I can't come home unless you're with me. Now you have two options either, one I command you to follow me, or two you come willingly and you get to see her one more time today before you have to go to bed."

Daniel didn't move or speak as tears came down his cheek, keeping his head down he started wiping his face with the back of his hand. Clearing his throat, Jake kicked at the ground when he was at a loss at what to do.

"You can talk now." Jake said in a rush.

Snapping his head up to stare at Jacob, Daniel used the back of his arm to wipe his nose. Jacob scrunched up his nose at the gross action, but wait patiently for Daniel to speak.

"She doesn't want to see me, you're lying, I heard what she said, and she didn't want the imprint!" Daniel cried out.

"That's where you're wrong. You misunderstood what she was yelling about, why don't we head back home to her and you guys can talk about it…" Jake smiled while going up to Daniel to pat him on the back.

"You me-an she wa-nt-ed the im-print" He said between his sobbing.

"I'll let her tell you herself I know from experience it won't mean jack shi-… Ah I mean… ah…. coming from me… umm it will be better if she tells you she's accepts it." Jake said uneasy trying to get use to talking to a kid again.

_It's been a while since I have been around a child…_ he thought before pushing himself back through the trees.

Daniel followed behind at a close distance. Watching as Jacob phased, Daniel paused seeing the massive size of Jake's reddish brown wolf form. As Jake started to walk away he yipped for Daniel to follow. Phasing quickly he sped up to keep up with the large wolf as he started running back towards La Push. They both kept to their own thoughts, Jacob was impressed with how well Daniel could block his thoughts it had take Jacob years to get as good as he was now. It seemed to come naturally to the young wolf, like tying his shoes. The sun had already set by the time they made it back to Emily and Sam's house.

_Stay phased Daniel_. Jake thought to Daniel.

_Ok…_

Jacob Phased back and threw on his jeans before walking into Emily's backyard. He came up as Emily walked out the back door pausing as she saw him standing in the empty yard.

"Everyone went home; Leah said to tell you that she will be waiting at Aunt Sue's house."

Scratching the back of his head he cleared his throat.

"Thanks. Daniel is going to come with me I'll have him home in an hour or so. Is that ok?" Jake asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll wait up." Emily said as her eyes began to water.

Coming up to Emily he squeezed her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… Have you seen Sam while you were out there?"

"No, but I can give him howl when I head over to Sue's."

Nodding her head Emily grabbed the rest of the stuff off the table before turning back to enter the house. Shaking his head Jake made his way back into the woods, stripping down and phasing Jake let out a howl for Sam. Waiting for a response and receiving none they took off again this time towards Sue's house, it only took a minute to get there. Coming into the backyard they saw Leah as she sat on the porch with her legs tucked under her chin and bounced her legs side to side. Hearing them approached, her head shot up and quickly stood up; she had changed into a purple summer dress, grabbing the clothes she had picked up before leaving from Emily's for Daniel, she came down the last few steps. Jacob phased and put on his pants.

"Hey babe."

Smiling, Leah walked up to them, giving Jake a kiss on the lips, Daniel started growling to both Jake and Leah's amusement. Going up to Daniel she handed him the clothes, taking them into his mouth he phased in front of her to change.

"I'm going to go in and take a shower." He whispered after pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Nodding her head she watched Jake walk back into the house, before turning back to where Daniel had changed. She watched as he buttoned his cut off shorts and put on his tee-shirt. She noticed that he looked like a mini Jake as he tried to fix his shirt. Her heart started pounding as he came to stand in front of her. He wouldn't look up at her and just kept playing with the hem of his shirt. Leaning down to rest on her knees in front of him she grabbed his hands to still them.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?" he asked in a small voice, still not looking at her face.

Smiling, she raised her hand to lift his chin. As his eyes came up his heart stopped as he saw her smiling face. He couldn't control the smile that took over his face at seeing her.

"Now isn't that better?" she asked as she sat down Indian style on the grass, nodding he sat down beside her and started playing with the blades of grass.

"I'm Leah." She started.

"I know…"

"You do?" she asked playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've seen you in the packs mind."

"Ahhh I see, well don't believe everything you see in there, I'm a lot meaner in person!" she joked, tickling his side causing him to burst into giggles. As the laughed together Leah's heart was attached for life to this little boy and she knew then that she couldn't see her life without him in it. She started to understand a little better how Emily felt all those years ago. Although her feelings for the six year old were very far from romantic, all she knew was that she wanted to wrap him up in a little ball and keep him safe from the rest of the world forever.

_I will never let another person hurt you!_ She thought as they sat there coming down from their laughing.

"No you're not. You're the nicest, most pretty person in the world." He said going red in the cheeks.

"Thank you Daniel."

"Dee."

"Excuse me?"

"Dee. You called me Daniel, but you can call me Dee… if you want to." He said looking back at the ground.

"Ok Dee, I want you to know I'm sorry for earlier you woke up at the wrong time when I was yelling at Jacob, that wasn't because you did anything wrong."

Swallowing hard he asked. "So you want the imprint?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed pulling him into her lap to hug him.

It was exactly what both of them needed. Leah held the back of his head as she rocked him side to side and he wrapped his little arms around her neck. Dee could smell her warm vanilla scent engulf him and he felt a calm take over his body that he hadn't felt in what seemed like a life time ago. He knew in the bottom of his heart that he would always be safe and loved as long as he had his _Leah_... They stayed that way for a few minutes just silently holding onto each other. She didn't pull back until she felt wetness on the side of her face. Dee had little tears running down his cheeks as she looked at him.

"Hey, hey none of that…" She cooed, wiping them away before continuing.

"I bet you're hungry, do you want me to make you something to eat?"

At the sound of food, Dee's stomach did what all the shifter stomachs did at the mention of eating, it growled loudly. Laughing Leah stood up and took his hand as they walked back into her mother's house.

"Wash your hands and I'll see what we have."

Turning to the fridge Leah started pushing things around. Realizing that her mom only had carrots and ham in the fridge, looking at the door she saw some grape jelly grabbing it she placed it on the counter and walked over to the pantry opening it up she grabbed peanut butter and bread.

"How about a Pb&J?"

"That's my _FAVORITE_!" He cheered, before standing next to her watching as she put five sandwiches together.

"I don't need that many Leah!" he laughed as she cut them into triangles.

"One's for you, one's for me and the other three are for Jake." She answered.

Dee couldn't control the growl that ripped from his throat at the sound of Jacobs name coming from her mouth. Spinning around she fixed him with a glare before scorning him.

"Stop that now!"

He immediately stopped growling, feeling like she's going to kick him out with that glare. Wanting to cry he put his head down again. Signing Leah leaned down to look him directly in the eyes before speaking.

"Jacob is my husband Dee. That means that you get him with me, it's a package deal. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head up and down he was still scared to look at her.

"Can you look at me please?"

Looking up he watched as she smiled at him, before placing a little kiss on his cheek bring his smile right back to place. Ruffling his hair, she stood up and plated the sandwiches. Dee took a seat at the table as she placed his in front of him with a tall glass of milk.

Sue came down the stairs to see her daughter and the youngest wolf of the pack eating and talking about what he liked most of all about phasing. Smiling she watched as Leah wiped jelly off his cheek with a napkin and couldn't stop think what a wonderful mother her daughter will be one day.

"Hello little wolf." Sue said to Dee, calling him by her nickname for him.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater!"

Sue's eyes went wide as she heard him speak to her. She only ever got maybe one or two words out of him at a time, most of the time with the help of Sam telling him to.

"When you're done eating I'll take you back to Emily's ok."

Dee's face fell at the idea of leaving Leah when he was just getting to know her. Leah grabbed his hand as his anxiety began to take over with the thought.

"It's ok Dee, I promise I'll come over tomorrow."

Nodding his head he slowed down on eating his sandwich so he could spend as much time as possible with his imprint before he had to leave back to the Uley's house. Eventually he had to go, but Leah walked him out to her mother's car and made sure he was fastened in tight while reassuring him that she will see him the following day. Stepping back onto the porch as her mom pulled out of the drive way Leah started waving goodbye.

"BYE LEAH! GOODBYE I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW, GOOD BYE!" Daniel shouted as he waved at her through the opened window.

"BYE DEE!" she waved just as happily back to him.

She watched until the car disappeared behind the trees. She could feel Jacob presence behind her and when he wrapped his arms around her chest she leaned back on him.

"I love that little boy." She said.

"I know, I was watching you guys in the backyard and I can tell you, he loves you too."

Letting go, Jake took Leah's hand and led her back into the house, pulling her to sit on the couch next him. She laid her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Everything is going to change now." She said.

"Yep, but it's nothing we haven't dealt with before."

"True…"

"I'll start cleaning out Seth's old room tomorrow to make sure there aren't nude magazines under the mattress and stuff."

"Why?"

"He's going to have to have to move with us! No imprint of yours will be living with the Uleys!" Jake joked.

"I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you!" Leah said climbing to straddle his lap.

"Rose will love him! I already called her, she's excited to meet him" laughing Leah ran her hands through his shaggy hair.

Deciding not to comment, Jake chuckled instead while he ran his hands slowly up and down her legs before they slid up her thighs coming to a stop as he his finger brushed against her lace panties. Leah captured his lips as she began grinding her hips into his growing lap.

"Do you know how long we have till mom gets home?" Leah asked against his lips.

"All night, she went to visit Charlie…" He said kissing her again.

Shuddering at the thought of her mom and Charlie hooking up, it took her to a minute to focus, until Jake grabbed each side of her panties and ripped them off. Leah purred with excitement as Jake took control and started pulling her dress down from around her shoulders to pool around her waist.

She wasn't wearing a bra and Jacob leaned forward, grasping her small waist, he took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck. Leah could feel as she started to heat up and moisture began to pool between her legs.

Running his hands up and down her sides, she moaned as a shiver raked throughout her body as he nipped at the harden pebble that was her nipple. Leah took advantage of Jacob's bare chest and pajama pants hanging loose around his waist, she reached down between them and into his pants to caress his dick, rubbing him firmly causing him to groan in pleasure into her mouth.

Sitting up Jake pushed his pants down to rest around his feet. Moving a little faster, Leah rubbed herself against his cock moaning as the tension began to build. Coating his dick with her own cum, Leah sat up as he held onto her hips. Moaning together as she lowered herself onto his erection, quickly adjusting she began rocking her hips and he started giving her light thrusts.

"I love you're pussy babe." He said in a husky voice.

"And I love your dick babe, now shut up and fuck me!" She squealed as he pushed up hard and fast into her hitting her sweet spot. Leah threw her head back as they rocked and thrusted together, harder and faster each time. Moaning louder and louder the only sound was their joined moaning and slapping of flesh.

Feeling the tightening building, Leah gripped the back of Jake's hair pulling hard while he sucked on her breast. Little beads of sweat fell from their joined bodies as they both reach their limit and came grunting and moaning out in pleasure…

Forehead to forehead they stayed connected as they tried to catch their breaths. Jake helped her put her hands through the sleeves of her dress and pulled it up. Giggling as she always does after sex, she fixed his hair before she sat up releasing him from her tight walls.

"Are you hungry?" She asked getting up to walk to the kitchen.

"Starving…" he replied pulling his pants up to follow….

**Outside the Clearwater home:**

The black wolf stayed deep in the woods as he looked into the Clearwater's home. He could only see their faces as they sat on the couch. He watched as his first love's face scrunched up in ecstasy as she came. His heart felt like something had snapped and broke right off. Not being able to keep looking he turned and ran far into the forest. He couldn't go home tonight so he stayed in wolf form for the rest of the night watching over the little village of La Push…

* * *

**~ So I know I left something's unanswered like "what happened at the party when everyone found out!" and I promise the next chapter will explain everything! **

**~ Now get to reviewing! Lol great reviews keep me writing! Lol what can I say I'm a review whore! Now give them to me! Hahahaha! **

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uley House:**

Opening her eyes, Emily smiled as she heard the downstairs TV turn on as Daniel started watching his morning cartoons. Stretching her arms on either side she felt for Sam's side of the bed to find that it was empty and cold. Realizing that he had stayed out all night instantly put her in a foul mood as she kicked off the sheet and comforter. Sitting on the edge of the bed she wiggled her toes and moved her neck side to side before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

Taking a long look at herself she grimaced at the sight of the scars that took over half her face. She took a deep breath to hold in her tears as last night's events came back to her as she started up the shower.

_Leah and Jake are married…_ She thought not sure if she was happy or mad with the news.

On one hand she was happy that her cousin has found another, but on the other she found it with an imprinted wolf. She was angry as she finally stepped into the warm water.

_What is she trying to prove! That an imprint means nothing!_... _Well I have the scars to prove her wrong._ She continued with venomous thoughts.

Trying to relax Emily went through her daily regimen of washing and scrubbing until she felt clean again. Thoughts of Sam's reaction to hearing about the marriage replayed in her mind over and over again as she bathed.

He shook so hard she was frightened that he would attack at any moment. She hadn't seen him lose control since the night he ripped off half her face, but nothing compared to the look of disgust he had graced her with before storming into the forest.

After he left all hell had broken loose as Rachel started screaming at Leah about how she and Jacob could do this to their family's and how insensitive the both of them were for not thinking of how this would affect others then she broke down into a mess of tears before storming into the house. Leah was shocked to say the least at the outburst and had stayed silent while trying to gain control of herself with deep breathing. Paul decided it was time to go and picked up their son Joseph who was standing in the corner with fourteen year old Clair, and ushered the screaming Rachel out to their car.

Everyone could tell that Leah was barely holding on until Embry came up and hugged her whispering in her ear, she visible calmed down and returned the hug laughing. The party had broken up quickly after that, Embry had to pick up Collin and Brady from work and Quil went to take Clair home. Jared had shown up just as Leah had jumped into the truck they arrived in and drove off. Kim had calmly walked up to him and explained what happened, they didn't stay long after that and neither did the council, John and Kyle took Old Quil home while Sue and Billy left together.

Emily had he house back to herself within an hour of the party starting. Going back inside she had started cleaning up the kitchen and by the time she headed outside to pick up the backyard it was dark. Jacob had shown up just as she was making her way down the steps. She quickly told him where he could find Leah before asking him if he had seen Sam. All ready knowing that she wasn't going to see her husband for the remainder of the night she quickly picked up the rest of the yard and went inside to wait for Daniel to come home.

She could hear as the car pulled up the driveway, going outside she watched as Sue went around to the back of the car to let him out. Emily had never seen him so happy in all the time he had lived there. He immediately ran up to her talking a mile a minute while laughing about his time with her cousin. Jealousy roared its ugly head as she listen to him go on and on about Leah and how she promised to come over the next day and how he "just knows she will keep her promise, because that's the kind of person she is." It took three peanut butter jelly sandwiches to make him calm enough to get in the tub and into bed for the night.

Daniel had brought Emily joy for the past two months, it was a little challenge each day to see how much she could get out of him, that she smiled at the thought and then soured at her next thoughts.

_Then here comes my perfect cousin and with one look he opens up like a can of tuna_.

Jumping out of the shower Emily dries off and gets dressed in a pair of jeans and a tank top before heading downstairs. She smiled as Daniel was already eating a bowl of cereal on the couch. When he had come to them she hardly ever had to make him anything to eat, he always did it on his own just proving how neglected he was living with Janette.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Emily asked Daniel knowing that he will need more than a bowl of cereal to sustain him.

"Yes please." He said not turning from the TV.

It would take time to adjust to him speaking loud enough for her to hear she shook her head noticing how the imprint was already affecting him. She grabbed the mixing bowl from under the sink and the pancake mix from the cabinet. She went to work mixing, pouring and flipping. She hadn't heard Daniel walk in and gave a little jump as he spoke from the kitchen table.

"Do you think Leah likes pancakes?"

"I know she does." Emily said nodding her head.

"How do you know?"

"We grew up together. I used to know everything about her."

"_You_ grew up with her! But you're old…" He stated without care in the world.

Chuckling at his bluntness she turned around and spoke while waving her spatula at him.

"I'm not old Mister! And you better watch it or I'll burn your pancakes!"

Smiling at Emily, Dee went on think about all the types of food Leah might like and what time she will be arriving.

"Do you think Leah likes cupcakes?" He asked.

"Yep, she does."

"Can we make her some?" He asked getting up to stand at her hip.

Looking down at the hopeful little boy she couldn't say no so she nodded her head again.

"I think we will have to run to the story to go buy what we need. Why don't you eat these and then go get dressed and we'll head to the store."

Jumping in place he grabbed the plate she had made for him and sat down at the table, inhaling the food in front of him. Once finished, Daniel ran to the guest bedroom where he slept and quickly changed into shorts and his favorite "Cars" tee-shirt. Bouncing down the stairs he waited by the door for Emily to get her purse and the grocery store list off the fridge before running outside to the car.

Emily unlocked the car doors and Daniel jumped in the backseat.

"Are you all buckled up?" She asked.

"Yep!"

Emily started the car, but froze before putting the car into gear, as Sam popped out of the woods and made his way towards the house. He turned to look at her as he walked up the steps. The disgusted look he shot her yesterday was gone and a tired sad look replaced it. Not wanting to talk she put the car in reverse and drove out of the driveway…

Sam's head was killing him as he walked into his home. He hadn't slept at all last night as he ran the forest trying to get his emotions under control. Making it up the stairs he jumped in the shower and let the cool water wash over his head and down his back while he had both hands pressed against the wall. Now that he knew it was safe to think about it, the image of Leah's face as she climaxed plagued his mind making him semi hard with the thought.

He imagined it was him again, making her moan out in pleasure as she rode on top of him. Reaching down he grabbed himself as the fantasy took over rubbing and caressing himself till he was stiff as a board. But just as Leah's head tilts back her body begins to change and Emily's takes over with her rounder breast and fuller tummy, she brings her head back down and it isn't scarred, it's smooth like the first time he saw her. She's just as beautiful if not more and he pulls himself harder, the love he has for his wife consumes him as he cums in his hand.

Breathing hard he washes himself off making sure the smell of his cum is gone and over powered by the scent of his body wash. He feel guilty for fantasizing about Leah, he hadn't done it in years, but seeing her again has brought back those feeling he once held for her, and as always his feeling and thoughts are replaced with his feeling and thoughts of Emily. He hates that he can't choose to think any other way.

_Not that I want to, but I would like to have the option. _He reminded himself.

Turning off the water he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist as he made his way into their bedroom. Finding a pair of basketball shorts he slipped them on while heading downstairs to find something to eat. Coming into the kitchen he noticed the grocery list was gone answering the question on where his wife and Daniel were going. He opened the fridge and pulled out left over's from the party. While he put the food in the microwave he could hear the sound of a vehicle as it came up the road. Still drying the upper half of his body he made his way to the front door to see Leah pulling up in Jake's truck. Standing behind the screen door he watched as she jumped out of the truck and made her way up to the house.

She wore a blue plaid button up with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and yellow flats. Sam held his breath as she came up the path, her hair was down and he noticed it fell in soft curls to the middle of her back.

_That's way too long for phasing…_ He thought.

"Hey Sam." She said, as she stood in front of the door.

"Lee Lee." he said wrapping the towel around his neck to hold at both ends.

He noticed she didn't flinch at the sound of his old nickname for her and his heart hurt that it didn't have a single effect on her. Pushing the door open he held himself at his full height and watched as Leah looked at his bare chest. He waited for her blush to grace her cheeks like it use to whenever she saw his body, but now she was giving him an odd look before looking bored with the idea and went on to ask.

"Is Dee home?"

"Who?"

Titling her head she realized that she was the only one that called him that.

"Umm Daniel is he home?"

"No he and Em ran to the grocery store, but I'm sure they will be back soon if you want to wait."

Waiting for her to turn around and leave he was surprised as she went to go sit on one of the porch chairs to wait. Coming to stand in front of her he leaned against the railing. Not really sure where to begin he sat there just staring at her before he spoke.

"So Mrs. Black huh?"

Leah's blushed at hearing her new name. "Yep."

"How'd that happen?" He had to know.

Giving him an odd look she smirked while answering "He Alpha commanded me to."

_"__WHAT!... He can't do that!... That's wrong Leah yo-" _Sam shouted angrily until he watched as her chest shook with her held in laughter.

"You're fucking with me aren't you?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer and let out her laughter while holding her stomach.

"Yo-u're so stu-pid!" She said getting the last of her laughter out before continuing with a smile.

"No Sam he didn't command me! What do you think happened? We lived together, fell in love, got married… end of story."

"But he has an imprint Lee." He didn't want to see her hurt again.

Sobering up Leah was prepared. She knew that was going to be the number one problem everyone was going to ask about once they announced it. It was the main reason she was so upset with her mom and Billy for not saying anything about it before they came to visit. It would have helped if everyone had time to digest the idea before spring it on them. Case and point, Rachel's reaction, which still confused the hell out of her. Out of everyone she expect Rachel to take the news the best.

"I'm aware of his imprint I helped raise her. You're just going to have to trust me when I say that I'm not scared and I trust them both."

"They won't have a choice." He growled more at the thought of how his choice was stolen from him.

"I trust him and her… and that's all I'm going to say on the matter." She said pointing him with a glare letting him know she was done talking about it.

An awkward silence fell between them as they both stared in opposite directions. Clearing her throat Leah was glad that Dee wasn't there because she had to ask Sam an important question which would only make things harder if the child was here.

"I want him to live with us." Leah said looking up at Sam.

Taking a deep breath, he knew it was going to happen sooner or later, he was hoping later for Emily's sake.

"I figured."

"It would eventually happen why wait? Is that going to be a problem? " She wondered.

"I'm fine with it, it's Emily I worry about, she's attached to him." He honestly answered.

Nodding her head in understanding she stood up to lean against the railing with him.

"When we leave again he won't do well if we're separated."

"Jakes fine without Nessie."

"Jake has had ten years of practice and he makes her Skype everyday so he can see that she is doing ok. The longest he can go without hearing from her is two weeks before it becomes unbearable. I won't do that to him."

He knew she was right, but he didn't have to like it. Emily will be devastated that he's gone and only has him to take care of now.

"We'll ask him what he wants to do and take it from there; she might handle it better if he tells her he wants to go instead of just taking him."

Leah agreed with the idea and was going to say more, but the sound of Emily's car on the road coming up to the house silenced her. She watched as Emily parked beside the truck and got out to open Dee's door. Dee flew out of the car shouting.

_"__LEAH YOU'RE HERE! _See Em, I told you she said she was coming!"

Daniel ran and jumped into Leah's waiting arms hugging her tightly to him. They both inhaled each other's scent, his a sweet cinnamon smell and hers a warm vanilla scent. Pulling back to see his smiling face she pressed a kiss to his overly warm cheek.

"Did you have fun at the store?"

"Yes! We were going to make you cupcakes, but you got here to early!" he smiled, not letting go of her.

Sam had walked down to the car to help Emily with the groceries and as they made their way back up she held the door open with her foot to let them pass. Following behind with Dee in her arms she sat down on the sofa and she asked him what his plans were for the day. She only half listen as she heard Emily gasp from the kitchen. Her hearing wasn't as good as it was two years ago, but she could catch the last part of their sentences.

_"__No Sam!"_

_"__His choice."_

_"__This is his home."_

_"__Ask and that's it..."_

Daniel was wrapped up in telling Leah about all the types of toys he saw at the store that he didn't hear his guardians arguing in the kitchen. Moments later Sam came out followed by Emily; she had her arms crossed over her chest as she sat on the single seated chair. Sam motioned with his head for Leah to ask Daniel.

Taking her cue she tickled Dee's side to get his attention.

"Dee, I want to ask you a question."

Smiling up at her he nodded his head for her to go on.

"Jake and I were talking last night and we think it would be a good idea if you came to live with us. What do you think? Would you like that?"Leah asked.

"Like forever?" He whispered with eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes as in forever, silly." She answered poking his tummy.

Dee didn't answer instead he jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs to his room. The three adult all looked at each other with confusion until Dee popped his head over the banister to shout down to Leah.

"Can I bring all my toys?!"

Leaning back to look at his serious face, Leah laughed before speaking.

"You can take whatever you want, but you might want to leave a few here for when you come visit Emily and Sam…"

Emily smiled at her cousin as she spoke to Daniel. She hated the idea that she was going to be alone in the house again and so soon, but it brought her comfort to know that he will be back. Leah dropped her head to look at her cousin and husband.

"Will that be ok Em?" She asked.

"Of course." Emily said as she tried to hold in her tears.

Daniel came down the stairs with his suitcase lifted high in front of him. Leah jumped up to help him before he tripped over himself. Taking the suitcase from him she grabbed his hand as he jumped down the last three steps and hugged her leg.

"Can we go now?" Dee asked.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Emily and Sam?"

Daniel forgot about the other two in the room and turned to them before releasing Leah's leg. He walked up to Emily and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome sweetie."

He turned to Sam and put out his hand out for shake; Sam smiled at the gesture and grabbed his hand only to pull Daniel in for a hug.

"Don't be a stranger."

"I won't!" he smiled into his former Alphas chest.

Letting go, Dee returned to Leah's side, smiling up at her he grabbed her hand as she led him out of the house he lived in for the past month. She opened the truck door letting him climb in the backseat. After making sure he was securely strapped in she put his bag under his seat before turning around to wave goodbye to her cousin and Sam.

Emily watched as Daniel waved goodbye to her, waving back with one had she wiped a tear with her other. Sam went back into the house to wait for his wife. Once she entered, he went to hug her, only to have her step out of his reach; she fixed him with glare as she made her way silently up the stairs, closing the door to the guest room Daniel was staying in. Staring at the closed door he decided to give her sometime before talking to her. He walked back into the kitchen to get his food from the microwave.

* * *

Leah and Dee sang the whole way to her mom's listening to Seth's new single "The Cure". Smiling as she parked the car, she jumped out to open the door for, Dee helping him with his bag. She took his hand as they walked up to the house. Sue opened the door smiling wide to see Dee.

"Hi little wolf I heard you're moving in! Are you excited?!"

"Yes Mrs. Clearwater!"

"It's Sue, sweetie, I have told you to call me Sue."

Dee blushed and held tighter to Leah's hand before nodding his head in agreement. Walking the rest of the way in, Leah and Sue led Dee upstairs to show him where he would be sleeping and where he could find the bathroom. Once they unpacked all his things, at which time Leah found out he only packed his toys.

_Note to self: Do not let a Six year old pack his own bag_! She thought sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

They headed down stairs where Sue told them she would run by Emily and grab the rest of his belongings on her way home from work later that night. Jacob sat on the couch, but jumped up when they made it into the living room.

"Heeeeyyyy little guy…" he awkwardly said.

"I'm not little, I'm six!" Dee replied with a humph.

Shaking his head at a loss, Jake just stared at Leah who was smiling back at him.

"Do you want to watch some TV? I think Sue has cartoon network…" Jake tried again.

Dee didn't move from Leah's side as he looked between her and the TV mentally debating standing with his imprint or watching Teen Titans. Leah nudged him.

"It's ok, I just have to make a phone call and I'll be right back in and we can play for the rest of the day ok?"

Jacob moved to sit on the couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table to turn the TV on, changing the channel to Cartoon Network. Immediately Dee sat down on the same couch, but stayed as far over as possible from Jacob. Ruffling his hair Leah walk towards the kitchen, but not before Jacob stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Looking down at her husband as he looked at her with his puppy eyes, she knew he wanted something.

"Can you put a burrito in the microwave for me pleeeease?" He asked with a pout.

Rolling her eyes she bent down and placed a kiss on his lips before walking into the kitchen.

"YOU BETTER GET IT OUT WHEN IT'S DONE! I'm not your damn maid!" she shouted after putting the food in the microwave and walking out the back door to call Rose.

Jacob smiled to himself while turning to the TV as the show started up. Jake could feel eyes on him, slowly turning his head he looked towards Dee to find him glaring holes into his head with his arms crossed over his small chest.

_What. The. Hell…_ he thought raising an eyebrow and turning his head back to the show.

Dee started wiggling about and came to stop as Jacob's sensitive nose got a whiff of a blueberry muffin, turning his head back to Daniel he noticed the little shifter had a muffin in his hand as he bit into it slowly chewing, but never moving his eyes from Jacob.

"Hey are you going to eat all of that?" Jake asked, ignoring Dee's glare.

Daniel shoved the entire muffin in his mouth chewing for a few seconds only to swallow some of what was in his mouth.

"Y-es" he answered with a mouth full of muffin

Brat!...Jake thought as Dee swallowed the rest.

The microwave went off and Jake jumped up to get his burrito. Plating it and grabbing a soda from the fridge he went back into the living to claim his seat. Daniel was watching the show as he slide back into the couch. Putting his drink down on the table beside him, he readied himself to take a bite out of his food when he felt a presence next to him looking toward Dee once more he noticed the kid had come over an entire seat cushion staring at his burrito.

"Ha! Bet you wish you shared you're muffin now!" he taunted.

Leah had finished up with her phone call and made her way back into the living room to see Dee staring at Jacobs's plate of food licking his lips. She froze as Jacob next words hit her ears.

"This is the last burrito so too bad! You can't have any!"

"JACOB! Share the burrito with him!" She scorned him.

Spinning his head around to stare at his wife Jacob shook his head no.

"No way he's not hungry!"

"Well he looks hungry!"

"He just ate an entire Muffin!" Jake whined.

"Daniel did you eat a muffin today?" she asked.

"Yes… at Emily's house." He whined looking down at his hands.

He knew he wasn't telling the entire truth, but he did technically have a muffin at the Uleys in the early morning. Jacobs eyes went wide at the little devil next him. Leah took advantage of Jacob turning towards Dee and grabbed his burrito ripping it in two giving Daniel half. Jacob growled.

_***Smack***_

"Stop growling and play nice!" Leah said, after hitting him upside the head before going back into the kitchen.

Jacob glared at Daniel as the kid had the biggest shit eating grin from ear to ear as he ate his half of the burrito, smiling and giggling as the show did something funny.

"I think I like living here!" Dee said, not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Game on little man… nobody messes with my food and gets away with it…"Jacob playfully growls making Daniel turn and smile wickedly.

"Challenge accepted…" he replied with excitement.

And with that they both turned to finish watching the cartoon...

* * *

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~ I forgot to answer this review last chapter!**

**From WEML:Haha, the ending was funny. But, I'm kinda confused on Daniel. First, he's so young to be patrolling, I mean I get he took out 2vamps on his own. Lol. Maybe you could explain more things about Daniel in the next chapter which I'm very excited to read btw. Keep up the good work and I loved ONE DAY, it was a great story. Please update soon! :)**

**AN: He doesnt patrol exactly but likes to run in the woods with the other wolves... There is more but that will take away from upcoming chapters... Lol! Very happy you loved One Day! Its comments like that that keep me writing! So Thank you! Xoxoxo**

**~Hope you enjoyed! Now do your thing and get to REVIEWING! Lmao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Later that day:**

Coming back into the living room, Leah walked up to the television and turned it off.

"Aw come on Lee it was just getting good!" Jacob whined throwing his head back on the couch.

"Don't aw me, you guys can't sit in front of the TV all day, it kills brain cells… and we all know Jake you really can't afford to lose anymore…" She joked.

Dee started laughing as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Jake watched as Leah's face lit up with joy watching Dee laugh at her joke.

_Even if it was lame at least she's happy…_ he thought standing up to stretch.

"Well what did you have in mind for us today?" Jake asked.

"YEAH! What are we going to do?" Dee shouted, jumping up on the couch.

"First stop jumping on the couch, my mom will kill me if you put a hole in it and two I don't know! I thought you would figure that out." She laughed, coming to pick Dee up again.

Jake shook his head at his wife and her "little wolf", the boy reached around 4'4 in height nothing compared to her 5'9 frame but still, she loved picking him like a toddler on her hip.

"He can walk Lee." Jake said, earning a glare from both of them.

"You can carry me if you want to." Dee said burying his face into her shoulder.

"Thank you sweetie! Do you want to go outside and play or we can play a board game, your choice." She cooed, rubbing her cheek on the crown of his head.

Jake rolled his eyes at the pair of them before Dee spoke up.

"_Outside!_ Can we run together?"

"Not in wolf form." She said.

"Why not?" Dee questioned.

Clearing her throat, Leah looked at Jake with a panic in her eyes, silently communicating her need for him to help with this. They had spoken about it the night before and she didn't feel it was the right time to inform Dee that she is currently trying to become pregnant.

"No can do little guy Leah doesn't phase anymore, but it has to stay a secret…" Jake said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want anyone to know that I have stopped." Leah explained.

"Why?"

"So that they don't ask questions I'm not ready to answer." She continued.

"Why?"

"Because I said so…" Jake said with authority in his voice, becoming annoyed with the repetitive question he put an end to Dee's questions with a stern look.

Leah's eyes went wide at his tone.

_Is that how he'll sound with our kids? _She thought smiling at the idea.

Knowing were his wife's mind drifted off to he smiled at her with a wink. Smirking, Leah began walking outside, putting Dee down she went to the shed to see if Seth had left any of his sports equipment inside.

Jake and Dee stood side by side on the steps as they watched her disappear into the shed. Dee turned to Jacob and had to push his head all the way back to see his face.

"Why can't I say anything?" He asked in a small voice.

Looking down at Dee's confused face he lighted up, reminding himself that he was child, a child that was left alone and abandon by his own blood. He couldn't give him the full answer knowing that Leah wanted to wait before explaining that to him. Sitting on the step Jake let his legs spread forward as he leaned back on an elbow. Eye to eye now Jacob played into Dee's imprint and age.

"Do you want to make Leah happy?"

"Yes!" Dee said, bobbing his head up and down quickly.

"Then make sure that nobody finds out that she stopped phasing, that means no thinking about it in wolf form, no talking about it to anyone and I promise if you do that, I'll sit down with you and explain everything. Do we have a deal?"

"Oookay… Deal!" He answered back.

"Shake on it?" Jake asked offering his hand to Dee.

"No."

Looking at Jacob's hand as if it was covered in poop he scrunched his nose and backed away towards the shed to find Leah. Taking a deep breath, Jake stayed on the steps looking up at the partially cloudy sky, the warm sun peeking out shooting rays down to dance across the yard as he listens to the sounds of the surrounding woods. Their home, he missed La Push and its peacefulness; there was no other place like it in the world to him. He watched as Leah and Dee came out of the shed carrying a bat and a lot of baseballs. A ray of sun surrounded Leah, creating almost a soft glow as she made her way to him. As always he was left speechless at the sight of her. It doesn't matter that they have been together for years he still loves her even more today than he did yesterday. He would think that he did imprint on her the way she's always running wild in his thoughts. Laughing at something Dee said, she turned to Jake tossing the balls to the ground. Catching one before it hit the ground he stood up, casting a shadow over Dee.

"So what's the game? Are we playing catch?" Jake asked Leah.

Smirking she takes the ball out of his hand to toss up and down in one hand.

"More like fetch"

"What?" Jake questioned as Dee giggled.

"I still have my strength so I'm going to bat the ball into the woods whoever brings it back first wins!" Leah cheered with a smile.

"Seriously?" Jake asked bored.

"Yep! I got to choose and that's what I want to do! I know you're just scared I'm better than you!" Dee taunted Jacob.

_Ahhh here's my chance… I shall avenge you burrito! _He thought with a chuckle.

"It's on Munchkin!" Jake exclaimed taking his shirt to toss on the ground.

Dee followed suit taking his clothes off they lined up at the tree line before Leah threw the ball into the sky and batted the ball sending it flying into the cloudy sky.

Taking off Jacob and Dee phased at the same time and hit the ground running. Jumping and clawing over fallen trees they ran so fast they were nothing but a blur. Jacob could see the ball still in the sky and turned direction as Dee jumped over some bushes and cut him off. The sounds of their panting were all that could be heard inside their heads. Dee was focused as he saw the ball drop to the floor, bouncing into a small stream he quickly jumped into the muddy water to pick it up in his mouth and started running back to Leah. Jacob watched as Dee retrieved the ball and knew what route the wolf would take to get home. Clearing his thoughts of nothing Jake took off at a safe distance from Dee passing him up by a mile before turning left and heading straight for him. It couldn't have been timed any better as Jacobs's snout pushed the ball out of Dee's mouth dislodging the ball. As Dee fell to the floor Jake spun around picking up the ball and ran at full speed back to Leah. Leaving the wet ball at her feet Jacob turned to where Dee was coming from.

_Got to be faster kid if you want to beat me…_ He taunted as Dee came into view with twigs and dirt all over him.

_I'll beat you! You'll see!... _Dee warned with a rumble of his chest.

_"Sure, Sure!" _Jake said as they got back to the tree line waiting for Leah to bat the ball.

Leah looked down at the disgusting ball that Jake left at her feet. Kicking it to the side she grabbed another off the steps, throwing it high into the sky she batted again sending the ball flying. She watched as the two of them took off into the woods again barking and yipping the whole way. Smiling, she listened as a car pulled into the front yard, hearing as the car door shut she yelled to them.

_"__WE'RE IN THE BACK!"_

Rachel heard Leah's shout and made her way through the house and out the backdoor. Looking up the steps Leah's smile faded as Rachel came out the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, not caring that she sounded rude.

"I came to apologies for the way I reacted last night." Rachel said, bracing her fists on her hips.

"Oh?"

Leah was happy to hear it, besides Emily, Rachel was her best friend growing up it hurt her deeply that her marriage to her brother had angered her so much.

"Let me explain, first off I AM happy that you two are together it just surprised me, second I'm still mad that we weren't invited. You would think that being someone's older sister and best friend would count for something, but you didn't even call. That really hurt, do you think that I wouldn't want to see my brother and you get married?" Rachel growled out in frustration before going on with her rant.

"And… and you just packed up and left nine years ago and never called or wrote…" Rachel took a deep breath as she began pacing across the porch.

"You couldn't even email me! You just left and forgot all about us! Then you come home and you're married to my _BROTHER!_ And what? Are we supposed to be all happy and shit when you didn't give a flying fuck about any of us when you didn't even say goodbye! Dude you missed the birth of my first child! You only sent some lame ass card!" She finished, standing on the first step so she was eye to eye with Leah.

Leah was pissed that everyone took the news so badly, but never considered their feelings about what she had done. Waiting for an answer, Rachel glared at Leah before shouting in her face.

_"__WELL! _What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Smirking at Rachel's expression Leah noticed how much older her old friend was now. She could see that she was use to yelling children at her teaching job at La Push High School all day and it didn't stop her from letting loose on adults.

"I'm sorry… you're right I was wrong to act that way… will you ever forgive me?" She asked sincerely.

Rachel was clearly still upset, but glad to get everything she had kept bottled up inside out after all these years.

"I can't promise you that I will… But I will promise to try…"Rachel said sarcastically, before grabbing her old friend for a hug. The two women laughed at Rachel's bi-polar attitude. Leaning back, but not letting go, Leah started talking.

"Just so you know, and I know how lame this sounds… But it was me, not you. I just needed time to find myself again. So much had happened in such a short amount of time. I was lost, when I looked in the mirror I couldn't see myself anymore… Moving was the best thing I ever did and if I had to do it again I would, but it wasn't right that I cut everyone out the way I did… and by the time I figured shit out I felt like nobody would want anything to do with me…."

"Lee!" Rachel cut her off. "This is your home we will always accept you with open arms… we all love you. I get that shit got to hard but you always had a friend in me, you should have at least called..."

"I'll be better I promise, I'll call you so much you'll change your damn number!" Leah joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Laughing the friends pulled apart.

"Sooo… my baby bro huh?" Rachel said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Groaning, Leah covered her eyes before looking back at the smirking Rachel.

"What can I say, he's got moves." Leah replied with a casual shrug.

That made them laugh and everything felt right in the world the two of them again. Rustling came from the woods as Jacob came running back in the yard. Dropping another drool covered ball at her feet. Rachel jumped back as the ball rolled towards her. Dee came running out panting hard as he came up behind Jacob dirtier than before. Jacobs's tail was wagging fast and hard as he lay down on his front paws like a puppy waiting to play. Tilting her head Rachel started laughing at her brother's reaction.

"Yeeaaahhhh look at those sexy moves!" She joked sarcastically

Jake barked once at Rachel making her jump, before joining Dee as the little wolf wagged his tail at the tree line.

Smiling Leah laughed before tossing the ball in the air and hitting harder than she did before sending it high in the sky that she lost sight of it. Jacob looked back at his wife one more time before taking off behind Dee as he hauled ass into the woods.

Turning back to Rachel she smiled at her glowing friend before speaking.

"Sorry for being a douche bag…"

"Sorry for going all psycho killer, I can't help it when I'm knocked up" Rachel smiled at Leah's shocked face.

"You're _PREGNANT!_ That's awesome Rach! Congratulations." Leah said hugging her one more time.

"Thank you. We were going to announce it yesterday, but I lost my shit when I saw my mom's ring on your finger. That little asshole hid it from us all these years I thought he lost it." She said, grabbing her hand to look at before continuing.

"It looks beautiful on you, Becca will die with envy."

"Thank you." Leah smiled as they jumped into another conversation.

**Coming up on a tall hill:**

_You can run all you want! I'm still faster than you!_ Jake said as he picked up the pace and passed Dee up.

Dee's mind cleared of everything and he blocked Jacob out as he ran east away from Jake. Jacob didn't know where the kid was going as he saw the ball fall from the sky at least a mile in front of him. Picking up the pace he ran up to the top of a hill, searching the ground where the ball should have fallen Jake was at a loss until he tilted his head back and saw it stuck in the highest branches of the tree in front of him. Phasing back Jacob jump up to catch a thick branch and pulled himself up the rest of the way. Making his way to the very top he released the ball from the branch it was stuck in and stilled as he saw the view from the top of the tree. He could see all of La Push with its vast amount of trees and little homes scattered about. The sun was just beginning to set sending an orangey red glow over the woods and forest. With his amazing vision he could see to Sue's house with Leah waving goodbye to his sister, his dad's with smoke coming from the fire place, and even Sam's house with Emily getting clean sheets from the line outside.

A loud bark brought him back to reality, taking one last look he started to climb down, taking in his surroundings tree grew sparing on the wide hill top. Jumping down he started making his way back towards his mother-in-laws house thinking about the spectacular view he just witnessed. He was wrapped up in his thoughts and ideas that he didn't hear as Dee came running at full force bringing his head down to plow into his side.

The wind was knocked out of him as he crashed to the ground. The ball came flying out of his hand as he rolled on the floor and phased. Dee scrambled over Jake pushing him into the mud as he grabbed the ball and ran as fast as he could back to Leah while keeping his eyes and mind open looking for Jacob, so he doesn't get him again with another sneak attack. Jacob jumped up to give chase, catching up he could see inside Dee's mind.

_She's going to be so happy!_

Giving this one to the little pup Jake slowed down to just behind his hind legs and started nipping at him playfully.

_Better run faster or I'm going to get you!_ He playfully growled.

As they made it back to the yard Dee ran up to Leah and dropped the ball; he started jumping around her yipping and barking with joy that he got to give her the ball. Jake lay down on his stomach and barked at Leah. She turned her head to look at the ball of mud that once was her husband and started laughing.

"What the heck happened to you?!" she laughed grabbing the hose…

**Hours later:**

"I have a surprise for the fastest little wolf!" Leah cheered as she brought out three slices of warm apple pie.

Dee's face lit up as she placed his plate onto the coffee table in front of him. Taking her seat next to Jacob on the couch behind Dee they started up the movie for the night, Dee's choice was "CARS" the Disney movie. Jacob didn't breathe as he shoveled the large piece of pie into his mouth, finishing faster than he would have liked. Looking over at Dee, he watched as the kid wrapped his arm around his plate and brought it closer to his body while his eyes never left the screen. Dee took his last bite and zeroed in on the movie tuning the rest of the world out. Jake turned to Leah as she was still slowly eating hers.

"Can I have bite?" He asked.

"Nope." She said popping the "P". She put another piece into her mouth only to slowly pull the fork out as she moaned in pleasure at the taste of the pie on her tongue.

"Is there anymore?" He asked, licking his lips at her full plate of pie.

"Nope, the rest is for mom. Don't touch it!"

Jake whined as he pulled Leah's closer to him, nuzzling his nose into her hair as he whisper.

"Come on babe just a little bite please?"

"Nope."

Jake went to use his fork to take a bite, but before he could Leah swooped up her plate to the side and licked the top of her pie. Smirking as she brought it back to her lap. Jake laughed at his wife before growing serious.

"Honey, I eat at your restaurant all the time. Do you really think that's going to stop me?" He said in a husky voice, making Leah shiver with hope of a different type of dessert tonight.

"You have a _RESTAURANT?!_" Dee exclaimed twisting around to face the couple on the couch.

Jacob couldn't hold in the laughter that erupted from his chest. Smacking Jacob to get control of himself, Leah didn't know what to do, but she knew she needed to act fast. Setting her pie down she looked towards him as she grabbed his hands.

"Rachel came by today and said they're having a bon fire tomorrow! I'm going to show you how to make the best S'more _Ever!_ Would you like that?_"_

"Yes!" He cheered, forgetting about Jacobs comment.

Dee smiled with the idea that they will be spending time together at the beach, after such an awesome day today he doesn't think there could ever be a bad day again as long as he has his _Leah.._. Leah watched as he grabbed his juice off the coffee table and joined them onto the couch sitting beside her so she was sandwiched between them. Turning back to Jake she watched as he shoved the rest of her pie into his mouth with a smile.

Leah growled at him…

* * *

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~Thank you for the awesome reviews they made my day!**

**~Hope you enjoyed! Now REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! Lmao**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Heads up! I changed Paul and Rachel's sons name to Joseph, and I fixed it in the earlier chapters... If you didn't notice great if you did, I'm sorry! lol **

**~So please enjoy! Oh don't forget to review! I _NEED _Them!**

* * *

_Blurs of green and brown rush by me as I ran faster through the woods. I know I'm in La Push, but I don't know where, I'm lost…_

_"__Jake! Dee! Mom? Seth?...ANYONE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs._

_Remaining as still as possible I listen for any sign of life… _

_Nothing…_

_Turning around in circles I look up into the trees where the sun is peaking through the canopy above as the leaves flutter in the wind. _

_A crunching of leaves grabs my attention…_

_Looking around the many trees in front of me, I watched as a single paw came from behind a large trunk. Taking a step to the side I watched as the paw became two and the body of a gray wolf came into my line of vision. _

_Slowly it started walking towards me… I held no fear as it came closer._

_It didn't escape my notice that the wolf looked just like my wolf only smaller in comparison. As it closed the distance between us the wolf tilted its head up to look at me. Its eyes as dark as the night sky looked directly into my soul. I knew what it wanted from me the moment our eyes connected._

_It turned around and started walking; I tried to follow it as it made its way down a dirt path. Stumbling as I tried to keep up, the wolf seemed to move faster and my legs slower…_

_I began to struggle as the ground gave way beneath my feet, falling on the floor my legs felt like they were in quick sand as I tried to get back up. _

_The wolf kept walking leaving me behind…_

_I screamed out for it to help me, but no sound came from my mouth when I went to open it…_

_I was frightened… I couldn't move as the ground around me began to swallow me up…_

_Taking a final breath as the earth consumed me I watched as the wolf turned into the woods disappearing completely…_

_And my world went black…_

Leah's eyes shot open from her dream only to land on the bedside clock flashing seven o'clock. Groaning Leah knew she wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep this morning. The dream had felt so real she could still feel the ground surrounding her. Trying to sit up she felt the weight of Jakes arm wrapped around her waist.

Rolling over to face her husband she watched him as he slept. Tracing her finger over his face she goes over his one exposed eyebrow down his cheek to the curve of his chin. Laying her palm on his cheek she peppers his lips with soft kisses until he begins to respond.

"Morning beautiful…" He croaks out.

"Morning…"

Jake rolled on top of Leah not to her surprise, and blocked her in with his strong arms.

"Have I ever told you I love the way you wake me up" he said with sexy grin, before softly kissing her on the lips.

"Jaaaake…" She moaned as she could feel him pressed against her leg.

Not wanting to pass up a chance to be together now that it's harder with Dee in the house. Leah smiled as she leaned up to capture his lips in a heated morning kiss. Groaning, Jake melted on top of her, breathing in her warm vanilla scent he became harder.

Bringing his hand down her body to squeeze her ass as he grinded into her, he started kissing his way down her neck. Leah wore only a champagne silk teddy that he easily removed over her head, tossing it to the ground he then returned to her waiting body. Kissing and licking his way down under the sheets until he was face to face with her clit. Hosting her legs over his wide shoulders he dove in between her legs sucking hard on her clit.

Leah bit down on her lower lip to stop from crying out in pleasure.

Jake swirled his tongue around and around moving faster and faster as he could hear her breathing pitch high and higher. Adding one finger to her swollen pussy, he starts pumping it as he curls the tip to hit her were she's most sensitive. He could feel her tightening around the one finger so he adds one more stretching her as he continues his assault. Leah didn't last long as she could feel the coil inside her snap.

Covering her face with a pillow she loudly moans out her climax.

Pleased with himself, Jake wipes his mouth and makes his way back up her body to see her face covered by his pillow. Gripping it he slowly moves it back to his side of the bed before kissing her again. Leah lay limp in bed, she wasn't sure she could move her legs after that. Jacob sensing his wife's relaxed state smiled and hitched her legs up over his hips before rubbing the tip of his dick against her slick folds coating his dick with her cum. Slowly he enters her, taking his time he eases in inch by delicious inch until he fills her completely.

Leah couldn't help the loud moan that left her lips when he pushed all the way inside. Covering her mouth quickly with his hand he smiled before chastising her playfully.

"Now Leah, we can't have our morning "bow chicka bow wow" if you wake up the house… So be a good girl and keep it down…"

Laughing under her hand covered mouth, Leah rolled her eyes at her stupid husband before moving her hips letting him know she was ready for round two. Taking the hint Jacob removed his hand and started moving; pumping his hips slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace until he had a steady rhythm that she loved. As he lifted her ass to get deeper, Leah met him thrust for thrust as he moved faster. The feel of his hard length entering over and over had Leah moaning louder and louder to Jake's pleasure as he could feel her tightening around him with every stroke.

Arching her back Leah captured his lips as the pleasure became too much for her to handle, moaning into his mouth Leah bit his lip as she came for a second time that morning. In a couple of thrusts while biting into her shoulder to cover a moan of his own, Jacob followed her into bliss.

Still connected Jake watched as Leah looked up at him quietly laughing with a smile on her face. Leah never looks as beautiful as she does after sex, her face flushed, her hair wild and untamable, and her lips swollen and pink from being kisses to hard. But the most breath-taking feature of all were her eyes, Jacob could get lost staring into those chocolate pools of emotion. He never had to ask how she was feeling; her eyes told him everything he would ever need to know.

Reaching up she pressed light kisses to his cheek and lips.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back with a smile.

Jacob stayed inside of her for a few more moments before slowly pulling out of her and rolling over to his side. Leah grabbed the pillow from behind her head and placed it under her lower back pushing her hips into the air. Jacob raised an eyebrow at is wife as she was tilting her pelvis into the air.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

"Giving our babies a chance, you never know, I just might have an egg waiting in there!"

Understanding came over Jacobs face as he looked on amused by her actions. Sitting up he put his face on top of her thigh before jokingly shouting between her legs.

"You listen here scouts, you find that egg or else! Our sexy wife is counting on you!"

Smacking his arm as he laid back down, Leah giggled at Jacob's playfulness. After about three minutes Leah finally dropped her hips, turning over she whispered in his ear as he began to slip back into sleep.

"I'm going to take a shower and start breakfast."

Jake nodded his head and blew her a kiss before falling back into his dead sleep. Leah stood up and made her way to her old childhood bathroom. Opening the door she slipped in and quietly shut it behind her before starting the shower. Looking in the mirror she looked on in horror as her hair went every which way but right.

Walking into the shower she jumped back as the cool water hit her, quickly turning the knob to warm up the water, Leah smiled to herself, her body temp was lowering and the cold shower she was use to taking wasn't sounding as appealing to her today.

_Just another sign that I'm getting back to normal…_ She thought happily.

Rushing through her shower she entered her room to see Jake still passed out with only a sheet over his waist. Lucky her mother had replaced her old bed with a Cali-king so they both fit comfortably, not as great as they did back in their own beds but they only had to deal for a few more weeks.

_Then we will be home!_

Quickly getting dressed in her bathing suit and yellow summer dress Leah headed out her door and to Seth's old room where Dee was currently sleeping away. Pushing open the door, Leah popped her head in to see the little guy lying on his stomach dead to the world. She snuck in and bent down so she could watch him as he slept. She took the time to study his face; he had high cheekbones like Jacob, and a straight nose like hers. His lips were full, she just knew when he grew up all the girls would be lining up to be with him.

Smirking she brushed back his hair, Leah began to rub his back as her thoughts went wild with their future in Canada.

_I'll be the best mom ever…_

_Will he call me mom one day?..._

Dee's eyes slowly opened to look at Leah, as they focused he smiled a tired smile.

"Hi Leah…" He whispered joyfully.

"Morning sweetie."

Dee rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he leaned on his elbows. He wore a thin cotton pajama set with transformer on it, originally it was long sleeve, but it was too hot for him now that he started shifting so Emily had cut off the sleeves and sewed up the edges so they wouldn't frill at the ends.

"What are we going to do today?" He stilled whispered in his sleepy voice.

"Well we're supposed to go to the beach, I thought we could build sand castles and look for seashells… Oh and eat hotdogs and smores till we burst!" She cooed at him.

Yawning Dee nodded his head before gracing her with one of his amazing smiles that always stopped her heart.

"That sounds fun!" He tiredly cheered.

"I'm going to go downstairs and make us some breakfast ok… You can go back to sleep if you want and I'll come get you when it's ready."

Nodding his head again with his eyes shut Dee hit the pillow face first before little snores came purring out of his lips. Smiling Leah got up and went down stairs to her mother's kitchen to find Sue already down there with a cup of coffee and piece of toast at the kitchen table. Walking past her she went to the fridge to pull out eggs, bacon and cheese.

Without looking she addressed her mom. "You're up early."

"Yeah I am, do me a favor and the next time you and Jake feel the need to knock boots put a pillow between the wall and the headboard. That's what your father and I use to do." Sue causally said taking a sip of her coffee.

Leah spun around to gawk at her mother.

"Ok that's just gross and sorry we'll umm… keep it down next time." She said with a blush before turning around to start prepping breakfast.

"Have you started tacking your ovulation?"

Leah froze at her mother's words and didn't have the balls to turn around and answer so she kept her hands busy as she spoke.

"How did you know?"

"I know you. You've wanted a baby since you were a baby."

Smiling Leah just nodded.

"I don't have a period, but I do check my temperature and go off that. Carlisle did some test and we think that if I keep on not phasing eventually it might happen. Please don't say anything to anyone we would like to keep this between us for now… It's been a year and a half since we started trying… so who knows…" She whispered out.

Sue stood up and grabbed her daughter by the shoulder to turn her around. Leah's eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Your secret is safe with me, but it will happen one day, I promise."

"How do you know?" She asked trying to hold in her tears

"Let's just say it's a mother intuition… Now how can I help with breakfast?"

Nodding her head Leah was happy for the subject change as she and her mom started preparing breakfast…

* * *

Leah made her way upstairs as her mom finished off making the waffles. Coming up to Dee's door she pushed it open and watched as he sat on the floor playing with his toy cars.

"Breakfast is ready." She said as he collided two cars together making a crashing sound as he did.

Looking up at his imprint, Dee jumped up with his cars forgotten. Silently asking with open arms to be picked up, Leah obliged swooping him up the rest on her hip before going across the hall to her old bedroom. Pushing the door open she watched as her husband was at his computer on Skype at her old desk.

"Thanks Esme. Just send it to my email." He said to the screen.

"Thanks for what?" Leah asked.

"Hey babe, good morning Daniel."

Daniel grunted, before putting his head into Leah's shoulder. Leah smiled and closed the distance between them. Looking down at the computer she saw Esme, pushing Jake out of his chair she waved hello before speaking.

"Hi Esme! How are you guys?"

"We're all fine, little bored without you two here. Is that him? Is that Daniel?" She replied smiling at Leah.

"It sure is! Say hello to Esme. You'll be meeting her in a few weeks." Leah said tickling his side.

Daniel had stared at the computer screen in shock that they were talking to a vampire. Leah and Jacob had sat him down last night and explained about their friends the Cullen's, from everything he heard he was excited to meet them, but now that he had the chance to speak to one he wasn't sure he wanted to anymore.

"Come on Dee..." Leah said shaking him slightly.

Putting his face down into Leah's shoulder Dee waved his hand at the screen causing Esme to smile until she was pushed aside by Rose, Alice and Nessie with a jumpy Emmett in the back. All three women started talking at once while Dee shyly hid his face.

"Hi Daniel! I'm Rose!"

"And I'm Alice"

"I'm Nessie! Jakes imprint!"

At Nessie's voice his head shot up to look at her. Jacob had told him that he had an imprint so he was curious what she looked like. She was very pale with reddish brown hair. She had beautiful eyes and a soft musical voice. Dee only looked at her and waved before putting his head back into Leah's shoulder once more.

"I think he might just be hungry." Leah said as Dee tried to wiggle out of her arms.

Everyone waved goodbye to her, Jacob and Dee before Jake shut the computer and they left the room to eat some breakfast…

* * *

**First Beach:**

Pulling the truck up onto the side of the road Jacob threw it into park. Leah helped Dee get out while Jacob went around the back to grab the cooler and beach bags from the truck bed. Coming up to Jake, Leah took the beach bags from him before turning towards the path that led down to First Beach.

"I forgot how good it smells out here." Leah said sniffing the air.

"Smells like home." Jake replied before he could stop himself.

"No our home smells so sweet you want to puke." Leah laughed and took Dee's hand as they hit a steeper slope down to the sand. Jacob stopped walking to watch as Leah helps Dee down the hill, he couldn't stop the irrational shaking that came with the idea of returning to Canada.

Leah turned around to see Jacob frozen at the top of the slope staring at her and Dee; he was slightly shaking just standing there. Frowning she began to walk back to him but stopped as he seemed to come out of his thought and started moving down the rest of the hill.

Quickly making it to Leah and Dee, he nodded his head towards his sister and Paul down by the shore before walking past her. Leah wasn't sure what caused Jacobs disgruntled attitude and she went to ask until she heard Rachel screaming at her from across the beach.

"About damn time!"

Smiling she and Dee picked up the pace and followed behind Jacob until she was face to face with Rachel.

"Took you long enough, we have been down here an hour!"

"Sorry Rach, we had to go buy new swimming trunks for Dee he out grew the one's he had." Leah answered, dropping her bags on the sand. She watched as Jacob went over to put the cooler down next to the other than turn to talk to Paul privately. Rachel had called out to her son Joseph to come over to them. Leah watched as a miniature Paul walked up to them.

Rachel grabbed her son's shoulders as she spoke. "Joey this is your aunt Leah, Uncle Jake's wife."

"Hi…" he replied.

"Hello sweetie." Leah smiled down to the child. She could feel Dee standing behind her leg shyly looking at the other six year old. She had heard from her mother that Dee wouldn't speak to anyone and had avoided ever talking to Joseph or anyone of his own age. So she had called Rachel and they hashed out a plan for the two of them to become friends.

"I think Jake has some Capri-suns in the cooler why don't you go ask him for one." She addressed both six year old boys.

Both boys hesitated until Leah and Rachel pushed them in the right direction. Watching as they took off towards Jake, Leah noticed how much different the two were. Where Joey was shorter and still lanky with his baby belly, Dee was taller by at least a foot he had lean muscle through his arms and legs, his stomach was tight and you could see a hint of the abdominal muscles underneath. It saddened Leah that he was forced into this world of shape shifters and vampires at such a young age. It wasn't right to her that he was put under so much stress that it triggered the turn, but she was glad that the pack was there to help him and even happier that he will always be hers.

It was just another reminder as to why she couldn't wait to be leaving in a few weeks. Once they moved back and found a new house to live in she, Jacob and Dee could start to have a normal life. Dee and Jacob could stop phasing and they could be the perfect family.

"I can't get over how much he looks like Paul!" Leah said, turning back to Rachel.

"I know, I'm just praying he isn't like his father when he hits sixteen."

"You'll have to lock him up."

"That or murder all the girls in the world." Rachel joked.

Laughing, Leah looked down as Dee came up to grab her hand.

"Can we go in the water?" Dee asked, looking up at her with his puppy eyes.

"Paul and Joey are going why don't you head down there with them. I'll be down in a minute; I just want to set up a few things."

Dee looked unsure with the idea of going with Paul until Leah shouted at Paul that he was coming with them. Paul had stopped and turned waving for Dee to join them. Smiling up at Leah he took off towards them. Jacob came to stand next to Leah as Emily and Sam came up to their spot on the beach. Rachel went over to help them with their trays of food, while Leah squatted to get out their towels.

"Are you ok?" Leah asked, standing up to hand him the towels.

"I'm fine." Jake replied.

"You're sure? Cause you looked on the verge of phasing a minu-"

Jake had stopped listening and smiled as Leah pulled her dress over her head to fold it up and put into her beach bag. Her hair fell in soft waves down her back as she wore her old bikini from nine years ago. It was a deep burgundy red and her breast where perfect in it sitting high on her chest. The bottoms lay perfectly on her strong hips; with her lean muscles running throughout her body, she looked like she belonged on the cover of a sport illustrated magazine. Jacob was lost in watching her body as she spoke; he flinched as she started snapping her fingers in his face.

"Are you even listening? I asked what had happen back there?" she asked annoyed.

"I umm what wa-" he went to ask but was cut off by his sisters shout.

"Oh go fuck yourself! You have abs! And you still fit in your high school bathing suit!"

Leah and Jake both turned their head as Rachel shouted at Leah across from the fire pit. Emily looked like she was about to explode and Sam quickly turned his head before they noticed him staring. Blushing Leah replied.

"Yeah I didn't bring mine from home…"

"I hate you… No wait I hate Paul! Asshole I have the gross's a c-section scar I ju-"

It was Leah's turn to stop listening as her thoughts turned against her.

_I would give everything up to have your scars…_

Her thought sent her into a depressed state as Rachel continued on with her rant. Dee had frozen as he sensed Leah's discomfort turning away from the sandcastle he was helping Paul and Joey work on he stood up and stared. Jacob knew by the look on Leah's face that she was slipping as his stupid sister went on and on about how her baby destroyed her body.

He knew she was only kidding with this rant, but she couldn't see what it was doing to his wife. He could punch her in the face right now if it wouldn't kill her. So instead he picked Leah up around the waist and hosted her over his shoulder and started walking towards the water, ignoring her kicking and yelling. He smacked her on the ass effectively shutting her up, as he went up to Dee and grabbed his hand tightly they made their way into the ocean.

"Hold on to my shorts Daniel." He said once Dee was waist deep in the water.

Looking down to make sure he did what was asked he righted Leah to stand in the water next to him. He observed her blank expression as she was getting lost in her own head again. Jacob picked Dee up to sit on his hip, Leah didn't speak as he took her hand and they started walking deeper and deeper until the waves were hitting her chest. Jacob turned and grabbed his wife's waist and pulled her closer

"Breath Lee..." He whispered before kissing her lips.

She didn't respond as she held onto them. Her thoughts ran ramped in her mind again, she knew she was scaring Dee but she couldn't help the feelings taking over.

"What's wrong Leah?" Dee asked placing his hand on her cheek.

Blinking back tears she looked at the helpless child in front of her. He needed her to be strong for him, but she had a fear that maybe he imprinted on her because she really can't have children of her own. An imprinted wolf is meant to be whatever an imprint wants or needs and she needs a child to love her and who she can love in return.

"We need you Lee." Jake said caressing her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered coming slowly out of her thoughts.

"Did I do something wrong? I won't play with Joey and Paul anymore." Dee said looking into the water as it splashed his waist from where he sat on Jakes hip.

Realizing that for the last year or so, Dee has taken the blame for any problem his aunt Janette had. He believes she's upset because of him. Wanting to correct the mistake Leah grabs him from Jakes arms.

"You didn't do anything wrong! I promise! Sometimes I get sad and it takes a minute for me to come back but it has nothing to do with anything you did... I'm so sorry sweetie. I'll be better..." She said, placing a kiss on his forehead before continuing.

"I love you very much, you can't do anything wrong that would make me stop loving you."

Never being happy for the imprint as much as he did just then, he looked on as this small child brought back his wife from almost slipping into another depression. He smiled as Dee's face lit up at Leah's confession of love for him, remembering when Nessie had first said it still brought joy to his heart. He could only imagine how happy the little wolf was right now.

"I love you too!" He smiled before hugging her tightly.

Smiling as she held his head in her shoulder she mouthed out to Jacob an apology, which he waved away with a smile and a wink.

"Alrighty then let's play a game of sharks! I'll be the shark and come get you!" Jake said as Leah put Dee on her back telling him to hold on as she swam away. They played for what seemed hours…

* * *

**Later that night**:

The entire Pack was there including the new wolves. Everyone was eating and talking when Rachel and Kim started in on the questions.

"So let me get this straight, you're a Doctor but you have no intention of practicing? So you like did med school for fun?" Kim asked Jake as she rested between Jared's legs as they eat.

"Well I wouldn't say it was for fun, I was forced to do it…" Jake said playfully growling at Leah as she tried to put Dee's shirt on while he ate his food.

"I thought your dad said you graduated on the top of your class?"Emily said taking a bit of her hotdog.

"That's because he's low down dirty cheater." Leah smirked at him before cuddling into his side.

Rolling his eyes he replied. "You're just mad you didn't think of it first…"

"Think of what?" Rachel asked.

"Let me explain!" Leah said challenging Jake, giving her permission with a wave of his hand he shoved the rest of his hotdog in his mouth.

"So you know the movie phenomenon with John Travolta, the one where he gets all stupid smart after something hits him and he can read a book by flipping through it. Well that's how Nessie reads she can finish a nine hundred page book in less than a minute and can recited any page to you. Well I didn't understand why he kept passing all his classes when he never even cracked open a book in front of me! He was always watching TV and being lazy at home. So anyway I come home early from my shift at the hospital to find the two them on the couch with her hand pressed against his cheek and his text-book in her lap! She fed him everything inside the book so he knows it cover to cover." She finished crossing her arms.

Everyone started laughing at the story and Jake just smiled back happily.

"See why she's mad she didn't think of it first!" he laughed.

As everyone calmed down Kim started in on her next question. "So what are you going to do for a living and what about your student loans?"

"We don't have any student loans; we were watching a Packers vs. Bear's game a few years ago. I jokingly said if the Packers won Jasper had to pay off our loans… Well they won… Little did we know he actually took me seriously so on graduation day that was our gift for him and Alice" Jake answered.

"Lucky, son of a bitch!" Embry and Seth growled in unison thinking of their own debt.

"What are you going to do for money Jake? You have a wife and child to support now."Rachel said glaring at her brother.

Shrugging his shoulders he replied. "Eh?"

"Eh? What the hell does Eh mean? You don't plan on living off of Leah's hard work do you? I know we raised you better than that." Rachel stated clearly upset.

Leah laughed until she had tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Him? Live off of me?! You know your brother is a millionaire right?"

"Shut up Lee!" He growled at her.

"What the fuck?" Rachel yelled quietly while covering her son's ears.

"I'm not a millionaire!"

"Than what did she mean…" Paul asked as everyone stopped eating to stare at the couple.

"Technically my net worth is around one or two mill, I haven't checked in a while…" Jakes said.

"I'm going to need you to elaborate." Embry asked with his mouth open.

"I had some money in savings, I gave it to Alice to invest a couple years ago… well she came back to me a year ago and showed me. It's not my money, well it is but it's all tied up with shares and stuff so it's not like it's in my account. I could lose every penny tomorrow."

"You have one or two million dollars just sitting out there!"Rachel couldn't get enough as she stared in shock.

"Ummm yeah more like one or two hundred million…" Jake replied scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

Leah's face was red with holding in her laughter as she watched everyone staring at Jacob like he lost his mind. The twins John and Kyle sat cross legged across from them as they broke the silence.

"Ok… ok… so you're like a Doctor who saves lives," John started.

"And you have millions," Kyle said.

"You have a _smoking HOT_ wife," John exaggerated while shaking his fists in the air with excitement.

"And an amazing tricked out truck." Kyle added nodding his head.

"You're next in line to be Chief" John continued.

"You're _THEE_ Alpha male of La Push!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Dude! You're our hero!" They finished in unison never moving their eyes from Jake as the hero-worship began again.

Everyone was either laughing, smirking, or nodding in an agreement except Sam, who looked like he was ready to commit murder on the twins as they playfully started bowing their heads with their hands stretched out to a swaggering Jacob and a blushing Leah. Emily didn't seem amused either and got up to grab more food.

"Dammit we just got Seth to stop…" Leah whispered, Seth jokingly growled while throwing his chip at Leah's head...

* * *

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~Again sorry for changing Rachel and Paul's kids name! Joey just fit better :-P**

**~So please now REVIEW REVIEW! I need them to keep me writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two words- She's Back! **

* * *

**Few weeks later:**

Taking a water bottle from the fridge Leah unscrewed the top and took a drink. Allowing the cool water to run down her throat she started moving her shoulders in circular motions trying to loosen up. Putting the top back on she made her way out the front door wearing a pair of dark blue track pants and a yellow sports bra. Putting her hair up in a high ponytail she started stretching her legs and arms in her mother's front yard.

It had been weeks since she had a chance to go for a run and her body was aching to start moving. Today was finally the first day in the last few weeks that she finally had time to herself. Every day was either spent with Dee, Rachel and Joey going on play dates to the movies or first beach. Or she was with her mother and the imprints going shopping and having a good time. She loved every minute but really needed a moment to herself so when Dee had asked if he could stay over at Joeys for the night she was more than happy to oblige.

Putting in her headphones Leah pushed play on her IPod as she stood up and started to jog in place to bring up her heart rate up before taking off down the familiar road. Getting into a set pace she stayed close to tree line as her thoughts took over.

Jake has spent every day since the bonfire out with the guys going fishing or hiking and things of that nature.

_He just trying to get in as much time as possible before we go back home. _she thought

She will admit that she has been happy while here but couldn't wait to head home.

She couldn't put her finger on it but something was telling her it was time to leave and soon. Her dreams have been getting worse and worse. It always started out the same, she would be lost in the woods and the silver gray wolf would appear and when she went to follow, something would stop her cementing her to the land. Last night it was the trees, the branches and vines reached down circling her arms and ankles pulling her hard against the tree trunk wrapping itself around her waist and thighs. She struggled to break free, but the more she moved the harder the branches would tighten. She finally caved to it as the final branch wrapped around her throat cutting off her air supple until she passed out. Waking up face down in the pillow freaked her out so badly she hadn't been able to fall back asleep.

Leah came to the dirt road that led to her father-in-laws house. Making her way up to the house she passed it before making the big turn to run towards the main road that led out of La Push. Finally she hit pavement and stayed the course until she saw the "You are now leaving La Push" sign, passing it she stayed on the side of Forks road running towards oncoming traffic. Ignoring the horns that honked at her as they passed she pushed herself harder making it to the town of Forks in record time.

Slowing down she kept jogging until her heart rate decreased enough for her to actually stop.

"Leah?" She heard someone call over her headphones.

Leah whipped her head around to see her father's best friend standing in front of her in his police uniform. Charlie had gotten much bigger since the last time she had seen him and his hair was beginning to gray on the sides. Smiling Leah pulled her head phone out of her ears as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Charlie how are you?! Sorry I'm all sweaty I just ran from La Push."

Charlie's eyes widen at her comment.

"That's over fifteen miles Leah! How are you not falling on the floor?!" he said amazed before thinking twice about it and continued.

"Never mind don't answer that."

Laughing Leah shook her head before speaking.

"It's been a long time… I see your still working at the station I thought my mom said you stopped."

"I injured myself a few years back so I'm behind the desk now. I was just making a coffee run if you wanted to come join me..."

Nodding her head she went into the coffee shop with him. Ordering a bottle of water and a bagel they sat down to talk.

"God you haven't aged a day…" He said in awe.

"Yeah it's in my genetics." She replied while taking a sip of water.

Cutting to the chase he asked. "How's Bella?"

"She's doing very well; last I heard they were on vacation somewhere in France." Leah replied.

She knew that Bella stopped calling her dad a couple years ago to help ease him into life without her. Even though Leah thought it was the most selfish thing she could do to the sweet guy, she didn't have room to talk after leaving for almost ten years without even a phone call but she did make sure to call her mom when she could just let her know she's alive. For awhile Sue would relay what she found out about Bella and her new family to him just to make him feel better.

After he congratulated her on her and Jacob's marriage they didn't stay long in the coffee shop as Charlie needed to get back to the station. Leah promised to see him before they left again. Stepping outside she watched as the sky turned gray with rain clouds and she quickly started to make her trip back home before it decided to rain. It seemed to take longer than before as her muscles burn with the overuse. She was happy to feel the burn and the tiredness soaks in as she made the final bend towards La Push.

Entering the reservation she slowed her pace and started to take the short cut through the woods that would lead her to the Black's house.

Jumping over trees and large rocks she finally saw the house in the distance. She could see Jake's truck as it pulled out of his dad's house and drove up the road she quicken her pace to try and catch up as he cruised slowly with long 2'4 sticking out the truck bed. Staying close to the tree line she watched as he made a left turn up a hill on a new dirt road.

_Where the hell did this come from?_ She questioned as she followed him up.

The dirt was still soft as it was newly made. Her feet kept slipping, but she pushed harder using high knees to get thought the muddiest of parts. After what felt like hours she finally came to the top only to bend over and catch her breath. Getting a hold of herself, Leah lifted her head and froze as she saw what stood in front of her.

She looked on in horror at the most beautiful house in front of her. It was three stories high and made to look like a log cabin with large bay windows. It had a wraparound porch with twisted wood railing and a large double oak front door. It had flowers and bushes planted around it in her favorite colors.

_Our dream home…_

She wasn't sure if she wanted to burst into tears or punch something…

She chose the latter…

Growling she noticed Sam and Paul's trucks next to Jacobs. Storming up towards the house Leah barged in, to both Sam and Paul's surprise.

"Leah what are you doing here!" Paul shouted trying to give Jake a heads up while he was upstairs messing with the sink.

He was silently praying the idiot didn't have the water on.

"Where. Is. _HE_!?" She barely growled out as she began to shake horribly.

"Lee Lee, calm down…" Sam said, trying to come up to her.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Now one of you fuck heads start talking! Where the FUCK IS JACOB!" She started screaming louder.

Realizing they weren't going to say anything, Leah heard a sound coming from above. Running towards the stairs Paul tried to stop her only to have Leah punch him in the face.

"Mother of GOD!" She screamed cradling her stinging hand.

Paul wasn't doing too well as he held his broken nose. Forgetting about her injured hand Leah skipped the stairs two at a time to find four doors laid out in front of her, two on each side. As her anger increased her senses were coming back to her stronger than ever before she could smell her husband's woodsy scent following it down the hall way she came to the door on the left. Flinging it open she saw it was a bedroom modeled after the one they shared in Calgary…

Leah saw red as she came to what had to be the bathroom door as she could hear water running behind it. Bringing her foot up she kicked open the door to see Jacob fiddling with the bathroom sink. His head sprang up as the door flew into the wall. Hitting his head he watched as Leah's blurry form stood in front of him.

"Lee? I can explain!" He said quickly jumping up.

"Explain? Explain! YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN?! I don't need you to explain, I can see it, you plan on staying here! Why else build this house!"

"La Push is our home!" He said, trying to grab her hands.

"Fuck. You. This isn't my home anymore." She said, turning around as she couldn't control herself anymore as her wolf tried to claw its way out.

Leah ran out of the room and down the stairs as ferocious growl ripped through of her chest. Jacob saw she was on the verge of phasing; so he quickly followed her outside ignoring Paul and Sam's voices to let her go so she could calm down. He flew on top of her as she leapt from the porch wrapping himself around her vibrating form.

"LET ME GO NOW!" She screamed as she tried to break loose.

"NO!" He screamed back, locking his wrist and ankles around her trapping her like the branches and vines of the dream she had last night. Her mind was in panic mode as she realized she couldn't move.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"NO! I won't let you phase!" He shouted squeezing tighter as he rolled onto his back.

Leah thrashed about trying to break free of Jacobs iron grip but couldn't. Not giving up she bit into his hand. He wouldn't let go as he could feel her break skin with her teeth.

"Baby you need to calm down…" He said in a calm voice in her ear.

"Don't call me baby! I'm not your fucking baby anymore!"

Ignoring her word, he continued to calm her down whispering in her ear pressing kisses to her neck.

"Lee babe, think about it… you need to calm down we haven't worked this hard for nothing you can't phase… Shhhhhh… relax…. I'm not letting go until you can relax."

Leah knew everything he was saying was true but she couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of betrayal that overcame her entire body. Still fighting to be free she had calmed enough that she wasn't shaking with the need to burst from her skin.

"Let go of me Jacob!" She shouted.

"I know you're mad…"

"Fuck mad! I'm livid now get off me!"

"I can explain…."

"Fine let me go and you can explain…" She said laying still.

Jacob watched as she lay limp in his arms before slowly letting go. Leah jumped up and faced her husband with fist on either side. As he made it to his feet Leah swung slapping him in the face. Jake rubbed his cheek not surprised by the action, as she started yelling at him.

"Fuck you! I don't want to see you! You love it here so much you can stay here tonight or so help me, I'll rip your dick off if you even step foot on my mother's property!"

And with that Leah went to storm off into the woods, but not before Jake shouted a command at her.

**"****Leah you are not to phase!"**

Leah stilled as the command washed over her soaking into her bones, cementing her in her human form. She didn't turn around to look at him as she continued back down the hill in the direction of her mom's house. Jake knew he was already in trouble with the house and now adding the Command he was definitely in deep shit.

Jake just stared at the spot were Leah had just disappeared into…

"Make sure she gets home safe." Jake said to both Sam and Paul, as he could feel the anger bubbling to the surface.

Nodding their heads Paul and Sam followed behind Leah as Jake took his frustration out on the side of his truck punching a dent into the door. Letting out a loud growl he ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace…

_This was not how this was supposed to happen!_

_How did she find out? We hid it so well!_

He had to fight the urge to go find her and apologies. He knew in his heart that this was where they were meant to be he just needed more time to convince Leah. He knew she was counting down the days till they left and he had hoped that with the surprise of the dream home they made the night they became engaged would help soften her into agreeing. What he didn't expect was for her to become so angry that she almost phased. He knew she just needed time to cool down and she would find him when she was ready to talk. Now he just needs to make some adjustments to his game plan.

Making a move to grab the wood from the truck bed he went to work on having the house finished by the time she came to find him….

* * *

Leah felt like a brick was sitting on her chest as she made it down the steep slope to her mom's house. She could hear the double sets of footsteps that followed behind her. She knew it wasn't Jake, but she still didn't look behind her. Hitting a slick part of mud Leah fell on her ass sliding down a few feet before strong arms caught her to help her stand. She could smell Sam scent as it surrounded her, which only served to piss her off more.

"Don't touch me!" She growled yanking her arm out of his hand.

Sighing Sam backed away.

"I told him it was a bad idea…" He said coming to walk next to her.

"Fuck off, I don't give a shit what you think you stupid son of a bitch!"

"Aaaaaand she's back!" she could hear Paul shout from behind her.

Not gracing him with a verbal response she flipped him the one finger salute before sliding again on some mud.

"What the hell!" she growled out.

"You should have taken the road!" Paul continued.

Whirling around, she started screaming at him.

"Why don't you run along Paul? I don't need you here! Why don't go back to your stupid ass brother-in-law!"

"Fine by me! You got this Sam?" Paul asked signaling towards Leah.

Sam nodded as Paul turned to head back up the hill.

Leah returned to her trip down the side of the hill with Sam by her side. Finally giving up as the mud became too much she caved and held on to Sam's strong arm as he helped led her down. She knew it would be easier for him to carry her, but she just couldn't allow herself to feel any weaker than she did in that moment.

"What was he thinking?! That I was just going to happy that he made a life changing decision without me! We are supposed to be freak'n team!"she said talking to herself.

"I think-" Sam went to say but was cut off as he slipped.

"Whoa!" she grunted as Sam slipped and brought her down with him.

Helping each other up Leah glared at him before marching on.

"Why is there so much fucking mud out here?!"

"We had to level out the ground for the house and when it started raining earlier it started to slide" Sam answered.

"Nobody asked you." She stated as relief washed over her as she spotted her mom's house.

Stepping up the pace she started jogging to the house until she was in the backyard. Without so much as a wave goodbye or thank you, she kicked off her muddy shoes and socks and entered the house slamming the door behind her.

Sam watched as she made it into the house pissed off. He couldn't explain the joy that came over him at the sight of the newlyweds fighting. There perfect little lives were beginning to piss him off.

Turning around he walked into the woods to strip down and phase to get back to Jake's new house, he couldn't wait to see how he was holding up.

* * *

Leah stormed into the downstairs bathroom and stripped down all her muddy clothes before jumping into the shower. The water seemed too hot for her and she turned the dial down to cool off.

_ Just when I take one step forward I take two steps back two..._ She angrily thought.

Taking deep breaths she tried to reign in her anger to stop herself from punching a hole in her mother's shower wall. Quickly washing she jumped out and rinsed out the shower as the mud built up at the bottom.

Wrapping the towel around her, she made her way upstairs to change into sweats and a tank top. She was just heading out of her room as she heard the front door swing open slamming into the wall and Dee's voice carried upstairs.

"LEAH! Where are you?!" He sounded like he was crying.

Moving faster she ran to the top of the stairs as his little tear stained cheeks came into view.

"Dee? What's wrong? She asked as she came down to look over his body for any injuries.

Pushing her hands away he locked them around her neck as he cried into her shoulder. Confused she watched as Rachel walked up the porch stairs to her.

"What happened?" she growled out.

"I don't know, one minute they are playing on the floor and the next he is screaming for you. Scared the crap out of me."

Understanding came over Leah as she realized he could sense something was wrong with her. Rubbing his back she held onto him giving him little kisses until he could calm down enough to not wail in her ear.

"I'm sorry about that Rach; I'm assuming you already know about the house Jake is building."

Rachel had the decency to look apologetic before she spoke.

"We all told him it was a bad idea, but you know Jake once he has a thought there's no changing it…"

"Yeah… I'm well aware of how he thinks, thank you for bringing him home. I'm sorry about that." Leah said taking his over night bag from Rachel's hand.

Rachel reached up and gave Dee a kiss on the head before turning to leave. Leah shut the door and walked upstairs with the six year old still wrapped around her body. Pushing his door open with her foot they entered Seth's old room. Sitting on the bed Leah rocked Dee back and forth until he raised his head to look at her.

"Why were you so hurt?" he asked whipping his nose.

Leah ignored the fact that he just put his snot covered hand on her shoulder as she answered him.

"Jake made me mad."

"Why?"

"Because, he lied to me."

"What did he lie about?"

"He said we could leave, but now he doesn't want to go."

"Oh…" Dee answered looking sad.

"What's wrong honey?"

Shaking his head he put his face back into her shoulder. Trying to see his face she kept pulling to try and break him lose but his grip was to strong.

"Can you tell me what's wrong please?" She asked.

"No. You will be angry with me too…"

Leah already knew what he wanted to say but she needed to hear it come from his mouth.

"Tell me Dee, I promise I won't get angry with you…" She cooed in his ear.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke.

"I don't want to leave."

"Why?"

"My friend is here."

_Joey… I should have known that was going to come bite me in the ass..._ She thought

Shaking her head she was finally able to pull him off to look at him. She plastered the biggest smile she could muster, as she reached over and grabbed his transformer toy and shook it in front of him.

"Wanna play?"

All thoughts of leaving and the anger he felt coming from her left as the idea of playing with toys took over. Leah smiled as he jumped down and started collecting all his toys to bringing them to the floor in front of her. She was still pissed with Jacob, but now with Dee's feelings on the matter she had a lot more to think about than just herself.

* * *

**~Sorry so short! I hope you loved it! I couldn't take writing Lee as depressed and overly loving anymore! It was time to bring back our classic Bitchy Leah! So La Push you better look out! Muahahahahahahahahahaha... So please review and tell me about my story! lol **

**~I'm missing my secret "Guest" reviewer!**

**~Special thank you to leamah13 for beta reading! ;-)**

**~So please now REVIEW REVIEW! I need them to keep me writing! SERIOUSLY! No REVIEW No Muse!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Early Morning Four Days Later:**

Leah laid on her bed with her back against the headboard with Dee's head resting on her lap. She watched him as his breath warmed her thigh while he slept. Brushing back his hair from his forehead, she smiled down at him as he started to wiggle closer until his eyes cracked open to start the new day.

"Rise and shine!" She cooed.

Looking up at her, he tiredly smiled. "Hi!"

"Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Uh huh! I was running in the forest and you were there… and Sam… and Paul… and Jacob, and we were all racing fast and I was winning!" he cheered with a sleepy voice, sitting up to stare at her, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"That sounds exciting!"

Dee opened his mouth to tell her more, but was silenced by the loud rumble coming from his stomach. Leah's eyes went wide at the sound, laughing she got out of bed and picked him up to rest on her hip.

"Let's get you something to eat!"

"FOOOOOOODDDD… I loooove food!" he said, in a deep childlike voice before giggling.

Making her way towards the door she listened as her Skype started to ring. Turning around to look at the computer screen she noticed Rose was calling again like she did every day since Leah had called her screaming about murdering Jacob, and if she knew any good places to hide his body. Groaning she really wasn't in the mood to argue with her best friend again about talking to Jake, but she knew if she didn't answer her now she wouldn't stop calling and texting till she did.

_Stupid ass vampire, she needs to get a life! _Leah sarcastically thought.

"Can I go watch cartoons?!" Dee asked, wiggling to the floor.

"You don't want to say hi to Rose?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Blushing, he shook his head no.

"Alright, but keep it down mom is still sleeping."

And with that he ran out of the bedroom happily to watch his morning cartoons.

Leah walked over to the computer and answered the call.

"Hey Rose…" she said bored.

"So have you talked to him yet? Considering you haven't called me back I'll take that as... noooo…"

Shaking her head, Leah folded her arms waiting for Rose to continue, like she knew she would.

"Leah, you need to go talk to him."

"Why should I?! There's nothing to talk about, Dee and I will come back there and he can stay here and play wolf for all I care!" She huffed.

Rose groaned, before addressing Leah again. "He's your husband Leah! You can't just run away when it gets tough so suck it up and go work this out!"

"There's nothing to work out, we are sticking to the original plan and coming back up there, we'll keep working at the hospital and Dee will go to school… and you guys will be just as annoying as ever! See? Perfect!"

Concern washed over Rose's face.

"Lee you know we will only be here for a few more months… its almost been ten years we will have to leave if we don't want to be noticed. What are you expecting? That you guys will come back up here and we will keep living our lives just the same? I'm sorry to break it to you, but it won't be…"

Leah didn't know what to say as her fear of being stuck in La Push took over. She couldn't stand the idea of staying in the place where all her nightmare came true. She love's everyone here and is happy to be back on good terms with them, but the facts remain that the place she once called home was no longer her home. Her home was in Canada with her self-loathing blood suckers and amazing new career.

"Lee? Are you ok?" Rose asked, as Leah was lost in her thoughts.

"Can I tell you something kinda weird?"

"Honey I'm married to Emmett, shimmer in the sun and suck blood to survive… if I can't handle weird by now I should just jump in the fire place and end it all!" Rose joked.

"Ok…" Leah said taking a deep breath.

She hadn't told anyone about her dreams lately, but they have been getting progressively worse each night. She can feel herself suffocating as the woods consumer, cementing her to La Push. Not wanting to freak her mom or Dee out the only person who knows of her dreams was Jake, but she hasn't spoken to him in a few days after _his_ big surprise, but last night things began to change as finally she was able to grab the wolf. Holding onto its soft fur she followed it out of the woods until they ended at First Beach staring ahead, she could see a light flickering, but when she made a move to continue walking the wolf stayed solid to the ground it stood on. Letting go she tried to walk herself, but the sand became too thick as it slowly took her in with each step. Leah had woken up before the ground could swallow her up again.

"I've been having these horrible dreams. I think they are trying to tell me something, but I'm not sure… I end up dying each time. I think… No... I mean I know… they are telling me to leave if I stay here I'll die. I can't take it anymore I haven't had a goodnights rest in weeks! I need to come home."

Rose took in what Leah said with a nod of her head.

"Have you told Jake this?"

"Yes and No, I told him about the dreams, but never the sinking feeling that comes with them…"

"You need to talk to him, I'm sure it's just your mind fucking with you from all the stress you have been under lately with not phasing and returning… but if you're really that scared then you have to communicate that with him. I have learned something over the last fifty years of marriage and that's you have compromise and communicate or else you'll never be happy… See if he would consider moving into Forks, that way you won't be in La Push and yet he can still go play Alpha. See win, win…"

Leah nodded her head as the wise advice Rose just gave her sunk in.

_I could do Forks… or maybe Seattle… Just not La Push….._

"You know for a bimbo blonde you're pretty smart!" Leah joked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well for someone so smart you're kind of stupid…" Rose countered.

In a deadpan voice, Leah blankly stared at Rose "You really need to stop hanging out with Alice your comebacks are taking a nose dive…"

"OH…. I KNOW! Seriously I fucking miss you!All we do is watch fashion shows all day! She's driving me mad! Nessie and Bella had the right idea when the fled the country!"

Laughing, Leah smiled before asking. "Are you going to stop harassing me now that you have a better understanding?"

"Are you going to go talk to Jake?"

"Nope!"

"Then yes! I don't sleep so yeah… I can do this all the time… you're lucky I only call once a day!"

Leah stopped to listen as she started hearing shouting coming from down stairs.

_"LEAH!"_ Jacob's voice yelled.

"Well speak of the devil. I guess I don't have a choice now!"

"_Ha!_ Go talk to him and call me after! And don't be so stubborn marriage is about compromise!"Rose said signing out.

Groaning, Leah stood up and made it to her door, but quicken her pace as she heard Jakes next words.

"Dammit _LEAH_! Come call off your watch dog!"

**A few minutes before:**

It had been four days since Jacob had seen or heard from his wife. He had been patiently waiting for her to come to him once she had cooled off, but after the third day he knew it was going to be up to him to get the ball rolling. He made the left turn that would lead him to his mother-in-laws house and he soon pulled up to the drive way. Looking at the house he saw as the curtain swayed back into place.

_Good she's home…_

Getting out he walked up to the house and knocked on the door. As he waited he could hear movement coming from the other side. Becoming frustrated by her childish actions he tried the door knob only to find it locked.

"I can hear you in there! Open up we need to talk Lee…" he called out.

Again nothing…

Knocking a little harder he started to shout.

"Dammitt Leah, open the door we need to talk!"

The door flew open as he raised his fist to knock even louder. He look on at the empty space in front of him, bring his head down he watched as Dee started talking to him.

"You're not supposed to be here…"

"Move Daniel, I need to speak to Leah."

"No! I heard Mrs. Clearwater and Leah talking… _and_ she said that _you're_ in big trouble and are not allowed in the house!" Dee finished, holding tight to the door and wall so Jacob couldn't pass.

"I don't care what Leah said, I'm here to talk to her so move it kid before I make you move."

Standing his ground Dee shook his head no. He had seen how upset _his _Leah has been for the last few days and he wouldn't let anything else hurt her.

_Especially stupid fat heads like Jacob Black! _Dee thought to himself.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jake said, pushing open the door easily to pass the child.

"HEY!" Dee shouted.

Not giving up without a fight, Dee punched Jake in the thigh causing the grown man to clutch it tight as it went dead.

"Ow! Shit! What the hell kid?!"

"I told you! You can't come in!" Dee continued to shout as he started pushing Jacob with all his strength.

Jake planted his feet firmly on the ground and didn't budge as Dee tried his hardest to kick him out of the house. It wasn't until the kid started swinging did Jake intervene by placing one hand on the top of his head as his little arms started to windmill and the other to cover himself just in case the little wolf gets in a hit.

"LEAH!" Jacob shouted upstairs.

"You leave right _NOW_!" Dee shouted back, pushing even harder with his head.

"Dammit _LEAH_! Come call off your watch dog!"

Even if he was frustrated with Dee as he kept trying to hit him, he had to hand it to the little man he was serious about protecting his imprint.

"Dee stop." Leah stated from the top of the stairs.

Looking up at his wife Jacob's heart felt a million times better at the sight of her.

Dee stopped swinging to turn around and look at her confused.

"Sweetie finish watching your cartoons, I'm fine I need to talk to Jake." She said before turning around and heading back into her bedroom.

Dee glared holes at Jacob as the grown man stuck his tongue out at him before hopping up the stairs two at a time. Jake knew it was childish, but he didn't care, he was just happy that Leah had agreed to speak to him.

Dee shut the door harder than he meant to and quickly went back to the couch to finish watching his batman cartoon. He had one ear to the TV and the other listen for his Leah if she needed him.

Jake came down the hallway to push open her bedroom door, entering he saw as Leah sat on the edge of the bed in a pair of her pajama shorts and matching tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head as her legs were tightly pushed together and her arms folded as she fixed him with a stern look.

_Ok… she's still pissed…_

"You know we aren't setting a good example for him by acting like this." He said, instantly regretting it as she started to growl at him.

"And whose fault is that? Cause I sure as hell didn't start all this drama by building a fucking HOUSE!"

_Yep definitely still pissed…_

Groaning, Jake came to kneel in front of her. He had come with a game plan to not fight, but talk and so far he is already failing. Placing his hands on her bare knees he squeezed gently before rubbing them.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered out trying to get her to look at his face.

Bringing her eyes to meet his she held her smile in as he apologized.

_Thank God he's changed his mind! _She thought.

"I shouldn't have built the house without talking to you about it first. So for that I'm sorry."

_No you shouldn't have… _Leah answered in her head, but didn't speak as she let him go on.

"I was wrong for lying to you, for hurting you, and commanding you, I just didn't want us to take a step backwards… we've worked too hard for this babe and I couldn't let you phase cause I messed up"

_It's ok! Once we are home everything will go back to normal…._

"I missed you Lee…" Jake finished adding his puppy dog eyes to soften her up while grabbing her chin.

"I missed you too." She said quietly.

Smiling, Jake leaned up to press a kiss to her lips once, twice, three times before the warm feeling of each other lips messed with their heads. Jake went to deepen the kiss even further, spreading her legs to come closer to her. Leah wrapped her legs around his waist, resting her heels on his lower back. Moaning as their kissing turned into a hot make out session Jake started to bring his hands under her tank top to rub against her bare skin as Leah ran her fingers through his hair. Smiling to herself Leah pulled back to catch her breath.

"I knew you would see reason. I'm so happy! I can't wait to be home!" She said before pressing a kiss to his lips again.

Jacob stilled at her words.

"Jake?... Babe are you alright?" Leah asked, concerned at his stiffening body in front of her.

Jacob still didn't move.

"Honey? You're freak'n me out here…" She went on.

"I still want to stay." He said looking at her.

He watched as her eyes flickered with different emotions before settling on angry again. Pushing him off her, she stood up to shout down at him.

"What Hell do you mean you want to stay?! We said we would go back, this was supposed to be a _FUCKING_ vacation!"

"I understand that's how you feel, but we belong here…" He stated, trying to remain calm.

"No, you might, but I don't…. this hasn't been my home for nine years! I have a life and a career in Calgary!"

"What life! We stay home all day and when we aren't home we are working all day!" he said, standing up, letting some of his frustration come out as he continued.

"We work, sleep, and eat there! We have nothing of our own, everything belongs to the Cullen's, at least here we have family and the Pack and our own land! This is where we belong!."

Shaking her head she growled out her thoughts.

"We have family there! What about Nessie? Our friends Rose and Emmett! Remember them Jake?! We belong there too, not just here!"

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Jake leaned down to be face to face with her.

"Lee I love you, but you're wrong I can feel it in my bones that we are needed here. Dee needs it here! This is the only place he has ever known and you want uproot him and move him in with a bunch of vampires!"

Leah resisted the urge to slap Jake as he scolded her.

"Dee will be fine as long as we are together. He can go to school there and we can move out of the Cullens like we _PLANNED_! You know that thing we did together were we sat down and mapped out our future!"

"Plans change."

"I CAN SEE THAT! But apparently I wasn't invited to that little meeting!" she shouted shaking off his hold on her, as she waved her hand in the direction of the new house.

Running his hand through his hair he took a seat on the bed as she started pacing back and forth. Leah knew she needed to tell him everything to try and make him understand her need to return to Canada. Calming down, she tried to keep her voice steady.

"Jake I can't stay here; I have too many bad memories… There hasn't gone a day since we got here that I haven't relived some fucked up part of my past."

"Lee you can't keep running from your problems… its been nine years you need to face your demons." He said looking at the floor.

Coming to lean on her knees in front of him she did the one thing she vowed never to do, but she was running out of choices she couldn't leave without him… she begged.

"Jake please! Can we just pack up our things and go? You say you feel it in your bones that we need to be here and I'm telling you that I feel it in the very core of me that we need to leave, I can't explain this feeling of dread that seeps in every night when I fall asleep, but I know in my heart if I stay here… I'll… I'll just die…"

Wanting to roll his eyes at her exaggeration he knew better, but didn't because he likes his balls attached to his body, so he kept a neutral face. Jacob had had time to think too and he figured his stubborn wife wouldn't change her mind so easily, so he had come up with a compromise instead that might buy him more time.

"Two years." He blurted out.

"What?"

"All I'm asking for Lee is two years… then we can go, if you still want too."

Leah sat back on her hunches and stared at her husband. Dumbfounded that he ignored her plea, she growled out to him before standing up.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?! No… I'm leaving today!"

"I did babe! You know I wouldn't let anything hurt you! Please Leah… you're safe with me!" Jake said standing up.

Leah went to her closet and started to pull out clothes to shove in her bag; Jake quickly followed her and in three easy strides grabbed the bag from her hands as he begged himself.

"One year than… that's all I'm asking one year and if you're still not happy we'll go… me, you and Dee… but I need to stay, I don't know why but I do, please stay with me Leah, I need you… and Dee…"

Leah was ready to fight to leave, but a part of the conversation she had with Rose minutes before came ringing in her head.

_Don't be so stubborn Leah, marriage is about compromise… _Rose's voice spoke.

_I don't want to compromise!_ She thought back angrily at her friend's voice.

_You both have a long life to live a year will pass by in a blink of an eye and if you're still miserable at least you can say you gave it a shot._ Stupid Rose's voice was now speaking on its own to her.

Growling she turned to him.

"One year? And that's it?" She asked, glaring at him.

Nodding his head, he smiled.

"That's all Leah, One year and I won't fight you on it, I swear! All I ask in return is that you try living here before you judge it."

Leah was still hesitant as Rose's voice started speaking reason again.

_Compromise…Leah! Remember!_

_One year and you can leave forever!_

"I swear to Taha Aki if you fucking fight me on it I'll divorce your ass!" she growled out still pissed.

"I promise!... What does Dee want? Have you talked to him?" Jake asked excited.

"He wants to stay too." She stated feeling defeated.

Putting the clothes on the bed, she walked up to her door and stuck her head out.

"Dee can you come here?"

Jacob could hear as Dee ran up the stairs and barged into the room, grabbing her leg while silently killing him with his eyes. Pulling him so she could sit down on the bed she started talking.

"It seems we are postponing the move to Canada till this time next year. What do you think?" She asked, knowing the answer.

His little eyes lit up at her words before he started bouncing in place.

"I have to tell Joey! Can we go over there today?!" He cheered as Jake smiled happily.

"Why not! Might as well get use to it…" Leah said, grabbing an outfit and walking into the bathroom to change.

Jake and Dee headed downstairs in an awkward silence and into the kitchen where Sue was making breakfast as they came in.

"So I hear you're all staying a while."

"Yep!" Jake smiled going over to hug her.

Upstairs Leah stood in front of the mirror as she held in her tears with deep breaths.

_Now is not the time to get emotional you have a year here… so toughen up bitch! _She thought, as an old scowl she hadn't seen in years took over her face again…

* * *

**~ Sorry for the late update! School started this week so and it is CRAZY! So expect one maybe two updates a week :-( trust me Im thinking about the chapters all week just no time to type it! Anyways I loved all the positive reviews you guys are amazing!**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****

**CardsFan:This story keeps getting better! That was a balls-y move on Jacobs part. Why does he want to stay and why does Leah want to leave so bad?**

**AN: I hope this chapter helped with those questions!**

**Guest Reviews:**

**-Leah definitely overreacted. Will she apologize? Maybe not...most likely not:)**

**AN: I think Not! Lol**

**-I hope that was me:) lol. Ive been reading the story. Its good. I love it. And im very curious to find out what Leah's dreams mean.**

**AN: Ahhhh you're the first to ask about the Dreams! because they play a major part and give hints into the world of Leah Black! lol **

**-So I don't understand how is staying there going to work out because even though he is not in a romantic relationship with her, Jacob does have an imprint and the Cullens can't move back for a long time. Maybe you could address this in the next chapter...please. Thanks. Loved the chapter btw.**

**AN: I loved your review as for Jake and Nessie's situation I referred to it in the third chapter when Sam and Leah were on the porch talking! ;-)**

**-I hope I'm that secret guest reviewer, I am still reading his story and I still absolutely love it. Sorry for not reviewing the last couple fics I have been reading them in a hurry, school work is really getting to me already. At the beginning I did not think I would like dee but I fell in love with his sweet little character and could not imagine the story without him. This is still one of my favorite blackwater fics and I can't wait to read more. Keep up the great work, you're an amazing author and update soon because I can't wait to read more chapters. Love, love, love, love this story**

**AN: I know the feeling! Stay strong lol! I fell in love with the idea of Dee while watching my nieces and their friends playing so I have their little voices in my mind while I'm writing! ]**

**Queen Leti: Im curious as to why Leah wants to leave so bad after being gone for so it was pretty bold for jake to plan on staying without talking to her first. I do like that Leah's independent side is coming back. :) I wonder how far Dee's imprint will go?**

**AN: He will be whatever Leah needs... she has a husband so we all know that it will be far from romantic! ;-)**

**~hgmsnoopy Im missed your thoughts! cant wait to see what you think! lol**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Later that day:**

Dee jumped out of the car and ran up to Rachel house. Smiling, Jacob shut the truck door and followed the excited little wolf up to the front door.

"JOEY!" Dee screamed, pounding on the door one fist after another.

The door swung open to a disheveled pissed off Paul staring down at Dee then to Jake with a glare of his own. He growled out at the both of them.

"Do you mind?! I was fucking sleeping!"

"Sorry Mr. Paul…. Is Joey home?! We are staying for a whole year!" Dee said, squeezing by Paul to run into the house and down the hall to Joey's room. Jake looked up to Paul's wide eyes at Dee's comment.

"She agreed?"

"Yeah sort of…" Jake said taking a deep breath while walking in and going straight into the kitchen.

"What the hell is sort of?" Paul asked following behind him.

"I asked her to give it a year and if she still wants to go we will…"

Walking over to the fridge, Paul let out a whistle as he reached in to grab two beers. Handing one to Jake, Paul unscrewed his own to take a big swig after swallowing he said.

"Leah is not one to give up easily… Damn it took nine years to get her to come here! Sounds like you have a challenge ahead of you."

"You're telling me, I knew she would hate it, but I was hoping she would bite the bullet and put on a good show…"

Shaking his head Jake went on. "You should have seen her face when she came into the kitchen. It was like a flash from the past except her anger wasn't directed towards Sam and Em… I was waiting for her rip out my throat..."

Nodding his head Paul took a seat at the table with Jake.

"I thought it was weird that you brought Daniel."

"Yeah it was uncomfortable as she ate her breakfast glaring holes into her eggs. Dee was so distracted by his own excitement I don't think he could feel her anger. I took the first chance I could and told her to relax as I took him over here."

Jake could still feel the hostility from that morning and it made him feel uneasy. He knew he could convince Leah that this would be the best place for them to start their family. It was just going to take a little longer then he originally planned. On some level she had feel that it was right.

I really fucking hope she does… He thought.

"Well maybe the fact that Daniel is happy about being here will make it easier... You know if you guys combine forces it couldn't hurt your chances of staying."

Jacob laughed hard at the idea of him and the little wolf teaming up.

"Ohhh you make it sound so easy! The kid hates my guts and after these past four days I'm sure his dislike for me has doubled ten folds... He was silently killing me with his eyes the whole way here!... Nope he won't be any help..."

Paul and Jake talked some more on the subject, but quickly changed it to the upcoming football season. Standing up now that it was sometime after three, Jake walked down the hallway; he could hear Dee and Joey's laughter coming from behind Joey's door. Knocking lightly three times Jake pushed the door open.

"Hey little man, we need to head out. We still need to head to my dad's then to the grocery store."

Jake waited for Dee to stand up and say goodbye, Dee continued to play with his toy truck running it over the bed and onto the floor. Joey looked between his friend and his uncle not sure what to do.

"I said it was time to go say goodbye." Jake said with a stern voice.

Joey flinched at the tone of his uncles voice while the little wolf turned his back to Jacob as if he wasn't there. Losing patience, Jacob stomped into the room to stand behind Dee.

"Dee! Get up!" He growled out.

Spinning his head around Dee glared at him before growling back. "No and don't call me that!"

"You have two options get up on your own or I'll make you get up."

Growling Dee jumped up and kicked Jacob hard in the shin, shocking Joey who had his mouth and eyes wide open.

"FUCK!" Jake shouted, grabbing his leg as Dee moved around him to run out of the room.

**"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!"** Jake commanded causing Dee to freeze where he stood.

Getting the feeling back in his leg again he walked up and gripped Dee's shoulder tight making the child wince at the pinch.

"Move now! Straight to the truck!" Dee didn't hesitate as he quickly moved down the hallway.

After saying goodbye to his freaked out nephew, Jake followed behind to find a smirking Paul standing next to the door shaking his head as Dee passed by with a look of loathing etched on his face.

"Not a word." Jake bit out as he pushed by.

Dee had to wait for Jake to come open his door and when he did the child jumped up quickly only to slam it shut. Growling Jake jumped in the truck buckling up; he checked his rearview mirror to make sure Daniel had done the same. Seeing that he did, Jake threw the truck into reverse and pulled out of his sister's driveway and on to the road to his dad's house. Dee had started kicking the back of Jacobs chair to annoy the big man.

Thump…

_He's just a kid!_

Thump…

_He's just a kid!_

Thump…

_Leah will kill me if I kill him!_

Thump

_DON'T KILL HIM!_

Slamming on the breaks they both jetted forward but were stopped by their belts, Jake threw it into park to whip around and growl out at the kid.

"Stop right now or so help me god I will throw you off a cliff!"

Dee kept his legs still as his little eyes started to water. Jake turned back around and let out a frustrated breath, he could the smell the salty smell of tears as he brought the truck back onto the road.

_Shit he's just a kid..._ He thought as his conscience ate away at him.

Not sure what to say Jacob remained silent as they pulled up to his dad's house. Jumping out he opened the door for Dee to get out. In a flash Dee took off running in a blur to the woods, Jake gave chase as he heard Dee phase taking his own shirt in his hands he was about to undress, but stopped as he heard Daniel let out a howl that was shortly followed by a responding howl that sounded like Seth. Feeling better knowing that the kid wasn't alone in woods Jake turned back to his dad's house to see the old man sitting on the porch.

"Hey dad."

"Son… everything ok?" Billy asked nodding his head to where the little wolf took off.

Taking a deep breath Jake took a seat on the top step turning his body to lean against the railing to look at his father.

"I don't know... I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster when it comes to that kid."

Billy chuckled at his son's flustered appearance before speaking.

"He'll come around eventually… So Sue called and told me the good news! This should be exciting!"

"Yeah we'll see about that…" Jake said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Since he's with you, I take it she wasn't too happy about staying huh…"

"Nope…"

"She'll come around eventually…"

Chuckling Jake looked at Billy. "Is that your only advice… that they will come around eventually? Got to tell you pop your old age is getting to you if that's the best you can come up with."

"When you get older you learn patience, I knew one day you would return and I knew I couldn't rush you by asking every second. Just give them time to become adjusted… for Leah I would say let her figure it out on her own, she isn't the type that likes to be rushed and for Daniel I say talk to him, he's a young boy who's forced to grow up to quickly… his emotions are on high alert now that he's phased and imprinted..."

"So what am I suppose to do just leave him alone till he figures out I'm not the bad guy?"

Shaking his head Billy continued.

"Fishing."

"Fishing?" Jake asked.

"Yep take him camping and fishing, a little male bonding time without Leah there… that way he doesn't just see you as the husband of his imprint, but also a friend and someone he can trust."

"I don't know…" Jake said.

"Trust your old man. Take Dee camping and let Leah cool down… or do whatever it is you have been doing, I see that it has been working wonders."

"I'll think about it."

Nodding his head Billy pushed back turning his chair to go inside the house as he heard the game start up. Jake jumped up and took a longer look at his father's house and noticed the wood was rotting from the years of rain and the roof was in need of repair. Jake knew he had a lot to do for his people and if he only has a year here he had better get started soon…

* * *

Leah stood in the kitchen when she heard Jake's truck pull up; she still didn't feel like speaking to him. She could hear as his heavy footstep came into the house and made their way into the kitchen. Coming up beside her he put down the bag of groceries she had asked him to pick up from the store. Noticing that Dee wasn't with him she whipped her head around to glare at her husband.

"Where's Dee?"

"Out in the woods." He answered, becoming very interested in the bag he placed on the counter.

"ALONE!" She began to panic.

"No not alone, Seth is with him."

Calming down knowing that her brother was with him, she question Jake.

"Why is he in the woods?"

"Probably because I commanded him."

Jake hadn't moved his eye from inside the grocery bag. He could feel her frustration and anger leaking into the atmosphere around them and he didn't want to push her to much as it was.

"Why did you do it?" she growled out.

"Cause he kicked me…" Jake let out a deep breath before turning to her and continuing.

"We were at Paul's when I told him it was time to go he kicked me and was about to run out of the room…"

Leah remained still as Jake told the rest of the story back to his father's house and Dee's behavior. Rolling her neck from side to side to relieve some of her stress she began to speak.

"I'll talk to him… it is partial my fault I haven't been happy with you and it rubs off on him."

Shaking his head Jake tried to wrap his arms around her waist to bring her in for a hug, but she side stepped him and started going through the bag on the counter. The sound of Billy's voice echoed through Jakes head.

_She needs time son…_

_Maybe the old man is on to something…_ Jake thought to himself.

"I wanted to ask your permission to take him camping this weekend."

"Male bonding I'm guessing. Dad would do the same thing when Seth would drive us crazy." She replied looking up at him.

"Yeah my dad suggested it."

"Ok, but you watch him like a hawk Jake… I want him back in the same condition in which he left in… GOT IT!" She growled out while poking him in the chest.

"I promise he will be safe… I was thinking while we are gone, if you wanted to head up to the house and get settled in you could… I finished everything yesterday."

Nodding her head slowly she turned towards the sink to start washing off the food she needed for that night.

"When did you want to take him?" Leah asked.

"I figured tomorrow in the afternoon. Will that work?"

"We were going to go visit Emily tomorrow, but I'll have him home around two… you can swing by and pick him up then."

Jake couldn't stop the growl that ripped through his chest at her words.

"So I'm still not welcome here?!" he spat out causing Leah to whip around and growl right back.

"No you're not! You can sleep at _your_ house tonight. I'll move our things up there while you two are out camping." And with that Leah turned back around to the sink. Jacob didn't know where to start.

_At least we will be together after this…_

_She just needs time…_

"Fine… I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Lee."

After a moment of silence Jake didn't think she would say the words back, but as he opened the backdoor to leave he could her whisper.

"I love you too Jake ... I just don't like you very much right now."

Shutting the door harder than he meant too, Jake took off to the woods to strip down and phased to run home….

* * *

**~I loved all the positive reviews you guys are amazing! Sorry for the short chapter I'm working on a long one next! ;-) a little bit of male bonding... Unwelcome guest and so on... Eeeeeee can't wait to post it!**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****

**~Marie:**  
**Will there be a future love interest between Dee and Nessie**

**AN: no sorry but Nessie does have a love interests... You might want to check out my other story "One Day" to get a hint! Lol**

**~CardsFan:**  
**Great chapter...your last line about Leah's scowl has me a little worried. Is she going to fall back to her old pattern of being angry all the time? I'm a little concerned about Jake, he seemed to brush over Leah's feelings, he saw it as her being over dramatic when she said she felt like it would kill her if she stayed. Is he going to look back in the future, remember she said it, and regret his decision?**  
**I have so many questions...I Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**AN: ohhhhh your good lol ;-) I can't answer this without giving away to much! Hehe you will just have to read to find out!**

**~Music and Feathers: I think Leah misread her dreams because I think they are telling her to stay and she just doesn't want to believe that. Plus the two most important people in her life want to stay. The only drawback is pesticide Emily and Sergeant Samuel Creepier who need to be put on their place.**

**AN: maybe she did maybe not... Lol ;-)**

**~Guest: I really want to know what Leah's dreams mean. From what she has said it definitely hints to something bad. But then Jake says he feels he feels he needs to stay in La Push...interesting.**

**AN:I think you might be right!**

**~nikkie owens: I really love this story. I hope that we begin to see a bond between Jacob can Dee . Can't wait to read more.**

**AN: I hope this chapter helps! More to come on that topic!**

**~Firefly-class:**  
**Is obvious that Leah did not think of the Cullen moving on. if life was like Jacob said in Canada, then is there really much to Canada, especially with the Cullen's gone?**

**Glad they made up. Is she going to talk to Jacob about her dreams?**

**AN: eventually...**

**~hgmsnoopy: Sorry, I didn't mean to miss a chapter. :-) I think I read it during the work and actually got busy with work.**

**As for this chapter, I love Rose and Leah, I've always thought that they would be really good friends. I hate that Jacob is being a bit thick and not digging past the surface 'bad memories' reasoning for Leah wanting to leave. I'm very nervous for her with those dreams and what they mean.**

**AN: I just happy your back! Lol always such great reviews! Thank you xoxoxo!**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting on the couch across from Leah, Emily watched as Dee played on the ground with the toys he had left behind. Looking up from the smiling child Emily looked at Leah as she sat cross legged looking at her phone. They had been here all morning mostly with Leah glued to her phone while Dee told Emily about his new life living with Leah and Jacob. She was happy for him even though it killed her that she has become nothing to him in a blink of an eye.

_It's just not fair, I was there first…_ Emily thought while picking up a cookie to eat off the coffee table, the irony of the situation was lost to her.

"Sorry about this Em, I'm almost done I just needed Jasper to finish up some paper work for me before they send over the rest of our things."

"Its fine, so you guys are staying for good?"

Shaking her head quickly Leah looked up at Emily.

"No way! Jake needs to get this place out of his system so we are staying a year and then moving."

"Are you going to go back to Canada?"

"Probably, depends on where Rose and Emmett move too. If they stay in North America we will join them but if not then I'm not sure but we are definitely not staying here."

Emily nodded her head; she couldn't explain the joy at hearing that they would be leaving in a year. It was longer than she would like but she would gladly give up twelve months for a lifetime without her perfect cousin shoved in her face, day in and day out.

"We should be heading home soon."

Standing up Leah put her cell phone back in her pocket and turned to Emily to give her a hug.

"Thank you for having us over, I'll be up at the house all weekend if you wanted to swing by I could use the help…" Leah said smiling to Emily.

"We'll see I had a few things I needed to get done but I'll give you a call." Emily said with a condescending smile gracing her face.

_Oooook what the hell did I do?.._ Leah thought, before turning to Dee and speaking.

"Come on sweetie we need to head home."

Without skipping a beat Dee abandoned his toys and quickly made his way over to Leah to wrap his arm around her thigh. Nudging him in the shoulder Leah motioned with her head for him to address Emily. Remembering what Leah had told him a few days ago about practicing his manners he smiled up at Emily and thanked her.

"Thank you Emily for the cookies and toys! I had fun today."

"You're welcome honey." Emily replied squatting down for him to come give her a hug.

Dee quickly gave her a one armed hug before gluing himself back to _his _Leah's leg. Grabbing her purse Leah and Dee walked out of the house to head to her moms car. As they made their way to the car Leah watched as Sam's truck pulled up to the house. Not wanting to speak to him Leah just gave a short wave and buckled Dee in before hopping in herself and taking off.

Sam hopped out of his truck and made it up his porch steps. Walking in he watched as Emily picked up the toys that were scattered over the floor.

"Hey… did you have fun today?"he asked.

"Oh yes LOADS!" She said sarcastically.

"Did something happen?" he replied with concern

Taking a deep breath she turned to face him.

"Well bad news Dee couldn't give a flying fuck about me and good news they are staying for a year. I guess Jake convinced her to sta-" Emily said but paused as Sam's face broke into a huge smile sickening Emily to the core.

"Geez don't look too broken up about it!" She spat out before throwing the last of the toys in the box and stomping into the kitchen. Sam wasn't confused by her reaction; she had been getting worse and worse every day that Leah and Jacob had been back in town. He was at a loss at what to do to help his wife, she didn't speak to him and when he went to comfort her she pushed him away and because that's what she wanted, that's what he gave her…

* * *

Jake sat on the porch with all the things they would need sitting beside him, while he waited for Leah and Daniel to show up. He had thought it would be a fun idea to surprise the kid with the camping trip but he was beginning to have second thoughts.

_Might have been a better idea to let him warm up to the idea… the kid hates my guts..._

He had spoken with his dad more last night about the camping trip and his father had given him a great location, a day's trip away up in the mountains near the streams that led to the ocean. Some of the best salmon in the north pacific he had said.

He looked up at the sound of Leah's mom's car as it made its way up to the house. Smiling he grabbed Daniels transformer backpack and the large bag with all their things in it before walked down the steps to meet them as they got out of the car.

Dee was all smiles and laughs as he jumped out of the car but his face fell when he noticed Jacob walking towards them with his backpack packed up and hanging in his hands. Dee's stomach dropped as his fears came rushing forward.

_She doesn't want me anymore!.._ He thought.

"Wh…whats happening?" He choked out.

"We're going on a little trip!" Jake cheered while Leah scowled at him.

Looking between Leah and Jake, Dee started crying out as he clutched onto Leah's leg afraid to let go.

"I do-n't wa-nt to go! Ple-ase don't make me go!"

Confused by his reaction, Leah looked down at Dee as he sobbed out at her. Jakes smile fell as Dee screamed.

"I'll be a go-od boy I promise Leah! Ple-ase don't se-nd me away!"

Looking up at Jake he cried out his plead.

"I promise I'll be nicer! I won't kick you and I'll listen to everything you say! I won't play tricks on you anymore! Please don't make me leave! Please please please don't make me go!"

Taking to her knees quickly, Leah wrapped Dee in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Sweetie we aren't getting rid of you!" she said into his hair as she pressed little kisses to his overly hot forehead.

"I don't believe you! That's what my Auntie said but she packed my bags and told me she didn't want me anymore!" he whimpered in her shoulder.

Leah growled out at the thought of his shit for brains Aunt Janette. Rocking him side to side she looked up at Jake to see him shaking in anger. Making eye contact with her she knew he had heard what Dee had whimpered. Jake took to his knees as well and started rubbing Daniels back to sooth the child as his sobs became louder.

"Hey! I promise you we aren't getting rid of you! I wanted to surprise you and take you camping! Just to two of us, we will be coming back!"

Dee sniffed as he calmed his tears peeking out of Leah hair to scrunch his nose at Jakes comment.

"Camping?" he whispered.

"Yep. Just me and you buddy." Jake answered still rubbing his back.

"Why?"

Dee's face held a mixture of confusion and disgust with the idea.

"I thought it might be a good idea if we got to know each other better now that we are living together, I have been super busy with the house that we really never had time to talk…" Jake said smiling.

"No." Dee said holding on tighter to Leah's neck.

"DEE!" Leah scorned.

Turning his head back to Jacob he remembered his manners.

"I'm sorry.. No thank you. I don't want to go camping with you."

Leah had to hold in her laughter at his polite refusal but pried his arms off from around her neck before talking to him face to face.

"Can you please go on this trip for me?"

Leah hadn't liked the idea at first but now that she had time to think about it, she was glad for the break from both of the boys. They needed the time to get to know each other and she needed the space to wrap her head around staying in La Push. So as Jake sat back on his hunches she kept speaking to Dee.

"Please sweetie and in three days we will be back together. I really want you two to get along and I heard about what had happened yesterday. So you're going on this trip ok."

Dee didn't want to make Leah upset with him like she was with Jacob so if a camping trip would make her happy then he knew that's what he would do, even though he hated the very idea all together.

"Ok…" Dee said quietly while giving her a hug again.

Breaking apart Leah stood up as Jake did the same.

"By Lee." Jake said coming up to her for a hug of his own.

He waited for her to hesitate but was pleasantly surprised when she opened her arms to wrap around him. Jakes heart soared as she embraced him, bringing his head down to inhale her scent they both let out a small purr at the feeling of being in each other's arms.

Even though Leah was still pissed off with Jake and she had no plan on making his life any easier until they left.

She knew she loved him and couldn't not say goodbye incase something happens. Slipping out of his arms she pressed a quick kiss to his smiling lips before pulling back to grab the bags and led the way into the backyard.

"Now remember to be safe both of you!" She said as she watched them strip down and phase.

Ruffling Dee's head she kisses the fur ball and whispered to him.

"Be a good boy Dee, and listen to everything Jake says."

Dee let out a bark while wagging his tail.

"And you please make sure you bring him back in one piece!"Leah said to Jake as he rubbed his head into her stomach affectionately.

"Love you" she said to both of them as Jake took the large bag into his mouth while Dee grabbed his own. She watched as they took off running into the woods and didn't move until she couldn't see them anymore. Walking into the house Leah walked upstairs and packed up the rest of her belongings along with Jake's and Dee's. Loading up the truck he left she made the trip to the new house just as the sun began to set.

Walking up the lighted path to the huge three story house Leah could see that Jake had been hard at work as there was now grass and an actual driveway instead of mud. Coming up to the stairs that lead to the porch she stopped to admire the wood carving on the hand rails. Wolves of every shape and size all facing the direction of the house, some were running, playing or laying down. Running her hand over it she made her way up the porch and into the unlocked house.

Taking a deep breath, Leah took a look around her noticing that the house was completely finished. On the right, the once empty living room now had large couches big enough to fit everyone and a big flat screen TV, a beautiful hand woven rug lay just beneath the couches and coffee table. Shutting the front door Leah walked around and began to explore the new house.

Pictures of them over the years were placed in sterling silver frames and stood on the fireplace mantel just below the television that was mounted above. The windows had sheer curtain that matched the colors of the rug and the smell of pine and cinnamon flooded her house had a warm feeling to it with its deep rich colors and furnishing.

Behind the couches was the large stair case she had ran up days before and under it was a long hallway with a door that looked to lead to a garage. Making her way around the couch she stopped to admire the wood carving on the hand rails. Much like the railing outside, it was hand craved with wolves pointing up towards the second floor. Walking across the living room she entered the large kitchen and sucked in a deep breath as the most beautiful kitchen she had ever seen stood in front of her on the left was a long rectangle kitchen table large enough to fit the whole pack and imprints and anymore additions if needed, the table was made of dark sturdy wood that looked like it was stress for the appearance of looking aged with long benches and four regular chairs, two at each end. On the left a granite counter top island stood in the middle with stools on one side and behind it was an even larger counter and larger appliances. The fridge was huge and the food she found inside could feed a large army.

_So I'm assuming this means we will be having a lot of guest… grrreeat… _Leah thought sarcastically before continuing out of the kitchen and upstairs. Five doors laid in front of her two on each side and one all the way at the end of the hallway.

_I don't remember seeing that door…_

Walking up to the first one on the left she looked inside to find it was a bathroom nothing fancy just a double sink and bathtub. Closing the door she opened the door on the right to find Dee's new room, she could tell Jake had a custom transformers bed made for the little wolf, the walls were painted a mint green with a wallpaper divider wrapped around the room with pictures of bumblebee from the transformers. It was every six year old boys dream room with new toys and enough space for all sorts of activities.

_If he doesn't like Jake after this trip he definitely will after seeing this room._ She thought with a smile.

Going down the hall to the next door on the right she found it was just a guest room with a king size bed and dresser. Closing the door she skipped over what she knew was their bedroom and went to the final door at the end but when she tried the handle she found it was locked. Giving the handle another jiggle she stopped and turned back to her new room.

Pushing open the door she smiled as she noticed that the room was exactly the same as the one they shared back home in Calgary from the largest freak'n bed she had ever seen to the French doors that led outside. Coming up to them she pushed open the doors and walked out onto the balcony. She saw that there were two chairs with a small table between them, and to the right a stair case that led down to the backyard. Going to the edge she looked down and could see the backyard as it was lit up by the inside lights. It had a jungle gym for Dee and a few tables for when they had parties. Taking a deep breath again she finally admitted it to herself.

_The whole house is everything I had ever wanted. Stupid ass, fucking awesome husband doing sweet shit!_

A bit sad that she couldn't share this moment with Jake, she was still happy that she could become adjusted on her own. Turning to go back inside she looked up to see the third floors small balcony, she couldn't see inside. Letting her exhaustion take over she walked back into her room shutting and locking the door. She made sure to get the things out of the truck before locking up and going to bed. As she curled up in bed she got a whiff of Jake's scent that still lingered on his pillow grabbing it she cuddled it while breathing him in calming her nerves before slipping into another restless night…

* * *

It was late that night when they finally arrived at the site his father had spoken about. Dropping the bags from their mouth, both Jake a Dee panted as they went to the stream to drink.

_So thirsty!_ Jake thought to Dee.

Waiting for a response Jacob wasn't surprised to not receive one, much like the rest of the trip up here the kid had successfully blocked him out. Normally Jake would have been impressed with the ability to keep up the block, but it defeats the purpose of the whole trip.

Phasing back, Jake threw on a pair of sweat pants before going to work on setting up a campfire and tent.

Dee stayed in wolf form lying on his stomach as Jake made a fire. He didn't want to be on the stupid trip with the stink face Jacob. He wanted to be home with Leah watching movies and hanging out in their pajamas.

"Yo little wolf, do you mind phasing and helping me set up?" Jake asked, staring at him.

Dee turned his head away from the large man and began to ignore him again.

"I see... I wonder what Leah will think when I tell her" Jake said, playing into Daniel's imprint to get the wolf moving.

To Jake's surprise Daniel didn't move a muscle at the sound of his imprints name.

_There is no way he can resist it's only been two months!_ Jake thought.

"Come on Dee, I need your help." Jake said, knowing the nickname would get a rise out of the kid.

Daniel whipped his head back to growl at Jacob. Smiling Jake knew that he was being yelled at inside Dee's head.

"I can't hear you! I'm human remember!" Jake said, turning his back on him.

Daniel phased as he realized Jake couldn't hear him screaming at him.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Jake stayed silent as Daniel calmed down and put some clothes on and started to help him with the tent by holding the post still as Jake nailed them into the ground. It wasn't until they had finally finish setting up the camp ground and were eating the dinner Sue had prepared them that Jake spoke to him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Dee replied in a small voice.

"Why is it only Lee that can call you Dee? I noticed everyone else calls you Daniel..."

Daniel stared at Jacob with his big brown eyes debating whether or not he could be trusted.

"My mom and dad use to call me that..." he whispered as tears pooled in his eyes.

Jake didn't speak as Daniel reigned in his emotions. Whispering back to Daniel he knew this was the time to get things out in the open.

"I know what your feeling... you know if you ever want to talk about it I'-"

"You don't know anything! Your just a poop head." Dee shouted cutting him off

Sadly smiling Jake looked at the innocent child.

"Your wrong, I know how it feels to lose a parent. My mom died when I was around your age."

Daniel head shot up to stare at Jake.

"You lost your mommy too?"

"Yep, cancer killed her. I kinda wish sometimes that it was faster so I didn't have to watch her slowly die in front of me…"

Daniel remained silent until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"It hurts still… they said it will go away."

"Then they lied, it never stops hurting but you learn to deal with it, then you think about what they would have wanted. They wouldn't want to see you sad or angry all the time."

"Then they shouldn't have left!" Daniel growled out.

"I agree."

"You do?" Daniel asked scooting closer to Jacob with his wide brown eyes fixed on the large man.

"If they wanted you happy then they should have stayed because that's what would make us happy but unfortunately we don't get a say in what happens in life, we're to enjoy the ride with all its ups and downs."

"Oh."

Daniel thought about what Jake had said he didn't like the downs but the up in life were nice. He got _his _Leah.

"So Leah is like my up in life?"

Chuckling Jake nodded his head.

"Lee's everyone's up in life. I love her very much Daniel and I only ever want to make her happy and that means us two getting along better." Jake said.

"Then you shouldn't have built that house… she was not happy at all!" Daniel said with one quick nod to show his seriousness.

"Yeahhhhh... I didn't say I was perfect at it!" Jake playfully growled back at him.

Daniel would never admit it but he loved when Jake playfully growled, it made him seem like a dog. Laughing Daniel grabbed the bag of marshmallow's at Jakes feet.

"Can I have them?" he asked the large man.

"You can have some!"

Jake took the bag and took out the two sticks he had prepared for the trip out and place two marshmallows on each before handing Daniel his own stick. Jake watched as Dee placed them into the fire to light them on fire before pulling them back to blow out and shove in his mouth.

"Who taught you to roast a marshmallow!" Jake asked appalled by the little wolfs actions.

"PA-UL" he answered around a mouth full of marshmallow.

"Figures…" Jake said with a shake of his head.

Taking Dee's stick he put two more on it.

"Alright lesson one forget everything Paul has ever taught you! Number two never listen to Paul ever again! There... that's all you will ever need to know to succeed in life!"

Laughing Jacob spent the rest of the night playing with Daniel and teaching him the proper way to make marshmallow and smores.

* * *

**Hello my darling readers! Im not doing an ANS section for the next or the next! Ill be waiting till after the camping trip is over! So please review so I can have something keep me going! Your the best!**

**Special thank you to hgmsnoopy for your advice! Your awesome! I hope you like the changes!**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick note: Leah had never told the Pack about her "Lady Bits" problem (only Jake and the Cullens know).**

* * *

_Walking out of the woods onto the soft sand I went to stand next to my wolf like I did every night. My silver gray wolf lay on the sand unmoving and whimpering, coming to sit on my knees next to her I pet her slick fur as she wiggled trying to move._

_I could see the light next to the shore that I have wanted to go to even since I first saw it flicker._

"_Come on! You know I can't move without you! Please!" I begged trying to move her into standing._

_Nothing…_

_She lifted her head to look me in the eyes,_

_Sadness, longing, and hurt were what I saw… and it poured into me as if they were my own feelings._

_Standing up I turned away from her as her emotions became too much for me to handle, that's when I first heard it…_

"_Leeeaaahhh…."It whispered._

_I looked out at the flickering light as I heard my name being called. Readying myself I took off towards the light trying to run as fast as I could so the sand wouldn't swallow me up. I was moving..._

_Running, I felt nothing trying to stop me…_

_I could make out the shapes of people, but was still too far to see who…_

_The wind picked up, harshly sending me flying into the air, as I flipped I could see the light I was trying to get to…_

_It was a bonfire and five people stood around it unmoving…_

_I felt as light as a feather..._

_And then I started to drop, I was falling fast and hard towards my wolf, the hollow feeling as I fell was nothing compared to when I hit the ground itself, my body felt twisted and mangled as I tried to move. I begged for the sand now to come swallow me up and as I felt it sucking me into the ground I allowed the darkness to take over…._

Waking up with a jolt Leah felt her body for any broken bones, running her hands down her tear stained face Leah reached for Jake, but he was gone on his trip.

_I can't take this shit much longer! _She thought with a growl before kicking off the sheets and throwing on her long silk robe that Alice had bought her.

Going into the bathroom she turned on the hot water letting it fill the sink. Looking around the counter top she looked for some soap to wash up with finding nothing, she squatted to look under the sink finding toilet paper and other toilettes; grabbing the face wash she stilled as she saw three pregnancy tests behind it. Picking one up she stared at the test as she stood up to turn off the full sink. Leah's heart sank with the thought of taking the test that morning.

_No, not today… I can't handle that right now… _she thought tossing it back under the sink.

Washing her face quickly she headed downstairs to find something to eat in the kitchen as she pulled out a bowl for some cereal; she stopped as there was a knock on the front door.

_What the hell…_

Leah made her way towards the front door yanking it open to glare at Sam Uley as he awkwardly stood with his hand in the air ready to knock again.

"What do you want? Jake's not here." She spat out.

"I umm… I just…" he stammered.

"Come on Sam spit it out! You just what?"

Losing patience she was going to shut the door in his face, but held off as he started laughing at her.

"Still not a morning person?"

Smiling sarcastically Leah shook her head.

"No, you just have horrible timing." Leah said as she turned and walked back into the kitchen. Sam remained frozen as he watched her ass sway and the silk fabric caressed her perfectly round cheeks.

Noticing that he hadn't followed, she hollered back to him.

"Well are you coming in or not?"

Clearing his thoughts Sam shut the door and looked around at the completed house. He walked over to the fireplace and looked at the photos Jake added of him and Leah. He grabbed the photo of the two of them kissing as they stood in a living room surrounded by hundreds of candles holding onto each other. Leah wore a long white silk gown and Jacob was in a tux.

_Their wedding day…._ Sam thought.

"I told them it was a fire hazard, but Alice wouldn't have it any other way." Leah said coming to stand behind him as she finished chewing whatever she ate.

Sam couldn't move his eyes from the photo as he felt he was slowly dying.

_It should have been me…_ He thought.

Leah watched as her ex put the frame back on the mantel and cleared his throat.

"You looked beautiful; I wish we had been there." Sam said knowing it was the polite thing to say, but the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Thank you Samuel, but I'm glad you weren't."

Turning around to look at her he waited for her to explain. Smirking at him she took his hand in hers and led them outside. Sam noted that her hands felt cooler than they should, not as cold as Emily's, but not hot enough for a shifter. That's when it hit him, her longer hair, why Jake sent them to walk her back to the house, her dropping temperature.

_She not phasing anymore!_

"You've stopped phasing!" He growled out pulling back his hand.

Leah turned to glare at him.

"Yes I have."

Sam didn't understand why it angered him so much but it did.

"Why!"He growled out.

Leah took a deep breath trying to reign in her anger and frustration. She knew now that they were staying in La Push it was time to have a serious talk with Sam about the past before she could even begin to explain her current situation.

Spotting the wooden porch swing Leah sat down and motioned for Sam to sit down next her. Hesitant at first Sam realized Leah wasn't going to speak until he sat down.

"I owe you an apology Sam… I'm sorry." Leah blurted out.

Sam's mouth hung open at Leah's statement. Seeing that he was in shock at her words she gave a small chuckle before continuing with her story.

"I'm sorry for all the hell I put you through after we phased, I was hurt and confused and you happened to be the one thing I knew I cou-"

Sam cut her off as he had to tell her. "Stop... you don't have to apologies I knew what you were going through and I fucked up by hurting you more every time I let a memory slip… I could feel your pain and I tried to stop, but I couldn't help it. Your dad died, I imprinted and you turned into wolf… You had every right to be a bitch. Excuse my language."

Smiling at him Leah finished what she wanted to say.

"Although those moments sucked Sam, that wasn't the only reason I was so bitchy…"

At his confused face Leah grabbed his hand in hers as she said the one secret she has held in from everyone except Jake, and the Cullen's.

"I couldn't have children, I might never..."

"What?"Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After I phased I stopped getting my period, I thought I was pregnant with your baby, but after taking a test I wasn't. I knew it was why I phased… I couldn't contribute to the rez by giving birth to the next wolf, so I became one instead." Leah stopped talking as Sam started to shake.

Scooting back as he jumped up and started pacing, she watched as he ran a hand down his face to rest on his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Leah asked nervously the Alpha command was still active and if Sam went wolf killer she wouldn't stand a chance.

"How could you not tell me?" Sam finally asked as he turned to look at her with unshed tears in his eyes.

Being the lovely smartass that she was, Leah responded. "I'm telling you now."

"NINE YEARS LATER! Lee why didn't you come to me? We could have figured it out together." Sam asked squatting in front of her to take her hands.

Leah looked at him and burst out laughing.

"WHY DI-DNT I CO-ME TO YOU!" She laughed out some more as he took back his seat next to her.

"You're adorable!" she said wiping the tears from her cheeks, turning to see his serious face Leah sobered up as much as possible to explain.

"Sam, honey we weren't even a year broken up, you had become the Alpha of the Pack, the Cullen's were returning any day, and did you forget that you were balls deep in my cousin. No... coming to you was the last thing I wanted or needed."

"But what if you were, what would you have done?" Sam whispered.

Leah didn't want to go down the "what if" road with him, so she cut it down there.

"I wasn't... end of story… The point I'm trying to say is I'm sorry for lashing out at you and Emily. At the time it hurt to see you guys together, but I knew you couldn't help it, I had forgiven the both of you the moment it was explained. But I had so many other things going on that I didn't want to share in the Pack mind, so every time we were phased and the thoughts of my own personal problem would surface I would mask them with the hurt I felt with the two of you and for that I'm sorry."

"I won't say I forgive you because there's nothing for me to forgive... but thank you for telling me." Sam said.

Smiling Leah went on. "The reason I have stopped phasing is because we are trying for a baby."

Leah let out a the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

_That felt good..._She thought.

Sam was sure his heart had just fallen out of his chest and rolled on down the hill at her statement, it took a moment before he was able to speak to her again and even then his voice was still shaky.

"So are you? Is that why he commanded you?"

"No I'm not… he didn't want me to mess up all the progress we've had…" Leah put her head down to stare at her toes.

Sam let out a silent breath of relief at her answer.

"I'm sorry."

_No I'm not!_ He said to himself.

"Thanks…"

"Hey you've only been trying for the last few months it might take a year." He said figuring they started after they had married.

"We have been trying for almost two years now…"

Silence stood between them as Sam thought about what it would have been like if Leah were to have been pregnant with his child. Would Emily had stayed and wanted to be with him even though Leah was having his baby? What would he have done? Would he had been like his father and abandon his kid so he could shack up with another…

_That was always my biggest fear…_ he thought sneaking a peak at the women next to him.

"Shit."Sam said scooting closer to her for comfort as her body began to shake with holding in her emotions.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked trying to changing the subject.

"Sure Sure…" Leah said quoting her husband who she wished was sitting next her right now instead of Sam.

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't stay here anymore… hell I still can't stand it here. Every corner and every tree reminds me of the hell I went through on this land. If I didn't leave I'm not so sure what would have happened."

"You could have imprinted…"

"Naw, Taha Aki isn't suicidal, he knows better than to tell me what to do!" She teased nudging him with her shoulder in a silent thank you for the subject change.

"Well either way I'm happy you guys have decided to stay." Sam said.

"Yeah isn't it great!" Leah said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

Sam wrapped his arm across the back of the swing as Leah mood turned sour.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Is something happening here that I don't know about? Has Jake said anything to you?"

"No just the normal stuff, work, vampire, big hairy wolves…."

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"I don't see any real threats, but it was odd that the Maccania twins Phased… we weren't expecting them to, but then _"POP"_ they showed up. As for Daniel I figured it's because of the stress he had been under."

"Huh…weird." She agreed sitting back.

Leah hadn't noticed that she leaned right into his raised arm tucking herself in, Sam didn't move a muscle at the contact and closed his eyes imagining what life would have been like had they not phased.

"What's weird?" He questioned as kept his eyes shut and slowly brought his hand down to rest on her shoulder hoping to god she doesn't notice.

"Jake and I both have bad feeling about this place, mine is telling me to run and Jakes is telling him to stay… I just wondered if there was something going on that I missed."

"Nope…nothing that I have noticed." Sam said as he opened his eyes to see the back of her head rest against his shoulder. Dipping his head he inhaled her scent as quietly as he could.

_Still a warm Vanilla…_

"Sam if I tell you something, you have to promise not to say a word."

"I'll carry it to the grave." He said as he could see a peek of her boob through the opening of her robe.

"I'm scared of being here."

That brought him out of his perverted, stalking manner.

"Scared of what?" He growled out looking around as if a boogie man would jump out from behind a bush or something to harm his Lee Lee.

"Of staying here, I feel like something bad is coming… I don't feel safe."

Sam wrapped his arms around her, which brought her closer to his body to the point she was practically sitting on his lab before whispering in her ear.

"I will never let anything hurt you Lee Lee…"

Leah froze as she could feel how close they were and she had become uncomfortable with it, not wanting to be rude she smiled turning her head to look up at him before pulling apart to stand up.

"Thank you Sam that means a lot…"

_The hell it does! I need to get him out of here! _She thought.

Sam stood up awkwardly and gave her a quick hug.

"I have to get going, I just wanted to say… Welcome back we are down that path right there if you ever need anything." He said while pointing to a path marked with stones.

"Noted. Have a good day and tell Em I said hi."

Sam nodded his head and walked towards the path that led to his house while Leah turned to walk back into her new home. Closing the door and leaning against it she let out a deep breath while thinking.

_What the hell was that!..._

* * *

Sitting side by side on a large rock, Jake and Dee watched the stream slowly flowed by. It was early morning when Jake had woken Dee up to ready him for their fishing trip to the nearby stream.

Hours later they still sat without a bite.

"This is boring…" Dee whined again as he dipped his toes into the water making it ripple.

"Stop that! You're scaring the fishes!" Jake growled out.

"What fishes?!" Dee growled back playfully.

_What fishes indeed… stupid old man! _Jake thought.

Dee started laughing as he kicked his feet harder into the water to Jake's building frustration.

"Here fishy fishy! You can eat my tootsies!" Dee taunted.

Jake snorted at the little kids actions, joining in he put his own feet into the water to cool them down while splashing about. Dee took it another step further and cupped some water in his hand to splash in Jakes face. Freezing in shock Jake smiled a wicked grin as he slid down the rock to cup water of his own in his massive hands bringing it up to soak Dee from head to toe. In a matter of seconds an epic water fight broke out as the two shifters splashed each other back and forth. Dee dodged behind rocks as Jake tried to splash him again, moving around the rock ready to attack Dee's fishing rod caught his attention.

"Look! I got something!" He shouted forgetting about the water fight.

Jake dropped the water he had in his hands to look over at the fishing rods and sure enough Dee's rod was tugging towards the water.

"Alright!" Jake cheered as he met Dee by the rock as the kid tried to pull the line out by lifting the rod into the air.

Coming up behind him Jake took the rod in his hand to steady it while giving Dee directions.

"Ok grab the reel and slowly whined it backwards, slow and steady."

Listening to Jacob he did what he was told until the pole started wiggling more and more as the fish came closer to the surface.

"Here we go!" Jake said reaching for the net basket.

"It's huge!" Dee cheered as the slimy fish came out of the water on the fishing line.

Jake quickly scooped it into the net and brought it on land. Dee paid close attention to what Jacob was doing as he explained out loud.

"So you see it's still hooked, we need to wait for it to die before we can unhook it…"

Nodding his head Dee stood next to Jake as the fish flopped around in the net until it finally stopped moving and lay still on the ground.

"Grab the cooler and bring it over here." Jake instructed.

Running to the retrieve the cooler he quickly returned to Jakes side as he pulled the fish out of the net.

"Next we want to unhook it from the line…"

As Jake gripped the head of the fish to prop open the mouth, the fish started to flop again. Taking a step back Dee watched as the slick fish slipped out of Jakes hand flipping and smacking the large man clear across the face with its tail fin, before finally landing on the dirt unmoving.

Jake looked over at Dee's face with his open mouth and wide eyes as they began to tear at the sides.

"Don't you dare!" Jake playfully growled.

Dee shook his head side to side as little squeaks came from his open mouth.

"Don't you laugh! I mean it!" Jake smiled as he could see Dee's face turn a bright red and then it happened! Dee fell on the ground holding his stomach as the laugher poured out of him. Joining him Jake couldn't stop as tears ran down his own face from his laughter. The taste of salty tears and nasty fish mixed together made it even funnier as the both of them sat on the ground trying and failing to get control of themselves…

* * *

Wearing her yoga pants and sports bra Leah held herself in the downward facing dog pose out on the lawn. She had hoped doing some yoga in the surrounding silence would calm her nerves, but it wasn't working. Knowing that she needed to burn off some steam, the only way was to run it out. Smoothly finishing out her session Leah rolled up her mat and headed into the house to find her jogging shoes. Slipping them on, she grabbed her iPod and headed out for a run. Taking the route she made up for herself she ran down the hill and turned onto the road that would pass Billy's house. As she passed by she saw the aging man and Old Quil, giving them a quick wave she focused on her run. Making it to first beach was a breeze as she ran across the shore and up to the cliff sides where they use to jump from all those years ago. Jogging in place she looked out at the ocean as the sun was slowly descending into it.

Taking one last look Leah turned around and ran back the way she came. Coming up to the road she stopped dead in her tracks as the sickly sweet smell of leech burned her nostrils; it was stale as if whatever was there had passed a while ago. Yanking the ear buds out of her ear she calmed her breathing to hear if there was any movement around her in the surrounding forest. Looking into the trees she remained silent. Leah had never felt the kind of fear she was experiencing at that moment.

_I'm alone on this road…_

_I can't Phase!_

_Shit, Shit, Shit…._

Her heart rate picked up as she quickly started running again this time without her ear buds. She wasn't stupid enough to call out to the leech if it was still by so she ran to the closes house, Billy's.

Seeing the house in her line of vision she booked it until she was up the steps and in the house locking the door behind her.

"Are you ok!" Billy asked concerned.

Ignoring him Leah ran to the house phone and went to dial Jakes number but remembered he was still a day trip away so instead she called Sam. Billy rolled up to watch her as she waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hey Billy." Sam's voice came through.

"It's me, Leah."

"What wrong?" Sam asked as he could hear the waver in Leah's voice.

"Leech, I was running up the main road and I smelled it, it was stale, but I had just passed it not even an hour before and nothing was there…"

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE _fuckface_!" Leah growled out.

_I only lived with a bunch of Leeches for the last nine years! _She thought sarcastically.

"Sorry sorry… ok I'm on it, don't leave Billy's house."

"No shit Sherlock!"

As Sam growled back at her, Leah calmed when she reminded herself that she couldn't phase and Sam was the only one that could keep them safe until Jake got home.

"Sorry Sam… I'm just… well you know… I can't phase the command is still in place." She quietly said into the phone.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it Lee Lee…"

Grimacing at the old nickname she nodded her head and replied.

"Thanks Samuel. I'm going to lock up the house, keep me posted I'm going to stay here tonight."

"I will." Sam answered before hanging up.

Leah turned to Billy as the old man smiled wide.

"So now that we are having a slumber party! What would you like for dinner?!"

"Whatever you want to make me, Roomie!" She joked right back.

Smiling back at him, Leah locked up the house and made sure all the windows where sealed shut.

* * *

Sam had just finished eating when his cell phone had gone off; looking at the screen he noticed it was Billy.

"It's Billy I swear to god if he is calling so I can move his satellite a little to the left I'm going to kill him." He joked, looking over at Emily as she picked up their plates to take to the sink.

"Be nice! He's old!" Emily smiled.

"Hey Billy." Sam said answering the phone call

"It's me, Leah." Leah's voice quivered on the line.

"What wrong?"

Emily turned around to stare at Sam as he shot out of his chair knocking it over. She couldn't hear what was happening, but dread filled her body as he started to shake.

"Leech, I was running up the main road and I smelled it, it was stale, but I had just passed it not even an hour before and nothing was there…"Leah explained.

"Are you sure?"

He knew that she wouldn't mistake that scent anywhere, but he was seriously hoping she was wrong.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE fuckface!" Leah screamed into the phone making him pull it back.

Emily watched as Sam unbuttoned his shirt and put it on the table while keeping the phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder. She waited to ask him as he answered in a calm voice to whoever was on the other line.

"Sorry sorry… ok I'm on it, don't leave Billy's house."

"No shit Sherlock!" Leah voice yelled at him.

Sam began to growl at Leah.

_I only want you to be safe! No need to bite my head off! _He thought to himself.

"Sorry Sam… I'm just… well you know… I can't phase the command is still in place!" Leah said, he could hear the fear in her voice and he wished he was next to her to comfort her.

Emily walked up to him as his body relaxed, but froze as the words that spilled from his lips made her want to puke.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I meant it Lee Lee…"

She didn't wait to find out what was happening and she really didn't give a fuck as she stomped out of the kitchen and upstairs.

"I will." Sam finished up his conversation to hear Emily slamming the door upstairs. He could feel her anger and hurt as if it was his own. He knew she didn't want to see him so he quietly slipped outside after making sure the house was locked up. Phasing he Howled for all the wolves to phase, in a matter of seconds his mind was bombarded with all the other's thoughts.

"**Silence." **Sam commanded and everyone grew silent as he replayed the conversation with Leah, being careful to hide his own feelings on the matter as he gave out the orders.

"Embry, Kyle and Paul watch the houses the rest of you spread out and run your routes."

Taking their orders everyone spread out to do as commanded, while Sam ran to Billy's. Blocking his mind of thoughts of where he was and what he was doing, he watched as Leah and Billy sat in the kitchen talking…

* * *

"Can I see it again please?" Dee asked Jacob as he lay next to him with his pillow tucked under his head.

Leaning against the tree trunk with his legs spread in front of him, Jake shook his head and grabbed his phone to opened the video he had Leah make for Dee to calm him. Pushing play Dee watched as Leah smiled and talked into the camera.

"Hi Dee! I miss you and Love you! I hope you're having a lot of fun with Jake! I'll see you soon Kisses!" She said finishing with little kisses to the screen.

Smiling he went to play it again.

"You're going to run down the battery!" Jake said taking it after the next time he played it.

"I miss her…" Dee said looking up a Jake with his big brown puppy eyes.

Nodding his head Jake agreed.

"How about this, we cut the trip short by one day and surprise her by coming home early!"

Dee's face lit up with the idea. "I love surprises! Ok let's go now!"

Jake laughed as Dee started putting things in his bag.

"Not now… but first thing in the morning ok?"

Dee looked sad at the thought of waiting another minute, but Jake didn't think it was a good idea to travel late at night. He didn't say anything to Dee, but he felt like something was seriously off and he himself wanted to go home now. Unfortunately his phone didn't have any service where they were at and he couldn't shake the feeling. Dee had lain back down and quickly fell asleep curled up at Jacobs's side. Wrapping his large arm around the small kid he held him close as he watched the fire die out and he fell asleep with him…

* * *

After getting out of the shower, Leah had walked into Jake's old bedroom looking for something to sleep in; locating an old pair of basketball shorts and a big t-shirt Leah striped out of her towel and put them on. Rolling the sleeves on both sides and tying a knot in the back, she adjusted her shirt. She could hear as Billy wheeled himself down the hall.

"Goodnight Leah!"

"Night Billy!" she responded.

Listening as he closed his bedroom door, Leah walked around her husband's old bedroom. Looking at the photos of when they were younger she smiled as she looked at a picture of the Pack when they had first phased. Jake had his hand resting on her shoulder as he smiled his big cheesy smile while she looked like she was ready to go on a killing spree.

_Oh god I hated that day!_ She thought.

Looking at most of the photos of the pack she realized that he was always next to her or touching her in some way shape of form.

_Always together… even before we knew it…_

As she looked over the other photos, she came across one she couldn't help but growl at, it was of Jake and Bella with his arm draped over her shoulder before Bella had turned. She was sickly pale and boney. Leah knew it was irrational to want to hurt Bella considering that she is good friends with her now, but she couldn't stop herself from ripping up the photo into little itty bitty pieces until you didn't know what the hell the photo once was.

Looking at the trash that lay in her hands Leah shook her head as she dumped it into to the trash can.

_What is wrong with me!_

_I need sleep that's what wrong with me!_

Plopping down on the bed she could catch the lingering scent of Jacob, it calmed her down to be in his room and on his bed. Unfortunately it wasn't comforting enough to make her sleep.

After a few hours of tossing and turning she gave up and went out to the kitchen to find something to eat. Opening the fridge Leah growled out at what she saw inside.

_Is he trying to kill himself!_

Cookies, cake, beer and fried food galore sat inside. Thinking back on it she realized why Billy was being overly polite and offering to get anything she needed from the fridge at first she thought it was because he was happy to have a guest over and now she realized it's because he was hiding his stash of crap!

"This is all going in the trash now." She said talking to herself.

Leah reached under the sink to grab a trash bag and returned to the fridge to start clearing the shelves until all unhealthy food was gone. Moving to the cabinets she rolled her eyes as she saw the crap that lay in there too.

_I'm going shopping first thing in the morning…_

Forgetting about the danger outside Leah grumbled about old men and their stupid habits as she swung open the door and marched to the trash can. She had just lifted the lid when she heard movement coming from the trees. Freaking out she dropped the bag and slowly backed up towards the house.

Sam watched as horror swept across her face at the sound he was making, realizing she probably thought it was a leech he phased back to human to come out of the woods. Relief and anger showed in her eyes when she saw him.

"What the fuck Sam! You scared the crap out of me!" she said holding her chest.

"Sorry… but what are you doing outside the house I thought I told you to stay inside."

Shaking her head she picked up the trash bag of food to show him.

"Billy's stash of crap, I'm putting that old man on a diet tomorrow."

Smiling he took the bag from her.

"Don't throw that away we have wolves out there running all night, they'll be happy to get a snack."

Nodding her head she asked. "So have you found anything?"

"We caught the scent you found, but it leads out of La Push we are running all night to be sure they don't return, but I think they were just passing through."

"Which way?" Leah had to ask in case they need to warn Jake.

"South. Jake's north, He's fine if anything happens he'll phase and we will know it."

Taking comfort in his words she gave him a small smile. "Tell everyone thank you."

"I will. Oh and Lee…"

"Yeah?"

"A few of the them asked why you aren't out there with them, I told them you're watching over Billy I didn't think you wanted me to say anything about what we spoke about earlier… so just a heads up ok."

"Thank you Sam." Leah sincerely meant it giving him a hug.

With that Leah turned and start walking back into the house, Sam waited until she had locked the door before walking back into the woods to phase…

* * *

**A/N: So Im not a 100% sure about fishing and how its done... so I guessed! lol Either way I was cracking up when Jake was smacked with the fish! lol silly little mind of mine! Also your probably wondering why Jake didn't phase to see if everything was ok... I dont know its just the way my story wants to be written... sorry... its not a big deal you'll see... And that dream! can you say freakkyyy! I actually had a dream close to that uggg worse feeling ever! As for the creep Sam well I love to hate that man... any who I was hoping to post this yesterday but RL got to me and I wasnt able to... I have the next chapter written and I hope to have it posted by late tonight or sometime tomorrow! love you guys and thank you for the awesome reviews I LOVED THEM! Please keep them coming!**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	11. Chapter 11

**~I did it! I have work and class tomorrow and its waaaaaayyyyy past my bed time lol but I posted the next chapter because of the awesome reviews! I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this very much!**

**~BTW my beta pointed out that there might be a miss understanding about Dee's wolf and the first time he phased so I'm going to fix it in my earlier chapters but because I'm not going to go make you reread it I'll tell you now... When he took down the three Leeches when he first phased his Spirit warrior wolf took over protecting his mind and body when he finally phased back he didn't remember doing any of it... I'm just going to leave it at that... so Please read and REVIEW!xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Billy woke up with a smile on his face as he heard Leah moving about the house. Lifting himself up, he pulled his legs over the bed and lifted himself into his chair. Wheeling himself to the door he opened it and pushed his chair down the hallway. Leah was in the living room with yellow rubber gloves on as she wiped the coffee table with a rag.

"Morning old man!" Leah smiled.

"Good morning Leah, you don't have to do that."

"Shush it, I want to."

Not arguing with her he pushed into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Opening the fridge he quickly slammed it shut only to take a deep breath and open it again.

_Yep I'm not dreaming…._

"Where is all my food!? Leeeaaahh!" Billy shouted and turned around to see Leah leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face.

"I gave it to the pack to eat as a snack…" She replied without a care in the world.

Billy wished he could growl like the wolves as he glared at her.

"You had no right to do that! You're going to march your butt down to the store and replaced everything today!" He sternly told her as if speaking to a child.

Leah's face didn't change one bit as he told her what to do.

"Oooh I'm going to the grocery store, but I'm putting only health food in there and I expect it to stay that way. I have decided since we are staying in La Push, I'm going to take make some changes to your lifestyle."

Wagging his finger up at her expressionless face he started shouting.

"Now you listen here young lady! I have been living my way since before you were born, so you will do as I say and replace everything! And I don't want to hear another thing about it!"

Leah growled as she stomped over to him. Snapping his mouth shut, Billy became nervous as she leaned down and gripped both arms of his chair and began speaking in a deadly tone.

"I heard what you said, but now you will listen to me, you old man. You are the closest thing to a father I have left and I watched as my father died in front of me because his heart was to weak and couldn't take the sight of his little girl ripping out of her body and turning into a fucking monster!"

Leah paused before continuing to shout.

"And do you know why his heart was so weak? Huh do ya? It's because of the crap he ate just like you! _SO_ I'm taking over this household. _YOU'RE_ going to start eating healthy. _YOU'RE_ not going to like it, and honestly I really don't give a _DAMN_ how you feel about it!"

Now leaning in so she was inches from his nose she whispered with the look of murder in her eyes.

"So if you give me anymore lip about it… I'll find the steepest slope I can and shove you down it! Cuz you're going to die either way! _GOT IT_?!"

Swallowing the lump in his throat Billy didn't move as his intimating daughter-in-law stood up and took off her gloves to throw them in the sink.

_How is she so frightening even in yellow rubber gloves! _Billy thought in shock.

Staring hard at him she stood there with her arms crossed while tapping her foot as she waited for his response.

"Well?" she spat out.

"Ok…" he whispered holding tight to his chair.

"Great! I'm glad you see it my way, now go wash up while I run to the store and when you get out I'll have breakfast ready for you." She said with all the cheer in the world.

Nodding quickly Billy moved his ass to get out of her line of fire and down the hall. He even waited to hear the truck that Sam had dropped off, start up and pull out of the driveway before he said very low under his breath.

"Stupid son… He just had to go marry a crazy Clearwater… Throwing away all my food! I'll show her…"

Walking outside with a smile she jumped into her truck and headed down the road towards the local grocery store.

_Ha! Old man thought he could tell me what to do! I showed him!_

Leah was beyond happy with how she handled Billy and his stubborn ways. Pulling up to the grocery story Leah was focused on getting in and getting out as quickly as possible. She made a beeline for the front door, making good time she grabbed the cart and went up and down the aisles filling up her cart.

"Mrs. Black! So nice to see you!" A random stranger said.

Leah smiled and replied. "You too, have a nice day."

_Ok that was weird…_

The next person to greet her was an old friend from high school Lana. "OH! Mrs. Black hello!"

"Uh hi Lana…"

Lana did a small nod of her head before pushing her cart past quickly.

_Ok I know I'm now a Black, but what the fuck is going on! I never remember people treating Jake's mom this way…_

Rushing the rest of the way she noticed more and more people as they greeted her or acknowledged her presences with a small jester like a tilt of their head or a small wave of the hand. As she pulled up to the checkout line she checked her cell phone to see if she received any messages from Jake. Lost in her phone, she unloaded the food onto the belt and pushed the cart in front of her to have them ring it up. Putting her phone away she looked up to see Shawnee Letty, an older lady that Leah has known since she was child. Everyone knew Shawnee was the sweetest, kindest women on the res and although she was kind, she still spoke her mind which Leah always loved about her. Smiling Leah leaned on the cashier to say hello.

"Hi Mrs. Letty how are you?"

Looking up, Shawnee smiled wide at the young women in front of her.

"Mrs. Black! What a joy to finally see you! We heard you were back but we haven't seen you, only that handsome husband of yours!" she said with a wink.

Leah blushed and pulled out her wallet.

"He is a looker huh?! So what's the damage?" Leah laughed.

"Oh no, absolutely not! Your money is no good here!"

Confused Leah pushed on.

"No really what do I owe you?"

"For the future chief's wife it's on the house…"

Leah tilted her head and put her best smile on as she put her wallet away.

"Thank you Mrs. Letty!"

"No, thank you and that husband of yours… it's a blessing that you both have finally returned what with all he has been doing for the community it makes up for the fact you've both been gone for so long…"

Smiling Leah grabbed her cart, but stopped as Mrs. Letty yelled at the young man that had lazily bagged her groceries.

"Peter! Help Mrs. Black to her car you lazy dog!"

"Please call me Leah, Mrs. Letty…"

"No, it's an honor to be called a Black, you wear that title with pride you hear me?"

Nodding her head knowing that it would be a losing argument to fight Shawnee on it, Leah handed over the cart to the pimply youth.

Looking up at Leah his eyes grew wide at the sight of the famous Leah Black. Puffing up his chest he made sure to flex his arms as he pushed her cart to the truck and quickly loaded the backseat, smiling wide as he shut the door. Returning the smile Leah thanked him and jumped in the truck.

Looking out the front window Leah looked at the hustle and bustle going on as new construction took place all around her. Men from the tribe were all working rebuilding and painting old buildings.

_What have you been up to Jacob Ephraim Black! _She thought with a smirk.

Regardless of her feelings with her husband for all his secrecy she couldn't stop her heart as it filled with pride at all that Jacob has been doing for the tribe. Driving back faster than she arrived, Leah pulled up to Billy's unloading the truck and going inside. Going to the kitchen she filled the fridge and set to work on making Billy breakfast. A smile slowly crept on to her face at the thoughts of Jacob and his big heart.

_Stupid perfect man… I love to love that tard…_

* * *

Packing up the last of their things Jake and Dee striped down and phased.

_Jake?_ Sam asked.

_Yep and Daniel..._

_Hi Sam!_

_Hello Daniel… How long till your home?_ Sam asked reading their plans in their pack mind.

_We should be home by night fall if we run all the way!_ Dee answered cheerfully.

_Which we aren't going to do so probably around late evening… _Jake replied nipping at Daniels ankles.

_Ok well I need to speak with you in private when your home…_

_I'll give you a call once we are settled…_

Sam didn't reply as he phased out, but Jake and Dee could feel the hostility coming from him as he left them alone. They were only a few hours in when they stopped for lunch and a bathroom break.

"Here you go" Jake said handing Daniel some of the fish they cooked the night before, as they sat cross legged on the forest floor.

"Can I ask you something?" Dee whispered after swallowing.

"What's up?" Jake asked worried as Dee grew serious.

"Why… why do you hate me?"

"Whoa?! What are you talking about? I don't hate you why would you think that?"

Dee looked up with watery eyes. "But when you first met me you hit me in the face. When I don't like someone enough I hit them…"

Letting out a breath Jake looked Daniel straight in the eye as he spoke.

"I'm sorry about that Daniel, it was wrong of me and seriously the biggest regret I have, I hope you know that…"

"So you don't hate me?" Daniel asked with a small smile on his lips.

Ruffling his shaggy hair Jake shook his head.

"No I don't hate you, I like you very much! Why do you think I took you out here? I want us to be friends."

Nodding his head Dee replied. "I think I would like to be your friend."

"I'm glad to hea-" Jake stopped speaking when he jumped up and the sickly sweet smell of Vampire surrounded them.

Grabbing Dee he lifted him to stand next to him keeping him close to his side.

"We can smell you, come out." Jake said with a stern voice.

Dee held tight as Jacob began to growl.

"Well this is a first…" A feminine voice rang out above them.

Looking up into the trees Jacob saw the leech with her black hair and red eyes; she wore filthy clothes which added to her stench. The sun was peeking out of the trees which made her skin sparkle where ever it hit.

"You are near my land, you need to leave and never return." Jake growled never breaking eye contact.

Laughing at him she climbed down a branch before speaking again.

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kill you and burn your body." Jake said with all certainty.

"I would love to see you try!" She hissed out before using her fast reflexes, she flew down the tree to try and scare the enormous man. Coming to a stop mere inches from his face, she had waited for him to flinch, to stumble back… anything that was a reaction out of him, instead he smirked and pushed the small child to the side before his body expanded and out tore the largest wolf she had ever seen.

Stumbling backwards the vampire felt fear for the first time in centuries.

_Moon children? Impossible…_

"You… you can't exist your all dead!" she screamed as she crouched down ready to fight for her life.

Dee stood by frozen as he watched Jake burst out of his skin and his wolf stalk towards the hissing vampire. Then it happened he watched as the vampire leaped into the air to attack Jacob, but Jake was faster and stronger clamping down his jaw he tore off her arm. Dee could see the fear in the vampire's eyes as she backed away and tried to circle around him, but Jake wasn't having it and kept his hunches pointed towards Dee protecting him. Sam had told him that he was a sprit warrior, made to protect La Push and had proven himself the first day he phased, but Dee didn't remember any of what Sam had explained. Only glimpses of sparkling skin and a foul stench that burned his nostrils...

_Much like right now…_

Looking up as movement caught his eye Dee saw a second female Vampire as it readied itself to jump on Jake's back. As it pushed off something took over Daniels body forcing it to phase and attack.

Daniel's thoughts popped into Jake's mind and he watched as Daniel pounced on the falling Vampire ripping it to pieces with ease. Jake could see that Daniel's wolf had completely taken over the body and mind like it did when he first phased and kill the other Leeches.

"NOOoooooo!" the vampire screamed in front of Jacob as she tried to get to her fallen friend.

Jacob didn't waste a minute as he took his shot at her distracted face, tearing into her. She lay dead at his feet in pieces.

_Check the surrounding area for more, howl if you find anything_. Jake said to Daniel's wolf.

Without acknowledging him the wolf set out to do what was asked. Jake phased and began to build a fire burning the bodies as quickly as he could before Daniel returned.

_Vampire or not, no child should see a burning body… _he thought just as the last piece was turning to ash.

"Jake?" Dee's small voice rang out.

"Over here!" He answered looking around to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

Coming out of the forest Daniel looked exhausted as he tried to get the branches out of his hair.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked.

With a yawn he replied. "I'm really sleepy all of a sudden…"

_I remember when my wolf took over completely I wanted to sleep for a week…_

_He won't be able to walk the rest of the way…_

_Shit…_

Jake packed everything up again and gave Dee his backpack with new clothes to put on.

"I'm going to phase you can ride on top."

"Ok" Dee said with a tired smile.

Phasing, Jake lay on his stomach and waited for the child to climb up. Once settled on top he took their bag into his mouth and moved towards home, keeping his eyes and nose open to anymore intruders.

* * *

Pulling the laundry out of the dryer Emily walked into the living room just as Sam was coming home from patrolling all night.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked as she placed the basket on the couch.

"Yes…"

Walking into the kitchen together Emily put together a few sandwiches for him while he sat down at the kitchen table.

"I spoke with Rachel last night she said that there were cold ones in La Push."

"Yeah, Lee Lee smelled one on her run yesterday."

Biting her tongue at his nickname for her cousin Emily placed the plate in front of him.

"So you watched over her all night at Billy's?"

"Wh-at?" Sam choked on the food in his mouth.

"Well you weren't here so I went outside and Embry came by and said the last time he saw you it was at Billy's I'm assuming that Leah was there after the phone call you had."

Emily had put two and two together to figure out that her husband had spent the night watching over his ex-girlfriend instead of his wife. A million thoughts ran through her mind and she kept replying the conversation he had with her cousin on the phone until she couldn't take it anymore and went to bed.

"I was over there yes, that's the chief of the tribe it's important to keep him safe the trail was less than a mile from his house…" Sam argued becoming frustrated.

Not liking his tone she sharply snapped at him. "He was fine if Leah was there! She could protect the both of them…"

"They needed to both be protected! I don't have to explain myself to you!" Sam growled.

Catching the look in his eyes she knew him well enough to know, that he wasn't telling her something.

"What's going on? Why would Leah need your protection? _TELL ME!"_

Sam tried to fight the hold the imprint had on him that made him want to tell her everything but he was tired and weak so it came out as a whisper.

"She isn't phasing anymore…"

"What? Why?" Emily asked honestly confused.

"It's none of your business so stay out of it Emily."

"It becomes by business when my husband abandons me to go watch over another women instead of his wife!" she screamed standing up from the table.

"Leave it alone!" Sam said while reminding himself why he shouldn't say anything.

_You promised Lee Lee…_

_Don't say anything!_

_She just started trusting you again!_

"No you tell me everything you know right now! It's want I WANT!"Emily stated and watched as Sam gave it his all not to tell her, but like everything else involving the imprint he couldn't not give her what she asked for.

"They are trying to have baby…"

Emily sat down as her stomach wanted to upchuck everything she ate that day.

"I don't understand what does that have to do with not phasing? I mean is she pregnant now?"

The thought of Leah with child killed Emily. She had wanted a child but Sam always had a good excuse to hold off and if he felt she would bring up the topic he would conveniently disappear for days on end in the name of patrolling.

"No… no she's not."

Emily let out a breath of air and looked into her husband's eyes as she could see there was more.

"Tell me Sam." She said folding her arms.

"Leah apologized to me about her behavior when this all started. She said she forgave us the moment she found out the truth about imprinting, but it still hurt and… and…" He didn't want to finish but he knew he was going to cave.

_How sweet she forgave us!_ Emily thought sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"And what?" she spat out.

"She couldn't have children… that's why she was so upset all the time her choice was taken from her and she took it out on us… Emily I promised I wouldn't say anything and I need you to do the same." Sam begged his wife

Emily couldn't stop the smile that took over her face at the news that her perfect little cousin did have something wrong with her.

"Oh I won't…" Emily laughed out as she was filled with joy at the news.

Standing up Emily walked back into the living room to finish the laundry. Sam lost his appetite as he could feel the happy feelings coming from Emily at the sad new about her cousin.

_It's like I don't know her anymore…._ He thought to himself as he threw away the remaining food and went up stairs to shower and sleep.

* * *

They were another hour away from home when Embry popped into Jake's mind as he tried to smoothly walk without letting the sleeping child on his back fall off.

_Yo Jake where the hell have you been?! You didn't hear us howling for you last night?_

_Sorry Em I was out of ear shot I should be home soon what's up?_

_Well everything is fine, but Leah picked up a scent yesterday while jogging…_

_IS SHE OK!_

Jake started to panic, but Embry calmed him down with his next words

_Yeah she's fine can't say the same for your dad though she took over his kitchen and started throwing his food away… he tried calling all of us to sneak him a beer, but Leah beat him to the punch and called everyone threatening disembowelment if we give him anything that wasn't approved by her first. I got to hand it to you Jake she is one scary woman when she wants to be how do you handle it?_

Smiling in his head at the thought of Leah helping his dad made him wish he was already home. He started missing her badly. At that point once she flooded his mind he couldn't stop the image of her riding him until Embry started shouting.

_DUDE! Come on! That's fucking hot as hell but if she knows I know what that looks like my dick is as good as gone!_

Laughing Jake carried on until Embry's next words.

_Yeah she cleaned him out and gave us all the food it was pretty awesome to have a beer and then get back to patrolling… Sam said she was going to just toss it!_

_Sam was with her?_ Jake asked with a growl.

_Yeah he tried blocking his thoughts, but you know him he gets side tracked than you see everything, he was watching the house all night to make sure both of them were safe._

Jake couldn't stop his wolf from slamming down his paws and puffing out it chest at the thought of another wolf watching over what's his.

_Whoa dude! Calm down he didn't touch her!_ Embry said trying to relax Jake.

Jake's wolf threw back his head and let out a monster of a howl at the frustration it felt at not being home. He didn't realize he had knocked Dee off until the little boy started crying on the floor below him. Phasing out without saying goodbye Jake picked Daniel up.

"Ahhh shit I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Jake asked checking his head for any damages.

"Why did you do that?!" Dee growled and cried.

"I didn't mean to! I was talking to Embry and he made me mad… I forgot you were on my back."

"I don't want to ride on you anymore." He whispered as he was still sleepy.

"Ok you don't have to I can walk it from here." Setting the boy down Jake put some clothes on.

Dee adjusted his transformer backpack while Jake put the bags loops around his shoulders to hold like a backpack. Picking the sleepy child up to hold in his arms Jake started walking the rest of the way home.

Dee curled his head into Jakes shoulder and inhaled his strong pine scent. A comfort engulfed him as he felt safe in the large mans arms. He fell back asleep in seconds with dreams of _his _Leah and now Jake…

**Couple hours later:**

Leah was outside watering the flowers around the house when she heard someone coming up the path from the Uley house. Turning around she watched as Sam appeared and came up to her.

"Hey." She said going back to focus on the flowers.

"Hey, I just came by to see how you are doing."

Sam looked at Leah as she stood in an orange summer dress spraying water over the freshly planted flowers. Her hair was down and the light breeze blew making it flutter around her face.

"I'm doing fine thank you. How about you did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah I hit the pillow and that's all I can remember… it's been a while since we pulled an all nighter." He chuckled as he picked up a watering can to help her.

Leah went to say something and stopped as she heard rustling coming from the woods. Sam took a protective stance in front of her and relaxed as Jake popped out of the trees with a sleeping Daniel in his arms. Dropping the hose Leah quickly ran up to him to grab the sleeping child.

"Is he ok? Why are you home early?" Leah asked with concern.

"He wanted to surprise you. He's fine just tired from the long trip so I carried him the rest of the way." Jake smiled kissing his wife. He didn't want to worry her so he left out the part about the leeches they ran into.

With wide eyes she asked "And he let you?"

"Yep guess the old man was right about fishing… it can solve all life's little problems."

Leah smiled as Daniel started to wake up from being in her arms. She hadn't noticed that Sam had come up until he spoke.

"Happy to see it worked out."

Jake covered his growl at the other Alpha as he stood closer to his wife.

"Uh yeah me too… Why don't you go inside Lee, he needs a bath and I have a few thing I want to talk to Sam about." Jake said motioning with his eyes that he didn't want to speak in front of Dee.

With worry in her voice Leah said, "Oh ok… you have good timing dinner will be ready soon don't take too long…"

Dee had woken up completely at the sound of Leah's voice in his ear. Popping his head up he smiled wide before tiredly saying. "Surprise!"

"Hi Sweetie, did you have fun?!"

Leah had turned and walked back towards the house as Dee started telling her all about the trip. Jake waited until he saw the door shut before turning to Sam and growling.

"Mind telling me why the fuck you didn't send someone to get me!"

"I had it under control… there was no reason to inform you."

"Really? We were attacked by two leeches two hours away from here! I think I would have liked a heads up that shit was happening! If they did get the jump on us, me and Daniel could be dead right now!"

"The scent went south! I didn't think we needed to concern you!" Sam growled back.

Jake fought the urge to punch the pompous prick in the face.

"When it concerns my family you come get me! That's how it works; if something like this ever happens again I will fucking kill you." Jake roared out.

Sam took a step back as Jake looked down his nose at him before regaining his stance and growling back.

"While you were living in your fucking fairy tale I have been here every day watching over our people! So when I say I had it under control, I MEAN I FUCKING HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL! Maybe you shouldn't be so arrogant to think you can just up and leave when you want! You're lucky I was here!"

Jake wanted to rip into Sam at that moment, but he took control of his anger and pushed it back in before side stepping the other Alpha and making his way towards the house. Sam had to get one more dig in before he left so he said loud enough for only Jake to hear.

"She told me everything and I get that you didn't want to mess up the progress you two have made, but it was pretty stupid of you to command her not to phase… if something was out there while she was running she would have been defenseless against it…"

With that Sam turned and walked down the path to his house. Jake stood there shaking in anger and hurt.

_She spoke to SAM FUCKING ULEY about our problems…_

_What else has she been saying to him…?_

_Do they talk often?_

Jake started moving ready to have a "little" talk with his wife when he opened the door to their house and heard movement coming from upstairs. Storming up them he came to Dee's bedroom ready to pull Leah out to talk privately. When he opened the door he stopped and all thoughts of anger and hurt floated away as Leah sat cross legged in the corner of the room with a freshly washed Daniel in her lap reading a book together. Smiling up at him she motioned for him to come in.

Shaking his head he replied. "I'm going to shower first."

At the sound of Jacob's deep voice Daniel's head shot up and he smiled the brightest smile before climbing out of Leah's lap to jump up into his arms.

"Hey little man!" Jake said propping him in his arms.

"Thank you for my room! Leah said you did it!"

"Yep, do you like it?"

"It's the coolest room ever! Can Joey come over so I can show him?!"

"Sure I'll talk to Paul maybe they can both come by…"

Nodding his head up and down, Dee placed a kiss on Jake's cheek and squeezed him as tight as he could in a hug before wiggling down to return to a happy Leah.

_Maybe she just needed to vent…_

_Don't fight with her; I'm already on thin ice as it is…_

_I just hate that she spoke to Sam! Out of everyone here she talks to that dip shit…_

Closing the door Jake headed into their bedroom and straight to their bathroom to shower. Jumping in he washed quickly and got out to find some basketball shorts and a white cotton tee-shirt. Heading out he could hear still hear them playing in his room so he went downstairs to find some food. Coming into the kitchen he saw that Leah had a plate set out on the island for him. As he was eating he knew what had to be done.

_I need my pack…_

_They would have gotten me…_

"He really must be tired he took two bites of food and wanted a bedtime story. The kid is knocked out!" Leah laughed coming into the kitchen.

Jake waited until she on the stool next to him before she spoke.

"Lee something happened while we were out there, but I don't think he remembers any of it."

"What happened?" she growled out that he waited till now to say something.

"Two leeches…"

"WHAT! Was he ok!"

"Yeah yeah babe he was fine, his spirit wolf took complete control of his body. When he came out of it he didn't remember a thing."

"Never again Jake! You're not taking him that far ever again!"Leah was pissed.

"Don't worry I won't… Sam told me what happened out here last night." He growled back.

Relaxing a little Leah realized Jake was just as pissed as she was.

"Nothing happened I went for a run and picked up a scent, I ran straight to Billy's house and called Sam… we were ok."

"Why didn't you call me?" He said speaking low.

"You were a day away what could you do. Sam had it under control we were fine."

Growling at her he turned to snarl in her face. "You call me Leah! I'm your husband not fucking Uley!"

Unfazed by his aggression Leah snapped at him. "Don't you _dare_ snarl at me Jacob Black! How could I call you? Your phone didn't have any service and I can't phase, so dipshit tell me again how I would have gotten in contact with you!"

Jake sat back as he realized what he had done and was man enough to admit it when he fucked up.

"You're right babe…"

"I'm sorry… I'm tired Jake I haven't had a single peaceful nights rest in what feels like ages."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder he brought her closer.

"Still having those nightmares?"

"Yeah, but they are getting worse… I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"Ok…" Jake kissed her forehead before working his way down to her neck.

Leah moaned as he licked the just below her ear. Pulling her to sit on his lap Jake kissed his wife with everything he had building up for the past week they had been separated. Still kissing Jake lifted her up bridal style and made for the couch. Feeling for it with his toe he gently placed her on it and covered her body with his own. Laughing Leah spread her legs as he covered her body then lips again. Pushing her hips up to grind against him he pumped his hips building up the tension between them.

Jake moved from her lips to her neck as Leah stretched her neck for him to devour,she opened her eyes and froze as a little brown eyes stare down at her from behind the couch.

"What are you doing?" Dee asked.

"JESUS!" Jake shouted, before flipping on to the floor.

Sitting up quickly Leah tried to fix her hair as she spoke to the child. "Dee sweetie what are you doing awake?"

"I came to get some water… what are you guys doing?" He asked again tilting his head.

Jake lay shaking with laughter on the floor with his face in the carpet. Leah kicked him with her foot as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a plastic cup she filled it with water and handed it to Daniel.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome now off to bed!" Leah cooed as she pushed his back in the direction of the stairs.

Jake started to sit up as Dee passed by.

"Will you tuck me in?" Dee asked Jake surprising him and Leah

"Sure."

Jumping up Dee took his hand and led him upstairs to his new bedroom. Putting the water down he climbed into bed and waited for Jake to do the rest. Smiling Jake grabbed the thin sheet and covered Dee to his chest.

"Will you tell me a story?" Dee asked looking up with round little puppy eyes.

Jake wanted to return to his wait wife, but he didn't have the heart to deny the kid. So getting down on his knees he leaned his elbows on the bed before speaking.

"What kind of story do you want?"

"Will you tell me about the spirit warriors?

"That's a long story are you sure?"

Jake was praying to every god he knew of that Daniel decides against it.

"Yes please! I had a dream about it on the way back here."

"Fine…"

Jake dove into the old story of La Push and its spirit warriors. He tried to cut it down a bit but Dee would ask questions and they would talk. Eventually Jake looked at the clock to see that it had been over an hour that he had stayed in the room talking to Dee.

"It's time for bed we will finish the story tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Dee answered with a yawn.

_It really did a number on him…._ Jake thought with the fact that the kid was still tired.

Ruffling his hair Jake stood up and was about to walk out when Daniel stopped him.

"Goodnight Jacob."

"Goodnight Daniel."

"Hey Jake?"

Turning around Jake had his hand over the light switch as he watched Dee cover his face with his blanket.

"If you want to call me Dee you can…"

Smiling wide Jake asked "Are you sure?"

The bulge that was Daniel's wrapped head bobbed up and down.

"Yeah I'm sure now…"

"Alright goodnight Dee…"

"Goodnight Jake…"

Turning off the light switch Jake could see that Leah had locked up and was already in their bed with her head resting on the pillow. Taking off his clothes Jake slid in behind her to pull her tight against his body; it wasn't until he noticed her calm breathing that he realized she was sleeping. Resting his head on her shoulder he wanted to growl out with his sexual frustration but didn't want to wake her. She hadn't been sleeping well and maybe now that they are together it will help some.

_Pretty stupid of you to command her not to phase…_

_She would have been defenseless against it…_

Sam's voice replayed in his head over and over again. Bringing him lips close to her ear Jake whispered.

"You can phase as long as it's to protect yourself or others…"

Leah's body shivered as the command poured into her body. Jake kissed her goodnight and lay down holding her for the rest of the night.

* * *

_I stood on the beach when I heard the whispers on the wind._

_I knew it was saying something important I just could understand it; suddenly my wolf stood up, shook out her fur and stretched her limbs…_

_Taking hold of her fur I waited as she took her first steps towards the light…._

* * *

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Sorry for the late update! But no worries I know this is a short chapter but good news is that I have the next one already uploaded and all Im doing is adding my finishing touches! I will be posting two chapters tonight so please enjoy and don't forget to review! xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

**The next morning:**

Dee made his way downstairs as he heard _his_ Leah in the kitchen humming. Smiling as he turned the corner he looked over to see her back turned to him, as silently as possible Dee tip toed up behind her and froze as her voice rang out.

"Don't even think about munchkin!"

Letting out the breath he was holding he started giggling as she turned around to smirk at him.

"Have a seat at the table, breakfast is almost ready." Leah said as she finished putting his plate together. Rushing to do as he was told, he hopped up onto the large chair with his feet dangling in the air. Crossing the kitchen Leah placed the food in front of him, Dee smiled as he looked at all the bacon, eggs and toast on his plate. Digging in he looked up to see _his_ Leah putting together an even larger plate of food.

_Must be Jake's plate..._ Dee thought looking around the kitchen for the large man.

Noticing that he wasn't there Dee frowned as he asked Leah with a mouth full of food.

"Wh-ere is Ja-cup?"

Without looking Leah replied. "Stop talking with food in your mouth... and he is probably in the bathroom."

Dee nodded his head, then stilled as he remembered what he had done days before their camping trip when Leah was upset with Jake. Swallowing his eggs he slipped out of the chair and started to briskly walk out of the kitchen, once he was out of the kitchen and out of Leah's sight he booked it up the stairs and into Leah and Jacob's room. Looking to the bed he saw that Jake wasn't in it, nervously he ran to the bathroom door and started pounding on it.

"Let me in!" he shouted.

Jake threw open the door to see Dee wide eye and squirmy.

"Is everything ok?" Jake asked with a raise eyebrow holding on to his toothbrush.

"Gimmie!" Dee shouted jumping up to snatch the toothbrush from Jake's hand to quickly throw into the trash.

_That was close! _He thought smiling to himself.

Dee began to walk out of the bathroom but was stopped by the huge hand that now rest on his shoulder. Dee's heart started pounding harder as he was forced to turn around and look up at the stern face of Jacob.

"Want to explain why you just threw away my toothbrush?" Jacob asked.

Jake knew his toothbrush smelled funny and was going to throw it away right before Dee had banged on the door. Smiling on the inside, Jacob kept a neutral look on his face as the little wolf gulped before trying to use his puppy dog eyes on Jake to get away with what he had done.

"Not going to work little man... Start talking!" Jake said with a little squeeze to his shoulder.

Flinching, Dee started spitting out words "You, Leah, mad, so sorry..."

"Daniel what did you do?" Jake said keeping his voice stern.

Looking down Dee whispered. "Promise not to hate me?"

Wanting to laugh, Jake smiled as he took a seat on the toilet so he could look Dee in the eyes as he spoke.

"I'll never hate you."

"Promise you won't get mad?" Dee asked keeping his eyes on the floor.

"I promise not to get mad, just tell me what you did."

Dee covered his face with his hands to hide from Jacob.

"Iscrubbedthetoiletwithyourtoothbrush..." He blurted all in one.

Jake couldn't hold in his laughter any longer as Dee kept his hand on his face afraid to look up at him. Dee was positive that Jacob would never talk to him again for what he did. So he was confused as he heard the rumble of Jacobs laughter fill the space around them. Peaking out between his fingers he looked up as Jake smiled at him before yanking him into a head lock.

"That wasn't very nice!" Jake said while giving him a noogie.

"I'm Sorry!" Dee shouted trying to break free of the tight grip.

"Promise not to do that again and I'll let you go!"

"I can't!"

"You can't? I thought we were friends!" Jake said still going to town on his head.

"We are! But..."

"But what?" Jake asked laying off long enough for Dee to answer.

"You made _my_ Leah mad! I had to do something!" Dee growled out just as Jake loosened up enough so he could wiggle loose.

Jake stared at Dee and realized that they still had more they needed to talk about.

"Dee, Leah isn't yours…"

As Dee's growling grew louder Jake spoke quickly before the little wolf burst from his skin and destroyed his new bathroom.

"She 'Ours'… that means we have to share."

Calming down Dee spoke out. "I know that."

"Do you?"

"Yes…but you made her angry and hurt… I had to do something…"

"So you used my toothbrush to scrub the toilet? Are you going to do something to my things every time Leah is upset with me?"

"I don't know… maybe…"

"Look at me Daniel." Jake said with all the seriousness. Looking up Dee was terrified that Jake was going to yell at him.

"Leah and I are going to argue at times, sometimes she will be very upset with me. So you can't do things like this every time… I forgive you now, but do it again and you will be in a lot of trouble, do you understand?"

"Yes I understand…" Dee whispered.

Smiling Jake stood up as he spoke. "Good, 'cause with Leah's temper all my things will be destroyed in less than a week!"

Dee let out a small giggle before catching himself and fixing Jake with a playful glare for teasing about _their_ Leah.

"How about we go eat? I smell it from here!"

Nodding his head up and down Jake picked the little wolf up to carry downstairs and into the kitchen. Turning the corner Jake had to hold in his moan as he saw Leah bending over to get a large bowl from the cabinet below. Putting Dee down so he could return to his food, Jake walked up behind her as she straightened up.

"Morning beautiful…" he whispered in her ear.

Leah flushed as she could feel his hand brush against the side of her thighs. Groaning as she could hear Dee humming while he ate she turned around to smack Jake playfully on the arm before returning to the food.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

He woke her up many times last night to claim her body and she wasn't complaining as she felt completely relaxed this morning. She had quickly showered and snuck out of the bedroom before he woke up for another round. Coming downstairs she had set to work on making everyone's breakfast.

_Maybe I just needed a good screw to feel normal again…_ Leah thought as she realized she was as upset with him as she was the day before.

"Hmmm you know I am." Jake whispered, running the back of his hand down her spine causing her to shiver. Spinning around she shoved his plate of food at him.

"Not in front of him! Go eat!" She laughed pushing him towards the table. Grumbling to himself he took his food to sit beside Daniel. Just as he began to dig in he looked up to see that Daniel was done eating and taking his plate back to the sink.

"Can I go play outside?" Dee asked looking up at Leah.

Nodding her head, she ruffled his hair as he took off outside to play on the swing set. Seeing his chance Jake abandoned his food to return to her.

"Will you control yourself?!" Leah moaned as Jake stood behind her and ran his hand into her robe to caress her tight stomach.

"Nope! I have no self-control when it comes to you…" He said with his lips against her neck.

Leah put down the spoon in her hand down, so she could to rest both palms against the counter top in their kitchen as Jake spread the robe to run his warm hands up and down her stomach until finally dipping one hand between her legs. Moaning, Leah leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder as his fingers went between her wet folds.

"Dee could hear us…" She said letting out a shutter.

She knew it was a losing battle, when her husband set his mind to seducing her she was too weak to deny him.

_I have to try! _She thought with another moan.

"He's busy play on his new swing set…" Jake said taking a quick peek out the kitchen window to make sure the little wolf was still playing outside.

"Jake we can't..." She moaned as he his other hand reached up to squeeze her breast.

"We can." he answered.

"We shouldn't…" she continued.

"Oh… but we should…" he replied with a husky chuckle.

"You're horrible…" Leah groaned as she caved and pushed her ass into his hardening cock.

Flipping her around, he growled out with a sexy smirk.

"I know…"

Gripping her waist Jake hosted her up to rest at the edge of the counter. Attacking her lips with his own, Jake pushed the front of her robe open to free her body to him. Breaking apart he looked down as Leah spread her legs for him to come closer. Drooling over her deliciously sexy body he nodded his head as she spoke.

"You listen for him coming! I swear Jake if he catches us I'll never forgive you."

Kissing her, he whispered against her lips. "I promise…"

Running her tongue against his lower lip, Leah captured his mouth for another breath taking kiss. She pushed down his pajama pants as he squeezed her ass to bring her closer so he could rub his erection against her folds. Jake bucked his hips as Leah smacked his ass hard.

"Naughty girl… you'll pay for that." He growled squeezing her tighter.

Lips curling in a sexy grin, Leah lifted her legs so her heels dug into his lower back as it lined up his hard cock with her waiting pussy. Using her heels she pushed Jake into her slowly. Moaning he put his head on her shoulder as he slid his hands to her thighs and started pumping his hips into her. Trying to keep her moans as quiet as possible, Leah was breathing heavy as the pleasure became all consuming.

"You like that baby? You like my hard cock pounding into you?"Jake purred into her ear.

Leah couldn't speak as she focused on the feeling of his length sliding in and out of her. Jake wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her say all the things she wanted him to do to her.

"Jaaaakkkkeeee…" she moaned deeply.

Her nails scratched down his back as she brought him tighter to her. Jake pulled out to just the head of his hard cock. Teasing her by only thrusting the tip in and out of her, he growled into her ear.

"Tell me what you want. I need to hear you say it…"

"I…I…I want you to fuck me! Hard!" She moaned out, squeezing her heels toward herself to make him slam into her. Jake pounded into her relentlessly, throwing her head back Leah let out a groan of pleasure. Looking past her tilted head he could see as Dee took one big swing and jumped from his swing set to head towards the house.

_Shit! Not yet kid._

Jake looked at his wife to see as she grew close to cumming. Stepping it up he gripped the back of her head and wrapped his fingers in her soft hair while lifting one of her legs to dive deeper.

"Yessssss harder Jake! Harder." Leah moaned as her back arched pushing her breast into the air.

Pulling her hair so her head tilted back Jake pounded harder, looking over as Dee was getting closer. Just as her walls got tighter around him, Jake arched his hips to thrust up practically lifting her off the counter as he hit her G-spot**.** He could feel her starting to go over the edge. Turning his head he peaked out at the yard to see Dee staring at something on the ground. Taking advantage of the distraction, Jake bit into Leah's shoulder as she came around his cock. Following behind her, Jake grunted out his orgasm.

There wasn't time to waste as Dee started walking back to the house, Jake pulled out of Leah causing her to moan at the sensation. Placing her on her feet, Leah still had a dazed look upon her face as he tucked himself into his pants, then fixed her robe and ran his fingers through her silky hair to tame it just as Dee came bursting through the door shouting.

"Leah!"

Dazed and coming down from her orgasm, Leah had sobered at the sound of his little voice. As she grabbed herself to make sure she was covered, Jake cleared his throat and ducked his head into the fridge. Pulling herself together she turned and smiled before answering him.

"Hi sweetie!"

Dee came to give her a hug before sniffing at the air.

"You smell funny!" Dee said scrunching his nose.

Leah heard as Jake started to cough to cover his laughter while keeping his head in the fridge.

"DEE! Have you made your bed? Joey and Paul will be here in a few hours and they will want to see your new room!"

Smiling at the news that his best friend would be coming over, Dee booked it out of the kitchen and up to his room. Jake chuckled as he pulled out some apple juice, but stopped when he looked at his wife glaring at him.

"That was to close! Did you know he was coming?"

"It's fine he didn't know… I told you I would look out and I did."Jake said coming up to wrap his arm around her waist dragging her body flush against him.

Smacking his arm she tried to wiggle out of his embrace.

"Stop it! You're only going to get yourself all riled up again and I'm _NOT_ doing that again."

Throwing his head back Jake let out a booming laugh as Leah broke free and started to head towards the living room and upstairs. Getting control of his laughter he hollered out before she reached the top of the steps.

"Baby you and I both know that's a lie!"

"Ass!" she shouted back with a quiet giggle of her own.

Smiling Jake did a happy dance to get his plate of food then proceeded into the living room with his juice before plopping down on the couch to turn to watchccc the football game.

* * *

Leah and Kim stood outside the dressing room as Rachel screeched from the other side.

"I'm already fat! Remind me the next time Paul wants to knock me up not to say yes!"

"You're not fat Rach! You're only two and a half months!" Leah said with a roll of her eyes.

Rachel and Kim had convinced Leah to leave the boys with Jake and Paul for the day to go shopping with her for maternity clothing. She wasn't sure at first, it was the first day she had Dee back home, but now that she was out she was glad she came out.

"She's right Rachel you look beautiful!" Kim said looking at a shirt in the rack next to her.

"Ah shut it!" Rach said coming out of the dressing room in a light blue shirt.

Smiling Leah watched as Rachel looked herself up and down in the mirror.

"See you look great!" Leah said honestly looking at a glowing Rachel.

_Pregnancy suits her… _Leah thought.

"Thanks Lee, so when should I be expecting some nephews and nieces?"

Leah was afraid this question was going to be asked so she prepared herself on the way over.

"One day, we're still getting settled and we are still getting adjusted to Dee being there."

Smiling at her Rachel nodded her head in understanding; going from no kid to a six year old in zero to sixty seconds must be hard to deal with.

_She handles it like a pro…_ Rachel thought as she turned to Kim.

"And you too! When are you and Jared finally going have one?"

Blushing Kim became very interested in the shirt in her hand before looking up at her friends with a sparkle in her eye.

"Well… in seven months we should be welcoming a new addition."

"KIM!" Leah and Rachel shouted in unison rushing up to her.

"You're pregnant and you didn't tell us!" Rachel scorned.

"Yeah! You should be shouting from the roof tops!" Leah cheered.

Kim became upset as she addressed both smiling women.

"We wanted to hold off until I passed my first trimester…"

Kims shoulders sagged as tears pooled in her eyes. Leah knew the look on her face, she had seen it on the faces of the frightened women in the ER.

"This isn't your first time is it?"

Small tears fell from the corner of Kim's eyes as she shook her head and spoke to Leah.

"This is the furthest we have gotten…"

"WHAT! Why haven't you said anything to me we talk every day."Rachel was confused and hurt.

Kim couldn't stop as her hormones took over and she started crying out loud. Leah wrapped her arms around her friend as she sobbed out to Rachel.

"I couldn't… I can't…."

"Shhhhhh….." Leah said glaring at Rachel silently telling her to shut her trap with her eyes.

"I'm sorry Kimmy…" Rachel said coming up to rub her back.

Kim tried to pull herself together as she had a mental breakdown. So standing in the store she told her trusted friends about her struggle to have children for all these years. She had miscarried three times in five years. Jared had wanted to stop trying as Kim took each loss harder and harder but she had convinced him to try one more time. When they found out she was pregnant she has been on bed rest until she passed the first trimester.

Leah stood there and listened as the story poured out of Kim she saw the relief as she finally was able to tell someone about what she went through. Not knowing why the sudden urge came over her, she felt the need to speak to them about her own issues.

"I understand more than you know Kim." Leah said cutting Kim off from her sentence.

"You too?" Rachel asked as tears came to her eyes

_I feel like a stupid bitch for complaining…_

_They have both been hurting and I'm mad I gained three pounds..._ Rachel thought about herself.

"No, I never miscarried… this is hard for me to talk about." Leah said.

"You can talk to us…" Kim replied holding her hand.

Taking a deep breath she started telling them her story.

"My period stopped when I first phased, I found out that's because I can't have children… That's why I dived into med school I wanted to find out everything there was to know about the body so I could try to figure out what was going on inside me…"

"So you can never have kids?" Kim asked with more tears coming out.

"I'll give you mine!" Rachel blurted out without thinking.

Leah mouth hung open as she stared at Rachel before laughing at her friend.

"And raise Paul's monster? No thank you!"

"Hey! He's not that bad… well ok he is, but you can't deny that we make some good looking kids!" Rachel said with smirk.

Leah had to give it to her, Joey was to die for and she could only imagine what the next angel will come out looking like.

"We might be able to, I stopped phasing almost two years now… we are hoping my body will return to its normal state, then cross our fingers it works."

"It will happen! I just know it!" Kim said giving Leah's hand a squeeze.

"Yeah you're Leah Fucking Black! I bet you'll be knocked up by Christmas!" Rach said with a wink.

"Thanks guys I hope so too… look if we could keep this between us I would really appreciate it." Leah said looking between the both of them.

"I won't say a word." Rachel said smiling.

"Me either! You can trust me to keep a secret!" Kim said with a chuckle.

* * *

Walking back into the kitchen Paul had the video camera pointed towards himself as he spoke.

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen it's me! Paul the stud Lahote and Jake the lame Black! Say hi to the camera Jake!"

Jake looked up to wave as the camera was turned to face him. He was leaning in front of Dee and Joey as they sat on the kitchen counter holding their noses. Turning the camera so it was facing him again Paul started talking into it again.

"Let me explain! We were swindled into watching the rug rats today and it hasn't even been ten minutes and we have our first incident! Now let's get back to the action!" Flipping the camera around again he focused on Jake and the boys.

"Ok so explain it one more time!" Paul asked while he and Jake tried not to laugh.

Rolling his eyes Dee went to explain again.

"I wanted to smell the Jelly Bean but it got sucked up when I put it in my nose."

"And how did you get your up your nose JoJo?" Paul asked his son.

"I wanted to see what it smelled like too so I stuck it up there!"He cheered while swinging his legs off the edge.

"Yep no question… he's your kid Paul!" Jake joked while dodging Paul swinging hand.

They had started watching the football game when they heard shouting coming from Dee's bedroom rushing up they watched as Dee and Joey were sticking their fingers up each other nose's. It took a minute to control their laughter to get the story out of the two six years as they kept trying to help each other dislodge the Jelly Beans.

"So you each have one up there huh?" Paul asked smiling while holding the video camera.

Joey nodded his head up and down as he started playing with his toy car in his lap. Jake tilted his head when Dee didn't respond but kept holding his nose.

"Dee… How many beans did you stick in your nose?"

He wouldn't answer. but by the red flush that took over his cheeks Jake knew it couldn't be a good number.

"Two?" He asked.

Dee shook his head.

"Three?" He continued.

Again Dee shook his head.

"FOUR!" Jake asked amazed.

Dee nodded his head up and down as he finally dropped his hand to show Jake his puffy nose.

"What in the world! Why do you have four Jelly Beans in your nose?" Jake exclaimed.

Paul was laughing so hard he started shaking the video camera but tried to steady it when he caught Jake's serious face glaring at him. In a small voice Dee whispered to Jake.

"They are all different, so I wanted to smell them all at the same time, but when I couldn't get them out Joey helped."

Shaking his head Jake grabbed Dee by the forehead and tilted his head back to get a better look inside. Looking in both nostrils Jake could see he did have four Beans suck inside, two in each nostril.

"Alright hold still I'm going to have pull them out." Jake said grabbing the tweezers off the table. Sticking them inside one nostril Jake was able to grab both and pull them out as Dee started wiggling with discomfort. Setting to work on the other side Jake became stuck as he dislodged one but the other he couldn't get a grip on, giving up on the tweezers he pushed on Dee's empty side blocking the air flow.

"Blow as hard as you can." Jake told him.

Listening Dee took a deep breath and blew as hard as he could through his nose, the bean flew out on to Jake's tissue. Smiling happily Dee held out his hand to see the Jelly Bean that just came out.

"Cool!" he cheered taking it from the tissue to wipe off on his shorts before popping it into his mouth. Jake and Paul froze at the action then busted up laughing.

"You're a weird kid." Jake commented ruffling his hair.

Dee just smiled as he took the toy car from Joey who was currently pushing on his own empty nostril. Mimicking Dee, Joey blew hard sending the Jelly bean flying to the excitement of both boys who broke into a fit of laughter watching as the bean bounced on the floor. Jumping down from the counter together they took off to catch the bean as it bounced into the living room.

"I knew all that Med School would pay off!" Jake joked washing off the tweezers as Paul shut off the camera….

* * *

**A/N: Hello my lovely's! This chapter was just for fun while I'm still working all the ins and out for the next one! I hope this was enough to hold you over! Silly little Dee and Joey... J**

**Chapter 11 Reviews Answered!**

**Guest- Omg intense. Last 3 chapters. So im a little confuse. Was it the command that was causing the nightmares? I feel like is more to it.**

**An: The command was definitely slowing down the progress!**

**~Firefly-class- Oh Jacob and dee are finally friends. Something is up with all this vampire active...and Leah's weird dreams. Emily is truly a jealous bitch. Leah will be pissed when she finds out Sam told Emily, especially because Emily will probably say something reckless. I hope Leah whips her ass, she deserves it.**

**AN: Ohhh Emily will be getting what's coming to her in due time!**

**~CardsFan-Wow..the last 3 chapters were great.  
I'm getting kind of creeped out by Sam's behavior, and I think Emily is going to need a straight jacket. Is she going to do something to Leah? Spread it around that Leah can't have children and try to ,are Sam the new Chief? And what's with Sam? It seems like he is turning into a stalker. I do think Jake has a reason to be upset with Leah for telling Sam about their baby issues..that is a highly private thing to tell your ex. Did she do it because she was mad at Jake? Loved the Jake/Daniel fishing trip. Seems like they are really forming a bond now. I laughed when The fish hit Jake in the face. I'm a little worried about Dee, and how tired he was after phasing...will he be OK? Did they miss a vampire that will no seek revenge? You are doing a great job! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**An: Ohhh my so many questions! 1) Emily&Leah… I can't tell you much without giving away the story! Lol sorry! 2)Sam the new chief? Absolutely freak'n NOT! 3) Sam the stalker! He is a creepers for sure! I think he might just be confused with himself and his marriage…. 4) She didn't tell him to get back at Jake, she felt she owed him an explanation for some of her actions… Everything just came out on its own as she was talking to him. I thinks she just needed to vent a little after that horrible dream. 5)DEE! OH how I love that little man! Lol he will be fine! It's just taxing on him because he is so young. 6)Vampire seeking revenge…hmmmm IDK…Maybe… lol read and find out! 7)Thank you for enjoying the story! Its awesome reviews like yours that keep me coming back to the keyboard! XOXOXO!**

**~Music and Feathers-I hope Samuel messes up just so Jake can kill him.**

**AN: Don't we all! Lol**

**~hgmsnoopy-Oh, where to start...  
First of all, Emily is an insecure little bitch, isn't she? I really want to see her get bitch slapped. And Sam is being a total creeper. Really happy that Daniel is trusting Jacob now and they are building their own family with him - it's crazy that he doesn't remember his vampire attacks but he's so young that's probably better. Wondering what Leah's dreams mean, but I'm glad that her wolf is no longer trapped.**

**AN: Emily is the biggest of bitches! I personally think Leah was way to nice to them in the book! Seriously who does that to their family! SMH…. **

**~SaoThwee-I get more excited about this story with every chapter update, its sooo good .Thank you.**

**AN- Your awesome! And no Thank You for this AMAZING review!**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	13. Chapter 13

**AAHHHHHHHH! Is all I can say about this chapter!**

* * *

**3Am a week later:**

"The scent ends around here…" Leona said looking over at her partner.

Warren nodded his head and knelt down to place the palm of his hand flat on the ground. Closing his eyes he allowed the tingling sensation to take over his body as his eyes shot open and he was taken back to a few days prior. Watching as he let his gift take over, Leona stood near him as he spoke out loud of what he was seeing.

_"_Two human sat over there…" Warren said pointing over to now empty space.

"They were talking when the man jumps up he says something out loud to the surrounding trees… Genevieve was in that tree. The man pushed the child behind him as they spoke back and forth… Genevieve confronts him… but he doesn't seem scared? He's shaking uncontrollable…" Warren paused as he watched what unfolded in the small clearing. He couldn't bring himself to speak as he watched his dear friends be torn apart by the monsters that roamed the woods. Falling backwards out of fear Warren had a dazed look upon his face as he looked up to his wife, Leona could smell the fear on him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Leona asked him as he pushed himself back up.

"Moon children…"

Taking a step back Leona clutched at her chest. "Are they still here?"

Warren shook his head no as he started to walk past his wife.

"Well which way did Evie and Naomi go? Dorian is tired of waiting for them… and I want to get the hell out of here!" She whines.

Warren came to the ashes of a fire that was put out days ago, pawing at it with the tip of his boot he came in contact with what he was looking for. Knelling down he picked up the remains of two charred necklaces. He heard as Leona let out a hiss before whispering to him.

"Do you want to call him or should I?"

"This isn't something you tell someone over the phone, we wait until we return. Do you understand?" Warren hissed out at his wife.

Nodding her head she put out her hand to take the necklaces…

**That morning:**

Standing in the kitchen Jake looked over all the bottles to make sure he had everything he would need for tonight's party.

"Where is the glass serving dish?" Leah growled out as she slammed the cabinet door with frustration.

Jake shrugged his shoulders as he started to add the tequila into the large punch bowl. Leah looked like she was going to blow a gasket as she dropped to her knees and looked in another cabinet.

"I don't know why I'm even the one doing all this! It was your stupid idea to have the house warming party!"

"Because, I'm really, really, ridiculously good looking!" Jake said with a horrible zoolander impression. Leah snorted at his remark, giving up she stood up to watch Jake pick up another bottle to add to the mix. He had called Emmett late last night for the special recipe he made for him and Leah in Rio a few years back, it had taken a minute to get the vampire to agree, but in the end he sent the email containing the crazy ingredients.

"That asshole added straight rubbing alcohol! Seriously why are we friends with that lunatic?" Leah said reading the list over again.

"I was thinking the same thing… but hey it worked!" Jake cheered smiling wide.

"Fine, but make sure all none shifters know not to drink this, I don't feel like pumping peoples stomach tonight…"

Laughing Jake just nodded his head in agreement…

**Later that afternoon:**

The Party was in full swing with everyone walking in and out of the new house. Leah placed Dee and Joeys plates in front of them and returned to Jakes side as he manned the grill.

"Can I have some of your chips?" Dee asked Joey as they sat side by side with their feet dangling from the bench. Nodding his head Joey grabbed some of his chips and put them on his plate. While they ate in silence Dee looked up to see Joey's Grandpa Billy, rolling up to them with a look of determination on his old face.

"Hello young men!" Billy said as he came to a stop.

"Hi Grandpa!" Joey smiled while finishing his hotdog.

"Hi Chief Billy…" Dee said grabbing his cupcake off the table to hold onto.

Leah had told him and Joey to not give any of their food to the older man, at the time Dee thought it was a weird request, but if it will make Leah happy than he wouldn't do it!

"That looks like a tasty treat you got there Daniel…" Billy said focusing on the little wolf.

"I don't know I haven't tried it yet…"

Nodding his head Billy whispered to the little wolf. "I hope it's not poisoned! Why don't you let me test it for you?"

Wide eyed both boys heads shot up to stare at the older man.

_Poisoned!_ Dee thought while inspection his cupcake

Shaking his head Dee held the cupcake closer to his chest before replying to the chief.

"I can't Leah and Jake told me not give you any food…"

"Ahhh, but you wouldn't be _giving_ it to me; I would just be testing it…" Billy said with a serious face. Dee kept his head down as he thought about it.

_He is right… It's not like he is going to keep it…_

_But Leah said not to give him any food…_

_But it could be poisoned!_

_Wait…. Why would it be poisoned?_

"Why would it be poisoned?" Dee asked.

"Uhhhh!" Billy said.

Dee smiled as he realized Joey's grandpa was trying to trick him! Unfortunately Joey wasn't as smart and grabbed his cupcake to give to his grandpa.

"Here you go grandpa! You can test mine!" Joey shouted excitedly.

"Shhhhhh….." Billy said trying to motion with his hands for Joey to keep his voice down, but it was too late as Leah turned around from Jake to glare holes into the older man.

"JOEY!" Leah's stern voice rang out causing the little boy to freeze. They party looked on as the little boys face turned red with embarrassment.

"Yes Aunt Leah?" he asked turning his head to look at his aunt as she walked up to them with a plate in her hand.

"Do not give your grandpa any food… remember what we talked about? It's not healthy for him."

Joey took back his cupcake to sit in front of him while he looked sadly at his grandpa.

"Sorry Grandpa… I can't share with you."

Letting out a breath of air Billy looked the two little boys and smiled "Its fine, next time though we will use our library voices… uh huh?"

Joey and Dee nodded their heads up and down while smiling brightly back at him, until they caught Leah giving them a stern look then just as quickly shook their heads no before jumping down to eat their cupcakes on the swing set. Leah turned to see Billy glaring at her.

"Glare all you want! I told you I don't care." She said setting down a plate of steamed veggies and small unseasoned steak. Billy looked disgusted with the food, but tucked himself right up to the table and dug in. Just as he finished up his veggies he watched as a little sliver of cupcake was pushed onto his lap. Listening to giggles he watched as to little heads popped out from under the table and booked it into the house. Smiling to himself he grabbed the piece of cake and shoved it into his mouth before Leah caught him…

**Late afternoon:**

Everyone had just finished congratulating Kim and Jared on their pregnancy when Joey and Dee came up to her as she sat in a lawn chair next to Rachel.

"Congrat-oo-lation Auntie Kim…" Joey quickly said.

"Thank you, sweetie." She cooed as he gave her a kiss and ran over to his dad's side.

Dee came up to her confused. "You're going to have a baby?"

Nodding her head she answered him. "Yep"

"Oh… Do you get them at the store?"

The entire party had grown silent as they watched Kim and the littlest shifter speak to each other. Kim's face went red with embarrassment, but remained calm as she spoke. "You don't get them at the store sweetie they grow in your tummy."

Hoping to god that was enough to satisfy him, she held her breath as he nodded his head.

"Oh… ok… congrat-oo-lations… Leah told me to tell you that…" Dee said shyly before smiling bright and turning around to look for Joey.

Kim let out the breath she was holding as he took a step away. The party started laughing and giggling quietly as relief washed over Kim's face. Dee stopped walking when another thought popped into his head. Turning around with a very serious look upon his face, Dee moved quickly to stand in front of Kim again.

"There's a baby in your tummy?" he asked.

"Yep." Kim said.

"In there?!" He asked confused.

Nodding her head up and down she replied again. "Yep."

Scratching the top of his head Dee had to know "How… How did that happen?!"

"Uhhhhh…Uhhhhh… I don't know what to do here!" Kim whispered to a laughing Rachel.

Rachel had to think fast as the party looked on in silent amusement. Taking his hand she pulled him to rest on her lap as she spoke to him.

"HEY! Daniel I heard you guys are staying here for another year! That's exciting!"

"Uh Huh…" He answered with nod of his head.

"Yeah it is! Who would want to move to stinky old Canada anyways?! We have the best food and people ever here!" Rachel said winking at Leah, while Lee playfully flipped her the bird.

"Yep and I have the coolest room! Jacob did it!" Dee smiled up at the big man himself.

"Yeah I saw it that was very nice of him…"

"Uh huh… but… now we have to wait a whole year to go to Leah's restaurant." Dee said with a sad look on his face. Leah looked over at Daniel confused as Jacob was silently debating letting this play out or if he should stop his wife from future embarrassment.

_Screw it! This shit will be funny!_ He thought with a chuckle.

"Sweetie I don't have a restaurant. Who told you that?" Leah asked coming to sit on the arm of Rachel's lawn chair.

"You did!" Dee replied with a bright smile.

Shaking her head she went on. "I never said I owned a restaurant…"

"Yeah huh, remember we were eating Apple pie and Jake wanted some but then you said no and licked your piece, but then he said it didn't matter cause he eats at your restaurant!"

The entire party started laughing as Leah face went bright red with embarrassment. Looking up at her husband she could tell immediately that he knew what was going to happen before it had happen as he bit his lower lip to hold in his laughter.

_Well two can play at that game!_ She thought with an evil grin.

"Ohhhh, that restaurant! Yeah no sorry to break it to you honey, but that restaurant will be closed indefinitely… No one's allowed in or out anymore."

"Oohhhh" and "burn" were shouted around the party as Jake crossed his arms with a smirk before addressing his wife.

"That's fine I'm sure if the front door is closed I can always get in through the back..."

Leah threw her head back and laughed as she grabbed Rachel's cupcake and threw it at his head.

**That evening:**

Seth leaned against the wall to support himself as the punch started to make his head swim. The party had died down hours ago and all that was left was the original pack. Kim sat on Jared's lap happily now that they had shared with everyone today that they will be expecting. Paul and Rachel sat side by side as she dug into her ice cream and Sam and Emily along with Leah, Jake and himself Embry and Quil where three sheets to the wind drunk. Jake sat on the island with a huge bowl of ice cream while Leah rest between his legs and told the Pack how they had come to be engaged.

"So he didn't propose at the restaurant?" Kim asked Leah.

"No, He knew, I knew so he just fucked with me the whole time…first he would drop the napkin and get down on one knee to get it or when he went to the bathroom and returned he bent over to tie his shoe. Every time he did that I would get all stupid and flustered."

Jake just smiled and nodded his head as he took another big bite.

"So then what happened?" Rachel asked resting her head in her palm.

"Well I just gave up and figured it was that night and all the Cullen's were freak'n liars. We ended up closing the restaurant that night and headed home, I passed out and totally forgot about it until we got home and we walked in…" Leah said with a silly girly voice as she turned around to look up at Jake.

Smiling he bent down and kissed her before returning to his ice cream again.

_She's so cute when she's drunk…_ He thought.

Spinning around she smiled at everyone and lost her train of thought.

"What were we talking about again?"

The pack threw their heads back and laughed as Leah looked on at everyone.

"Seriously guys I forgot."

A giggling Kim helped her out. "You were telling us how Jake proposed!"

"Oh yeah!" Leah answers with a finger in the air before she continued.

"We were at the restaurant!"

Groaning Rachel shouted out at her as everyone started laughing again.

"Bitch you already told us that part! We want to know what happened after you got home!"

"Oh… before or after he proposed, cause I don't know if I should tell you that part!" Leah said with a sexy giggle and failed attempt to wink at her sister-in-law.

"Seriously! I hate you Paul! I wanna be drunk!" Rachel joked poking her husband.

"No for real though! Your brother had hand carved this little box with our wolves on it and the house was littered with little candles. I grabbed the box opened it and turned around to see him _FINALLY_ on one knee for real and then he said a lot of romantic shit I don't remember…"

"Ahhh what did you say!" Quil said as he leaned on his elbows listening close to the story.

Jake and Leah looked up at him with raised eyebrows waiting for it to click. A few seconds later Quil started laughing as he figured it out.

"Duh! You said yes!" Quil said shaking his head.

"You see Paul! Jake is super romantic, where is my romance huh? When you proposed at the grocery store!"

"Dammit Jake! You're making us look bad!" Paul playfully growled out.

"No-t my fau-lt Im awe-some!" Jake answered around another scoop of ice cream.

"It's true I can barely get Jared to take out the trash and here Jake built Leah her dream home." Kim said with a wink at her husband.

"In all fairness I didn't ask for the house… he just built it and shoved me in!" Leah said folding her arms with a smirk.

"Yeah it's not Leah's fault, there is just something about her that makes you want to build her a house." Sam said into his cup without looking at anyone.

The party grew silent as they stared shocked at Sam's comment. Noticing the silence he lifted his head to look around as everyone looked at him.

"What?" Sam asked squinting his eyes at everyone as they suddenly grew a twin.

"Alright Sam is cut off!" Leah joked causing everyone to start laughing.

Emily heart sank at her husband's comment wanting to change the subject she looked at Leah with a big smile as she asked her question.

"So you have the marriage, the house, when can we expect the baby carriage?"

Leah and Jake's face dropped at her comment. Clearing his throat Jake put his bowl of ice cream down so that he could wrap his arms around Leah's shoulders bring her flush against him. They had spoken the day before about letting the pack know about their issues only because they have started to patrol more since the scare they had the week before and felt they should explain why Leah wouldn't be joining them. Leaning down Jake whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to tell them?"

Leah knew the alcohol was making her head and emotions run wild and she didn't know if she could get everything out without breaking into tears. So instead she nodded her head yes to Jakes question. Looking up he smiled wide before speaking.

"We are trying right now!"

"That's fucking awesome!" Embry shouted.

"Dude! Why didn't you say anything?!" Paul cheered.

Quil looked like he was going to cry from pure joy while Sam looked sick to his stomach. Rachel and Kim smiled a knowing smile before Jake went on to tell them more.

"Leah won't be phasing anymore while we are trying, so try not to piss her off ok!"

"Why?" Embry asked.

"We don't think it will be safe for her to phase in and out with a baby inside her." Jake said.

"Of course it won't be safe! That would be too much for the little peanut!" Quil said with a hiccup.

Everyone who didn't know the whole truth nodded their heads in understanding. Emily wasn't done as she asked her next question.

"How long have you been trying?"

Sam turned to glare at his wife as she intentionally tried to hurt her cousin. It was Leah who answered her in a sad tone.

"Almost two years now…"

"Oh that's a long time! Have you been tracking your ovulation?"Emily went on.

"Ahhh come on Em! Little brother here, I don't want to hear that shit!" Seth said as his phone went off. Checking his text his face lit up as he went outside to reply. Leah looked over at her cousin and realized she hadn't told her what was happening. The alcohol went to her head as her words came rushing out.

"I don't have an ovulation to track; I haven't had a period since I was twenty years old."

Emily's eyes went wide in feigned shock.

"What! Then how will you get pregnant if you don't ovulate?"

The room had grown silent as Leah's heart sank, Jake could feel his wife's unease at her cousin's comments and couldn't stop the low rumble coming from his chest.

"Your right Em, we don't know if I can get pregnant that's why I stopped phasing we are hoping that by body can go back to normal." Leah said with a calm voice even though her eyes were seconds away from spilling thousands of tears.

"I'm so sorry Lee! I didn't know!" Emily lied standing up to go over to her cousin to hug her.

Sam watched in horror as his phony wife embraced her cousin as if she didnt know the truth already.

"Thanks Em!" Leah said and was happy that her cousin had a better understanding.

Emily smiled bright as her next words stabbed Leah in the heart "And who knows! If it doesn't happen I'm sure Nessie wouldn't mind being surrogate for you and Jake! What are imprints for if not to give the wolves what they need most?"

Leah pulled back from her cousin to stare at her like she was a stranger in her cousin's body.

"WH…what did you say?! _Why would you say that?!"_ Leah shouted in anger as tears came down her cheek.

"Well maybe that's why he imprinted on her and not you…" Emily said with all seriousness.

Jake was two seconds from ripping Emily's throat out as he jumped down from the counter to wrap his arm around his wife before she committed murder in their kitchen. Sam Jumped up as he instantly sobered up, he walked over to Emily to pull her behind him. He knew the imprint wouldn't allow him to let Emily get her ass kicked by his ex, but dammit he wished he could let Leah tear into her.

"She didn't mean it the way it sounded!" Sam said looked at Leah's hurt expression.

"Then what the fuck did she mean!" Leah screeched.

"I meant that Nessie could be a surrogate if it didn't happen! Like go to a facility or something!" Emily squeaked out behind Sam.

"GROSS!" Everyone turned their head to see who just spoke.

**Ten minutes earlier:**

Nessie shut her phone as she put the car back into drive and drove out of the gas station. Coming up to the sign "Welcome to La Push" Nessie smiled as her anxiety began to take over. Following the directions that Seth had given her she quickly found the new road that lead to Jake and Leah's house. Just as she pulled up the final bend Nessie turned off her headlights and slowed down as she crept up to house just as Seth came out of the front door with a smile on his face.

Putting the car in park Nessie tried to control her breathing as the love of her life was walking towards her. She hadn't realized that she was in love with him until he came to visit a few years ago and they spent the best week of her life together every day. Seth wore dark blue jeans and a solid black tee shirt. Nessie could feel the moister build between her legs as he strutted up to her car and held her breath as he leaned down to smile at her.

"Well hello there stranger! Fancy meeting you here!"

Nessie blush as she pushed open the door and jumped into Seth arms. She felt light as a feather as he spun her around.

"Hi SETH! I missed you!" she squealed as he put her back on her feet.

"Missed you too! Dork!" He said ruffling her hair.

Nessie's face dropped as she let out and exasperated breath. This was her problem, she loves Seth. Everything about that idiot drove her absolutely crazy for him, from the way he wore his hair down to the sexy deep voice he uses as he sings to a crowd...

_I love him..._

_He loves me but is to stupid to realize it!..._ Nessie thought as she reminded herself as to why she agreed to take up the band manager position when he told her about their other one, who up and quit on them a week ago.

"Are you ok?" Seth asked as her body language changed.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm just tired from the drive. Where are Jake and Lee?" she asked as he went to the back of the car to grab her bag throwing it over his shoulder. Seth wrapped his arms around her shoulder as he led them up and into the house. Nessie looked around at the beautiful house as she heard shouting coming from the kitchen as Seth let go of her she walked in as she heard a women's voice ring out.

"I meant that Nessie could be a surrogate if it didn't happen! Like go to a facility or something!"

She could feel as he stomach felt like it was about to spill out.

"GROSS!" Nessie shouted as everyone turned to look at her.

"NESSIE!" Jake and Leah both shouted in unison at the sight of her.

"Hey guys!" Nessie cheered as she briskly walked towards Leah. Jake opened his arms wide waiting Nessie to come into them. Laughing Nessie pushed Jake out of the way.

"Move Jake! Nobody wants to see your stinky ass!"

Leah laughed as she embraced Nessie. "Hi sweetie pie! What are you doing here?"

"Seth didn't tell you? I'm his new band manager!"

Leah and Jake looked over at Seth with raised eyebrows, as he scratched the back of his head. "I wanted to surprise you!"

"What's going on with Lee? I can feel something wrong with you…"

"It's nothing sweetheart… I'm going to see if Dee is still awake I know he would love to meet you..." Leah said as she let go and walked quickly out of the kitchen. Nessie turned around to say hello to all the people in the kitchen. Some she remembered and other she had to be reintroduced to. Finally she turned to Jake to give him a big hug as he rocked them back and forth Nessie slipped into Jake's mind to see what had upset Leah. Appalled at what she saw she turned around to look at Leah's cousin in disgust before speaking to her.

"You are right I would do that for them, more specifically _for Leah_ because I love them very much, and I only wish them all the happiness in the world but I don't have a doubt in my mind that they can't do it on their own."

With that she walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs to find her best friend, Sister, Aunt and most of all her second Mother…

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did! So yes we finally have some Nessie/Seth! It makes my mind run wild when I think of the two, so look out I will probably be adding little short clips of them through the next couple of chapters! If you don't like the pairing just skip over they don't play a major role in this story... Just some fun for my mind as the story come alive! And before I forget thank you for all your positive reviews they make my heart swell with love for all of you! lol :-)**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	14. Chapter 14

Leah walked back into the house with the pastries that she got from town. Making her way into the kitchen she tossed her keys and purse onto the counter. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she thought over last night's dream again for the hundredth time that morning. It had been a full week since the nightmares have stopped, but now her dreams consisted of her and the silver-gray wolf walking the entire time towards the bonfire, never getting close enough to actually seeing who was sitting there waiting. She had tried pushing her wolf to run with her, but when she tried it would lay flat on its stomach un-moving, giving up like she always did, she let go and tried to make it on her own, but as always the sand sucked her in forcing her to wake up.

_Forget about it…._

_It's just a stupid dream…_

Shaking her head Leah let out a frustrated breath as Nessie came into the kitchen.

"Want some coffee?" Leah asked.

Nessie yawned while shaking her head. "No thanks…"

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure…" Nessie answered taking a seat at the island.

Leah nudged the box of pasties on the counter towards the half sleeping women. Flipping open the box Nessie picked one out and moaned as the sweet taste touched her tongue.

"So are going to tell the real reason your down here?" Leah asked holding her coffee to her lips while leaning against the counter. Nessie wouldn't make eye contact as she focused on the pastry in front of her.

_Shit! I knew she wouldn't buy it…_ Nessie thought with a sly smile before speaking.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Reeeeaaalllyy? You have no idea huh? Well let me inform you of some facts little girl. One, I helped raise you so I can tell when you're up to something. Two, you practically devoured my baby brother with your eyes last night! And three, Really? Band manager? Was that the best you could come up with?! So tell me what have you done cause I have feeling that Eddie boy has no idea you're here..."

Letting out a deep breath Nessie lifted her face to smile brightly at Leah. She knew it was futile to fight her on this so Nessie caved and let the truth spill from her lips.

"Soooo I kinda have a master plan to make Seth fall madly in love with me and I'm tired of waiting I want him Lee! I need him…. Like Lennon needs Yoko or Napoleon needed Josephine! I want to throw him on the floor and lick every part o-"

"Uuuchchchchc…Ok gag! Do you mind leaving the X rated part to yourself?! I get it you want him… so what's your plan?" Leah laughed as she watched Nessie's cheeks turn red.

"I haven't figured that out yet…"

_Well I know I could start with tying him up and making him my love slave!_

_Oooohhh that would be nice…_ Nessie thought with a sigh.

"YOU! Little Miss I will plan everything! Of _every_ trip I _ever_ take, down to the socks I'm going to wear! _Doesn't_ have a plan!" Leah asked shocked.

"When it comes to your brother I'm at a loss… he makes me crazy and I can't think straight! All I ever do is daydream and when he is near; I can't talk like a normal person! So how the hell can I plan anything when I'm just going to forget it when he smiles…?" She replied resting her head in her palm. As Nessie sat there her mind started to drift as deep brown eyes and bright smile invaded her mind like it did every day.

_That stupid grin and his beyond sexy voice…_

_Ugggg I want him now!_

_Why oh why god must you be so cruel and not give him to me now!_

_I would treat him right and love him, caress him, lick him, mmmm Suc-_

"Earth to Renesmee! Hello!" Leah waved her hand in front of Nessie's face trying to grab her attention.

"Huh? What?" Nessie asked shaking her head.

Smiling Leah laughed. "Shit you do have it bad! You would think you imprinted on the Dumbass!"

"He does have a nice ass doesn't he...?" She replied breathlessly.

"Will you please take you head out of the gutter! I asked about your mom and dad… do they know you're here. I figured not since I saw Emmett's Mercedes out front."

"I may or may not have told a little fib…"

"What did you say?" Leah asked.

"It's not important…" Nessie replied keeping her eyes glued to the counter.

"Tell me now or I'll call them."

"I'msupposetobeatNYU" She blurted out.

"NESSIE!" Leah scorned her.

"You can't tell! Please Leah! Don't tell them I'm here! I have the rest of my life to go to college and that's like a million years! I can't miss out on the chance to be with Seth! Please Please Pleeeease don't tell them!" Nessie begged while clasping her hands together.

Shaking her head Leah glared at Nessie before caving to the girls pleads.

"Fine! But I swear if Ed comes down here and starts pissing and moaning I'll kick your ass… you have till Christmas… If it doesn't happen by then you go back to school for the spring semester understood?"

Nessie's head bobbed up and down as her smile came back. "Promise!"

Rolling her eyes Leah set her cup down and closed the pastry box, Nessie quickly finished eating when Leah spoke to her.

"Ready to go wake him up?"

"YESSS!" Nessie cheered jumping down from the stool. Leah and Nessie silently tip toed up stairs towards Dee's room. When Nessie arrived late last night the little wolf and Joey were passed out cold with their toys still in their hands; disappointed the ladies had come up with a plan to wake up early and surprise him.

Pushing open the door quietly Leah and Nessie knelt down and crawled to the edge of the bed. Leaning up to stare at him Nessie cried out.

"Ahhhhhh…. He's so cute!"

"Shhhh…. You'll wake him up!" Leah whispered with a little shove to her shoulder.

"But I just _wanna_ pinch his _wittle_ cheeks!" Nessie cooed in a baby voice.

Pushing Nessie's head down, Leah sat up and began to rub Dee's back. The little wolf could feel the warm hand on his back as it rubbed circles and he knew instantly that it was Leah as her warm vanilla scent flooded his senses. Yawning Daniel slowly opened his eyes to see the beautiful face of his imprint smiling at him. Returning the smile, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi Leah!" he tiredly whispered.

"Rise and shine little wolf, I have a surprise for you!" she said kissing his forehead.

"Really?! What is it?" he asked with croak.

"Well it's not an 'it' but more like a 'whom'!"

Dee's eyes grew wide, propping himself up on his elbows Dee turned his head to see if Joey was still in his room.

"Is Joey still here?"

"Nope!" Leah answered tapping Nessie to rise as his head was turned.

Scrunching his eyebrows Dee began to turn back to Leah when the strong smell of strawberries merged with the warm vanilla scent of Leah's. Facing her Dee noticed the beautiful girl next to his imprint. She had long wavy auburn hair with big chocolate pools for eyes and a soft smile.

"Hello Daniel! Do you know who I am?" Nessie asked.

Daniel became nervous and put his face back into his pillow.

"Dee that isn't very nice! She asked you a question." Leah said while smiling.

"She's Jakes imprint!" Dee muffled voice came from the pillow.

"That's right!" Nessie cheered pushing Leah to the side so she could scoot closer. Bringing her head down so it was lying on the same pillow she started to whisper to him.

"Hey Daniel a little birdie told me you liked transformers and teen titans… is that true?"

Nodding his head up and down he still didn't remove his face from the pillow.

"Ahhhh I see… how about we get to know each other today! I want to take you to a very awesome place… will you come?" Nessie asked rubbing his back.

She took it as a good sign when he didn't flinch from her touch. Nessie had come up with the idea to go into Port Angeles and take him to the big Toy R'Us store and buy him bunches of toys, then finish the day with lots of candy.

_Yes… it's the best plan ever! Bribe the kid with candy and toys and he will love me forever…_

_Only if this simple plan would work on Seth!_

_Maybe…_

_But instead of toys its lingerie!_

_And in place of candy… my sweet sweet body!_

_Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh he could eat me all day!_

*SMACK*

"Ow! What the heck!" Nessie cursed rubbing the back of her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Leah said shaking her head. Nessie turned to see Dee staring at her confused as she had stop rubbing his back and had moaned out loud.

_She weird…_

_But I do love surprises!_

_No way I'm going anywhere alone with her!_

Coming up with a better idea Dee addressed Nessie "Can Leah come?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes I will!" Leah said still glaring at Nessie as she went back to her daydream...

* * *

Walking downstairs Jake went to open the front door to his dad, mother-in-law and Old Quil. Sue had called the house asking to speak to him and Leah today, but he informed her that Leah and Nessie had taken Dee out to the city. He had hoped to have the house to himself, but she insisted that they would be up there soon. Not wanting to argue with Sue Clearwater, because he's not suicidal, he groaned out that he would be ready in ten.

"Hey Dad, Mrs. Clearwater, Old Quil what can I do for you today?" Jake asked as he opened the door wider for them to enter. Once they were all in he looked out to the yard to see Quil driving his car back down the hill.

_Greeeeaaattt they are going to be here all day!_

"Jacob I have told you before to call me mom!" Sue said pushing Billy into the kitchen.

Following behind them he took a seat as the three elders circled the kitchen table.

"Sorry Mrs. C… ummm I mean mom… what was to urgent that you couldn't wait till Leah got home."

"I'll explain." Old Quil said as slowly began to sit in the chair; once seated he wiggled about trying to find a comfortable position.

_Come on old man it's a wood chair there isn't any better way to sit in it! _Jake thought sarcastically.

"How about you get him a cushion Jake?" Sue asked as she handled Billy's medication.

Restraining from rolling his eyes in front of them Jake waited till he was in the living room and looking for a throw pillow. Grabbing the first one he saw he walked back into the kitchen only to have Sue screech at him.

"That's too big! Do you have something smaller?"

Gripping the pillow tightly with both hands Jake fought the urge to rip it in half before entering the living room to find a smaller one. Taking one of Dee's little pillows he walked back in the kitchen to hand it over to Old Quil.

"Can you put it behind his back?" Sue asked with a stern look in her eyes.

Grumbling to himself Jake helped Old Quil as the older man leaned forward.

"A little _lower_… _lower…lower…_ TO LOW! Little higher!" Old Quil complained.

Finally as the old men were situated Jake sat back down to look at them again before turning his attention to Old Quil.

"I'll just get straight to the point…"

"Thank god!" Jake said cutting him off.

***Smack***

"Watch it Jacob! I might be in a wheelchair, but I can still beat you black and blue!" Billy said smacking his son in the back of the head again.

"Sorry…" Jake said rubbing his head.

"As I was saying I'll just get straight to the point. The tribe cannot recognize your marriage to Leah…"

Jacob let out a monster of a growl as he stood up from his chair. The elders pushed back as they could feel the anger radiate out of him.

"Let him finish Jacob!" Sue said sending glares at Old Quil for stating it that way.

"Yes it's not that we don't want you married, but you were married in Canada so the tribe will not recognize it as a valid marriage, the both of you will have to go through a binding ceremony to make it legal in the eyes of the tribe…"

Jake calmed down as Old Quil explained; looking at his mother-in-law and father he could see the joy in their eyes.

_They just want to see us get married!_ He thought with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine!" Jake said.

Ever since they arrived Sue and Billy would drop hints about watching their wedding video, but the tape still hasn't made it down with the rest of their stuff. Jake knew they were growing impatient so he will do a damn binding ceremony if that means getting them off their back.

"Wonderful! I'll start planning today!" Sue said standing up to go to the phone.

"What now? But…but… can't you do it at your house?" Jake whined.

"We will wait for Leah to come home, we have a lot to go over, why don't you guys go into the living room and watch some TV while I make us some lunch!" Sue replied dialing a number and opening the fridge.

"Seahawks are playing son!" Billy said pushing back his chair to wheel himself into the living room Old Quil took a little longer as he tried to push himself to stand. Jake was by his side in a second to help him walk slowly into the living room.

_Today's going to be a long day…_

* * *

"It lights up!" Dee cheered from the back seat.

"It sure does! Did you have fun today?" Nessie asked looking in her rearview mirror.

"Yes, thank you Nessie!" Dee smiled back at her.

"You're welcome sweetie!"

Leah watched as the two of them got along and it warmed her heart to see that Dee fell in love with Nessie once he had finally stopped being shy. Glued to both of their hips all day he was overly excited when he found out that not only did he get new toys, but also to the candy store.

"You're staying up with him by the way." Leah said as she watched him suck on a sucker that lit up every time it was in his mouth.

Smiling bright Nessie went to reply with a witty comeback when her cell phone went off. Reaching for it, Leah snatched it up to see the call ID as her brother.

"Ooooooo look who it is!" Leah teased waving the phone in Nessie's face.

"Give it Auntie!" Nessie begged reaching for it.

"I'll answer, you keep driving."

Accepting the call Leah put the phone to her ear to hear her bothers deep voice ring out.

"Hey Ness!"

"Nope sorry she's driving!"

"Leah?"

"Yep, what's up bro?"

"Can I talk to Renesmee?"

"Tell me what you want, she driving and needs to keep her focus." Leah said sticking her tongue out as Nessie flipped her off.

"Oh… well she said she was going to stop by to show me something with the band's website, I just wanted to know around what time. I have work tonight."

Tilting her head she looked at Nessie while asking. "He wants to know what time you're coming over tonight."

"Tell him we are a few minutes away from your house and I'll come over right after I drop you guys off."

"She'll be there in thirty." Leah said doing the math in her head.

"Sweet! Tell her I'll see her soon." He said hanging up on Leah

Staring at the phone she shook her head as she spoke to Nessie. "I don't get what you see in him!"

"Now you know how I feel about you and Jake!" Nessie countered with grin.

Even though she pretends to not understand, Leah was over the moon excited for Nessie and really hopes she get what she wants, but is nervous for her because at the end of the day Seth is still a wolf and can imprint. Not wanting to talk out loud in front of Dee, in case he repeats anything. She took Nessie's hand in hers giving it a light squeeze letting her know to communicate that way instead.

_"I want you to be careful Ness, I'm not saying not to try, but be guarded ok"._

Nessie responded as Leah's fears and concerns washed over her.

_"I know Auntie I am… but I'd rather love him and lose him than never love him at all…"_

Snorting Leah replied…_ "Alright Shakespeare…"_

_"Oh Shut up! I know the risk… but I don't care, I have to try…" _Nessie replied giggling.

_"As long as you promise me you won't fall into a million pieces if he does imprint…Then you have our blessings"_

_"I can't promise that. It will kill me, but I promise that I won't let it affect us… I'll still love him… even if I can't have him…"_

_"Just remember that we love you too! Whatever happens you're my baby and I'll kick his ass if he fucks up."_

_"Deal!"_

Smiling Leah let go and turned her head to watch as they started to drive up to the house. Parking the car Leah made to get out when Dee's voice rang out.

"Leah, Can I go visit with Seth?"

Looking over at Nessie as the girl smiled brightly she responded. "If Nessie says yes you can."

"Please Nessie! I want to play at Seth's house! He has drums and guitars!"

Nessie turned to look at the small child as his mouth was stained blue and red from the candy he was eating. Dee's eyes softened as he looked at her pleading to go.

_How can anyone say no to those puppy eyes!_

"Ohhh alright!" Nessie said rolling her eyes as Dee let out a cheer and bounced in his seat.

"Make sure you stay focused! I want him back in one piece understood?" Leah said wagging her finger at the women in front of her.

"Yeah yeah…" Nessie replied.

"And keep it PG!" Leah teased as she shut the door and watched as Nessie pulled out of the drive way and headed down the road. Waiting till the car disappeared Leah realized that she and Jake finally have the house to themselves. Meaning she wont have to muffle her moans of pleasure!

_Oh baby, Oh baby!_

Smiling Leah jogged up to the house swing open the door. She could hear him in the kitchen. Making her way in she began to shout.

"Jacob Ephraim Black! You better whip out that beautiful dick cause this girl is ready to-Ouuu- Ooohhh hhhheeeyyy mom… what are you doing here? Billy… Old Quil…" Leah squeaked out while coming to a halt.

"Language _LEAH_! Is that how you always come home?!" Sue scorned while the men tried to hold in their laughter.

"She's usually worse Mrs. C!" Jake said coming up to wrap his arm around his wife.

Smacking him Leah glared before whispering.

"You could have told me they were here!"

"I sent you a text! Plus it's not my fault you're a pervert!"

"Idiot…" Leah said pulling out her phone and looked down to see Jakes missed text.

"So the council came by and we have a problem…" Jake said.

"What's wrong?!" Leah asked nervous to hear it.

"Apparently our marriage isn't valid and we have to have a binding ceremony so that it will be recognized in the tribe's eyes."

"Now Leah I can have everything planned by this weekend you won't have to do a thing besides show up!" Sue said smiling wide.

"So what do you say babe, will you marry me... again?!" Jake asked.

Eyes wide Leah backed away from Jake as she took a step towards her mother.

"You mean to tell me I get a... do-over?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Oh god!" Jake said rolling his eyes as he could see the playful side of Leah coming out.

"Well in a sense yes…" Sue laughed out.

"Sweet Mother! I'm out of here! Peace! It was nice knowing you Jakey boy! Have a nice life!"

Leah cheered waving goodbye while marching out of the kitchen. Jake reached out and grabbed her waving hand pulling hard to crush her to his body before kissing her deeply. Forgetting their audience Leah reached up and wrapped her arms around his wide neck as his hands roamed down to squeeze her ass lifting her off the ground, he pressed her harder against himself, moaning she deepened their kiss letting her tongue slip into his mouth to fight for dominance while her fingers found thier way into his hair pulling hard. Leah was lost as her senses were taken over by her masculine husband as he took control of her body and mind, making her weak in the knees. Pulling back after hearing his father clear his throat he looked down to see his wife breathless and dazed. Bringing her arms to rest on his strong arms as he brought his up to hold her by her small waist, she listened as he whispered to her.

"_Marry me again?"_

_"Yes…"_ Leah whispered breathlessly back while pressing a light kiss on his lips.

Shouting Jake opening his arms to drop Leah on the floor.

"BOOM! And. That. Is. How. It's. Done!"

Turning to the counsel Jake had a shit eating grin on his face as his wife cursed up a storm from their kitchen floor…

* * *

"So you see, I added the link to your Facebook account and you will be notified every time someone "Likes" the bands page or joins the website." Nessie said as Seth leaned over the chair to look at the computer screen.

_God he smells amazing!_ Nessie thought as she slightly turned her head to get a deeper smell.

"You're amazing! I had no idea we could do that!" Seth cheered as stood up.

"It's simple really…" Nessie replied blushing from the compliment.

_Keep it together lady! You can't get all red in the face every time he says something nice!_

"Collin and Brady will be so stoked that we finally have the page up and functioning!"

Seth was excited that Nessie was helping them out after their old agent bailed on them to move to California. So Collin, Brady, and their lead singer Liam and himself have been trying to promote themselves, but it wasn't working. Nessie first suggested herself, after explain she was majoring in business administration in the music industry and would love to help them out, he wasn't sure, but running it by the guys Collin and Brady practically begged him to fly her ass down here while Liam wasnt totally cool with the idea said he would give her a shot. She had explain that it was to stay a secret because she was skipping out on a semester of school and decided to only do online classes so she stayed enrolled. Either way she has been working with them for a few weeks and already they started booking more shows.

"You're welcome!" Nessie smiled bright as Seth's phone went off.

Walking over to answer it before it woke up the sleeping Daniel on the couch; Seth grumbled to himself as he saw that it was his bitch of a boss calling him again.

"Sorry Ness I have to take this." He whispered.

"It's cool! Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

"In my room on the left." He answered as he put the phone to his ear and started talking.

Nessie stood up as he walked out onto the balcony to take his call. Walking down the hall she turned right into his bedroom and into the bathroom on the left. Quickly using the toilet she washed her hands and fixed her make-up and hair in the mirror. After applying very light lip gloss she closed the cap and put it back in her pocket and looked around the small space. She couldn't control herself from taking a peek behind the shower curtain, grabbing his body wash she popped open the top and took a sniff. The sent instantly turned her on which caused her to snap the lid closed before she did something stupid and decided to take a shower so she could smell like him all day.

_Noooo that would make you crazy!_

_Step one: Avoid being crazy!_

_Step two: Figure out step two!_

Putting it back in its place, Nessie pulled open his medicine cabinet to see his shaving cream and razor, some eye drops and a toothbrush. Bored with the bathroom she closed it up and walked out into his bedroom looking at the bed she shook her head as she saw that the blue sheets were still unmade from the morning. She walked pass to stand at the door looking out she could see that Seth was still on the phone outside, leaning back she could see the unmade bed as it called to her.

_Just a little tumble…_

_No! That's crazy!_ She argued with herself.

_It will only be for a second!_

_And when he crawls in bed tonight and your scent is all over his sheets then what! You'll look crazy! Remember Step ONE!_ She said trying to speak reason.

_Orrr he will have passion filled dreams about me! And won't resist the next time he sees me!_

Losing her inner argument she took one last peek to double check that Seth was outside before slightly closing the door and going to sit down on the side of the bed.

_Keep it cool! Just sitting is ok!_

_Keep an ear out to hear if he's coming!_

She thought as she pulled open his nightstand drawer to take a look inside.

_Little lotion… to stay moisturized…_

_A magazine… for some light reading!_

_Earplugs… so he can sleep undisturbed…_

_And condoms! Magnum! Yummmyyyy!_

She smiled as she lifted one up to look at the gold wrapper, as quickly as the smile appeared it disappeared with the thought that another women has been in _her_ man's room!

_He is not your man! You can't get all killer crazy!_

_Calm down, Calm down, Calm down!_

_Remember step one!_

She thought frustrated as she threw it back in the drawer and slammed it shut. Crossing her arms across her chest she let out a deep breath before falling backwards on the bed. She took some relief when all she smelled was Seth manly scent on his sheets. Flipping on to her stomach Nessie kicked off her shoes and crawled up to the pillows to sick her face in it and inhaled deeply. Engulfed in his scent she began to wiggle about happily as the soft bed sucked her in. Lost in her thoughts again she began to imagine waking up in that bed next to a sleeping Seth, moaning she grabbed a handful of the sheet and brought it to her nose to inhale again.

_He would look up at me and smile then grab me hold me close while making love to me for the hundredth time that morning!_

Flipping back onto her back she felt the other side of the beds edge and realized she had just scooted all the way over.

_This could be my side…_

Closing her eyes she laid still, daydreaming about sleeping there every night for the rest of her life, but was soon brought out of her daydreams at the sound of a deep voice clearing its throat.

_Crap! I stopped listening for the door!_

_Ok play it cool…_

_Keep your eyes closed!_

_Yeah... yeah thats it I'M Sleeping!_

_... I'm and Idiot..._

Nessie didn't move as she hoped the bed would swallow her up. Seth smiled to himself as he had peeked through the bedroom door to see Nessie squirming about on his bed, he waited until she settled down before pushing open the door and clearing his throat. He watched as she stiffened, but kept her eyes closed. Taking a few steps closer till his legs hit the bed he cleared his throat again.

Nothing.

Getting on the bed to rest on his knees he crawled up to her still form until he was just inches from her before he whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me… but what do you think you're doing on my bed?"

Squeezing her eyes shut Nessie pressed her lips together as she started to shake with her held in laughter. Seth's eyes widened as he looked down at her chest to see her breast jiggling with her suppressed giggling. Groaning to himself he couldn't stop himself as he sat up and start to tickle her stomach causing her eyes to shoot open and for her to start fighting back! Before either one of them knew it they were wrestling on the bed trying to out tickle the other. At some point Seth straddled Nessie's thighs as he went to town on her stomach.

"Truce!" Nessie laughed as her face turned red.

"Ha! I win!" Seth cheered falling to the side to rest on his elbow while smiling wide at the flushed Nessie on his bed.

_She really is beautiful when she blushes..._He thought before shaking his head.

"Oh wow Seth! You won a tickle fight! You're so big and strong! What are you five?" She teased him while twisting her head to look up at him.

"Yeah! I am thank you very much!" Seth said poking her side.

Smiling to herself she looked up at the ceiling before saying her next words.

"Well I'm technically only thirteen so we can call it even!"

_Oh good going dumbass!_

_Why would I say that!_

_Great now he's only going to see me as a child!_

She waited for him to say something back, but when she didn't hear a response she turned her head again to look up at him afraid to see the look of disgust on his face. Biting her lip she became aroused at the look he was giving her, he wasn't looking at her eyes, but roaming over her body stopping on her chest before looking her straight in the eyes. Speaking low he growled out.

"You don't look thirteen…"

Holding in her moan she whispered back to him. "I don't feel thirteen…"

He began to move closer to her, she could feel his warm breath just inches from her lips. Raising her hand to rest beside her head, her heart started pounding harder and her body started heating up while letting out quite moan, She felt his hand grab hers but froze as she could feel him twist her wrist to look at her watch.

"SHIT! Im going to be late!" He shouted letting go to jump up and roll off the bed giving her his hand to help her off the bed.

Pulling her up she put one foot to the ground and as the other became stuck in the sheet. Stumbling, her face landed on his stomach and slid down the front of his pants.

"Opppffff!" Seth grunted cupping himself.

"CRAP!" Nessie shouted as she hit the floor.

Flushing red with embarrassment Nessie tried jumping up only to become tangled all over again. Grabbing her shoulders Seth tried to help stead her, but nervous and embarrassed as she was, she leaned down to grab the sheet just as he did hitting their head together.

"FUCK!" They shouted together holding their foreheads.

_I need to get out of here! _Nessie thought.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized as she finally got the sheet unwrapped from her foot.

"It's ok! I shouldn't have pulled you of the bed!" Seth countered.

Flustered, while making their way out of the room they both hit the door trying to get out.

"Sorry you first!" Seth said moving back to let her pass.

Nessie booked it down the hall to grab her purse from the table and walked towards the front door.

"Look I'll call you!" Nessie said wanting to get out of there before she further embarrasses herself.

"Yeah you have my number." He answers immediately.

"Yep!"

"Yep!"

"Ok bye!" She turned around and gave him an awkward hug.

"Bye!" He replied as the door swung open and she was gone.

Closing it he rested his head against it as his thought took over.

_Keep it together man! You can't get with her, she's your brother-in-laws imprint!_

_But he married your sister he clearly doesn't want her that way…_

_No it's that she doesn't want him that way…_

_Maybe she wants me…_

_No that's stupid! Plus do you really want to risk it when you could imprint on someone else…_

_I could never do what Sam did to Leah to Nessie!_

_God I just want to see her face again…_

As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Grabbing the handle he opened it to blushing Nessie as she pushed her way in.

"I came here with a kid…" She mumbled out while going up to the sleeping Daniel to scoop him up into her arms.

Smiling wide as she turned around and started walking out; he couldn't help, but put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for all your help! I'll let the guys know about it… I'll call you the next time we all get together; I think it's a good idea if you knew everyone you're working with!"

Happy for the distraction, Nessie smiled brightly at him.

"Sounds good! I'll see you later!"

And with that she was out the door and heading towards the stairs…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews they made my day! Sorry it took so long for the update I'll trying to crunch the next chapter out tonight but I'm not making any promises! lol I know I left a few things unanswered with this chapter like what happened with Sam/Emily & Leah/Emily... but Ill work on that with the up coming chapters! Please review and help me help you by leaving suggestions and what you would like to see more of and your favorite scenes! xoxoxoxo**

**~New Vampires? A/N this was the main question everyone asked about in the reviews! So I'll tell you now... you will have to wait for the next chapter! lol I'll explain everything there!**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	15. Chapter 15

**Couple days later:**

_Flashback:_

_Walking to the door I opened it to find my cousin standing there awkwardly shifting side to side._

_"Hi." _

_"What do you want?" I replied._

_Taking a deep breath Emily started talking. "I came to talk to you about the other night."_

_Not speaking I let it stand that she could do all the talking as I waited._

_"Look Rach called and explained that you were still upset with what I said, I hadn't realised it would have upset you so much..."_

_I couldn't hold my anger in any longer as I growled out to her. "You didn't think I would be upset! You telling me that the reason my husband imprinted on someone else is because SHE is meant to give him children wasn't suppose to upset me?!"_

_"I didn't say that! I just meant that if you can't then maybe she could help... she did say she would do it! I just don't see why you're so mad..." Emily said rolling her eyes._

_I want to phase and rip her fucking head off!_

_"Let me ask you something. Why didn't you offer to be the surrogate why did you automatically jump to Nessie? It was like you were trying to throw their imprint in my face, that me and Jake aren't meant to be together and me not being able to have children is proof or something!"_

_"I didn't say that Leah! I'm so sorry you feel that way but your overreacting!" Emily said with the side of her mouth twitching._

_Is she holding in a laugh? What the fuck is wrong with her?_

_"You need to leave now..." I said griping the door._

_"I'm really sorry that I upset you... I swear it wasnt intentional I was just trying to make a suggestion! It just came out wrong..." she replied as I slammed the door in her lying face._

_Flashback over:_

Laying in bed awake with her hands resting behind her head, Leah stared at the ceiling as the last few day replayed in her mind. Emily had stopped by to apologize the day after the housewarming party for what she had said that night, but something in her eyes made Leah not believe her. Leah couldn't stop the voice of her cousin as it replayed in her mind.

_"I'm really sorry that I upset you … I swear it wasn't intentional I was just trying to make a suggestion! It just came out wrong…"_

Leah snorted at the apology, but slammed the door to get the bitch off her porch. Ever since that day she had tried to avoid thinking about that night and the words that were exchanged. She would find things to distract her, like going to town with Nessie and Dee or getting lost with her mother in planning the ceremony for the upcoming weekend. Unfortunately this morning she woke up feeling sick to her stomach and decided to lay in bed a little longer.

_Probably sick from the lack of sleep…_

_What if it's not nausea from the lack of sleep...?_

Placing a hand on her lower stomach Leah squeezed her eyes shut as she said a silent prayer to Taha Aki to please let it be. Frustrated and feeling worse she sat up and got out of bed. Walking into the bathroom Leah started the shower and turned to look into the mirror.

_It wouldn't hurt to check…_

Leah knew she had promised Jake that they would always take the test together, but she just couldn't deal with watching his face as she failed them again. So instead she reached down under the sink and pulled out one of the pregnancy text boxes and pulled out the stick. Quickly pulling down her panties Leah sat on the toilet and peed on the stick while reading the boxes instruction. Grabbing the cap Leah placed it over the stick and set it on the counter before washing her hands.

_Shower then check_! She thought discarding her clothes.

Washing quickly, Leah jumped out to wrap a towel around her body before taking a deep breath and holding it as she peeked at the stick.

She scowled at the single solid line indicating another negative. Clutching the stick in her hand she pulled the plastic trash bag from the bin and shoved it in with the empty box. Wrapping it a few times around so no one could see what was inside.

_Keep it together…_

_Keep it together…_

_Keep it together…_

She repeated the mantra in her head over and over again till she could get her emotions under control again. Leah couldn't look at herself in the mirror as she felt disgusted with herself. Dressing quickly she rushed out of the room to storm downstairs and into the empty kitchen. Looking around she saw that there was no sign of Jacob or Dee. Moving to the table she saw two letters one from Nessie and another from Jake.

_"Hey Lee & Jake_

_Seth called I'll be home later! wink wink!_

_DON'T CALL ME!_

_Unless you're dead or dying… whatever just don't bug!_

_Xoxo Ness"_

_"Hey babe_

_Emergency came up had to run into town, Dee is outside!_

_And Rachel called said she will be dropping Joey off in a few hours._

_Love you see you later."_

Shaking her head Leah place the letters back down and walked over to the window to see Dee playing in the sandbox Jake made him the other day. As she stood there staring at his turned back, her mind started running wild with the self-loathing thoughts that always came with taking a pregnancy test.

_I'm pathetic…_

_Jake deserves someone who can give him a family…_

A single tear roll down her cheek as she started to breath heavier.

_Maybe Emily was right, maybe that's why Jake imprinted…_

_I'm not meant to be a mother..._

Her tears started falling faster and harder until her vision was blurred. Letting out a blood curdling scream, Leah swept her arms across the counter top sending the contents flying as she fell to the floor and cried her eyes out. Tucking her legs into herself Leah bent her head down to rest between her knees and wrapped her arms around herself as she sobbed.

_I'm a failure…_

"Leah?" a small voice called out from the open backdoor.

_Dee…_Leah thought but wouldn't lift her head as she kept crying.

Listening to the sound of crunching glass Leah felt small warm hands clutch at her folded arms before she felt him come closer to her.

"Leah? What's the matter?"

Leah lifted her face to look at his concerned face.

"I'm fine…"

"Not uh, I can feel it in here…" Dee said pointing at his chest as she opened her arms to pull him into her lap on the kitchen floor. Resting her chin on the top of his head Leah started talking.

"I'm sad Dee."

"Why?"

"Because, I want something that I can't have."

"What is it? Maybe Jake can get it for you!" Dee said trying to help as he wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

Chuckling to herself Leah rubbed his back while rocking side to side.

"He's trying but, it doesn't look like it's going to happen."

"Then maybe I can get it for you!"

"No sweetie you can't."

"But Sam said that we are what our imprints need and we are supposed to be there and help them whenever they need us most… So maybe I can do it! What is it you need Leah" He said looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

Leah was speechless as she looked down at him. His shaggy hair now fell just above his eyebrows and he was caked in dirt from playing outside. She hated that he was thrust into the world of vampires and wolves. He should have had a normal childhood filled with toys, laughter and love. With both parents there to love him and help him grow, with friends and family surrounding him.

_He deserves a mother… _

_And a father…_

_A family that loves him…_

_That will never leave him or hurt him…_

_That wont ditch him to the side because he doesn't fit into their plans_

Leah paused as a possessive growl came from her throat. He was just a child thrown to the side by his selfish cunt of an Aunt and let down by all the adults he has even known. Forced into a world he was to young to comprehend.

_We are his family..._

_We would never leave him..._

_He's my baby... my sweet little boy and nobody will ever take him from me!_

She placed a kiss on his forehead making him smile brightly at her.

_… I am his mother..._

Smiling back Leah had a new batch of tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry!" Dee worried while wiping her cheeks with his dirty hands.

"It's ok. I'm happy... you make me happy! I love you Daniel very very much and I don't want you to ever doubt that. You're a gift…my gift from Taha Aki and I won't forget that!" She said putting her forehead against his.

_I might not be able to have a baby, but I'll be the best damn mother in the world to my Daniel!_

"So did I help?" Dee asked confused at her rapid change of feelings.

Snorting at him she grew very serious.

"Dee you are the thing I needed… Will you promise me something?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"Promise me you will always be mine."

"Always Leah!" He said before growing serious himself and whispering to her "and will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise never to leave me. I want to be with you forever."

Leah crushed him to her body as she spoke. "I promise!"

"And don't worry I won't tell Jake what happened to his new toaster!" Dee said looking behind her shoulder at what once was the kitchen toaster.

Throwing her head back Leah laughed long and hard as she held her child in her arms on the messy kitchen floor…

**Liverpool England:**

It was still early in the night when Warren and Leona finally made it to the back ally that lead to Dorian's usual spot. Coming up to the steps that lead down to a large metal door Warren slid in his key to let them in. Quickly making their way inside, he shut the door and locked it from the inside.

"When we get in there I don't want you to say a word. Let me do all the talking." Warren said as they walked down the long hallway.

Leona didn't need to be told twice as they descended down another set of stairs, she was well aware of Dorians temper. As they approached the last door they could hear laughter coming from the other side. Knocking twice Warren slowly pushed open the door to see his old friend and leader as he and the rest of their group sat around laughing with each other at the unsuspecting victims that playfully sat on some of their laps.

"WARREN! Leona! How was the trip to the States? Look we are dinning in tonight! Tell me have you found my hellion sister and dragged her back!"

Everyone laughed at Dorian's joke as he motioned to the food on the table, but was really hinting at the humans that sat around the room.

"We need to speak Dorian."

Warrens face didn't change as he looked at his friend. Taking in his seriousness Dorian stood up to knock the red head on his lap to the floor.

"Hey!" The girl shouted. Ignoring her Dorian stepped over her to cross the room in three easy strides.

Warren was nervous as he looked up at his friend. Dorian stood around 6'3 with shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were naturally red but covered with light brown contacts, easier to lure their victims. Dorian had been alive along with his sister for centuries and has resided in England the entire time.

"What is wrong?" Dorian asked as the room fell silent.

He had taken care of his sister ever since they were children when their parents both died in the great plague of england in 1665 and when Genevieve became sick herself he knew he had to find a way to save her... and he did. Her life and safety was the only thing that will ever matter to him. He was always protective of her and it had only been the last few decades that he finally let her leave on her own, entrusting her safety to his old lover Naomi.

"I don't know how to say it any easier, but Genevieve and Naomi they have been killed…"Warren whispered as he took a step back. Dorian didn't move as he stood statue still.

_Little sister?... _

His mind flooded with memories of the two of them, if he still had a heart he was sure it would have fallen out of his chest. Just as quickly as the sorrow took over it was replaced with confusion.

"How?" he spat out.

"Moon children…"

Dorian's eye went wide with the words coming out of his old friend's mouth.

"Impossible! I fought the war with Aro himself… they no longer exist!"

"I saw the vision myself… here." Warren held out his hand to hand to give his leader the necklaces. Taking them Dorian examined them to be positive that they were indeed the one's he had given them. Confirming the inscription on the back Dorian squeezed them in his palm as his rage took over. The room began to scream around him as he unleashed the visions of ripping out throats of the massive beasts once known as moon children.

_Aro…_

_He has to be informed…_

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" The redhead screamed as she clutched her head trying to shake out the visions. Storming up to her Dorian snatched her by the hair to pull her neck to his mouth before releasing his fangs and tearing into her throat. The room followed suit as they ripped into their human dinners. Her screams died down to a gurgling sound until her heart stopped beating then he dropped her to the floor.

Wiping his mouth with the palm of his hand he addresses the room. "We leave for Italy tonight."

With that he turned towards the door that would lead him upstairs to retrieve what they will need for the trip….

**Later that evening Uley House:**

Emily had just finished cleaning their bathroom when she headed into their room. Sam sat on the bed with his arms to side and head held down. He hadn't spoken to his wife for a few days after the way she had treated her cousin at their house warming party. He could still see Leah's hurt expression at her cruel words…

_"Well maybe that's why he imprinted on her and not you…"_

He knew it was time to stop avoiding the issue so when he heard the light footsteps of his imprint Sam looked up to see her smirking at him.

"We need to talk." He stated.

"About what?" Emily asked knowing full well what he meant.

"What's wrong with you? Ever since they returned you haven't been the same."

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam. I have been the same way I have always been…"

Sam looked at his wife to see she was completely serious.

"Em! You knew what they were going through and you shoved it in her face! Why would you do something like that! That isn't the Emily I knew! She would never hurt anyone let alone her own family!"

Shaking her head Emily spouts out the lie she had told everyone at the party that night.

"I told you already I didn't mean it to offend her! I was just suggesting an alternative if it didn't work… Even Nessie said she would do it! See that just proved I was right!"

Standing up to look her straight in the eyes Sam took a menacing step towards her as she took one back bumping into their dresser.

"I think you forget Emily that I can feel everything you feel…" he growled.

"I...I don-t" she trembled out.

"I know when you're lying to me and to yourself!"

Tears formed in Emily's eyes as she watched her husband stormed out of the room. Scared that he would tell Leah of what she had done Emily ran to the top of the stairs to scream down at him.

"Don't tell them anything!"

A shiver went through Sam as if she had just given him an Alpha command. Sam was pissed that Emily would lie to his face then demand that he stayed silent to her bullshit. They had always trusted everything to each other; it pained him that she could be so easily nasty without blinking an eye. He stormed out of the house before he did something he would regret like phasing and almost killing his wife. He hadn't paid attention to where he was walking until the large house came into view. Walking up the steps he knocked a few times.

"Hey…" he said as Leah opened the door

"Jake's not here, he had something to take care of in town."

"Town forks or town La Push?" Sam asked as Leah left the door open for him to follow her inside. Dee and Joey sat on the floor playing with their toy and only stopped to wave hello to him before returning to their adventures.

"La Push… said something about over seeing last detail on something… I don't know I was only half listening to the call cause Rachel had stopped by and dropped off Joey; then my mom called about different patterns for the ceremony."Leah said frustrated as she got a soda from the fridge, gesturing with her head if he wanted one, he accepted and took a seat at the island.

"What ceremony?" Sam asked taking a sip.

"Our wedding." Leah said taking a drink herself.

Choking on the soda Sam covered his mouth as his chest heaved out the liquid.

"Wedding?" He wheezed out.

"Yeah some mumbo jumbo about a binding ceremony. I think the old hag and wheel master are just bored so they like to fuck with their kid's lives…"

Sam was confused as Leah ranted about her father-in-law and mother.

_Binding ceremony?_

_What hell is that?_

_Whatever it is I don't want to go!_

Sam frowned at his thoughts as Leah was staring at him. He couldn't stop the hurt feeling coming from his chest at the thoughts of having to witness them marrying one another. Leah crossed the kitchen to stand next to him. Lifting his head he could see the look of concern etched on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked if everything was ok you were growling and you look a little lost Sammy." she said placing a hand on his back. Leah hadn't realized that she used her old nickname for him as she was more concerned about his sad demeanor.

Feeling the cool touch of her hand Sam closed his eyes wanting to tell her everything but couldn't because he knew it was what Emily wanted. Leah gave his shoulder a squeeze as she spoke.

"You can talk to me…"

"It's nothing…" He whispered.

"Doesn't seem like nothing I haven't seen you this upset since you phased for the first time."

"I should go…" Sam said pushing the stool back to stand as he started to shake with the need to phase.

Leah stood back as he made his way to the back door.

"Sam if you ever need someone to listen I'll always be here." Leah said unsure why she even cared about Sam Uley's feelings.

_He looks like shit… Thats why..._

_Probably because he's stuck with my bitch of a cousin..._

Turning around he looked up at her face as she gave him a soft smile and rested a hand on the counter. Holding his breath he tried to fight the hold the imprint had on him to tell her everything Emily had done. Opening his mouth ready to fight the need to comply with Emily's demand, he was interrupted as Jacob came bursting through the front door. He could hear as Dee and Joey started laughing loudly. Leah turned around to greet Jake, Sam took the opportunity of Leah's turn back to slip out the back door and jog to the woods. Coming into the kitchen Jake held a bag in his hand as the two little boys held tightly to each leg.

"Little help here Lee!" Jake laughed as he awkwardly walked up to the kitchen counter.

"Come on squirts let him go and I'll make you something to eat!" Leah said bending down to talk to them. Laughing they let go and started circling Leah.

"Oh hey Sam did yo…" Leah went to speak to Sam turning around to see that he was gone.

"You alright babe?" Jake asked pushing the kids to the side and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, Sam was just here… I don't know… something is wrong with that man."

Smiling Jake squeezed her shoulder. "Tell me something I don't know!"

Snorting Leah turned in his arms to smile up at him. "Where have you been all day?"

"I had to oversee some stuff in town, just boring stuff, I promised the little devils we could go get ice cream, wanna come?" Jake asked.

Leah looked over to see Dee smiling her; smiling back she nodded her head.

"I would like that."

"Great! And on the way you can explain why my new toaster is in the trash!" Jake smiled while pulling her to follow them out the door.

**A while later:**

"Where are we going?!" Leah asked as Jake turned the opposite way from their house.

"I forgot something it will only take a second."

Jake pulled up to a new building and put the car in park.

"Wanna come in?" Jake asked Leah.

"I DO!" Dee shouted from the back seat

"Me too!" Joey seconded.

Rolling her eyes, Leah unbuckled her seat belt and helped the boys out of the truck.

"Be careful not to drop your ice cream on the floor I just had it done." Jake said warning the boys. Nodding their heads they pulled their cones closer to their chest while Jake led them up the few steps to the buildings front door. Producing a key from his pocket he let them in.

"Just a second." Jake said crossing the room to flip on the lights. As the room lit up she took a look around at a waiting room.

"What is this place?" Leah asked as she took a step towards the door with name plates on them.

"It's the new clinic."

Smiling Leah walked into the back and her eyes went wide at all the new equipment. She was excited to see the new space.

_This is exactly what we needed here._

She thought with a smile on her face as she ran her hand over the counter top of one of the operatories.

"Do you like it?" Jake asked standing in the door way.

"I do, it's very nice." Leah agreed picking up a stethoscope to wrap around her neck.

_I miss working at the hospital…_

"Here I got you this…" Jake said holding out a rectangle gift box to her.

Smiling she walked up to take the gift from his hand. Tearing through the paper quickly she stilled as she pulled out a plaque with her name on it.

**Leah S. Black M.D.**

"Jake…" She warned as she looked up at him.

"Before you flip out, just listen. They need a new doctor, Dr. Smith is retiring. Dee will be going back to school soon and I'm busy with other stuff around here. It would be great if you could over see this part, you know get it up and running, it would be a big help if you did."

Smiling at her Jake continued. "It would just be for a little while until we have a new doctor come in."

_It would be nice to get back to work._

_Stupid ass totally planned this!_

Leah considered it for a moment before pushing past him to go back to the front. Sliding the plaque into the empty spot Leah smiled at them both.

"I could help out, just until we find someone new…"

Nodding his head Jake smiled as Leah went to investigate the rest of the office...

* * *

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****

**FYI- Dorians gift is to project illusions and visions into people's minds! Kinda like Nessie but he doesnt have to touch them to make it happen... he can't communitcate that way unless he is doing it with images... if you have any questions regarding it go ahead and ask!**

**ALRIGHT! I HAVE 87 REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY LETS GET IT UP TO 100! AND A SPECIAL GIFT TO MY REVIEWERS WHO HELP GET ME THERE! HINT HINT ILL GIVE A SMALL SPOILER! SO LET ME SEE THOSE AMAZING REVIEWS! XOXOXOXO (the spoiler will go to those who I can PM)**

**From: Ash (Guest) **  
**Ash:I'm all ready for some leah smack down on Emily. On the imprints and the**  
**wolves too if and when they decide to say something. Or define the stealing**  
**and back stabbing by the name of Emily.**

**~ANS: The smack down will be happening eventually! But I hope this will hold you over till then!**

**From: Music and Feathers **  
**Aww! Ness and Seth make me blush at their hot cuteness...now if I could only**  
**have that for myself. ****Another Blackwater wedding...let being out the haters, extreme creepers and**  
**the lovers with a dash of veggie vamp.**  
**Your reviews make my days/nights...so stoked for more D**

**~ANS: Dont we all wish we had that! lol I felt bad for skipping over it in my last story so hopefully I can make up for it now! It will be the next chapter!**

**From: Firefly-class **  
**Nessie is so hilariously awkward. I really hope Seth feels the same way or she**  
**would feel so humiliated.**  
**Jake, Leah and the council were pretty funny too! Especially that part where**  
**Leah enters the house!**  
**Great update. I am really curious as to what happened with Emily. Sam knows**  
**she was purposely being hurtful and I am sure Leah is not going to take much**  
**of the before she goes into attack mode.**

**~ANS: Nessie is alway Awkward in my head only because she grew up so fast that she still is learning that you can and can't do certain things! I think you will love how I portray her character in this story!**

**nikki owens::-D Seth and Nessie almost there**  
**Its cute and lol on his gorgeous dick!**  
**Imprints getting along live it**  
**And Jacob has that Magic **  
**Again your a wonderful writer my emotions have been all over the place since**  
**One Day mostly anticipationbut you never fail me as a reader and Blackwater**  
**fan so thank you and I look forward to the next chapter and adventuresin our**  
**favorite characters lives from your perspective**

**~ANS: SERIOUSLY FREAK'N LOVE YOU! BEST REVIEW! Im happy that your enjoying the stories and I promise more to come after this one! I love Leah Clearwater with all my heart and I feel there arent enough Fics about her! hopefully I can change that! lol**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	16. Chapter 16

**The next day:**

The cars drove on the cobbled streets of Volterra, Italy until they came to a stop in front of the old building. Dorian looked out as memories of the past washed over him. Stepping out of the cars he and his coven made their way into the side ally that led to the entrance to the Volturi headquarters. Coming to the intercom he pushed the call button and waited for an answer.

"Turn towards the camera please." A women's voice rang out of the speaker.

Dorian brought his face up and pushed back his hair so the camera could get a good look at him.

"State your business." The voice said.

Hissing with frustration he slammed his finger against the intercom button and growled out to her.

"I'm Dorian leader of the England Coven and I'm here to speak with Aro about private business concerning moon children. Tell him it's urgent."

As they waited Dorian stared at the door waiting for it to unlock. He knew he could just rip it off its hinges and storm the place until he found Aro, but if history taught him anything you do not want to be on Aro bad side.

"Please enter." The voice said as the doors locks unbolted and Dorian and his coven marched in following the old corridors down until they entered the great hall where Aro sat upon his large chair with Jane and Felix on either side of him.

"Dorian! What a pleasant surprise!" Aro said standing to make his way down the stairs in front of him.

"Aro." Dorian said with a tilt of his head.

_Some habits never die…_

As Aro came to stand in front of him he placed his hand out to be shaken. Dorian knew Aro wanted a peek at what he had been up to for the past decade. With nothing to hide he placed his hand without fear into his old friends hand and allowed him to shuffle about his memories. Aro frowned as he witnessed Warren telling him of the death of Genevieve.

"I am sorry for your loss my friend." Aro spoke as he released his hand.

"That is why I have come; Warren my first in command has something he needs to show you. We believe that the moon children have returned."

Aro nodded his head and put out his hand for Warren to step up. Nervous to finally meet the head of the Volturi Warren place a shaky hand into Aro's as the older vampire waited. Warren could feel as the man shifted through his mind taking bits and pieces from him until he came across the one he was looking for. Aro stopped as he allowed the entire memory to be played out from the beginning until he saw the familiar face of Jacob Black. Releasing the hand Aro nodded his head and started to walk back to his chair to sit down.

"They are Shape Shifters, not Moon Children."

"What? I have never heard of such a thing!" Dorian exclaimed as he walked to the foot of the stairs to look up at Aro.

"Neither had we until about ten years ago. They have an alliance with the Cullen coven of North America. From what we gathered they are very close to each other."

Dorian shook with rage. "Carlisle! That tree hugging hippy! You should have never allowed him to carry on the way that he has!"

Aro gave a small smile at his dear friend. "There are days I think the same, but they haven't broken a single rule so I cannot punish them without causing an uproar."

"I demand justice for Genevieve! I want them all to pay for allowing those beasts to remain alive!"Dorian growled out.

"I wish there was something I could do, but the Cullen's have a strong following if I were to kill them for this we could have a civil war amongst ourselves… They have made many friends and with their new member who can block our powers it would be best to allow them to continue living the way they have. We will have to be patient until they break a rule."

Dorian hissed with frustration. "Wait until they break a rule? What are we children?! My sister was killed by that beast and I'm to sit back because they're Carlisles pets!"

"I'm say we can be of no service to you… however if you were to carry out your own justice… well there is nothing we can do about that either. An eye for an eye and all that…"

As understanding came over him Dorian nodded his head and asked his finally question.

"Is there anything I should be aware of with the Cullen and their fury dogs?"

Smiling Aro nodded as he spoke. "The one who killed your sister goes by the name Jacob Black he is the Alpha of the Quileute pack. Edward Cullen is a mind reader married and turned his wife Bella she can block your gifts, Jasper can affect your emotions but the most important will be Alice Cullen she can see into the future and if you present a threat to her or her family she will see you coming for them… my suggestion keep you anger directed towards the wolves from what we understand she is unable to see them…"

Dorian nodded his head once more and turned to leave as Jane spoke out at his retreating back.

"And Dorian, do not fail in taking care of _EVERYONE_… You should be rewarded for your troubles of course!"

Dorian turned his head to look back at her with sadistic smile upon his lips as he spoke to her.

"It will be no trouble of mine!" And with that he and his coven marched out of the main hall, set on the mission to fly to the States….

* * *

**This is just a quick chapter and the wedding is up next! I was going to put this with the wedding and then decided against it! **

**Please review let me know your worries and concerns! love you guys and thank you, thank you, for getting me to 100! REVIEWS! That was exciting!**


	17. Chapter 17

Standing in front of the mirror Leah turned her head to speak to Rose's face on the computer screen.

"I really wish you were here."

"Me too…" Rose replied clearly upset.

"Tell me why the hell do I feel nervous? We are already married!" Leah asked with a chuckle, while smoothing out the front of her wedding dress with her hands. It was the same dress she married Jake in back in Canada, a Champaign floor length silk gown with a plunging neckline that fell just below her cleavage. Leah loved the dress on her and would marry Jake a million times just to put it on for a few hours.

"That feeling will never leave! Em and I have been married hundreds of time and each time it feels like the first…" Rose says letting out a dreamy breath thinking about her weddings.

Laughing at her friend, she could hear he mother calling for her downstairs. "I have to get going Rose; I'll call you tomorrow with all the details!"

"Have fun and we love you!"

Leah signed out of her Skype account and shut her computer. Slipping into her flats a suggestion on Alice's part considering they were doing the ceremony on the sand. There was a light knock on the door, turning to look, Leah watched as Dee pushed the door open and walked up to her while messing with the tie around his neck.

"Leah can you help me? Everyone is busy and Jake and the pack left…"

Grabbing him under the arms Leah lifted him to stand on the bed while reaching for the back of his adjustable neck tie quickly tightening it while he started to fidget with his suit jacket.

"Why do I have to wear this? I'm hot!"

"Because it's a special occasion and that's what you do for special occasions."

Groaning to himself he rolled his eyes.

"Stop your whining mister…" Leah said tickling his tummy while she finished helping him.

"How do I look?" Leah asked taking a step back for him to get a look at her. As always she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

"You look like a shiny star!" Dee replied smiling up at Leah.

"Ahhhh thank you Pumpkin!" Leah said kissing his forehead before grabbed his small hand as he jumped from the bed.

"Now let's go get me married again!"

Dee laughed and held her hand tight as he led her out of the room…

* * *

Standing on First Beach surround by their friends and family Jake stood in front of Old Quil who was dressed in a tan ceremonial robe that was custom for spiritual ceremonies, along with a weaved head band and matching wrist cuffs. The only thing that was off of his entire outfit was his orthopedic white shoes. Jake snorted when he had first seen them, but covered his amusement with cough and a smile at the elderly man.

Reaching for his neck, Jake pulled at his tie again to try and loosen the damn thing.

_Why did I decide to wear a suit! I'm dying in this_! He thought as he looked over the crowd again, smiling as all the other shifters fidgeted in their suits as well.

_At least I'm not suffering alone… _he thought with a chuckle as he watched his sister smack Paul's hand away for his tie only to tighten it all over again.

The elders had shut down the beach for the evening so that they could have the ceremony as the sun was setting into the ocean behind them. The sounds of the drums being played by some of the local students, announced the arrival of the bride.

Looking up Jake smiled bright as he watched his wife walk out of the woods towards them with Daniel on one side and Seth on the other. Embry's mother, Tiffany stood at the entrance of the circle with her burning sage to pass the smoke over the three of them as she did to the guest to purify their bodies and souls. As Seth and Daniel both gave a kiss to Leah's cheeks and walked over to take their seats next to her mother and Nessie. Old Quil looked over to see the love fill Jake's eyes as his wife came to stand in front of him. Clearing his throat Old Quil spoke loud enough for the crowd to hear.

"We are gathered here today, to bind two souls into one."

As the crowd stayed silent he began by chanting an old prayer that lasted around five minutes while coating them again with the burning sage. Tiffany helped by taking the sage from him and handing Old Quil a long woven cord of yellow and black and he started the ceremony.

"Jacob and Leah, I bid you look into each other's eyes. Will you honor and respect one another, and seek to never break that honor?"

"We will." Leah and Jake say in unison as Old Quil draped the cord over the couple's hands.

"And so the first binding is made. Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?"

"We will." They said as the second cord is wrapped around their hands

"And so the binding is made. Will you share the burdens of each other, so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"We will." They said as the cord is wrapped for a third time.

"And so the binding is made. Will you share each other's laughter, and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"We will." They said as the cord is draped over their hands for the last time.

"And so the binding is made." Old Quil says as he ties the two ends together.

"Leah and Jacob, as your hands are bound together now, so are your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

Leah smiled up at Jacob and Sam watched as the love she had for the other Alpha consumed her eyes. Listening to Jake as he repeated the vows Old Quil said, Sam imagined it was him up there and today was their wedding day the way it was supposed to have been all those years ago.

_I would have been happy with her._

_I would have made her happy with me..._

_We could have had a family by now if I hadn't imprinted.._.

He never questioned the imprint; he just accepted it as fact. It hurt Sam on a deeper level that he wasn't as strong as Jacob, that Jake was able to balance having an imprint and separate relationship one of his own choosing.

_Well it wasn't really his choice as it really was what Nessie wanted..._

_She didn't want Jake as a lover..._

_Emily wanted me, so she got me.._.

A low growl came out of his chest, but coughed to cover it as Jared elbowed him in the gut. Peaking over at Emily he watched as she crossed her arms and a frown knitted her eyebrows. It was times like this that he was happy he couldn't actual read her mind.

Emily scowled as she looked around the circle of friends and family watching the ceremony.

_Bunch of idiots crying over nothing!_

_They are already married this has to be the biggest waste of time!_

_She looks stupid in that dress! Someone should have told her to wear a fucking bra!_

Thinking about the stupidity of the whole ceremony Emily looked over at Sam as a low growl came out of his chest, following his line of vision she rolled her eyes as they saw Jake wipe a tear off Leah's cheek with his thumb.

_Jesus! You're ALREADY MARRIED!... Fucking drama queen!_

Emily shouted inside her head and was glad that the Cullen's couldn't make it down for the ceremony like Leah had hoped because she wasn't use to hiding her private thoughts. Emily's calmed down as Leah finished her vows.

Old Quil went to say the closing prayer, but was stopped by Jake asking to speak.

"I wrote something…"

The look of confusion on Leah's face made Nessie smile as Jake pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. As he smoothed it out he looked up at Leah and smiled before he started speaking in Quileute. Nessie had made sure that Leah had her sitting next to Seth so when Jake shared his poem; she put her plan into action.

_Keep a clear mind!_

_Dont let it slip that you are fluent in Quileute..._

_You can do this…_Nessie thought to herself.

Nessie was nervous as she slowly brought her hand to Seth's as it rested on his knee. Taking it she flipped it over and laced her fingers with his. Turning to look at her confused, she smiled up at him as she used her gift to speak to him.

_"Can you translate for me?"_

Smiling back at her he gave her hand a squeeze.

_"I'll try, but it might sound weird; there are some words that won't translate."_

Seth listened as Jake read his letter aloud.

_"Love is like the sun,_

_That shines into our heart,_

_The beauty I see in your eyes,_

_Is the beauty of the white shiny sky,_

_My love will never leave your sight._

_You're the sun that shines so bright like the stars that I love to… uhhh see? Sorry I don't know that word…_

_You are the world that changed my life."_

_"That's so sweet!"_ Nessie cooed.

_"You're such a girl!"_ Seth teased as Nessie wiped her cheek…

_"Shut up! What's he saying now…?" _Nessie asked giggling

Seth turned to pay attention as Jake continued.

_"Leah you are my best friend, my lover and my soul mate, Taha Aki may have given me an imprint against my will, but I choose you which makes our love greater than any other. I want you to know that you're my world and the pull I feel towards you is stronger than any imprint. Nothing will separate us, I promise you the stars and the moon and I will give you the world if you promise to love me as me and always stand by my side as my best friend, my lover and my Wife."_

Leah was speechless as Jake finished his speech to her. Looking up at him she hadn't loved him more than she did in that exact moment in time. A breeze blew around them and Leah was lost to everything except her husband. Reaching up she placed her palm on his cheek before she whispered to him.

"_Nayeli_."

"_Nayeli_." Jake responded.

Nessie had tears coming down her cheeks as Seth translated to her again.

_"I promise my love… and I love you… it has multiply meanings…"_

Seth smiled as he looked up at his sister as she reached up to wrap her arms around Jake's neck to bring him down for a kiss. Nessie let go of Seth's hand after he finished translating for her, she kept replaying his words inside her head as if he were speaking the words to her.

_I love you…_

Jake held Leah tight as he kissed her with all the love he felt in his heart. Old Quil cleared his throat to look sternly at the two of them as they broke apart.

"Do you mind… we are almost done."

Loosening his grip around her waist so that her feet touched the ground Jake and Leah smiled at each other as they held each other tight. Old Quil began his closing prayer to Taha Aki for guidance and support for the new couple in all their years to come.

"_NOW_, you may kiss the bride." Old Quil whispered to everyone's amusement.

Ducking down Jake captured Leah lips as the crowd around them cheered. Something changed between them as they felt a pull towards the other, something cementing themselves to each other. He could feel her excitement and love as if it was his own and she could feel his trust and compassion. Pulling apart Leah tried to catch her breath as a shiver ran through her from head to toe.

"Do you feel that?" She asked

"Yes." He said scrunching his eyebrows.

"Did we?"

"I don't think so." Jake smiled

Looking out at the crowd to see if they sensed the difference in them, Leah saw her mother crying holding tightly onto Billy's arm as the old man wiped tears from his own cheeks. Nessie looked like she was lost in space with a happy grin from ear to ear; Seth didn't look any better himself as he kept stealing glances at the girl beside him. While Dee was trying to make his way over to Joey. Sam and Emily looked like they might both be constipated with the frowns on thier faces, but the rest of the guest were standing and clapping for the happy couple.

"Let's get out of here!" Jake whispered in her ear.

Following his lead they made their way out of the circle and headed towards home….

**Hours later**

"Are you sure Seth?" Leah asked as her brother picked up the sleeping Daniel.

"I'm positive me and Ness can watch him."

Nessie stood behind nodding her head like a mad women.

"I promise to bring him back in one piece!" Nessie Joked with a massive smile on her face.

When Nessie had suggested that Seth and her watch Daniel for his sister and Jake, she wasn't expecting him to jump at the idea as he did, but was pleasantly surprised when he did. Leah smiled and kept her mouth shut as Nessie and Seth were the last to leave their house. Closing the door behind them she walked into their kitchen to see Jake wasn't in there anymore.

"Jake?!" Leah called out.

Nothing…

"Jake!" She shouted a little louder and she heard a door open upstairs. Smiling to herself she picked up the front of her dress and made her way upstairs. As she reached the top she look down the hall expecting to see their bedroom door open, but stopped as she saw the door at the end of the hall open with a single light illuminating the spiral stair case that led to the third floor. Leah eyes went wide as she realized she will finally see the third story of their house. When they had moved in he asked her not to go up there because he wasn't done with it yet. It was secretly bugging her but she had promised not to peek. Making her way to the edge of the stairs she slowly walked up, when she could finally see the hardwood of the of the third floor she smiled as she saw Jake standing on the small balcony, making her way to the top she started walking towards him.

"I made you promises today…" His deep voice rang out as he looked out the window.

"We both made promises…" She whispered as she came to stand behind him.

Jake turned and smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Leah I meant what I said."

"I know you did…" she smiled up at him as new tears threatened to fall.

Stepping to the side Jake guided Leah to stand in the one person balcony to look out at the view. Gasping Leah covered her mouth as she looked out at the landscape. She could see all of La Push with the light from the moon bouncing off the trees and homes below them, but the most spectacular view was that of the night sky. Leah was sure she had never seen the moon so big before.

"Jake… it's beautiful."

Bring his face down to nibble and kiss her neck he smiled.

"Do you like?"

"I love it…"

"I promised you the stars and Moon Leah and I wasn't kidding… I would give you the world and more if it meant you would stay with me forever."

Turning around she took his face into her hands and spoke with all the seriousness in the world.

"I'm not going anywhere… It will always be me and you Jake, I don't need a fancy house or the world just you… and Dee."

Jake smiled as he captured her lips and deepened the kiss. Moaning, Leah's hands started moving fast as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands across his strong chest. Leah could feel herself becoming wet with pleasure. Jake started to lift her dress to bunch around her waist as she made quick work of his belt and pants. Shimming out of her panties Leah kicked them to the side as his pants hit the floor. Jakes fingers found their way between her legs, parting her folds and started teasing her. Throwing her head back, Leah let out a throaty moan as she held on to his shoulders. Finding the little nub Jake flicked and swirled his fingers as her moans of pleasure grew louder and louder. Pushing two fingers in as his thumb took over for his fingers; he started pumping in and out of her.

"Ohhh! Faster Jake…" she panted as she clenched around his soaked digits.

Jake couldn't stop watching her face as he brought her to climax, his chest filled with pride and love as her face scrunched up in ecstasy then slowly began to relax as she came down. Without wasting a moment he picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist and pushed into her.

"Jaaaakkkeeee!" She moaned as he filled her completely.

"Lee…" he whispered against her ear as he started pumping into her.

Leah's back was against the door frame to the balcony as her husband thrust into her over and over again. Looking up she was startled to see him staring at her as if this was the first time he had ever laid eyes on her. It turned her on more as he let out a growl and captured her lips, there was something more primal about their love making tonight as he took her hard against the wall of the balcony for all of La Push to see, but it wasn't enough.

"I need more babe." Jake grunted.

Leah was breathless, but she knew what he meant as an ache in her center started to take over. Nodding she pushed up so he could glide out of her, she touched the ground and let her wolf take over her body. Pushing her wedding dress off her shoulders so that it could fall to the ground Leah kicked it with her foot to the side as she faced the balcony and took to her hands and knees. Jakes wolf growled as Leah's let out a purr. Coming up behind her, he discarded all of his clothes as he knelt behind her. Jake dick got harder at the sight of her perfectly round ass on display for him, Leah brought her head down and pushed her ass in the air as Jake grabbed her hips with his large hands and pulled her ass closer to hard member.

Running one of his strong hands from her ass, up her spine to her head, he gripped her hair tight, Jake lined himself up and slammed into his wife. Leah let out a cry of pleasure as his balls smacked against her sensitive clit. As he pulled her hair Leah was lifted up, she braced her hands on either side of the door frame of the balcony looking out at the large moon in front of her.

Jake could feel her dripping down his thighs as he pounded into her from behind. She was practically sitting in his lap as he trust upwards into her.

"Jaaaakkkeee…. I need more… I'm almost there…." She panted between her moans.

Moving her hair to the side to expose her neck Jake licked across it causing her to shiver with excitement as her wolf purred out again. He knew what he and his wolf wanted to do, they want to claim their mate for life, to mark her as his, so as he felt the tightening of his balls as she clenched tighter around him, he bit into her shoulder against her pulse point as they came together.

Leah screamed out as her orgasm rocked her body, every cell in her body felt like it was electric, she could feel, hear, see, everything around her. They could both feel each other's orgasm as it shuttered through their bodies. Jake released his hold on his wife's neck as they fell to the floor in a sweaty mess. Panting hard he gathered her in his arms and places tired kissed to her forehead as she nuzzled her nose into his chest.

"Jake?" She whispered.

"I know I felt it too… and I have no idea what the fuck it was… but I'm not complaining…" He smiled and chuckled into her hair.

Leah started laughing as she felt the same way. They weren't sure what had changed between them, but they weren't going to argue if it meant that every time they were together it would be like that. Before they knew it they both passed out on the hard floor with Leah sprawled out on top of a smiling Jake…

* * *

_I was looking down at my wolf again as I heard the crackling sound of a bonfire to my right. Turning around I looked over to see we were finally here._

_My wolf started walking as I held her fur._

_She stopped and looked up at me, nodding with her head for me to look around. The blurry faces came into view as I stared at them to my left sat a couple holding each other as their faces came into focus I smiled to see Heather and Jimmy Goldfeather. To my right were two old men one I have seen at Jake's house many times to be his great grandfather and another I wasn't sure about, but I didn't pay too much attention as the fifth figure started to walk towards me. My eyes watered as he came to stand in front of me…_

_"Dad?"_

_"Hello shutter Bug..."_

* * *

**Alrighty Sorry it took me so long to get this posted! Arrrrggggg RL Sucks like that sometimes! lol So the next few chapters we will be seeing more of Nessie and Seth and Dorian will be coming to town... so this is the begining of the crazy roller coaster Im about to take you on! lol :-) hold on tight! hehehe...**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so prepare yourself for a mix of emotions! I worked on this chapter all week and my emotions were up and down with each scene lol happy, sad, jealous, happy again than pure evil... that might have to do with my husband playing the new grand theft auto all week! AAagggg so tired of the sound of race cars lol! Well now enjoy and please dont forget to review! I love them all!**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_She was pretending to watch Leah and Jacob as they shared their first dance in the middle of the backyard, but really she was looking past them as Seth had his arm over some floozy's shoulder that showed up for the reception._

_The whore wore a skin-tight, neon orange, strapless dress with smoky eyes!_

_Doesn't this bitch know she looks like a fucking traffic cone!_

_I don't get it! What does she have that I don't?! _

_Nessie was on the verge of ripping the railing off the porch when a warm hand rubbed circles on her lower back. Looking up, she plastered on a smile as Collin and Brady smiled down at her and started speaking._

"_I would stop glaring across the yard… some people might take it the wrong way."_

"_Yeah just breath… she doesn't mean anything to Seth." Collin said winking at her._

"_I don't know what you guys are talking about." Nessie said playing dumb._

"_Riiiiiiiiight…" They said in unison looking at her like she was special._

_Rolling her eyes she motioned for them to follow her into the house and into the kitchen so no one would over hear their conversation. Coming into the kitchen, Brady took a seat on one of the stools while Collin remained standing. Nessie looked between them as she spoke._

"_So say hypothetically I knew what you're talking about… What did you mean she doesn't mean anything to him? Clearly she means something if he invited her to his sister's wedding!" Nessie hissed while folding her arms in frustration._

"_She's just some girl he talks to from time to time…" Brady said wrapping his arm around her shoulders to give it a squeeze._

_She glared at both of them as she spoke. "Why are you telling me this?"_

_It was Collin who answered from his spot in front of her. "We like you Ness and we know you're in love with Seth so don't deny it… I mean come on, every time you look at him your practically drooling!… but don't worry we know Seth likes you too, he's just an idiot and won't admit it out loud."_

"_No, if he liked me he would be with me… right?" Nessie asked confused._

"_Not Seth... he's a slow learner…" Brady said with a shake of his head._

"_Yeah we heard he was dropped on his head as a child… Kinda of a lot…" Collin joked_

_Nessie snorted at that and asked. "What am I going to do?"_

"_Don't worry about that… we got you covered! Just make sure you look your best and be yourself…" Collin said as he made his way out of the Kitchen as Seth came walking in with his date._

"_Hey man! Nessie thought up a great idea since we didn't buy Leah and Jake anything she's gonna come spend the night at my place with Daniel to give them some alone time." Brady said pulling her closer with a wicked grin on his face. _

_Nessie was confused why Brady would say that and turned to tell Seth the truth when she stopped at the sight of him__ visibly shaking with anger at Brady's arm draped across her shoulders. She was further overjoyed when Seth suggested for her and Dee to come to his place instead because it was closer._

**_Flashback over:_**

Nessie lay in bed smiling at the memories of the night before.

_It seems Brady was smarter than he looked... _

_I need to buy him a gift basket!_

Closing her eyes, Nessie became lost in her memories as Dee slowly opened his eyes and panic took over immediately the moment he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. Tear welled in his eyes as he sat up on his knees to look around the room in confusion.

_Where am I?_

_Where's my Leah?_

_Where's my Jacob?!_

Little sobs came out of his mouth causing Nessie's eyes to shoot open and look over at him as he scanned the room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Nessie asked with concern as she pushed herself to grab his arm.

Dee's head spun around to see who spoke and slightly calmed down when he saw Nessie laying next to him. Still with tears coming down his cheeks he wrapped his arms around her neck and sobbed out to her.

"Where am I? Where are Jake and Lee?"

"We're not at home honey! I'm sorry we took you last night so Jake and Lee could sleep in today!" Nessie said as she rocked him side to side.

"They don't want me there?" He asked

"Yes they do it was just for last night! Seth and I thought it would be fun to have a sleep over!"

_Not the type of sleep over I had in mind!_

_But definitely a step closer!_

When the little sleep over was planned she had hoped that Daniel would have been put on the couch. While she and Seth could share the bed, but as luck would have it Seth placed the sleeping Daniel in the bedroom and grabbed extra sheets and pillows and headed into the living room giving his guest the bedroom.

Dee stopped crying to look up at her and smile. "Seth is here!"

Rolling her eyes she watched as all worry and concern washed away to be replace with pure joy at being at his imprints brother's house.

"Yep this is his room!"

"We're in his room?!" Dee smiled as he looked around then frowned.

"But where is he, are you sure this is his room?" Dee questioned

_That's what I'm saying kiddo! He should be in here with me…_

_Between the sheets…_

_All sweaty and hot…_

_Oh horn dog! You have a little kid in your arms how about you focus on him!_

Growling at her inner thoughts as she came back to reality. A plan began to formulate in her mind as she thought how she could repay Seth for leaving her alone in his bedroom to watch over the little wolf.

"Wanna play a trick on Seth?" Nessie smiled

"Won't he be mad? Jake said it's not nice to play tricks!" Dee said with a frown.

Flicking the tip of his nose with her finger, she smiled brightly. "Ill take the blame! Let's go wake up that sleepy head!"

* * *

Leah's eyes cracked open as the sun was shining in her face. She could feel as Jake lay beneath her as the thoughts of last nights dream ran through her mind. She finally made it to the bonfire to find her father waiting for her. Joy filled her heart at the sight of seeing his smile. She had sobbed out and apology for killing him, while he rocked her back and forth whispering how much he loved her and didn't blame her for his death.

_God I think I can still smell him... _She thought as a tear slipped out to fall on Jake's naked chest.

_Have we been sleeping in the same position all night?!_

Trying to lift herself, she felt as Jake wrapped his arms tight around her naked chest.

"Come on baby… were on the floor." Leah whispered as she struggled to break free from his tight grasp.

"I don't wanna wake up…" Jake grumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to stare down at her then quickly shut them again as the sun shined into his eyes.

"What the hell! What time is it?" Jake asked.

"Early morning let's go to our bed…" Leah said finally breaking free to sit up and grab her dress.

As she gathered up their clothes Leah looked over to the other side of the finished attic to see another balcony, one that was directly under their bedroom. Walking across she looked out to see as the sun was rising and the rays bounce off the trees below. She felt as Jake wrapped his arms around her midsection and kissed her neck.

"I found this spot when we were playing fetch; you see the tree over there…" Jake pointed out as Leah nodded her head. "The ball got stuck at the top and when I pulled it out of the branches I saw this view…"

Leaning back Leah smiled as the rays of the sun warmed her cheeks. "I hate to say it… but I could get use to this sunrise."

"Does this mean you want to stay?" Jake asked as he squeezed her sides.

"No but it is making me think…"

"That's dangerous! You should be careful." He said jokingly. Leah dropped their clothing to turn around and pinch him in the arm as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"Dee won't be back till later…" Leah said against his lips as she lightly brushed her fingers over his hardening erection. Without needing anymore motivation. Jacob threw Leah's naked body over his shoulder and started walking out of the attic, laughing as she squirmed about on his shoulders.

* * *

Crawling up to the sleeping Seth, Nessie held onto the can of whip cream as Dee giggled beside her.

"Shhhhh… you don't want him to wake up!" Nessie whispered into his ear.

Dee held his breath with his held in laughter. Nodding his head up and down he watched as Jakes imprint shook up the can in her hand and filled the sleeping Seth's hand full of whipped cream. Seth snorted in his sleep causing them to drop to the floor in fear of being caught. Nessie smiled at Dee as he held the feather close to his chest.

"Ok just like we practiced!" She whispered.

Nodding Dee sat up and tickled Seth's nose with the tip of the feather and watched as Seth shook his face side to side. Ducking down as Seth's face turned to him he waited until Nessie gave him the ok again to tickle him. As she signaled with her hand for him to do it again Dee sat up and ran the feather right under the sleeping mans nose and just like she promised Seth's hand came flying to his face covering him with cream.

"What the-" Seth grumbled as Nessie and Dee busted up laughing on the floor.

Sitting up quickly Seth tried to wipe his face but only added more whipped cream instead. Daniel was lying on his stomach as the tears came rushing out of him. Seth cleared his eyes with his clean hand to glare at the red face Nessie as she tried and failed to stop laughing.

"Wh-wha- what?! It's funny!" She said holding her stomach.

"_Funny?_ You think this is funny!" Seth roared causing both of them to stop and stare.

_Jeez it was just a joke! _Nessie thought with a glare.

_Jake is going to be mad at me! _Dee thought with a sad face.

Seth glared at them before taking Nessie by surprise by grabbing her shoulders and rubbing his face all over hers, Nessie screamed as she tried to wiggle free from his iron grip.

"Ahhhh Stop Seth! Help me Daniel!" Nessie shouted as she reached out to the little wolf.

Dee's eyes were wide as he realized Seth wasn't really mad at them. Playing with them Dee tried to grab Nessies hands to pull her free as Seth straddled her waist, but instead Seth yanked him over and wipe the cream in his hair and face.

"So you two think it's funny to play tricks on a sleeping wolf! Bad idea!" The three of them rolled around on the floor as Nessie and Dee tried to get away. Finally as the whipped cream started to dry Seth let the two of them up as he jumped to his feet. Looking down he looked at Nessie as her cheeks were rosy from laughing so hard.

_Why does she have to be so beautiful when she smiles…?_

Seth thought with a sigh as he offered her his hand. Standing Nessie pushed down her pajama top and grabbed the whipped cream off the coffee table.

"How about you shower and I'll make breakfast… as a sorry…I make a mean French toast!" she said smiling up at him. Not one to deny food Seth replied.

"Deal!"

Pushing his hand out for her to shake he pulled her to him only to wrap his arms around her and smear the last of his creamy chin into her hair.

"Seth!" she playfully laughed as she pushed him away.

Seth wasn't sure how it had happened but the top three buttons of her shirt had popped open and he could see the top of her breasts as they spilled out of her bra from all the morning activity. He didn't know how long he looked down but he could feel himself go hard as the thoughts of running his tongue across them filled his mind. Pushing back quickly he cleared his throat and tried to think clearly before speaking. Nessie couldn't hide the smile as she watched him try get control of himself. She could see his eyes as they looked down her shirt and she was thrilled to see his body stiffen at the sight. It further amused her as he backed away and tried not to make eye contact with her as he mumbled out something about taking his shower now.

_Ahhhhh sweet smell of progress!_

_Muahahaha… Seth Clearwater you will be mine!_

Nessie giggled as she walked into the kitchen followed by Daniel and set to work on making breakfast for everyone.

Seth closed the door to his bedroom and quickly made it to his bathroom to turn on the shower. As it warmed up he sat on the toilet and put his head into his hands as he argued with himself.

_Jesus! You can't be thinking like this man! She's Jakes imprint!_

_Why the hell not! I know she wants it… She clearly doesn't want Jake…_

_Doesn't matter he will kill you!_

_Yeah and if I'm able to have her then it will be worth the painful death…_

_You could imprint and hurt her just like Sam hurt Leah!_

_But there is also the chance that I could be friends with my imprint…_

_Dude, stop thinking with your dick! You will crush her if you two fall in love and you imprint… and not only will you have to answer to your Alpha but you will have to answer to the Cullen's! Rose will fucking tear you to pieces! Oh and Edward will burn you alive! Do you not remember your trip up there the guy was all over the two of you! Never giving you a minute… I'm just saying think about it…._

_Stupid logic… you fucking suck!_

Standing up Seth took off his pants and stepped into the shower to let the warm water run down his body. The image of Nessie breast plagued his mind making him go hard.

"Shit." He said aloud knowing that he had to rub one out if he didn't want to be in pain all day. Taking himself in hand he started stroking his shaft up and down as the thoughts of Nessie naked and beneath him came to mind.

_No…no don't think of her…_

He tried to think of his booty call Veronica in her skin tight, orange dress instead but every time the skin would change from caramel brown to milky white, the straight black hair would turn into waves of auburn curls. Giving up the fight Seth imagined pounding into Nessie as she withered and moaned under him.

"That's it take it…" he groaned as he pictured her screaming out his name over and over again.

He came spilling out into his hand with shaky legs, placing a hand to the wall to steady himself Seth smiled as he regained control.

"Fucking A." He groaned as he quickly finished showering.

Back in the kitchen, a giggling Nessie put Seth's breakfast in the microwave just as she heard the shower shut off.

_Thank god! I'm freak'n sticky as hell!_

She thought as she put Daniels plate down in front of him.

"Hummmm something smells good!" Seth voice rang out behind her.

Smiling wide Nessie turned around only to freeze as Seth walked into his kitchen with only basketball short on. Winking at her he crossed the small kitchen to duck his head in the fridge to grab the milk. His muscles moved under his tight skin making her go weak in the knees as he brought the carton to his lips to drink. Moving slowly she went to put her hand on the counter to steady herself.

_Why does he have to look like a god made human!_

_I wanna lick every corner of his glorious body..._

Seth gave her a sexy grin as he came to stand in front of her. She could feel her cheeks go red as he came only inches from her.

_Kiss me,_

_Love me,_

_Fuck me, fuck me! _

_Oh god here on the floor, against the wall, on the table!_

_Take ME! _She shouted in her head as he waved a hand in her face

"Who- what?" She stuttered as she tried to get a grip.

"I asked about breakfast…"

"Ohhh I- ummm put plate… on your food…" she spouted out.

Lifting an eyebrow at her word vomit, Nessie shook her head and tried to speak English.

"I. food. plate."

_THAT'S NOT ENGLISH!_

_Think women!_

_How can I, when I could put my hand out and touch his naked chest! He's so close!_

"Do you mean you put my food on a plate?" Seth said in deep sexy voice making Nessie wet with desire. Not being able to speak she nodded her head instead.

"Where?" He asked as he looked around waiting for it to appear.

"In the- place that- gets hot…" She said breathless.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!_

_You're ruining everything!_

_Come on stupid! You sound like you're challenged!_

Seth chuckled as he watched Nessie's eyes roam over his naked chest.

_She wants me! I can see it…_

_Fuck! I can smell it!_

_Take her man, she wants you! She's practically purring with need._

Seth went to take a step towards her when movement to his left caught his eye. Dee was digging into his plate of food as he watched the two of them.

_Shit I forgot the kid was here!_

Realizing that it wasn't going to happen he backed up to the oven and played with her some more.

"Is it in the oven?" He asked as he made sure to flex his pecks at her to let her know he sees her watching him. Nessie held tight to the counter as she stopped herself from flinging herself into his arms at his flexing muscles. Her body felt on fire as she tried to speak again.

"Its- in… place. with. numbers… Shit... I- I.. mean the microwave! It... It's in the microwave!" Shaking her head with a frown, she grumbled to herself "What is wrong with me?"

She turned and ran to the bathroom to cool off and regroup. Chuckling Seth grabbed his food and sat down next to Daniel as the little wolf looked up at him with a frown.

"What's up little man?"

"Girls are weird…" he said around a bite of bacon, Seth chuckled before answer him.

"Yeah but they sure know how to cook!"

* * *

Emily stood in the kitchen as she heard Sam stomping around upstairs. Her heart felt like it was splitting in two, as she thought about how Sam had acted with her the night before, at the wedding. He had been distant and cold as they danced along with everyone else and she would watch as his eye drifted across the yard, always searching for Leah. The longing she saw in them when they met their target made her want to rip her hair out with frustration.

_I'm his imprint! Not Leah!_

Shaking her head Emily tried to push away all the negative thoughts as she heard Sam making his way downstairs. When he entered the kitchen he has a scowl etched on his face as he pulled up a chair to put his work boots on.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked as she reached for a muffin.

"I'm late... I'll just pick something up on the way." He groaned out as he stood up.

"That's silly here take some muffins. We have plenty"

_Always with the muffins!_

_Its been thirteen years! Is it so much to ask that she learns to bake something new!_

Smiling, knowing that it's what his imprint wants he takes four muffins from the basket and places a kiss on the scarred side of her face.

"Thanks Em." He said taking a bite to please her as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

Emily chased behind him as he made it to the front door. "Sam?"

Turning to look at her, he waited for her to continue. "I... I want to have a baby."

Sam stared at Emily with a blank expression before he let out a deep sigh and kissed her cheek again.

"We'll talk when I get home..." and with that he was out the door.

Emily watched as he jumped in the truck and drove down the road. Going back to sit on the couch she smiled at herself as she placed her hands on her stomach.

_You might still have a piece of his heart Leah... but I can have his baby..._

Emily thought with a chuckle, as she turned on the television.

Sam thought about what Emily had asked him just moments before, as he turned on the road that would lead him to downtown La Push. Sam wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was scared of having children. He didn't want to be like his father, growing up with his dad always working or screwing other women really did a number on him as a child. Now Sam knew because of the imprint it would be impossible to actually cheat on his wife but he could still seriously screw a child up and he was terrified that he would. The only person who knew of his insecurities was Leah. Back when they were dating he would tell her about his father and how he didn't want to be like him and she would hug him close and promise to beat the living shit out of him if he ever thought he could abandon their future family.

When it came down to telling Emily about his fears, he alway froze up. He didn't want her to think of him as weak or scared.

_I suppose to be her protector!_

_I shouldnt fear anything!_

_but the thought of raising a child makes me nauseous._

Pulling up to the work site he jumps out of his truck. Deciding to get lost in work for a few hours and not think about what is waiting for him back at home, Sam grabbed his tool belt and got to work.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Leah and Jake pulled back from each others lips at the sound of car doors slamming shut.

"Well it was nice while it lasted..." Jake groaned

"LEAH! JAKE!" Dee screamed out as he burst through the front door.

Spotting them on the couch Dee ran full force into Leah's waiting arms as he placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Did you have fun with Seth and Nessie?" Jake asked as the little wolf climbed over to hug him too.

"Yes we played a trick on Seth and then he got mad, but then he was only playing, and we rolled around on the floor, OHHHH and Nessie made French Toast! Do you know how to make French toast Jake? Cause I think. I really, really, really like it and I got to put extra syrup on mine cause Seth said it was ok cause I was coming home soon! And look here I am with you two! I'm so-" Dee rambled on as Leah and Jake stared at him with wide eyes.

"Alright! Lets get some water in you!" Jake said standing up to carry the sugar high child into the kitchen.

Leah smiled at their retreating backs as Nessie came in the house. Shutting the door, Nessie leaned back and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Everything ok hun?" Leah asked as she stood up to comfort her.

"I'm fine..." Nessie said as she quickly made her way across the room and up the stairs.

Peeking into the kitchen she watched as Daniel tried to avoid the water Jake was trying to make him drink. As Jake spoke with his stern voice, Leah knew he would have her little wolf taken care of in a matter of minutes. So she went to follow Nessie up the stairs and into the young women's bedroom. Knocking on the door Leah pushed the door open to find Nessie laying on her stomach with her face in the pillow.

"Go away!" Nessie muffled voice came out.

"What happened?" Leah asked as she sat on the bed beside her and placed a hand on her back. Leah began to soothingly rub as Nessie spoke.

"I don't want to talk about it! Its so embarrassing!"

"Then why don't you show me?" Leah asked as placed her hand on the top of Nessies arm.

It took a minute but Nessie caved and replayed her morning adventure at Seth's house up until they had left. Leah ws silent as she pulled her hand away and tried to control her breathing. Nessie peaked up at her second mother as her face turned red with her held in laughter.

"It's not funny!"

"I-m sorry..." Leah giggled before she let it all out hard laugh while falling beside Nessie on the bed.

"It's over he probably thinks I'm mentally challenged! I wasnt speaking English! Even when I tried to leave everything was jumbled up!" Nessie cried as she thought about what she had said.

_"This was fun... thanks for breakfast." Seth said with a sexy grin as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_"It no problem...enjoyed it, you did. I glad" Nessie spouted out at the sensation of his fingers in her hair._

_You're doing it again! Speak English!_

_"Ugggg... It's not a problem, I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She corrected herself with a shake of her head._

_Seth chuckled as he spoke. "It's cool Yoda, I think I'm staring to understand your language..."_

Nessie groaned at the memory of Seth calling her Yoda.

_Sound like him, you did!_

She mocked herself, as Leah wrapped her arms around her bringing her in for a hug.

"This is perfectly normal honey..." Leah said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Lee what am I going to do! I can't think straight when he is near! Especially when he's shirtless."

Leah smiled as she gave it some thought.

"Just try to breathe and think of something less sexy... Like your dad shirtless. That always did it for me!"

Nessie laughed out loud at the comment and hugged Leah closer.

"Dad does have creepy ass nipples!"

It was Leah's turn to laugh as she spoke.

"I thought they where bruised the first time I saw them! Then Rose explained it was a patch of hair around them!"

Both women burst into fits of laughter at the thought of hairy nipples, until they heard the clearing of throats at the door. Looking over they smiled as Jake and a calmer Daniel entered the room.

"Hey Ness, the next time you and your boyfriend decide to fill my kid full of sugar do me a favor and don't come home!" Jake said, as Daniel giggled and tried to wiggle out of his arms to join Leah and Nessie on the bed. Nessie smiled sweetly as she and Jake bantered back and forth, but Leah was smiling like crazy at the words that spilled out of her husbands mouth when he spoke about Daniel as "my kid". Leah scooted over as Jake joined them on the bed and they all discussed Nessie's dilemma as a family.

"Why don't you just make him French toast everyday! I would be your boyfriend if you made me French toast everyday!" Dee said with all the seriousness in the world as he cuddled up to a laughing Nessie as Jake a Leah watched with wide smiles on their faces.

_We finally have our family..._

_Me, Jake, Nessie and little Dee..._

* * *

**Late that night:**

Warren pulled the rental car up to the house that bordered the Olympic National Park in the out skirts of Port Angeles.

"This is the one that I found. It's an elderly couple no family besides themselves and their closes neighbors are more than two miles way…"

Nodding his head Dorian stepped out of the rental car as the rest of the coven split up to circle the house. Warren took the lead and marched up the steps of the single story house making quick work of the door and occupants he waited for Dorian to walk in and inspect the house. On some level Warren craved approval from Dorian, because he turned him into a powerful vampire or the fact that he feared him, he wasn't sure but assumed it was a mixture of both that always had him waiting for the older vampire to nod his head with contentment.

Walking into a single story house Dorian scrunched his nose in distaste of the small space.

"I know you're thinking the space is small but I chose this place because it is down the street from the entrance into the national park where "it" happened… I thought it would be a good place to start and see where it leads us." Warren said setting down their bags as the rest of the coven came into the house with the rest of their belongings.

"It's fine." Dorian replied looking over the photos and relics of the deceased.

"We put the cars into the back and covered them." Alexander said coming to stand next to Warren as the rest of the coven came to join them in the living room. Dorian turned to look over the group of seven he had brought with him.

He had Alexander who was smaller than the rest but the fastest. Had short brown hair and lean build.

Natasha was his war enthusiast and best damn strategist slash fighter, besides himself of course, that he had, she has dark red hair and a permanent scowl on her stone face.

Then there was Abram, who could hear a pin drop ten miles away. He was much like Alexander in appearance but rarely spoke, and because of his sensitive hearing he usually had ear plugs in to muffle the outside world.

Luther and Vander who were merely muscle, were tall and big, really only good for a distraction in Dorians opinion.

Leona and Warren were his most powerful of his coven. Leona could mimic any gift for a short period of time, as long as she came into physical contact with them. Warren's gift is to see into the past which made him essential in tracking the beast that killed his beloved sister and ex-mate.

Dorian was pleased with who he had on his side as he addressed the entire room.

"We are north of the La Push territory but I want to move slowly, no mistakes! These are not moon children we are dealing with, they are not brainless animals... but we are smarter and faster. Hunt sparingly and leave no traces that we are here. We are doing recon until we are positive we know exactly what we are dealing with. Remember the name Jacob Black he is our target... now enjoy tonight we start the first thing in the morning..."

With a nod of their heads, his coven moved out of the house to head into the city for a midnight hunt. Dorian rolled out a map of the Olympic National Park on the kitchen table and pulled out a book on the history of the Quileute tribe and legends he had Leona buy at the store.

_You took whats most precious to me Jacob Black..._

_I plan to return the favor..._

With a chuckle Dorian set to work on planning their first day of hunting.

* * *

**I would like to apologies now for any mistakes you may have found with this chapter my Beta went MIA and I havent received a message from her all weekend :-( but I didnt want to leave you all hanging so I went over this chapter a million times looking for anything wrong... I hope I did well enough that you didn't just lose interest! lol**

**-Please ***PM*** me if something really bothers you ( like how something is written or if the grammar is driving you mad...) I would like to fix it as soon as possible for other readers! Thank you!**

**Thank you for reading I love you guys! **

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	19. Chapter 19

**Few Days Later:**

Daniel sat on the side of his bed trying with all his might to shove his foot into his shoe, but it wasn't happening.

_Leah and Jake are going to be mad at me…_ He thought with a whimper.

Giving up Daniel threw the stupid shoe across the room and tucked his legs against his chest; thoughts of the last time he had asked for a new pair of shoes came rushing back.

_Walking down the short hallway Daniel walks up to his aunt as she was putting her uniform on for work._

_"Umm Aunt Jean…"_

_Letting out an annoyed breath his aunt turned her head to glare at the little boy in frustration._

_"What do you want now?"_

_Holding out his last pair of shoes to her, he spoke in a small voice. "My shoes don't fit me anymore…"_

_"I just bought you those! What the fuck!" She screeched snatching them out of his hands to look at them like they should magically grow to fit him._

_"I'm sorry…" he whispered._

_"You know… I can't deal with this shit right now. You suck me dry!" She scorned as she went to the hallway closet and grabbed an old pair of her flip-flops to hand to him. Confused he took them from her with a confused look._

_"Put them on your feet dumbass! And get to school."_

_"But these are for girls! And they're too big for me!" He argued._

_"Tough shit, I don't have the money to buy you new shoes and I'm running late. So put them on and get your ass to school. I don't need the tribal police breathing down my neck because you're there."_

Sniffling back his tears he remembered the day at school when the other kids had teased him about it. Luckily the principal had said that there was a pair of shoes in the lost and found and gave them to him before school was over. They were a brand new pair never worn, but Dee didn't notice as he slid into them and ran to catch the bus home.

_What am I going to do?!_

_I don't want them to hate me…_

He growled in frustration as he put his face down rest on the top of his knees as he tried to think of a solution.

Jake sat in the kitchen reading the manual on his new toaster, when his ears perked up at the silence coming from upstairs.

_What is he up to now?_

Jake thought with a roll of his eyes, as he pushed the stool out from under him and made his way upstairs. One thing he had learned over the last few years of helping raise Nessie and the joys of watching Joey, is that when a child stops making noise they are either asleep or up to no good. Coming to Daniels door Jake pushed it open to see Dee's head pop up as he scampered across the room to grab his shoe and throw it under the bed. Jake could see Daniels eyes were red from crying even though the kid had wiped the tears away.

"Everything okay?" Jake asked sitting down on the edge of the bed as Daniel kicked another shoe under the bed.

"Yes…" Dee whispered not making eye contact.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked as he reached out to grab Daniels hand.

"Yes…"

_Maybe there will be another pair at school!_

_I start in two days I could wait till then!_

_And Jake and Lee won't get mad!_

"Daniel, look at me." Jake said pulling the little wolf to stand between his long legs. Looking up Daniel tried to cover up his nervousness with a smile.

"You can talk to me if something is bothering you... we're friends Daniel."

"I'm ok." Daniel lied and Jake could see it.

"Does this have anything to do with your shoes? Why did you hide them under the bed?"

Dee's eyes grew wide as he couldn't think of an excuse. Jake took the opportunity to put his hand under the bed to pull out one of Daniels shoes to inspect. Looking the shoe over, expecting to find super glue or mud in the inside, Jake was at loss as to why Dee wanted to hide them.

"What's wrong with your shoes?" Jake asked holding it up to Daniel.

_I have to tell him…_

"They don't fit me anymore." Dee whispered squeezing his eyes shut waiting for Jake to yell at him like his aunt did.

"Ok? So we need to go get you some new shoes… works out I need to get some more shirts anyways. Do you still have the sandals Lee bought you for the beach?"

Daniels head shot up to gape at the large man. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You're a growing shape shifting! I know the struggle of finding and _Keeping_ a good pair of shoes!"

"So you're not mad you have to buy me shoes? I'm… I'm not sucking you dry?" Dee whispered to be sure.

Frowning at his words Jake didn't need to ask who said them for him to know it was his deadbeat Aunt Jeanette. Taking the little wolf by his shoulders Jake looked him straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Dee, you don't have to be afraid here. We love you and want to make you happy, so if you ever need anything you only have to ask and I promise not to get mad at you. The only time you'll be in trouble is when you do something bad… asking for help is not a bad thing. Okay?"

"Okay." Dee said with a small smile as Jake hugged him tight.

Inhaling Jakes warm pine scent, Dee was instantly comforted and returned the hug.

"Now go put on your sandals." Jake said as he waited for Daniel to find them in his closet. Picking up the small child Jake walked down the hall to Nessie's room to knock on the door. When he didn't get an answer Jake knocked a little harder.

"I'm sleeping!" She growled out from the other side.

Laughing Jake spoke through the door. "Hey Dee and I are heading to the mall… didn't know if you wanted to come."

"No! I need sleep…" she grumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Alright, Leah won't be home till later tonight. If you need her she's at the hospital!" he said waiting for a response, when he didn't get one he spoke again a little louder.

"Ness?!"

Picking up a shoe Nessie chucked it at the door while whining out to them. "Ugggg I heard you! Please go away!"

"I think she wants us to be quiet." Dee whispered in Jake's ear.

"You think?" Jake asked with a playful smile on his face as he brought his hand up to the door to pound on it loudly while shouting. _"OK SQUIRREL WE ARE LEAVING! WE LOVE YOU DON'T SLEEP IN TO LATE!"_

_"I HATE YOU!"_ Nessie screeched from the other side of the door. Laughing to themselves Jake and Dee quickly made it downstairs and out the door to his truck…

Nessie lay there staring at the ceiling wide awake plotting the murder of one Jacob Black and Daniel Goldfeather.

_I'm going to push them down the stairs…_

_No I'm going to chop them up into little itty bitty pieces!_

_Ha and make wolf stew!_

Snorting at her joke Nessie lay there as she thought back to the other day.

_Ok it's not that bad…_

_Everyone has word vomit…_

_I will get a chance to redeem myself…_

_Hopefully!_

Closing her eyes once more Nessie went back to her thoughts about dating Seth, one day marrying Seth, then having his children.

_Mathew…_

_Nathan …_

_And little Lilly…_

Nessie pictured their faces and the happy family they would make and groaned as the sound of her cell phone went off from across the room.

"Can I _PLEASE _have a minute to fantasize!" she shouted in frustration as she flung off the covers and marched to the dresser across the room. Grabbing the phone in a near death grip Nessie looked at the screen to see an unknown number calling her. Sliding the call button across the screen she put the phone to her ear to answer with a hiss.

"Hello?"

"Ness?"

"Lee?"

"Yeah hi, sorry I'm calling on the office phone. What are you doing right now?" Leah asked.

"Well I was trying to sleep, but everyone in this house seems to think I'm full vampire!"

"Sorry sweetie" Leah said followed by a light chuckle. "Is Jake home? I tried his cell but I didn't get an answer."

Snorting, Nessie went to lie down on the bed as she answered.

"No one's home, Jake said something about shopping. I don't know… I was trying to sleep."

"Well now that you're up, I need you to do me a favor."

"Ahhh come on Lee I don't want to!" Nessie whined as she flipped on to her stomach to pout.

"Shall I remind you that you're sleeping at our house under false pretenses, while Jake and I risk dismemberment by your father? So do me this favor and I promise not to call your dad!"

Rolling her eyes she grumbled out. "Stupid blackmailing women…" before sarcastically asking. "How may I be of service… your highness?"

"That's more like it! Jake being the idiot that he is ordered new machines but they are sending them to the house instead of the facility, so I need you to pack them up and bring them down here when they get there… do you think you can handle that?" Leah asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah… bring boxes got it!" Nessie replied as Leah thanked her and hung up.

Staring at the ceiling Nessie debated trying to sleep again, but got over the idea and stood up to jump in the shower instead.

* * *

"How about these?" Jake asked as he put Daniels foot into another pair shoes.

"Do they light up like the other ones?" Daniel asked as he jumped down to stomp his feet, smiling as the shoes flickered with lights with every step, he smiled up at Jake.

"Do you want those?" Jake asked.

Daniel vigorously nodded his head up and down before sliding out of the shoes to place them back in the box they came in. Standing up Jake walked over to the kid section and pulled three more pairs of the same shoe each in one size larger than the last.

_This should last him a while…_

Jake thought with a smile as he boxed everything up and headed to the check out.

"Can I wear them now?" Dee asked coming to stand next to Jake.

"Sure, sure…" Jake responded grabbing a pair of socks off a stand and placing them on top of the shoe boxes. Watching as Dee asked the clerk for the socks and shoes after she rang them up, he ran over to put them on with a smile. Frowning Jake witnessed as Dee kept readjusting his shirt as he stood up and jumped to watch the shoes light up. Rolling his eyes he grabbed the bagged shoes and took Daniels hand as they made their way out of the store.

"Were we going?" Dee asked when he noticed that they weren't walking towards the exit.

"I think it's time we went back to school shopping what do you say? A new backpack to match the shoes, some shirts, and pants too?"

Smiling Dee cheered as they went into the next store…

* * *

Pulling the car up to the building Nessie took a deep breath as her phone went off for the millionth time that afternoon. Looking down it was another unknown number, answering it Nessie growled into the phone.

"Lee I'm out front!"

"Whoa! Hey Ness it's Brady."

Surprised Nessie soften her voice as she spoke to him. "Sorry Lee has been calling all morning it's driving me mad! What's up?"

"It's cool, just wanted to see if you had any plans for tonight?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Ummm… none that I know of why?"

"Good, the band is all going bar hopping tonight and we were wondering if you could come out?"

"Will Seth be there?"

It was silent as Brady took a deep breath and spoke to her like she was a child. "Yes Renesmee... Hence the purpose of this phone call… You plus Seth at a bar slash club dancing, drinking and so on… get it now?"

"Shut up! I just wanted to be sure! Now that I am, I will definitely be there!" Nessie laughed as she shook her head at his teasing.

"Good, good... be at Seth's tonight around six that's when we are all meeting up."

"Ok!" she smiled.

"Oh and Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear something sexy..."

Thinking about her wardrobe Nessie smiled as the perfect dress came to mind. "I have the perfect thing see you tonight!"

"Great... later!"

"Bye."

Hanging up Nessie smiled as she jumped out and grabbed the boxes from the back seat.

_I only have a few hours to get ready!_ She thought with a panic as she took a peak at her watch.

Running inside she pushed her way into the back and called out to Leah.

"Lee! I'm here."

Leah's hand waved out of the back office and motioned to her to come over. Walking down the hall Nessie turned into the room Leah was working in and stopped as she saw the room filled floor to ceiling with unopened boxes.

"Where do you want these?" Nessie asked.

"Just put them down over there." Leah said pointing to the corner as she looked over a paper on her clipboard.

Setting them down Nessie looked over to see Leah in a black pencil skirt and red silk blouse.

"How are things going?"

"Like hell! I received two new ultrasound machines but I need to tinker with them because they aren't producing the right frequency to get a proper image. None of the IV polls have the right hooks I want and the freak'n company sent latex gloves to the office instead of the non-latex I had ordered! Today has officially been the worse day ever!" She replied with a huff of breath as she started crossing things off of her clipboard.

Nodding her head Nessie gave Leah a reassuring pat on the back as she slowly tried to back out of the office to run home and start to get ready for the night out.

"Were you going? I need your help!" Leah screeched as Nessie turned her back to walk out.

Freezing Nessie turned around ready to plea with Leah to let her go, but the tired look that she saw in Leah's eyes made her stop and think.

_She needs my help..._

_But you have to get ready for Seth..._

_NESSIE! Leah would help you, stop being selfish and help her!_

Rolling her eyes Nessie came to stand next to her second mom to give her a tight smile and light hug. "How can I help?" Nessie asked as Leah smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead and quickly put her to work.

* * *

Dorian and his coven followed the trail the wolves left behind when they had killed his sister. They had gone at least a day's trip in human speed, slowly combing each area for anything suspicions. Leona had helped by sharing Warren's gift and looking for any other past trails that they might have missed.

"We are entering the La Push territory now." Natasha announced as she looked down at the map in her hands.

"Bring it in, as of now we stick close together. If we encounter any of the wolves take to the trees and remain silent. We are watching only, we need to learn their weakness before we attack. Understood?" Dorian asked as the group came closer together nodding their heads.

The air around them seemed to change as they walked on to the wolves land. The smell of wet dog lingered in the air as they waited for Leona and Warren to use their gifts. It was Leona who spoke first to Warren frustration.

"I see them... Separate trails, it seems like a circuit that they run, many timelines run together here... They're over lapping each other."

"They're organized, is it north and south or east and west?" Natasha asked as she walked up to Leona to help her trace out the route on the map. To Natasha the entire idea of mapping things out was silly considering she would remember all of it, but it was what _her_ Dorian wanted. So she obeyed her sire and helped to formulate a plan of attack of the monsters that took his darling sister Genevieve and Naomi.

It was Abram who spoke up next removing his ear plug to listen. "I hear something big coming this way... maybe two or three it's hard to tell they are running in sync."

"Up now." Dorian demanded as everyone obeyed and took to the tree tops above.

John and Kyle were on patrol with Sam as they ran their circuit for the eleventh time that day.

_Dude I'm telling you, Lesley Kinickie is totally digging you! I heard her whisper it to Stacy!_

_Fuck you Kyle I know you just want me to make a fool of myself again! Not going to happen bro._

_Will the both of you shut up! I'm tired of this conversation!_ Sam grumbled as he listen to the boys go on about some girls in their class.

The brothers chuckled to themselves as the older wolf became frustrated with them.

_Hey Sam how much longer do we have to run for?_ John asked as his stomach rumbled.

_Until I think feel like we checked every inch of land._

Kyle and John could feel as Sam had a block up in his mind to shut the boys out, but they had a quick peak when he wasn't paying attention earlier and had let the image of Emily asking for a baby slip.

Sam was lost in his thoughts about how to explain to his wife that he wasn't ready yet without having to have a heart to heart when the sickly sweet stench burned John's nose causing the young wolf to come to a screeching halt. Sam focused as he starts to explain to John what to do.

_Keep your eyes peeled and ear to the ground! Sniff the ground and see if it leads you down a path._

_We're on our way!_

Doing as he was told Johns heart was pounding as he could sense his pack brothers coming. Sam let out a loud howl calling all the nearby wolves to come out. John looked around and couldn't see anything but the surrounding forest around him.

Dorian focused as he looked down while he projected the reflection of the ground and surrounding forest into the wolf's mind.

_The smell is strongest here! I don't understand I feel like it's right here!_ John growled in frustration.

_Look up JOHN!_ Sam shouted.

Raising his head up quickly John looked up at the empty canopy above and let out a growl as the scent was stronger above his head.

_What the fuck!_ Kyle growled as he could see his brother from a distance standing on his hind legs to lean against the tree and sniff.

_I can smell it worse here!_ John replied as both Sam and Kyle both arrived at his side.

Sam circled the boys as some of the Pack phased in.

_What's happening?!_ Jared asked as he took off in their direction.

_Someone had better be dead!_ Paul grumbled.

_Dammit I just got into bed! _Embry whined.

The pack mind filled in the three of them as they each ran faster to meet up with the others. Dorian looked down in curiosity as six wolves came to the aid of the smaller one. Focusing he projected into their minds the empty woods. He could feel their minds were linked but it was becoming tricky to hold down six different images as the wolves head turn all around in confusion as to where their scent was coming from. Motioning with his head to his group Dorian signaled for them to move out. Gently leaping from tree to tree the coven of vampires made it a safe distance away before hitting the ground and running the rest of the way back to the house.

* * *

"Lee is there anything else you need done?" Nessie asked as she helped Leah unload some of the equipment that would need to be returned in their garage at the house.

"No, you're fine honey thanks for all the help!" Leah smiled at her.

Pressing a quick kiss to Leah's cheek Nessie ran to the door that led into the house and booked it down the hall to fly upstairs to her room. Grabbing a few dresses, high heels and her make-up bag Nessie ran back down to jump in her car and speed over to her love's house. Pulling up to the apartment complex Nessie grabbed her stuff and ran up the stair two at a time until she came to the front door, taking a deep breath to calm her ragged breathing Nessie lifted her fist to knock before letting herself in.

"Hey sorry I'm late! I had to help Lee at the new hospital!" She smiled as she saw the band together with their dates except Brady who smiled at her with a wink. Smiling Nessie reached out an introduced herself to the women.

"Hi, I'm Nessie." She said to Collin's date.

"Lisa." The girl replied with weird smile.

Collin's date was a short white girl with dyed bleach blonde hair.

"And I'm Brittany." Liam's date added while shaking her hand. The woman was a little taller, maybe Hispanic, with short curly brown hair and straight nose.

"I should get ready… I didn't have a lot of time." Nessie said as she walked into the living room to head towards the bedroom. She could hear as Brady called out to her but time stood still as she watched Seth place a kiss on the girl from the weddings head as they walked out of his bedroom. Anger took over her shock when he continued by draping his arm over her shoulder as he whispered in her ear making the girl giggle.

_GET OFF MY MAN!_

Nessie wanted to shout as Seth looked up to see her. She could feel as her face turned cherry red when they made eye contact and his face turned to confusion and anger.

"Ness? What are you doing here?" Seth asked confused as Brady answered for her while coming up to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"I invited her since my "date" had to cancel and we had an open seat, why not have our new band manager take her place."

Shocked Nessie shrugged of Brady's arm as she adjusted the stuff in her arms.

_You can trust Brady!_

_Riiiight because he just set me up to be a seventh wheel!_

_He did get you into Seth's bed with a simple suggestion!_

_Just stay smile bright, you don't want Seth to know you're crying on the inside!_

_Don't be that whinny girl everyone hates!_

Taking her own advice Nessie smiled brightly as she spoke to the couple in front of her. "Yep I guess I'm filling in for the night!"

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" Seth hissed as he motioned for them to follow him into his room. Nessie was relieved that it didn't smell of sex in the bedroom or she might have murdered Seth and everyone in the apartment. Brady came to her side as Seth shut the door and placed his head on it as he tried to collect his thoughts. Reaching out Brady let his hand touch her elbow and gave it a poke to let her know to communicate to him while Seth's back was turned.

_Just trust me Ness._

_How can I! He had no idea that I was coming! It was totally embarrassing!_

_I know, but please just watch you will be dancing in his arms by the end of the night I promise!_

Shaking her head she moved over a little to break apart as Seth took a deep breath and glared at Brady.

"She shouldn't be coming out with us!"

Nessie's head shot back at how upset Seth seemed at the idea of her going out with them that night.

"What? Nessie is a good time! I don't see a problem with this... do you Ness?" Brady asked.

Frowning Nessie opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as Seth growled at his friend.

"She's only thirteen we can't take her with us!"

"Exc-" Nessie went to say but stopped as Brady went to defend her.

"She looks old enough to me!"

"No she's not she is just a child! Something could happen to her!" Seth argued.

"She can take care of herself!"

"No she can't! I won't let her come!" Seth said standing to his full height daring Brady to argue with him when he was only a few inches taller.

_Hey I'm old enough!_

_I can take care of myself_

_I'm half Vampire for crying out loud!_

_That motherfucker thinks he can tell me what to do!_

_Fuck that!_

"Excuse me!" she shouted as Seth's head whipped around to stare at Nessie as she continued with her rant. "I have traveled all around the world, I speak six different languages! I obtained my Bachelors in neuroscience, I'm currently enrolled at NYU for filmmaking and music management. Oh and did I forget that I'm a literature Ph.D candidate at Yale? I have been outside of my four walls Seth Harrison Clearwater! And I learned how to defend myself a long time ago, by your sister I might add! I'm not some helpless twat! I could rip every single person in this apartment in half with my bare hands!"

Seth was speechless as the 5'7 short spitfire came up to his chest and started to poke him hard as she hissed out to him. "So help me god, I will fuck you up if you ever refer to me as child ever again!"

Nessie pushed past him to storm into the bathroom with a stern look on her face. Slamming the door he shouted out to her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt!"

"Don't worry about her; she's my date I'll watch out for her." Brady said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Seth was shaking when Brady made contact with him and even let out a fierce growl making the other shifter jump back and drop his hand to his side. Seth stepped up to Brady to grab him by the collar and growl in his face.

"I swear! I'll rip out your intestine and strangle you with them if anything happens to her!"

Unfazed Brady answered him with a smug look. "She's a grown adult Seth and she can take care of herself, but I plan on sticking next to her all night so don't worry about that."

Giving Brady small shove he stormed out of his bedroom slamming the door harder than he meant before returning to his waiting date and friends.

* * *

Laying face down in the couch Leah tried to get in a quick nap before Jake and Dee returned from Port Angeles.

_ Today was the worse day ever!_

The night before was the first time in months were she didn't dream and she felt disappointed at not seeing her father again and it caused for a restless night. Closing her eyes she rested as she heard someone enter from the kitchen door. She knew it wasn't a leech as the woodsy scent floated through telling her it was one of the pack, more specifically Sam Uley.

**Moments before:**

Sam had just come from Paul's house where the rest of the pack had met up to discuss what had happened in the woods that day and they didn't know what to make of it. They decided to double up patrols to be on the safe side just in case and he volunteered to speak with Jacob about the game plan. He had called Jake only to get his voicemail leaving a quick message Sam told him he would be by later that night.

Pushing his way up the path he came to the clearing that lead to Jacob's house and quickly made it to their backdoor. Coming in without knocking he listen and could only hear the sound of one heartbeat coming from the living room. Stilling at the sight of Leah stretched out on the couch he watched her as she slept with her face turned to face the couch cushions. She had on a red silk blouse that was tucked into a tight black pencil skirt, her hair lay in waves of curls that cascaded down her back. Her heels were still on her feet as she took a deep breath and exhaled. Sam couldn't move as he felt himself crave to lie down next to her.

"Stop watching me sleep! You're creeping me out." Her muffled voice rang out.

Startled, he sheepishly replied. "Ummm... Sorry I was looking for Jake."

Pushing herself up onto her knees Leah had to roll to the side to stand up in the restricting skirt.

_Why did I wear this fucking thing today!_

_Oh that's right I was going to play hot doctor with Jake tonight!_

_And that was before the dumbass fucked up almost every order!_

_This shit is coming off! He can play doctor by himself!_

Sam couldn't look away as her perfectly round ass was pushed into the air and she stumbled back to stand up in her high heels. Kicking them off Leah stretched her toes and turned to look at him.

"He should be here any minute. Come on, you can help me get dinner started." She said rolling up her sleeves.

Sam trailed behind her as she dipped into the fridge and pulled out some veggies.

"Here wash these." she said handing them to him.

Taking them Sam set to work as Leah pulled out a chopping board and kitchen knife and started slicing and mincing the veggies in front of her. Sam imagined it was his house and Leah was his wife as they prepared the veggies to be cooked for dinner together. A smile broke out on his face as he thought more and more about it until he let out a small chuckle with the thought of them arguing over what to make that night.

_I want lasagna! She would say._

_I want steak! I would argue._

_Then she would probably throw everything away and order pizza!_

"You're a weird guy." Leah commented as she set to work on another bell pepper.

"Why do you say that?" He asked smiling at her.

"You must have some kinky fetish; you're giggling your ass off while washing that cucumber..."

Looking down shocked that he had in fact been practically stroking the cucumber while giggling made them both start up laughing until it grew louder and Leah abruptly screeched. _"Shit!"_

Peering down Sam saw as blood came rushing out of Leah's left index finger as she tried to squeeze it tight.

"Come over here!" Sam said grabbing her shoulders to move her in front of the sink to rinse off her hand.

Placing it under the water Leah wouldn't look down as the sink ran red with her blood. "Sam I need you to look at it and tell me if I hit bone."

"Me? Can't you? You're the doctor!"

"Sam look at me." Leah said as her face went a little pale. "I need you to look at the cut for me okay?"

"Alright" Sam said nodding his head as he pulled her finger out of the running water but the cut filled back up with blood to quickly for him to see.

"I can't tell Lee... it's still flowing pretty badly. Why aren't you healing!?"

"I haven't phased in two years Sam. My healing time is a lot slower now…" Leah said as she knew it was going to be up to her to look at her own finger.

Placing it under the water she tightened her hold on the tip to try and cut off the circulation as she looked down and focused on the end of her cut.

_Yep that's bone…_

_… and MY blood…_

She thought as her legs went weak and her stomach felt like it was going to throw up her lunch. Sam grabbed Leah by the waist as she almost hit the ground.

"Lee Lee! What's wrong?" He shouted with concern as he helped her stumble to the stool to sit down. Grabbing a kitchen towel he wrapped it around her hand.

"Sam I need your help." Nodding with her head towards the top of the fridge she spoke "There's a first aid on the top of the fridge grab it."

Listening, he quickly grabbed it and rushed back to her side to help, concern washed over him at her pale face.

"Ok inside the box you'll find some disinfectant, butterfly bandages, gauze and tape… it should be bound together." She said between deep breaths

"Found them." Sam replied pulling out the small bandage.

"You're going to pour some of the disinfectant into the cut then quickly apply the butterfly's then wrap the gauze around the bandage then secure it with the medical tape. Make sure it's tight."

Sam set to work on her finger as Leah kept her head held high avoiding looking at any of her own blood. Finishing quickly Sam grabbed the bloody dish towel and gauze to toss in the trash before returning to Leah.

"It's gone." He said standing very close to her as she sat on the stool and peeked down at her finger. Calming as she didn't see red she gave him a faint smile.

"Why did you almost faint?" He had to ask.

"It was the blood."

"You faint at the sight of blood? But you're a doctor!" Sam laughed out as Leah glared at him.

"It's my blood that I faint at... it should be inside me! I don't know… it just freaks me out ok..." Leah said as she snarled at him before pushing back to stand up.

"You're like the worst doctor ever!" he joked to their amusement.

Laughing Leah sobered as she looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks Sam." she said as he grabbed her hand to check if the tape was sticking.

Running his thumb over the bandage he nodded as she spoke. "You know if construction doesn't work out you should consider the medical field."

"No thanks... I leave all the blood and guts to you... if you think you can handle it that is!"

Snorting Leah shoved him with her good hand as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to bring her closer. Sam's mind went to another time as she stood in his arms and he couldn't stop as his hand reach across to bring up her chin to make her lip level with his, before he lost his nerve Sam pressed his lips against hers as she turned in his arms...

Leah felt as Sam's arms snuck itself around her and she froze as his fingers tip up her chin so he could crash his lips to hers.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

She cursed in her head as she tried to open her mouth to scream at him, but when her lips parted his tongue invade her mouth causing her to gag. Trying to move her head she felt as his hand cupped the back of her head stilling her movements. His iron grip was hard to break so as his arms wrapped completely around her upper body leaving her arms pinned to her sides. Thinking quickly she brought her fist back as far as she could and socked him in his manhood. Sam groaned stepping back to cup himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She screamed at him as he held himself in her kitchen.

"Ug Lee Lee..."

"DONT YOU FUCKING CALL ME THAT! ANSWER ME! NOW!" She screeched as he straightened up.

"I'm sorry! Please Leah I'm so sorry! I never mea-" He pleaded with her

"You need to leave my house now!" She said in a deadly tone pointing to the back door.

"Le-"

"I said NOW! ULEY LEAVE!" Leah screeched as she grabbed Jakes new toaster to throw at his head.

Sam moved quickly out of the way of the flying toaster, then as her body began to shake violently at his presence he booked it to the back door. Running out into the woods Sam couldn't phase as he feared he wouldn't be able to hind what he had done.

_What is wrong with me!_

He thought with a growl punching a nearby tree making it fall to the ground. The imprint burned in his chest and he had to find Emily soon, he needed to see her face to calm its screaming…

* * *

Looking between the two dresses she brought with her Nessie made up her mind and put on the uber skin tight red bandage dress that left nothing to the imagination instead of the teal cocktail dress with a heart shaped neckline she originally wanted to wear.

_He said sexy!_ She thought as she squeezed into it.

Going over herself once more Nessie put on her black pumps, checked her make-up and pushed up her cleavage before strutting out into the bedroom to see Brady sitting on the bed waiting for her. Upon hearing the door open Bradys mouth dropped when he saw Nessie emerge from the bathroom starting at her black pumps his eye wandered up her toned legs to above her knees where her barely there tight red dress began to led up to her full hips and small waist. Stopping to ogle her perfectly round breast Brady had to clear his throat as his eye went up to stare at her gorgeous face that was highlighted by the waves of curly auburn hair that lay on her shoulders.

_Taha Aki help me!_ He thought as she took a step to stand in front of him.

"You look... look damn good." He said watching her blush at the compliment.

"Thank you. You did say sexy..."

"And I'm glad I did... but damn Ness tonight's going to be crazy!"

"Why?"

"Why?! Because we are definitely going to be fighting guys who think they have a chance! That's why!"

Standing up Brady walked over to her and smiled while offering her his hand. Taking it Nessie spoke to him mentally.

_"What's your plan Brady? I don't think I'm comfortable with trying to make him jealous…"_

Chuckling Brady flicked her nose as he responded.

_"Who said anything about making him jealous?"_ He continued as Nessie gave him a knowing smirk. _"Look Seth's issue is he sees you as a child. You heard him! Our plan is to show him that you are a funny, intelligent, sexy and desirable women! That won't be on the market forever and with that dress and your body I'll be surprised if he last the night before claiming you as his!"_

_"But won't flirting with you make him think that I'm not interested?"_

_"Yes if we make out if front of him. Which we won't. Guys are pretty simple minded Ness; we want what we can't have or what others have… It's in our nature to be dumbass's."_

Snorting Nessie gave him a squeeze as she answered out loud. "Ok I think I can handle that! Thank you Brady for everything!"

Brady was still a good head taller than her even in her six inch heels, so leaning up on her tip toes she pressed a quick peck to his cheek before settling back on his arm.

"Let's go get you a boyfriend!" Brady chuckled as they walked out of the bedroom…

* * *

Leah walked into the house after dumping what was left of the toaster into the trash and started to finish up dinner. She could still taste the mouthwash in her mouth from gargling the nasty taste of Sam Uley from her mouth.

_What the fuck is wrong with him!_

_I should have phased a ripped off his balls!_

_How could he do that to Emily?!_

Quickly putting a salad together and checking on the meat in the broiler Leah started to set the table as the front door burst open and her little wolf came running in.

"Leah! Leah! Leah!" Dee shouted as he ran into the kitchen with arms full of shopping bags.

"Whoa look all that stuff!" Leah cheered as she helped him with his bags.

"Look at my shoes! They light up whenever I walk! It doesn't matter if I'm walking or running or jumping they will always light up, and Jake got me a shirt with all the transformers on it! Wanna see?" He said jumping up and down looking at his feet as he spoke.

"How about after dinner little wolf? Then you can show me everything you got today! Now go wash up dinner is almost done."

Smiling Dee planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek and ran to the stairs staring down at his flashing shoes. Jake came into the house hold hundreds of bags and boxes, running to help him put them on the couch Leah started laughing.

"Ohhhh Alice would be proud Mr. Black!"

Chuckling Jake shook him head as he looked down at all the new purchases.

"I couldn't help it! I don't think I can tell him no…Seriously Lee if I see Jeanette I give you full permission to phase and killer her. Did you know she told him she didn't have money to buy him new clothes and shoes and had him wear her old clothes?"

"Yeah Emily had mentioned she had to buy him all new clothes. I feel bad that we hadn't noticed that he needed it."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder Jake pulled his wife into his chest before kissing her lips. Leah yanked her head away from Jake's mouth. She didn't feel right kissing him when she could still taste Sam. Frowning Jake went to question her reaction when Daniel came running down the stairs to them.

"See hands clean! Can I eat?" Dee asked still jumping up and down with his hands stretched out for Leah to inspect.

Taking him into her arms Leah practically ran to the kitchen to get out of having the dreaded conversation she knew she was going to have to have with Jacob...

* * *

**~Thank you for all your amazing reviews I love you all! Keep them coming!**

**~Sorry for any problems with this chapter I really hope it wasnt to bad! Let me know what you think about SAM FUCKING ULEY! Arrrrrgggg I hated his ass in this chapter!**

**~So this was a freak'n long chapter for me to write! I have the other chapters written already and will hopefully have them posted tomorrow night! I'm having some Beta problems and am looking for another so if you know of any that would enjoy this story let me know! (School just got crazy for her so she isn't able to edit like she use to and its only once a week or so if she gets time!)**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	20. Chapter 20

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh My! Sorry I didnt update this weekend I'm still Beta-less so it takes me longer to edit my chapters! Hope you enjoy and again Thank you for reading! xoxoxo Now on to the story...**

* * *

Natasha watched as Dorian sat at the kitchen table looking over the map she and Leona had made of their trip that day in the woods.

"Were you pleased with today?" She asked as she crossed the room to join him at the table.

Nodding once Dorian moved from the map to the book on Quileute legends.

"They communicate through a mind link."

"That explains how they were able to come to the aid of the lone wolf. Dorian they are not like the moon children you told me about… They are organized and intelligent beings." Natasha said as she leaned over to look at the page he was reading.

"Organized yes, intelligences has yet to be determined." He said with a wink and a chuckle.

Smiling Natasha admired Dorian as she often did when he became lost in what fascinated him at that moment. She loved his shoulder length brown hair and perfect face from his straight nose to his strong jaw. The moment he turned her, she had been in love with him but he never seemed to notice or ignored her advances to her confusion. She was willing to wait a million lifetimes until he finally noticed what was in front of him but for now she will have to settle with making him proud.

"We need to draw them all out to see how many we are dealing with, from what Warren said none of the wolves we saw today were the one's who attack Genevieve and Naomi. Once we have a better picture of how many we are dealing with can we come up with a suitable strategy."

Nodding in agreement Dorian leaned back to look at Natasha as he spoke. "And what do you suggest we do?"

Smiling Natasha scooted up and grabbed a pencil to map out the plan out to him. She became ecstatic as she watched his eyes betray his true excitement with her plan to draw out the La Push wolves…

* * *

Jake smiled as he sat on the bed with his back against the wall in Daniels room as the freshly bathed kid showed Leah every piece of clothing he received earlier that day. His excitement was contagious as Leah sat on the floor next to the little wolf Ooh-ing and Aww-ing at everything he lifted to show her.

"And that's it!" Dee exclaimed as he looked side to side to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"You lucky duck! Everything looks _Soooo_ cool!" Leah cheered as she scooped him up in her arms to pepper his cheeks with little kisses. Jake rolled his eyes as the little wolf caved to all his imprints affection by sighing and curling into Leah's chest with a bright smile.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand Leah sighed while pressing another kiss to his forehead she said "Its bedtime sweetie…"

"But I don't want to go to bed. I wanna stay up with you and Jake!" Dee argued while holding tighter to her.

"I want you to as well but don't you remember Auntie Rach said she is going to take you and Joey to the school to see what teachers you have this year!" Leah said unwrapping his little arms from around her waist. At the mention of seeing Joey the next day all thoughts of staying up disappeared, Dee stood up with a smile and quickly crawled up the bed to climb under the sheets and lie down next to Jake.

Leah gathered the bundle of new clothes and headed out of the room to throw them into the wash as Daniel looked over at Jake, grabbing the big man's arm he smiled at him before speaking. "Thank you Jacob for all my new stuff… you're… you're my best friend…"

Chuckling to himself, Jake rolled off the bed so he would rest on his knees as he spoke to the little wolf. " Shhhh…. You wouldn't want Lee to hear you say that!"

"She's more than my best friend." Dee said with a serious face as Jake tucked him in tight.

"I know and you're welcome Dee; did you have fun today?" Jake asked as he pushed back the stray hair that kept falling in the little wolfs eyes as he nodded up and down with a yawn. Leah walked back in and smiled as she watched Jake place a kiss on the top of Daniels head before wishing him a goodnight and standing up. Taking his place Leah came to rest on the side of the bed to give Daniel a goodnight kiss of her own before standing up and joining Jake in the door way.

"I love you Leah… goodnight Jake." Dee said as Jake flipped on the night light that illumined the ceiling with a starry night sky.

"We love you too Dee, goodnight." Leah whispered as she turned off his bedroom light and cracked his door.

Jake was smiling like a mad man as they made it back to their bedroom.

"What's up with that grin?" Leah asked with a smile, as she un-tucked her blouse and took it off.

"I think he likes me." Jake said as he kicked off his pants and took off his shirt to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think that?" Leah asked as she came to stand between his legs.

"We went through a whole day without him growling at me!" Jake said with a smile as he ran his hands up and down her hips. Snorting at his answer she unzipped her skirt from behind. Kissing his way across her tight stomach he pulled on the skirt till it pooled around her ankles.

Jake's smile dropped and a naughty grin took its place at the sight of his wife's matching black lace panties and bra. Stepping out of her skirt Leah straddled his hips and let out a moan at the feel of his heated skin against her own. Jake pushed back and laid flat on the bed resting his palms behind his head as she ran her hands over his abs.

"You're so warm babe…" Leah said as she felt electricity shoot up her arms leaving her with a tingling sensation at her finger tips.

"Has your temperature dropped anymore?" He asked as he reached up with one hand to run it through her soft hair. Nodding at him Leah came down to press a kiss to his lips.

Smiling against her mouth Jake brought his hand up further to cup the back of her head as he has done countless times before. Being pulled back into the memory of what had happened earlier that evening Leah broke free with a gasp to Jakes confusion and anger at his wife.

"What the hell is up with you Lee?! Every time I have tried to kiss you tonight you freak out…"

Leah had thought about telling him about what had happened between her and Sam through dinner but she couldn't bring herself to tell him in fear of the repercussions.

_If I tell him he'll fight Sam… and win._

_If he wins he may take over as Alpha and we will be stuck here._

_No… It's better if we forget that it happened and wait out the rest of the year and get the fuck out of here!_

"I'm sorry… I'm just tired." Leah said as she captured his lips and started to passionately kiss him trying to ease his worry. Jake had his eyes open and frowning as his wife began kissing him again but forgot about it as she started to grind into his erection causing him to moan while flipping her on to her back to take over.

* * *

**At the Bar:**

"So you said Friday morning right?" Nessie confirmed as she looked at the calendar on her phone as she finished up the conversation with the manager from of the bar they were in.

"Right, let's make it around ten." The older man said.

Looking up Nessie didn't miss as the managers eye's quickly darted back up from her chest to smile at her. Faking her smile she reached out to shake the pigs hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, thank you for your time." Nessie replied as she turned and quickly made it back across the bar to the table where she left her friends and their dates.

Nessie had seen the excitement in the guy's eyes as they entered the new bar and saw the live band playing on stage. At that moment she knew she couldn't leave the bar until she was able to secure them an audition to play here live, so she found the first bartender and requested time with the manager and thirty minutes later she had accomplished her goal. Bobbing and weaving through the crowd she was able to push herself to them smiling brightly at the sight of Brady and Collin laughing about something or the other.

"Hey Ness! Where'd you run off to?" Brady shouted as she walked up to his side.

"Just being amazing as usual!" She joked back as he handed her a beer.

Snorting at her joke Collin wrapped his arm around her to whisper in her ear.

"You know you almost killed Seth when you walked out wearing that dress! I thought for sure the night was going to be called off! Little warning the next time you plan to surprise everyone with your secret sexy body!"

Blushing she playfully pushed Collin as she replied. "It's no secret! Your all just a bunch of dumbass's who never noticed!"

"Well we notice NOW!" Both Collin and Brady shouted before following it up with a high-five above her head.

Rolling her eyes she laughed at their antics as she asked "Where is Seth? I have really great news!"

Collin scratched the back of his head while scanning the room for his date, once he spotted her at the bar he headed in that direction leaving Brady to answer for them. Clearing his throat Brady had the decency to look apologetic as he spoke. "He's ummm… He's on the dance floor."

Turning to look out at the crowd she scanned the dance floor until a familiar smile caught her attention. Her own smile slowly faded into a smirk as she saw Seth and his date grinding on each other in a heated dance. Clutching her beer to her chest she started rambling as she took swigs.

"That's fine… he can dance…"

"Yep" Brady answered as he watched her tilt her bottle back not breaking her stare at the couple across the room.

"This is America! He can dance with whoever the hell he feels like! Even if it's a sleazy ho bag" She started to raise her voice as she chugged the rest of her drink.

"Yep" Brady replied as Nessie slammed her beer down on the table making him jump a little.

"And hey! If he wants to dance like a whore well then…. So can I!" She firmly said as she took the drink out of Brady's hand and drank it down. Wiping her mouth Nessie smiled a crazy smile at Brady causing him to worry about her mental state as she turned and headed for the bar for more drinks.

_I'm going to need a hell of a lot of liquid courage for this one!_ She thought as she waved down the bartender.

* * *

Sam stood outside his house for longer than he knew he should have, but the thoughts of what was to happen when Jake found out he figured he should be a man about it and wait for him to come find him.

_What was I thinking!_

_I kissed Leah!..._

_Shit…_

Realizing that hours had passed and with no sign of Jacob, Sam slowly made his way up to the house he shared with Emily. Taking the stairs one at a time he walked in to see the lights were turned off and he could hear Emily upstairs watching TV in their bedroom.

_How can I face Em after tonight…_ he thought with a scowl.

_She deserves better than me…_

_Fuck! I'm no better than Joshua!_

Coming up the stairs he pushed open their bedroom door to see Emily passed out on the bed sitting up. Sitting down next to her he took her small hand in his and sighed as he could see the tan line of her wedding ring on her finger. Running his thumb over it he smiled as she gave his hand a squeeze before she spoke.

"Is everything okay?"

Sam couldn't bring his eyes up to look at Emily as he feared he would tell her everything in that moment and he couldn't stand the hatred he would see in them.

"Yeah just had to talk with Jake… We caught the scent of a few leeches today but the trail just vanished."

Emily could see how tired Sam looked as he stared down at the floor. Feeling bad for her exhausted husband Emily scooted over to let him in on her side of the bed, patting the abandoned area for him to join her, she adjusted the pillows and laid down. Lying down so he wasn't facing her Sam rested his head and closed his eyes. As the TV turned off cool arms wrapped themselves around him to bring him closer. Sighing Sam kissed her hands and listened as her breathing evened out letting him know she was asleep again. His mind still raced of the kiss he had with Leah.

_It wasn't right…_

_I need to fix this…_

* * *

Laying on Jakes naked chest Leah let out a sigh as she couldn't find sleep. Thoughts of the days events pasted in her mind as she became more stressed out. She wasn't sure what to do, on one hand she knew it was wrong not to tell Jake about what had happened between her and Sam but on the other she really wanted to leave La Push. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Jake wouldn't win if he challenged Sam.

_I just want to leave this place… _She thought with another sigh.

_But then there is Daniel… this is his home and what right would I have to uproot him from everything he loves and cares about._

Frowning at the thoughts Leah rolled off of Jake and turned her back to him as she silently argued with herself.

_I'm his imprint! He will be fine as long as we are together… and we can make a new home! People do it all the time!_

_But he isn't like other humans, he's a wolf… and a wolf needs their pack…_

_We could be all the pack that he needs…_

_But since I don't phases he will only have Jacob to run with…_

Frustrated Leah got out of bed and put on her robe before walking out into the hall towards the little wolfs room. Pushing the cracked door open Leah quietly walked up to Daniel and sat down on her knees to watch him sleep. She smiled as she thought about the first time she had seen him coming out of the woods with dirt and leaves all over him like the wild child he was.

_He seemed so sad back then. What if taking him away will bring back that sad scared little boy?_

Brushing back his hair she placed a small kiss to his temple and smiled as his lips curved up in a grin and he instinctively wiggled closer to her.

_He doesn't need La Push… he just needs us… he needs me…_

Climbing on the bed Leah lay down next to her baby and pulled him close to her, laying his head on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep holding the most precious thing in her life.

* * *

**Back at the bar:**

Seth came up from the dance floor with Veronica, as the second band for the night was getting ready to start their set. Laughing Veronica pressed a kiss to Seth cheek as they made it to the cocktail table his friends surrounded.

He was infuriated when he found out Nessie was coming out with them that night. Not because he didn't like her but because he knew he would be worried all night that she would get hurt or worse hook up with some scumbag that he would have to beat the crap out of. Fortunately Brady has been with her all night from what he was able to see from the dance floor, so he knew she was well protected… but unfortunately it has been _Brady_ that was standing by Nessie all night. Not that he didn't trust his friend but he had to hand it to Brady, the man was a genius when it came to bedding women.

_The asshole could walk into any place and have a women screaming his name in ten minutes!_ Seth thought with smirk as they made it to the table.

The first thing he noticed was that Nessie was missing along with their dates and Liam, while Brady and Collin were deep in a conversation about the new Call of Duty game they were going to buy on Monday.

"Hey! Where are the girls?" Veronica asked as she grabbed her drink from the table to take a sip.

"Bathroom." The boys answered in unison before going back to the topic at hand.

Taking a deep breath Seth relaxed as he too took his beer and took a sip. "This place is awesome!" Veronica said as she scooted closer to him. Seth smiled and nodded the place was amazing to him and he would love to play there one day.

_I should really tell Ness about it…_

_If anyone could get us a gig here it would be her._

He thought as he looked down at his date, his thoughts changed from playing a gig to his and Veronicas FWB relationship. He had known her since freshman year at WSU, they hooked up from time to time but neither wanted a relationship. Seth has been terrified to have one in fear that he would someday imprint and leave his current girlfriend broken and confused. He couldn't live with himself if he caused someone as much pain as his sister had gone through. He had been inside her mind during the worse of it and he knew it would be even harder for him because he knew they would never get the explanation they deserve from him.

_It's better to have meaningless flings then get your heart ripped out._

"Finally!" Veronica giggled as her friends and Liam walked back up to the table.

"Did you have fun in the ladies room Liam?" Collin joked as he dodged his friend's fist.

"I didn't go in with them! I had to take a piss…" Liam argued as Brady and Collin laughed.

"Dude Seth you missed it, they girls said they had to go to the bathroom and Elton John over here flapped his wrists up and down and was like "Ouuuuu me too!" It was a little gay… not there is anything wrong with that! We still love you Liam!" Collin laughed out as he nudged the red face Liam in the side but Seth wasn't listening as he looked behind Lisa and Brittany to find the space empty frowning he looked up at Liam's date.

"Hey Britt, where's Nessie?" Seth asked as the girl shrugged her shoulders.

Turning his head to glare at Brady, Seth growled out to him. "Where is she dumbass!"

"How the fuck should I know!" Brady countered putting his drink down as Seth stood to his full height.

"You said you would watch her!"

"She's not a fucking child dude! If she wants to wonder off than that fine!" Brady said taking a step towards Seth as he began to visibly shake.

"You son of-" Seth went to say as Lisa's voice stopped them.

"I think I found her!"

Turning to look at Collins date they followed her line of vision as she stared at the stage with a smile on her face. Looking up in horror and glee both Shifters watched as little petite Nessie was beckoned on stage as the band started up their song. They had seen this happen time and time again. The bands pick out the best dancers or the sexiest women in the bar and have them dance on stage to get the crowd riled up.

_"Troubles coming for the free men!_

_We shake, Shake them with the free hand._

_So stand tall, shout out… with me!"_ The band belched out as Ness swayed her hips side to side to the pleasure of the crowd. Seth growled as he tried to take a step in the direction of the stage but froze as two pairs of hands held him back. Looking side to side glared at his friends as they stopped him.

"Let me go I need to go get her!"

Brady and Collin shook their heads as the answered him. "We can't let you do that."

"What the fuck! She shouldn't be up there!" Seth tried to push past but with two shifters holding him it was a useless struggle as they had him pinned.

"She will hate you if you go and embarrass her bro! Just let her finish having fun and we can get her." Collin said as his eyes were trained on Nessie dancing figure on stage.

_I have to hand it to her, she sure as hell knows how to work a crowd! _Collin thought with grin as Seth slightly relaxed.

"I don't care if she gets mad she needs to get off that stage! Everyone one and their mother is panting in here watching her!" Seth argued.

"And that'sssss… a bad thing?" Brady questioned sarcastically with a raised eyebrow at his frustrated friend.

"Yes that's a bad thing! Just look at her… shaking and grinding and… stuff… with her hair all wooooo… and her hips all baboom baboom…" Seth's babble ended as he watched Nessie face the lead singer with wild hair and sexy eyes. Taking her by the hips the singer grinded his hips into her with perfect rhythm as she threw her head back and raised her arms in the air swaying with him. The crowd shouted and hollered as they broke apart and the climax of the song played a high paced beat while Nessie flipped her long auburn hair and shimmied low only to come up seductively caressing her body to the tempo of the song. Seth was sure he could burst with excitement right there, while Brady was sure his heart had skipped a few beats when she strutted across the stage to the other side of the stage only to get the other side just a riled up. They watched as Nessie dipped and swayed and danced as if she was caressing the music itself. They knew her perfection was due to being half vampire but at that moment they were just like the rest of the male audience lost in the trance that was Renesmee... they drooled as she finished up her seductive dance with one knee slightly bent with a slow wiggle of her butt.

As the band finished Seth, Brady made their way through the crowd to get to her as everyone was cheering for the next song.

Nessie was on cloud nine as the crowd cheered her on.

_Who knew how exhilarating it is to dance on stage! _

_Note to self: Tell Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice thank you for the dance lessons!_

She thought with a tipsy giggle, as she spun around to walk up to the lead singer who beckoned her over to him. Putting his face up to her ear he whispered to her.

"That was damn sexy how about we meet up after this?"

Nessie shivered in disgusted as he ran his hand down her backside. It wasn't that he was ugly, actually he was far from it... but he wasn't Seth so the touch was unwanted. She didn't want to be rude so she smiled and whispered back to him with her best French impression.

"Je suis désolé, je ne parlent pas anglais."

The singer pulled back with a wicked grin before shaking his head.

"What's your name?"

Nessie just kept smiling as she shook her head as if she didn't understand.

"Quel est ton nom?" He replied with a shit eating grin, and Nessies face faltered for only a minute until she spotted Brady and Seth at the bottom of the stairs being held off by the bouncers.

"Je m'appelle Renesmée et qui est mon ami."

Turning his head his eyes slightly widened at the sight of both the men standing at the stairs before he slowly raised his hands in surrender with a quick wink at her. Walking quickly across the stage Nessie felt herself blushing as she skipped down the stairs. Brady had his arm out for her to grab while Seth tried to take her elbow. Scooting closer to Brady she smiled up at him ignoring the growl coming from Seth.

_Ahhhhh so he doesn't like it when I get attention…_

_Noted!_

_"NESSIE!"_ Seth shouted out as the band started the intro to the next song. Playing dumb Nessie pointed to her ear and shook her head as if to say she couldn't hear him. Nessie knew it was childish to play this game with him but after two vodka redbulls and some beer she was feeling a little more reckless than usual. Seth rolled his eyes at her game and was pissed that Brady was playing to. He watched with pure anger as the two of them shimmied into the middle of the dance floor to dance…

* * *

**A/N: So I re-read the last chapter I posted and I would like to apologies... I felt like it was rushed and I didn't build up the right tension between Leah and Sam... I'll be re-doing it over thanksgiving break! Lol I know its weeks away but Ill let you know when I do if you decided to re-read it! As for Nessie well I love this girl with all my heart and while I was messing around with ideas I said her name with a french accent and... guess what! It sounds a hundred times better and I totally love it! lol So yeah... In the next chapter we will see the morning after! I really love all your support with my story! **

**~The song Nessie was dancing to in my head was (THISKIDSNOTALRIGHT- By AWOLNATION, Injustice: Gods Among Us)**

**~"Je suis désolé, je ne parlent pas anglais." Means "I'm sorry, but I don't speak English."**

**~"Quel est ton nom?" Means "What's your name?**

**~"Je m'appelle Renesmée et qui est mon ami." Means "My name is Renesmee and that is boyfriend!"**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	21. Chapter 21

**OHHHHHHHH OKKKKKKK... ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE... :-) BEST CHAPTER EVER! AND REALLY FREAK'N LONG!**

* * *

Lying in bed Jake groaned as he felt a massive weight on his chest.

_What the hell? _He thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see a stern looking Daniel sitting on top of his chest.

"Deeeeeeee… What are you doing? It's like six in the morning..." Jake grumbled as he looked over at the alarm clock.

Crossing his arms Daniel glared at Jacob as he spoke. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Confused and tired, Jake shook his head as he answered "Nothing I can remember at six in the freak'n morning!"

"Are you sure? Think hard..." Daniel continued as he wiggled to Jakes discomfort.

"I'm pretty sure!"

"Then why is Leah asleep in my room? Did you make her mad?" Dee asked as he frowned down at the large man. Turning his head to look over at Leah's side Jake frowned as he pushed out a hand and felt the cool sheet beneath his palm. Trying to clear his mind of its morning fog he thought back to the night before but couldn't think of anything that he did that would have upset her.

"I don't know. How long has she been there?" Jake asked as he looked back up at the little wolf. Daniel cheeks went red as a sly smile took over his baby face.

"Since last night." He whispered.

Barking out a laugh, Jake took the child by surprise and flipped him over so Daniel was on his back as he tickled him. Daniel screamed and tried to break free of Jakes iron grip but he couldn't find the strength as the laughter spilled from his lips.

"You mean to tell me you waited all night to tell me!"

"I- di-dnt wa-nt her to go!" Daniel laughed as he tried to tickle Jake back.

_"You. Wanted. To. Keep. Her. For. Yourself!"_ Jake playfully accused between tickles and raspberries.

"STOP! STOP! I HAVE TO PEE!" Daniel giggled as he tried to wiggle free.

Easing up on the little wolf Jake pushed himself up to stand in only his boxers, grabbing his pajama pants he quickly threw them on and turned to the waiting child. Daniel stood on the bed with his hands raised for Jake to pick him up, swooping the little wolf up Jake threw him over his shoulder to walk down the hall towards Daniels room. Pushing open the door Jake laughed as Leah was sprawled out in her robe on the little car bed with her neck half off the mattress in an awkward position. Snorting he lightly kicked the bed.

"Don't wake her!" Dee loudly whispered as he hung upside down on Jakes back.

Pulling the small child so he now rested on his hip Jake spoke to him. "She needs to wake up; I want some answers why I was assaulted this morning by her watch dog."

"Watch wolf! I'm not a Doggie!" Dee said snapping his jaws open and closed with a snarl to make his point.

"Alright wolf boy, why don't you head downstairs and I'll put her back in bed." Jake said putting the giggling child down.

"Can we have pancakes? I want pancakes!" He said as he jumped up and down excited.

"Sure, sure" Jake smiled as he bent down a picked up his sleeping wife. Standing up Jake adjusted her in his arms as he walked back to their bedroom, her warm vanilla scent surrounded him as he placed her gently on the bed. He could hear as Dee chanted _Pancakes, Pancakes I love PAANNNYYCCCAAAKKKESS…_ all the way down the stairs as he bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Hey babe we're making breakfast… come down when you wake up."

Leah waved her hand in the air to bat him away as she grumbled and rolled onto her stomach. Smiling to himself Jake turned to walk downstairs to the excitedly singing child downstairs.

* * *

Nessie felt like someone was driving a stake into her head as she cracked her eyes open slowly to survey the dark room around her.

_What the fuck happened last night?!_

_Think... Think... Think..._

_We went to the bar..._

_And nothing..._

_Shit... _

Yawning she stretched out her tired limbs while rolling over, it wasn't until she came into contact with the warm body next to her did Nessie let out a loud squeak and backed away clutching her chest.

"Calm down Ness." Brady's muffled voice called out from his pillow as he lay face down beside her.

"Bbb-raa-ady?" She stuttered out moving the sheet off his face, tear sprang to her eyes as saw that he was shirtless.

_Oh God! What happened last night!_

_Please, please, please say he isn't completely naked!_

_Did we do it?_

_Please NOOOOOOOOO! _She thought as she looked down at herself and saw that she was in a man's tee-shirt and basketball shorts, her heart rate picked up and she felt herself start to hyperventilate.

"We didn't have sex if that's what you're worried about." He said as he smiled at her with closed eyes.

"No…I… Well yes…I just…" She stammered on.

"You were piss drunk Babe I'm not that type of guy."

"Where are we?" She honestly asked as nothing came back to her from the night before.

"Well you are in my bed... sooooo I would say my house." He replied with a chuckle as he rolled to his side to look at her. Nessie kept her eyes trained on his face as the sheet he had around him slid down to his hips.

"How do you know we didn't... you know… screw?"

Smirking at her Brady winked while talking. "For starters you would know…Trust me... I'm that good and second I wasn't that drunk."

"Oh." Nessie said as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Grinning Brady reached out and pulled her to him so she rested under his arm.

"BRADY!" Nessie hissed as he chuckled.

"What?"

"What about Seth! Won't he be mad if he see's us in bed together?" Fear took over her heart at the thought of Seth in the other room and then another fear took over when she remembered that he hadn't been alone the night before.

_I don't think I could handle seeing him sleeping with another woman._

"He's not here; Veronica had work this morning so he took her home."

"But won't he find out when you phase?" She said as she tried to push back again.

Shaking his head Brady answered. "Not unless you tell him, I can keep a lid on my thoughts so don't worry about that."

Slowly relaxing Nessie tentatively rested her forearm on his muscular bicep. A blush came over her cheeks and chest as she realized this was the most intimate she had ever been with a man before.

"You're cute." Brady said as his warm breath tickled her cheek.

"Shut up! I haven't done this before…"

"You haven't slept in a bed before?" He joked then laughed as she slapped his arm and tried to scoot away. Tightening his grip on her he pulled her closer to him before he added. "Please explain how you have all the confidence in the world while your shaking your ass on stage, but when you're in bed harmlessly cuddling your all blushes and stutters?!"

Nessie was so close to Brady's naked chest she could smell his woodsy scent with a hint of something else that was specially him. She didn't even want to begin with what that scent was doing to her poor fragile hung-over head.

"I don't know. Its different, dancing is something I've done a million times and this" she said motioning between them. "Is something I have never done."

"And here I thought you were the most cultured woman I'd ever met… Just close your eyes scoot closer and relax. Then allow yourself to drift back into sleep and when we wake up we can go get some breakfast burritos and I'll take you home."

Nessie did feel tired still and a few more minutes of sleep sounded amazing to her as she laid her face on his pillow.

_Just for a little while_

_What could it hurt?_

She thought as she pushed her hips closer to his and froze as something poked her in the thigh.

"BRADY!" She shouted as she tried to scoot back.

"What?!" He laughed as he snuck his hand under the covers and wiggled a little before pulling out a plush teddy bear to face her. "It's your bear."

"My bear?" Nessie laughed as he held out the teddy.

"Yes, if I'm correct you named him Sir Bacon. Seth won it for you in that claw game at Denny's and when we got back here and passed out you insisted that he sleep between us so there wasn't... and I quote "Hanky Panky going on" Not my fault your bears a freak!"

Nessie was in tears as she laughed "Brady I can't remember anything from last night!"

"Yeah I figured you wouldn't after you down an entire bottle to yourself..." Brady mumbled as he pulled the covers over them before continuing. "Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much? I'm dead tired so either shut up and go back to sleep or get the hell out..." Brady tiredly joked as he shut his eyes again.

Nessie looked up at Brady and smiled as he tried to fall back asleep. She didn't want to wake up either so she grabbed Sir Bacon and moved him to the side before taking Brady's arm to lift it over her shoulder and rested her head on his chest. She could feel as he took a deep breath and relaxed to fall asleep, Nessie let out a small moan as his warmth soaking into her body causing her to curl into his strong safe arms. It was seconds later that both of them passed out again wrapped in a tight embrace.

* * *

Dee stood next to Jake on his stool while he watched the large man set up both their plate with food. Licking his lip Daniel snuck a hand out to snatch a piece of bacon but withdrew it quickly as Jake smacked it away.

"I'm almost done."

"But can't I have a little piece? _Please_!"

Jake looked down to see Daniel with his full on puppy eyes complete with pouty lips and quiet whine. Rolling his eyes Jake took a strip of bacon and bit into it and gave the little wolf the other half. Smiling bright Daniel opened his mouth and took the piece offered to him in a single chomp.

"I spoil you rotten."

"I know... you both do!" Dee giggled jumping down from his stool to follow Jake to the kitchen table.

Setting the plates down Jake sat at the head of the table like he usually does and slowly watched the child in front of him eat like a starving man at thanksgiving dinner.

"Slow down or you'll choke." Jake laughed as Daniel shoved an entire pancake into his small mouth.

Slowly chewing Daniel smiled at Jake and looked at the older man as if he was trying to solve a riddle. Jake stared back with a nodd of his head and a smile of his own before Dee blurted out what he was thinking.

"I love you."

Jake was stunned silent. This was the first time Daniel has ever said that he loved him. Jake hadn't realized he needed to hear it from the little shifter until the words were out in the open. It made his heart swell with pride and he couldn't help the goofy grin it put on his face when he answered back.

"I love you too Daniel."

"Dee." Daniel corrected with a slight frown.

"I love you too Dee."

"Good." Dee said with a quick nod of his head before returning to his food at a slower pace. Jake barely touched his food as he watched his wife's imprint finish his food and glass of milk.

_I want him to never have to worry again..._

_To know that I'll always be here to help him..._

_I want him as my son, my legal son..._

_Daniel Black..._

_He'll never feel rejection again..._

Jakes mind ran wild while as he let out a possessive growl with the thoughts of anyone harming his son, Daniels head shot up at the sound and he looked at Jake questioningly.

"Are you ok?" He whispered.

Frowning Jake controlled himself as he pushed himself back from the table and grabbed the standing Daniel so they were face to face.

"Daniel I want you to know that I'll always keep you safe. Even with my last breath I swear."

The promise went over Daniels head as he smiled and hugged Jake planting a sticky maple syrup kiss on his cheek. Jake wanted to talk to the little shifter some more but his cell phone started to go off. Standing up he walked up to the counter as Daniel ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Answering Jake growled into the phone when he saw that it was Paul calling.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too beautiful!" Paul sarcastically said into the phone.

"What do you want Paul."

"Rach wanted me to call and see where Daniel is, he's suppose to go with her and JoJo to the school for registration."

"Oh yeah." Jake said rubbing a hand down his face. "I'll wake Lee now."

"Cool, cool so did Sam tell you about what happened last night?"

Frowning Jake answered. "No he left before I got home."

"Well I'll let him fill you in later, a few of us are going to patrol you should come out with us..."

Jake considered it for a minute and he really didn't have anything else to do that day besides lay around the house or go help Leah with the clinic.

"Sure, sure." Jake said not waiting for a response he hung up the phone and made his way upstairs to his family. Pushing the door open, Jake crossed the room to sit next to his sleeping wife. She had flipped onto her back and her lips kept moving as if she was speaking but no sounds came out. Smiling to himself Jake bent over and kissed her lips hoping to wake her from her dreams.

"Lee babe wake up we-" he went to say but stopped as Dee stood beside him silently grabbing his wrist.

"Don't wake her up yet... Not yet… she's not ready yet." He said not moving his eyes from his sleeping imprint. Confused by his words Jake questioned Daniel

"What's she not ready for?"

"I don't know… But I had dream and her daddy said to let her sleep… don't wake her yet Jake."

"You had a dream about Harry?"

Nodding his head up and down Daniel answered "Leah showed me a picture of him that's how I knew he was Leah's daddy."

"What else did he say?" Jake asked

"Nothing... he said for me not to wake her till she's ready then we built sand castles."

Something unnerved Jake as Dee went on the explain the dream in better detail.

_It sounds just like the dream Lee kept talking about…_

_He probably just heard Lee talk about it and had a similar dream._

He thought as he stood up.

"I'm going to jump in the shower; then we'll go to Joeys okay?" Jake said walking towards the bathroom. He didn't know why he was listening to the little six year old but he quickly showered and headed downstairs to take _his son_ to his sister's house.

They arrived at Paul and Rachel's house just as his sister came out the back door with Joey on her hip picking his nose.

_Definitely Paul's kid…_

Jake silently joked as they came out of the tree line.

"Hey Rach!" Jake called out with a wave. The pair noticed them and Joey scrambled to get down so he could run and hug his friend.

"HI JOJO!" Dee shouted as if he hadn't seen his friend only days before.

"HI DEEDEE!" Joey shouted back as they fell to the floor and starts to wrestle and play, effectively getting their new clothes dirty in the process. Jake took a large step over them and went to embrace his sister and smiled down at her glowing face.

"You look beautiful Rach."

"Awww aren't you sweet!" She said pinching his cheek while making kissy sounds. "You hear that PAUL! It's called a freak'n compliment! ASSHOLE!"

"I would give you one babe but I can't think of word that would do you justice!" Paul said as he walked out.

"Smooth Lahote, real smooth… you might just get to rub my feet tonight with all the sweet talk..." Rachel said sarcastically while pushing his face away from her when he leaned in for a kiss.

"Ooooohhhh Mr. Paul are you in trouble?" Jake taunted as he dodged Paul's fist.

"Just a little over react-"

Rachel cut him off before he could finishes "If you say I'm over reacting one more time I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat!"

Paul cleared his throat and took a mild step back as he was positive he just saw steam come out of her ears.

"Sorry hunny… I love you?" He quietly said as she tried to calm her breathing.

"You two! Let's go into the car!" Rach shouted at the two kids as they picked up sticks to have a sword fight.

Daniel watched as Jake patted him on the head before heading to the tree line taking off his shirt.

"Can I go with you?!" Dee shouted as he took a step toward Jake. The big man shook his head and pointed to his sister.

"Not today little man, we'll go for a run when you get home ok?"

"Ok…" Dee said disappointed as he watched Jake disappeared

"DANIEL!" Rachel's voice carried all the way to the back shaking the little kid.

"COMING!" He shouted back before jogging to the front of the house.

* * *

"_I have been standing here forever" I shouted out into the sky as I looked down at the bonfire roaring to life before my eyes. I knew I was dreaming as the fire looked more like a painting with a swirl of color than real flames..._

"_Dad! Where are you?!" I shouted again._

_The logs that usually sat different people now lay empty and there was no other sound than the fire crackling and burning._

"_You don't have to shout Shutter bug." A voice said coming from behind. Turning I smiled as I saw my dad standing in front of me and as usual I jumped into his waited arms to be held tight._

"_I knew I would see you tonight!" I cheered as I could feel his arms wrapping around to embrace me._

"_Sorry I was late." He said brushing back my hair to smile. I still felt like that scared twenty year old when I stood near him. So alone and frightened of what I was becoming but then he would smile and I would remember that I have grown and that this was a dream and I shouldn't waste my time feeling scared._

"_Doesn't matter. How are you?"_

"_I'm fine, we don't have much time." He spoke as a light drumming sound came from behind me but as I turned to look dad caught my chin and started speaking quickly._

"_Leah baby, you have to prepa-"_

_I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying as the drumming became louder in my ears. _

"_STOP!" I screamed spinning around to glare at the ones beating the drums _

_The man my dad told me was Taha Aki was leading the drumming as Heather and Jimmy goldfeather joined in with Ephraim Black beating on their individual drums. Their faces held no emotion and they looked like stone statues as they began to pick up the pace, the only movement was that of their hands as they drummed louder and louder._

_Looking up at my dad, I saw his lips moving trying to communicate with me but I couldn't hear a word. Grabbing my hand dad placed it over my stomach as the drumming evened out to a steady beat but still too loud for me to hear him. Looking back I noticed they had started to come closer and the drumming was piercing my ears as they came to a stop around me._

"_Shut up Taha Aki! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" I shouted covering my ears as the drums became too much._

Sitting up quickly in bed Leah grabbed her head as a pain shot threw her neck.

"What the hell." She groaned trying to move it side to side to loosen it up. Pushing off the sheet Leah threw her legs over the edge of the bed to rest her feet on the floor.

_Stupid ass dreams!_

"What was the point if I only get to see him for a few seconds!" she growled as she stood up to head to the shower. Leah could swear she still could hear the beating of the drums as she quickly washed up. Getting out of the shower Leah dried off and got dressed for the day in a pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt. A headache was forming as she could still hear the beating of the drums inside her head, heading downstairs her headache grew worse when she saw a note from Jake.

_Hey babe _

_Took Dee to Rachel's. I'll be home around noon I'm going on patrol with the guys. Breakfast in the microwave for you_

_Jake._

Shaking her head she crumbled up the note and tossed it in the trash.

"Thanks a lot for waking me up!" She said into the empty kitchen before reheating her food and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Turning on the news radio Leah sat at the island and ate her breakfast while trying to drown out the sound of the drums inside her head. It wasn't till she took her last bite of bacon did she feel the nausea hit her at full force scooting back as quickly as she could she ran to the sink in time to throw up her meal.

"Dammitt." She exclaimed as she washed out her mouth and the sink.

Pausing for a moment Leah looked down in the sink and squeezed the edges of the counter as she tried to reign in her emotions.

_Stop it!_

_I Probably just ate to fast…_

_There is no way I'm pregnant..._

She thought to herself as she turned around to turn off the radio. The drumming sound was still there but as she focused she realized it didn't sound like it was coming from her head anymore. Bring her hands up to rest in the same spot as her father had placed them, she closed her eyes and listened.

_Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum_

Tears sprang to eyes as she opened them and looked at the clock to see it was a little past ten.

_Jake said he won't be home till noon…_

She thought as she slowly walked to the back door and out onto the porch. Placing her hands on her stomach Leah felt around hoping that the drumming wasn't just her imagination gone wild.

_Maybe that's what dad was trying to tell me..._

She thought as she took the first steps off the porch and headed towards the tree line.

_I should just wait for Jake..._

She continued as her feet moved on their own into the woods and it wasn't until she noticed that she was running that she let out her panicked scream.

"_JAAAAAKKKKKEEEEE!" _

Nothing…

Running further into the woods Leah carefully ran screaming and shouting out to find him. Taking a deep breath Leah steadied her body and let out the loudest scream she could muster with all the emotions running wild inside her.

"_JAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEE!" _

In a flash of fur Quils tan wolf stood in front of her.

"Quil is Jake with you?" She asked as she cupped his furry head to stare into his eyes, the wolf shook his head before throwing it up to let out an ear piercing howl that was shortly followed by other howls…

**Moments before:**

Laughing Jake and Paul entered to clearing while Sam stood his ground alone.

_How the hell is he in a good mood?_

Sam questioned as Jake turned to look at him and scowl.

_Ok scratch that he looks pissed._

Jake didn't waste a moment before landing a blow to Sam's stomach.

"Look- I can- explain!" Sam grunted while clutching his stomach.

"I don't need explaining! I want to get even asshole!" Jake said flexing his hand to shake the pain out.

"I understand." Sam said standing up ready to take the beating he knew he deserved.

"You owe me big! It's not every day you get something as fine as what I had and here you are putting your grubby little hands all over it!"

"Your right it was wrong. I'm so sorry Jacob. I can't begin to explain ho-"

But Sam was cut off as Jake waved his hand.

"Its cool but since you're clearly jealous, why don't we trade? You can have my old dusty one and I'll take yours I sure Emily keeps it nice and clean!" Jake said with a smug look on his face while crossing his arms.

"Excuse me_?_" Sam asked confused.

"Emily doesn't seem the type to let it get dirty she probably cleans it every day! That's something a good man could appreciate! So how about after all of this I'll come over and check it out."

Frowning Sam continued. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude you broke my fucking toaster! So until you replace it I'm taking yours… got a problem with that?" Jake playfully growled.

Sam's face softened and he laughed out. "You want to trade toasters!"

"Yeah dumbass what the hell did you think I was talking about?" Jake questioned confused.

Sam opened and closed his mouth unsure how to answer Jake and was relieved when a loud howl called out to them. Undressing quickly the boys phased and were greeted by Quils worried voice talking to Jake.

"_Hey man get your ass over here Leah is out here and I think something's wrong, she looks really upset."_

"_Did she say what's wrong?" _Jakes asked in a panic as they took off in Quils direction.

"_No she just said she needed you."_

All thoughts cleared as everyone came up to their location. Jake's heart was pounding in fear as he saw his wife's tear stained face. Leah had her arms wrapped around herself as she saw Jake come up in a rush and quickly phase to throw on his pants. Without missing a beat she ran into his arms as more tears began to fall.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Jake said rubbing her back soothingly.

"Ja-ke I- I- woke up and…" she said before he cut her off.

"Are you hurt? Is Dee ok? Is it my dad?" His fear was building as he shot out his questions.

"Stop talking!" She cried stopping his babbling.

Looking up she saw as Quil, Paul and Sam all stood around with worried expressions waiting for her to explain herself.

_ I don't need an audience for this..._

_Especially if I'm wrong..._

"Come with me." She whispered taking his hand to pull him away from the guys, once she felt safe that they were far enough away. She looked up at her husband's worried face and started talking.

"You know my crazy dreams?"

"Yeah." He answered confused.

"Well last night was different, Dad keep trying to tell me something but I could hear him over the drumming and when I woke up I could still hear it… I think I might be…" Shaking her head she stuttered out. "I- I- might be pregnant…"

"Ahhh Lee… we talked about this…" Jake said rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her tears. Jake remembered when they had talked about the reasons why Daniel may have imprinted on her and they both have come to the understanding that it was probably because she wouldn't be able to have children of her own.

_I hate that I can't give you what you want the most... _He thought as a knot started to form in the back of his throat.

"Just listen to me Jake tell me if you can hear it too. I just need you to tell me I'm not insane…"

Jake was worried that if it was all in her head that she wasn't going to recover, his thoughts alway went back to their small pool house up in Canada. With a shake of his head he went to tell her that he didn't want to but she stopped him by stepping up on a rock beside her and grabbed his head as she spoke. "Please Jake, just listen…Please…"

He couldn't refuse her as her eyes pleaded with him to listen. With a grimace Jake nodded and took her by the waist to placed and ear to her stomach. Leah calmed her breathing as she felt his head rest gently on her lower abdomen. Closing his eyes Jake listened...

Ba-Dum-

Jakes eyes shot open and he scrunch his eyebrows as he steadied his own breathing to listen better...

Ba-dum-

It was faint but Jake knew the sound well... without removing his head he slowly inched up her shirt till his ear lay flat on her smooth skin. Closing his eyes again, Jake held his breath as he heard it loud and clear. A smile formed on his lips as he became enjoyed by the sound coming from her and his heart began to melt with joy and fear mixed together. Leah ran her hands through his hair as he wasn't making a sound and she feared that it was all in her head. The suspense was killing her.

"Jake?" Leah choked out.

Jake didn't speak as he turned his head and placed soft kisses against her stomach as tear sprang to his eyes as well.

"Jake? You heard it didn't you!" She whimpered as she too began to cry again.

Jake stood and took her gently into his arms, holding her body tight against his with joy.

"I heard it!" He smiled pressing his lips to hers.

"Jake..." she sobbed with a bright smile.

"Lee... we're going to have a baby!" He cheered with an even brighter smile.

"I'm so... so..." She cried unable to finish her sentence but she didn't have to for Jake knew she was overwhelmed with happiness just as he was... Leah wrapped her arms and legs around him as they celebrated with a long passionate kiss. With a mixture of moaning, kisses and tears the couple laughed and held tight to each other. So lost in their own world they didn't hear as the other wolves joined them until Sam cleared his throat.

Reluctantly Jake broke their kiss gently while still running his cheek against hers, he glared at Sam for interrupting. Before Jake could speak, Leah nudged him with her heel and whispered in his ear while nibbling at it softly.

"Take us home…"

Jake smiled when he knew she meant her and the baby. Without saying anything Jake turned and headed back to their house.

"Where are you going?" Sam shouted

"Taking _MY_ family home!"

Paul cheered out loud while slapping Quil and Sam on the back laughing. Confused Sam looked over at Paul as he and Quil shouted congratulations.

"What am I missing?" Sam asked.

Paul gave him a look that asked him if he was mentally retarded.

"Dude she's pregnant!" Quil said smiling for his best friend.

"How do you know that?" Sam scowled for a moment till he looked up at Paul's confused expression.

"I know that look anywhere... I've had it plastered on my face for weeks." Paul said frowning at Sam.

"That's uh… great." Sam said before turning around and walking back towards his house leaving the patrol up to the other two...

* * *

Seth sat up in bed and stared down at the woman next to him while thinking back to their conversation the night before when they had come home.

"_What the fuck does Brady think he's doing prancing around with her all night?"_

_Veronica giggled as she sat on the bed to leaned back on her elbows and cross her legs seductively. "Poor little Seth… I never thought I would see the day!" she said shaking her head._

"_What are you yammering on about?" Seth asked as he stopped pacing to stare at her._

"_You love her."_

_Seth let out a hardy laugh as he spoke "Me? In love with Nessie! Ha! You're funny."_

"_You do, it's kinda cute actually." Veronica said tilting her head as he snorted._

"_I don't love her! Not romantically at least, she's like my little sister!"_

"_Seth you're the most emotionally unavailable man I have ever met and tonight you looked like you would give yourself and aneurism with all the stress you put into keeping her safe." Veronica said putting air quotations around the word safe._

_Seth crossed his arms and leaned against the dresser as he answered her. "You don't get it I would have to answer to my sister and her husband if I didn't bring her back in one piece!"_

"_Stop that; stop trying to convince yourself that you don't care. She's sweet and I have never seen you act the way did tonight with any other girl than your mom and sister. It's like you're a totally different person, you smile more and joke more… I don't know you seem... you seem happy, like your being yourself."_

_Seth let out a breath and sat down next to Veronica and rested his elbow on his knees as he spoke. "Out of everyone I know, I think she knows me the best. I don't think there has been a day that we haven't spoken to each other."_

_Veronica giggled and hugged his side and whispered in his ear. _"_I want you to be happy Seth you deserve that…"_

"_I don't even know if she feels the same way."_

_Veronica smiled a shit eating grin. "So you admit it, you do love her!"_

"_I didn't say that! I'm just asking hypothetically if I were interested how would I know if she felt the same."_

"_She does! How can't you see the way she looks at you? I have to hand it to her she held herself together pretty well all night but her eyes gave it away… there's a longing in them, just look the next time you see her and you'll see what I'm talking about. My advice is just go for it."_

_Veronica kicked off her heels and stood up to take off her dress before crawling into bed._

"_V what are you doing? I thought you had to go home."_

_Shrugging her shoulders she patted the spot next to her. _

"_Eh I figure this will probably be the last time I'll see you for a while and I might as well enjoy it while I can so come and cuddle with me." She said with a sexy pout._

_Taking off his clothes Seth joined her to sleep._

Brushing back Veronicas bangs he smiled as she slowly woke up.

"Morning." She said smiling up at him.

"Morning. I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked confused as she pushed herself onto his chest.

"I think you might have been right about me loving Renesmee..."

Veronica let out a good laugh as she pushed herself up to rest on one elbow while simultaneously covering her chest.

"You think huh?"

Shaking his head Seth rolled his eyes while answering. "No... I mean I know that I do."

"You know admitting it is the first step." she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well that's all I'll ever be able to do." Seth grumbled as he stared at the ceiling.

"What do you mean! You have to go tell her, she has a right to know especially with the fact that she loves you back Seth."

Seth looked over at his friend and contemplated the best way to explain his problem without actually telling her the truth.

"Its complicated, I cant act on my feelings towards her… see its like this in our ummm… culture we have predestined partners… and there will be nothing I can do if one is picked for me. I'll be forced to marry her whether I like it or not. Why do you think I never date?"

Confused Veronica frowned "I thought it was because you still weren't sure if your gay or not."

Laughing Seth hit her with the pillow and listened as she continued. "So let me get this straight you have like arranged marriages in La Push?"

"Kind of…"

"Ok… so you _kinda_ have arranged marriages and you wont have any control over it if one is picked for you?"

"Yep."

"Seth that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard, if you truly love her and want to be with her then be with her… fuck tradition. Do you really want to give up the chance of being happy because you may or may not have bride picked out. Jesus, what century are you guys living in!"

"Its not that simple…"

"Im lost… I feel like you leaving things out, but I know better than to pry… my advice is if you love her be with her and if someone is picked out for you then you can cross that bump in the road together. Does she know about the arranged marriages?"

"Yes…"

"See she already knows and still wants to be with you... you shouldn't pass that up..."

Seth felt a little bit better about what she had just told him.

_She does know about imprinting..._

Veronica groaned when she looked over at the clock and saw the time. "Hey its ten thirty! I'm going back to bed wake me when its eleven thirty so I won't be late... we can talk some more than…"

Nodding Seth got out of bed to go jump in the shower.

**Few minutes later:**

Nessie groaned to herself as Brady replayed the drunken night to her. She squeezed his hand as they turned onto the road towards Seth's house.

"Did I really let you do a cleavage shot off me?"

"Yep!" Brady cheered

"I hate you!"

Brady just laughed as they watched the rest of the night unfold from after she got off the stage. Lots of drinking and dancing filled with laughs and playfulness. It didn't escape her that Brady would play Seth's facial expression whenever she was having the most fun and it only made her smile as she recognized the emotion as jealously.

Smiling she turned her head to look at Brady as she spoke. "Do you really think he feels that way?"

"I'm positive Ness, you should see him when you're not around it's always Nessie did this, oh and Nessie did that and guys look what Nessie said she soooooo funny! Blah blah blah… the guys got it bad. Go talk to him I can only image he's going crazy." Brady said pulling his hand out of hers as they pulled up to Seth complex and parked the car.

Since they had woken up Brady has convinced Nessie to man up and take what's hers. So the plan was to head over to Seth's and grab her things but not before telling him her true feelings. Taking a deep breath she nodded her head "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Brady said shrugging his shoulders. Nessie smiled with the thought of telling Seth that she liked him.

_I hope Brady is right…_

_Of course he's right!_

_Ok one, two, three…_

Nessie got out of the car and walked up to Seth's complex taking each step slower than the last.

_I can do this…_

_Its easy… Seth I love you!_

_Seth I love you and I want to marry you and have your babies!_

_No… no too much keep it simple…_

_I freak'n love you!_

_Yep that's the one…_

She thought chuckling to herself as she came up to Seths door and produced the key Brady had given her. Sliding it in she quickly entered and closed the door.

"Seth?" She called out.

Not getting a response Nessie walked past the empty kitchen and living room to head down the hall to his bedroom.

_Ooooo maybe he's naked!_

_YES PLEASE!_

Pushing the door open Nessie could see the body under all the sheets and carefully crawled onto the bed to wake up the sleeping man.

_I should yank off the sheet!_

_He could be completely naked..._

_I could always say it was an accident!_

"Nessie?" Seth voice rang out behind her.

Spinning around Nessie looked up as Seth walked out of his bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist.

_Oh yeah he's naked under that towel._

She thought with a moan until she looked back at the lump on the bed.

_If he's in there than who's…_

Her thoughts trailed off as she gently pulled the sheet down to see the sleeping women on the bed.

_A half naked women THAT'S WHO!_

Frowning Nessie jumped out of the bed as quickly as she could as Seth went to grab her.

"Ness I can explain…" He whispered

Dodging him Nessie quickly found her belongings in the corner of the room and grabbed them before marching out.

"You don't have to explain anything Seth Harrison Clearwater! I'm not blind!" she hissed storming into the hallway.

"Nessie wait!"

Seth threw his toothbrush on top of his dresser and followed behind her as Nessie made it to the front door, she tried to yank it open as Seth slammed his hand against it to shut it.

"Listen to me!" He argued as Nessies face went beat red.

"You don't have to explain I get it! You slept with her! I know we tell each other everything but I don't need the details!" Nessie yelled getting louder and louder till Seth took a step back in case she decide to kill him.

"I wasn't going to!"

Nessie whipped around and tried to leave again but Seth kept shutting the door on her, spinning around she started hitting him repeatedly until she backed him into the kitchen.

"If you want to sleep with some floozy then who am I to stop you! You can screw the whole town of La Push and Forks for all I care!"

Growling at her comment towards Veronica.

_What did V ever do to her!_

Seth thought as he grabbed Nessie flying hand and stilled her movements. That's when he got a good look at what she was wearing and his anger surged to the surface.

"What right do you have to yell at me! Im not the one who shook my ass for all of fucking Port Angeles to see and walking up here in another man's clothing! So tell me little miss innocent Nessie who's really the floozy!"

Appalled Nessie took a step back and clutched her belonging against her chest.

_Did he just call me easy?_

Seth instantly regretted his words the moment they slipped out of his mouth as he tried to apologies his words were ripped from his mouth as Nessies palm made contact with his cheek.

"Fuck you Seth! I don't have to justify my actions to you! Your not my boyfriend!"

Rubbing his cheek he grumbled out. "Yeah and if you were you wouldn't have acted like you did last night…"

Wanting to cry Nessie grabbed his shoulder and tried to push him out the door so she could be alone. "LEAVE NOW! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"NO!" He shouted back.

Frustrated as he planted his feet so he wouldn't budge, she growled out at him. "Why wont you leave! I don't want to see your stupid ass face! _Now. Get. Out!"_

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" He countered to Nessie embarrassment.

"Move!" She growled and this time Seth let her pass.

Nessie ripped open the door and slammed it shut behind her, a crack formed from the top of the door to the ceiling with the force she used behind the slam. Seth debated running after her but he held back as Veronica came up to rest her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Not now." He spat shaking her hand off him.

He was too close to phasing and he knew he needed to leave now before he hurt her or worse.

"Im sorry Seth… maybe I can talk to her."

Shaking his head no he opened the door and marched outside and down the stairs, he could see as Nessie's car disappeared down the road followed by Bradys Jeep. Running quickly into the woods he ripped off his towel and phased to let out some steam.

**Black's house:**

Leah and Jacob sat at the kitchen table while holding each other's hands smiling down at the positive pregnancy test.

"Jake how did this happen?"

Chuckling he squeezed her hand. "I think you know how it happened babe…"

"Ha Ha…I mean I just got use to the idea that Dee imprint was my sign that I couldn't have kids and now I'm pregnant!"

"I'm just as confused as you are."

Shaking her head Leah stood up to sit on Jakes lap as she rest her head on his shoulder. "My heart feels likes it's going to explode with happiness."

"Mine too." He whispered back still not moving his eyes from the test on the table.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" he answered absent mindedly.

"We have our family..."

"We do... but you know what would make it better?"

Laughing Leah pushed her head up to smile at him while wrapping her arms around his neck. "And what would that be?"

"If Daniel was our legal son... I was thinking about it this morning and I want him to be a Black. I want the whole res to know that he is my son and the future chief of La Push."

Leah wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or the joy she felt at his words but she was crying again as she nodded her head up and down.

"I want that too!"

At that moment she didn't feel the always constant need to leave La Push. Today was the best day of her life and it was there in their little reservation that her life felt like it was just beginning and she didn't want to leave.

"We should be careful how we tell Daniel that he's going to be a big brother. It was Jeanette telling him that she didn't have room for him that triggered his change." Jake mentitioned.

Eyes wide that quickly turned to slits Leah scowled at the thought of her baby being abandoned and she let out a fierce growl.

"Calm down babe! It's not good for the baby." Jake laughed planting a kiss to her cheek while rubbing her stomach.

Leah knew he was right but she felt the building rage inside and tried to tamper it down the best she could.

"We need to call our parents." Jake said reaching for his phone. Taking it out of his hand Leah stood up and turned to him as she spoke. "I need to make another call first."

Jake nodded knowing that she was talking about Rose. Walking up to the computer on the island Leah flipped it open and brought up her Skype account and called Rose. It rang for a few seconds till Rose answered with Emmett and Alice standing behind her.

"Hey Rose!"

"LEAH! You're pregnant!"

Shocked Leah and Jake looked at each other as she answered "Yes how did you know?"

Alice answered for her as she took money out of Emmetts hands "I had a vision of buying baby clothes with little wolves on them! Hold on a sec..."

"We're coming down!" Rose said with a stern look letting them know that they don't have a choice in the matter.

"But babe what about the ducks you promised we could follow them this year! They'll be leaving in a few days!" Emmett whined from the back. Leah and Jake tilted their heads to get a better look at their friend and realized he was wearing camouflage pants and a hunting jacket with a fishing hat.

"THE FREAK'N BIRDS CAN WAIT!" Rose hissed at her husband effectively ending his whining.

The couple chuckled as Emmett tore off his hat and stomped on it before grumbling out congratulation and leaving the room. Carlisle and Esme came into the room next and leaned down to look at the computer screen.

"I hear that congratulations are in order!" The older vamp said smiling at them.

"We just found out this morning." Jake said wrapping his arms across Leah's chest.

"We are over joyed at the news Leah!" Esme said in her sweet voice.

"Thank you." Leah replied as more tears fell

_Shit am I going to be crying through this whole pregnancy? _She thought as she felt her emotions begin to run wild again.

"Dr. C, Not that we don't think we can do it but we were wondering if you would be able to come down and check her out and run some test..." Jake asked for the both of them.

"Of course! I believe Alice is packing our bags now." The doctor chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Leah would it be ok if I came as well?" Esme asked

"YES! You don't have to ask Esme!" Leah said wiping her tears away.

"Maybe we should keep the visitors down to four at a time, we wouldnt want to cause anymore people to phase." Carlisle suggested as Leah and Jake nodded in agreement.

"I'm staying till they make me leave!" Rose said as faced the screen back on her with a wink.

"I can't wait to see you Rose."

"Me to hun."

"We have to start making phone calls to everyone so I'll call you later tonight ok." Leah said as waved goodbye.

"Ok! Congratulations again you guys!"

"Thanks Rose." The couple said together as Leah signed out and closed the computer. "I made a promise to her that if I ever became pregnant that she would be the first person I told."

"I know..." Jake said planting another kiss on top of her head.

"I don't think I can stop crying Jake!" Leah laughed as more tears came down her cheek but before he could answer the front door flew open and they were greeted by loud sobs as Nessie came running into the kitchen and into Leah's arms.

"Shhaabbbbvereeekisssnfhejfm..." Nessie wailed out into Leah's shirt as she held her tightly.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jake asked as Brady came in the house scratching the back of his head.

Nessie just kept crying while Leah sat her down at the kitchen table and tried to sooth her enough to understand. Jake on the other hand was on Brady in a matter of seconds growling into his face.

"What the fuck happened!"

Brady took a smart step back and put his hands in the air as he started telling Jake everything.

"We went to the bars last night and Nessie left her car at Seth's, we went to pick it up and ummm… Seth wasn't alone... Veronica was still there... I didnt get the rest because she jumped in the car and took off."

"Veronica?" Leah asked as she held Nessies head to her chest and started rocking her side to side.

"The girl he brought to the wedding" Brady supplied.

"Oh" Jake and Leah said as Nessie cried even louder.

"Shhhh... sweetie it's ok..." Leah cooed in Nessie's ear while rubbing down her hair and planting kisses on her head.

"Sh-e wa-s na-ked in his b-ed!" Nessie sobbed out.

"It's ok squirrel." Jake said trying to help but it only upset her more.

"N-o its no-t" She whailed on leaving out the rest of the fight they had.

Brady felt like punching Seth in the face as he saw how upset Nessie was at what she saw but it looked like Jake would be handling the death of one Seth Harrison Clearwater tonight.

"I'll kill him." Jake said grabbing his keys off the counter.

"You will not!" Leah shouted as Jake had grabbed Brady's shoulder to have him join him.

"But Lee..." Jake tried to argue by waving a hand in Nessie direction.

"Jake I need you home for when Daniel gets here..." she said with a smile that made the idea of killing her younger brother not so appealing. Dropping the keys back on the counter he walked to sit down at the kitchen table and motioned for Brady to follow. Once seated Leah lifted Nessies face to look at her.

"Sweetie these things happen, you'll forgive him in time you'll see..."

Nessie went to argue that Leah didn't know all the hurtful things her nasty brother had said to her but stopped as she saw Leah's tear stained face and asked. "Why are you crying?"

Looking up at Jake Leah asked him. "You want to tell her or should I?"

"You tell her." Jake smiled wide as Leah faced his imprint and spoke. "Ness, I'm pregnant."

All sobbing and sniffling stopped at Leah's words and Nessie whipped her head around to look between her second mom and dad.

"You're serious?" Nessie said staring at her stomach.

"Yes, look." Leah said grabbing the test and showing it to Nessie whom flung her arms around Leah shoulders and started bouncing in place.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Nessie cheered as she pulled back to look at Leah's stomach and like that all thoughts of that morning and Leah's stupid brother were forgotten as the thoughts of the coming baby took over.

* * *

**Ok so yeah I told you this chapter was Hella long! lol Next chapter will be Dee's reaction and a little pack drama... you'll see some wolves wont be happy that the Cullen are returning but HEY! Leah needs her bestie to get through this! ahhhhhh freak'n loved this chapter! Sorry again if there are a lot of mistakes I have reread this a million times an Im still beta-less so please be gentle! lol**

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright! I was able to finish another chapter this weekend! Your amazing Reviews pushed me to type this baby up! I hope you enjoy! FYI it does get a little "After School Special" (to me at least) in one part... but I couldn't help it! Sorry again for any mistakes!**

* * *

"Let's see…" Rachel said looking at the list on the wall at school. "Looks like you both have the same teacher! Ms. Phelps."

Joey and Daniel jumped up and down when they realized they would be in the same class all year long.

"Dee this means we get to play together everyday!" Joey shouted excitedly as Dee bobbed his head up and down in agreement.

Looking up at Rachel Joey asked his mom. "Mommy can we go play on the playground?"

Spotting some of the other moms she knew Rachel nodded a replied. "Alright but stay where I can see you."

"OK!" Both boys exclaimed as they took off running.

Daniel remembered the talk he had with Jake about how he had to pretend to be slower and weaker because of their big secret, so whenever they ran he always let Joey win unless they were at home. Joey was Daniels best friend in the whole world and they did everything together and told each other everything. So when Mitchell, a bully in the fifth grade came up and push Joey out of line for the swing set Daniel couldn't control the rage he felt as Joey started to cry.

"Cry baby! Cry baby!" Mitchell started chanting while pointing at his friend on the floor.

"Stop it!" Daniel shouted pushing Mitchell out of the way to help Joey up.

"He's a cry baby just like you Daniel Goldfeather! Why don't you go cry to your mommies?" Mitchell taunted…

"We aren't cry babies! Stop calling us that!" Daniel shouted back with a low growl.

"What are you going to do about it? Nothing cause I'm bigger than you and your nothing but little cry babies!"

Daniel growled louder while clenching his fist ready to punch the bully in the face when Joey grabbed his hand and shook his head at his mom.

"Don't Dee moms coming!"

Sure enough when Daniel turned his head Joey's mom was walking towards them with a frown on her face.

"What's going on over here?" she asked coming to a halt in front of the three boys.

"Nothing..." Joey said trying to wipe his cheeks and nose.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Rach asked the older kid.

"Mitchell ma'am."

"Right Mitchell… are you picking on my boys here?" she said with authority that only comes from teaching at a school full of rowdy high school students.

Mitchell looked at his feet as he answered "No ma'am"

"Yes he was." Daniel said crossing his arms as the older boy lied to Joey's mom.

"Well my nephew here say's you are… so who should I believe a little punk like you or my boys here?"

"I swear I wasn't he fell down and started crying that's all."

Rachel saw as Daniel began to visibly shake and it took all her courage to reach out and place a calming hand on his shoulder before whispering low enough for only him to hear. "Don't phase Daniel he's not worth it."

"But he's lying…"

"I know he's lying but you can't phase at school." She continued to whisper as she rubbed his back.

Joey being the sweet lovable child that he is went up and hugged Daniel to Rachel's fear. Immediately she wanted to pull him away from the little shifter just in case, but her son wouldn't let go as he too whispered into Daniels ear.

"Daddy said you can't phase DeeDee… not out in the open and he said it was only to protect the tribe from the bogyman! Mitchell isn't a bogyman he's just a bully… you have to calm down its supposes to be a secret and if he finds out then everyone will find out and it won't be our secret anymore!"

That seemed to have done the trick as Daniel stopped shaking all together and looked at his best friend to nod his head. The most important thing and about Joey is that Daniel tells him everything, even things Leah doesn't know. So he'll keep their secret forever just as Joey does for him.

"Ok…" Dee replied as he took Rachel's hand to be lead away from the jungle gym. Its wasn't till they took their first steps away that Dee felt the rock hit his back. Growling he whipped around and as fast as his shifting abilities would allow Daniel swung and decked Mitchell in the nose.

"Bad Daniel!" Rachel shouted as she went to help the crying fifth grader on the floor.

Daniel knew he was in trouble but the shock of Mitchell laid out on the floor and him and Joey standing made him very happy even as Rachel helped the crying boy up and even while she yelled at him on the way home. He didn't care as the smile was plastered on his face.

* * *

Seth was still phased as he made it to Collin and Brady's house on the reservation. Phasing he went up to the bin they left outside and pulled out a pair of cargo short to throw on. Walking into the house he found Collin throwing on a shirt and looking for something under the massive amount of plastic cups on the kitchen table.

"Hey man." Collin said as he pulled out his car keys from the trash on the table.

"Hey, is Brady home yet?"

"Naw he's at your sisters, didn't you get the call?" Collin said and continued as Seth shook his head no. "Apparently something huge is going on over there I was about to take off... wanna ride?"

"Yeah, sure."

_Shit… I hope she didn't tell them everything I said! _Seth thought with a frown as he followed his friend out to the car.

The ride over was a lot shorter than Seth would have liked but that's what you get when Collin is behind the wheel. Pulling up to the yard Seth could see that everyone and his mother were out front laughing and carrying on as they both got out.

"Seth!" his mom called out motioning him over to her.

"Hey mom do you know what's going on?"

"I'm finally going to be a grandma! That's what!" Sue cheered hugging him tight as they walked up to his sister and brother-in-law as they spoke to Kim and Jared.

"Look who I found!" Sue laughed pushing him into Leah for a hug as she returned to other Elders to celebrate.

"You're pregnant?!" Seth smiled with pure joy and shock as he took his sister in his arms.

"I sure am little brother and you had better start acting right or I won't be able to save you from my husband again." She whispered in his ear before letting him go to face Jacob.

Seth pulled back to look up at Jake as the tall man glared at him. Sucking it up Seth pushed out his hand for Jake to shake, gripping harder than necessary Jake pulled Seth into a tight hug as he too whispered in his ear.

"Remember I can always order you to off yourself... It would look like an accident... and I wouldn't even have to get my hands dirty..." and with that Jake pulled out of the hug while Seth swallowed the lump in his throat as he could see no humor in Jacobs eyes.

_Oh shit! He can't be serious!_

Seth thought looking at his sister, he wasn't reassured as she simply shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

_Yep... he's serious and my crazy ass sister would probably watch while laughing..._

_Hell she would probably plan the damn murder!_

_Fuck..._

It didn't matter that he was damn near twenty six years old, Jake still could scare the crap out of him even now. Nodding his head Seth said a quiet congratulations and headed off into the direction of the house to find a drink. Walking up the steps to the house Seth could see Nessies back turned to him as she spoke to Brady on the porch. She had showered and changed into a green summer dress with strappy sandals on her feet, her hair lay in waves down her back and she smelled of strawberries and coconuts.

"Hey Ness…" Seth said coming up behind her, he watched as she visibly stiffen.

"Brady will you excuse me? I should go see how Leah's doing…"

Brady just chuckled and waved his hand in a fancy manner while slightly bowing his head at her. Nessie snorted and smacked him playfully before turning around and side stepping Seth to walk down the steps to stand next to Leah.

"She's still pissed at you…" Brady said taking a sip of his drink.

"Thanks Captain Obvious cause I couldn't figure that out on my own."

"Don't get snippy with me cause you're the asshole here… She told me what you said and seriously its taking a lot not to punch you in the face bro." Brady said with growl and Seth ran a hand down his face as he watched Nessie hug Leah close as Emily and Sam walked up.

"I didn't mean any of it, I just got pissed…"

"I really don't care what your excuse is, she doesn't deserve to be treated that way. Fuck up again and you won't get a second chance…" Brady said as he pushed off the railing to go say hi to his Alpha and wife.

"And what are you going to do... fight me?" Seth laughed as they both knew Seth could beat him.

"No I won't fight you... but she won't stay hung up on you if I have anything to do about it..."

"So what you like her now?" Seth growled.

Brady just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't… Fuck up again and you'll find out soon enough…" and with that Brady was gone leaving Seth pissed and scared at the same time…

Leah was lost in her excitement that she jumped into Emily's arms the moment she saw her cousin. Emily was hurting inside but she tried to push down her own emotions at the sight of her happy cousin. Looking up Leah frowned as Sam just stared at her with a blank face but she wasn't fooled as she saw the pain behind his eyes.

"We just wanted to say congratulations Leah." Emily said pulling back and plastering on the best smile she could handle.

"Thank you Emily..."

"And hey maybe we will be pregnant together! We decided to try." Emily said to Leah's shock.

There was no pain in Leah's heart at the words and she was genuine when she hug Emily again and wished her the best. Emily was confused as Leah took the news of them trying better then she expected she had assumed that Leah would have been hurt or at the very least paused to control herself. It wasn't until that very moment did Emily realize that Leah was happy and all her cousins feeling for her husband were nothing she should fear...

* * *

Daniel wiped the smile off his face as he looked out the window and saw everyone standing in front of the house.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as they parked the car and got out.

Daniel wanted to cry as the party had stopped talking to stare at him as they walked up.

_They know what I did!_

Daniel thought as he put his head down in shame, he was positive Jake and Leah were going to be mad at him for sure.

"Dee!" Leah smiled as he walked up to her to give her a hug.

"Daniel what's wrong?" she questioned as he didn't reply.

"Bully at school, we'll talk about that later what's going on?" Rachel asked hugging Leah.

Leah and Jake had discussed it and decide to sit Daniel down alone to tell him the big news, so Jake placed a hand on his shoulder and looked down.

"We want to talk to you Dee, come with us…" Jake said nudging to nervous Daniel towards the house.

"Will someone tell me what's happening?" Rachel asked frustrated that nobody was answering her.

Paul waited until they were in the house before he whispered to her and explained everything. Rachel burst into tear as her hormones went haywire with excitement.

Inside the house Daniel followed Leah to the couch and sat down not looking up afraid to see her disappointment in him.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Leah asked rubbing his back to comfort him.

"I did something bad…" he whispered still not looking up.

"What did you do?" Jake asked sitting on the floor beside him.

"I hit a boy at school today because he was picking on me and JoJo…"

"Daniel!" Leah gasped out of fear of the boy; she knew how hard a shifters could hit.

"I know I shouldn't have but he threw a rock at me and push Joey on the floor and laughed at us and called us cry babies!" Daniel spouted out while crying up a storm "Please don't be mad at me!"

"We're not mad Dee but we will talk about that later… right now we want to talk to you about something else… " Jake said rubbing the little wolfs knee.

Whipping his snotty nose on his shirt Daniel looked up at Leah as she smiled down at him with a wink then over to Jake to see he was smiling too.

"Why are you happy?" Dee asked

"We'll get to that in a moment; right now I want to ask you a question." Leah answered.

"Ok"

"Are you happy here Dee?" Leah asked brushing back his shaggy hair.

Nodding Dee smiled. "Yes! I love it here!"

"How would you like to live here forever as one big family?" Leah asked

"I want too!" he smiled up at her.

"And how do you feel about me and Jake?" Leah asked.

Dee blushed as put his face in the pillow next to him.

"I love both of you... And I never want you to go away." his muffled voice rang out.

Smiling Leah held back the tears that wanted to fall again that day. "Do you know what adoption is?"

"No." Dee said frowning as he sat up.

It was Jake that answered "It's when two adults love a child so much that they want to have them in their life forever so they adopt them and become their mommy and daddy…"

"Oh…" Daniel said nodding his head.

"Daniel would you like it if Jake and I adopted you? We would like you to be Daniel Black our legal son..." Leah asked nervous of the answer.

Daniel sat there and stared at his hands for a minute and thought about what Leah was asking him but he didn't understand it completely.

"I don't understand." He whispered.

"What don't you understand?" Leah asked trying to help him.

"You want to adopt me? So you could be my new mommy and daddy? I wouldnt be Daniel Goldfeather anymore?"

Jake grabbed his knee to give it a squeeze. "We aren't trying to replace your parents Dee they will always be your first mom and dad, were just asking to be your second set. You'll still be the same person just a different last name and a bigger family..."

Jake knew where the little wolf was coming from, he still remembered their camping trip were Daniel told him how much he missed his birth parents and he could only imagine how it would have felt if Billy had brought some women home who wanted to take his moms place. Taking over as Leah started to lose it again and began to cry, Jake took Daniel into his lap on the floor.

"Dee we aren't going to make you forget them I promise and we aren't trying to take their place in your heart. What we are asking is that you make some room for us too. Do you understand that? We want to give you a family…"

Dee nodded grabbing Jakes hand and playing with his fingers, lining up their hands palm to palm Dee's eye widened at the mere size of Jake massive hand. Jake smile down as he watched his boy play with their hands as he thought over what they were asking.

"You want to be my family?" Dee whispered to Leah.

"We are your family no matter what; we just want to be more... We would like to be you parents as well."

Dee looked up to see Leah whipping her cheeks and smiling at him.

"Will it make you happy if I say yes?" Dee asked her going back to playing with Jakes hand again, avoiding looking at her face as she answered."Yes!" as Jake answered "No"

Frowning at him, Leah went to argue as Jake pulled Dee's face up to look at him. "We want you happy Daniel and that means _you_ "Daniel Goldfeather" has to want it and not because it will make your wolf's imprint happy. It's the humans side that makes the decisions for you Dee, listen to your heart... and I promise Leah and I will not be mad if it's something you're not ready for."

Catching on Leah came down to the floor to take Dee's hand. "Jakes right sweetie you have to want it in here." She said pressing her hand over his heart. "otherwise you're lying to us and that's not fair."

Daniel understood what they were trying to tell him and he smiled as he looked down at their entwined hands all together.

_A new mommy and daddy…_

_No... a second mommy and daddy…_

_One's that are stronger and won't leave me…_

Daniel didn't have to think hard as he looked up at Leah and answered. "Ok"

"Ok?" Leah smiled nodding her head up and down waiting for conformation that she heard correctly.

"Ok you can be by second mommy and daddy…"

Leah threw herself over the both of them and covered Daniel with kisses all over his face as he giggled out trying to hug her back. Jake cleared his throat as the talk wasn't over just yet.

"Dee there's more that we want to talk to you about…" Jake said bracing his arms around the wolf gently.

Leah pulled back with a smile on her face as she spoke to him.

"Daniel do you remember that day in the kitchen when we made our promises to each other?"

Nodding Daniel smiled as he remember him promising to always be hers and her promising never to leave him.

"Yes I remember."

"Do you remember when I told you I wanted something so bad but it made me sad because I didn't get it?" Leah continued as Jake frowned at her.

This was all new to his ears as Leah spoke but he stayed silent. He knew Daniel would listen to reason only with her right now if he became unhappy or scared and it caused him to phase.

"Yes… did you get it?" Daniel asked hopeful.

"I did sweetie…"

"What is it?" Daniel cheered sitting up on his knees to hug her.

"Its you silly, your going to be a big brother!"

"What?" Daniel laughed sitting back with Jake as the big man pulled him into his lap again.

"Dee I don't want you to get upset ok, I want you to know that I love you and your here to stay we aren't giving you up."

"I know." Dee said getting comfortable in Jakes lap.

"I'm going to have a baby Dee." Leah said holding her breath waiting for his reaction.

Daniel stared at her and tilted his head as he spoke. "A baby?"

"Yes you're going to be a big brother…"

"A big brother?! Like JoJo?" Dee's eye widened as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yep." Jake said holding Dee's arms just in case.

"When?"

"In nine months." Leah answered scooting closer.

"Oh ok." Daniel said with no real excitement but just sat there and looked at Leah as she smiled at him before pushing up to stand. "Can I go play with Joey now?"

Jake smiled and nodded at him and Dee took off outside.

"Was that a good thing or a bad thing?" Leah asked Jake as he helped her stand up.

"He's six Lee; you can't expect him go into detail about his deep emotional feelings on the matter. He's pretty easy to read if he doesn't like something you'll know it, if he doesn't understand he asks and if he really doesn't care he goes and plays with Joey."

Hugging Jake she walked out with him to greet everyone again but not before looking over at Joey and Daniel as they played on the jungle gym on the side of the house while being watched by her brother as he sat on the swing thinking. She also noticed that Nessie and Brady had left and when she asked Collin he explained that they had ran to the store and will be back soon.

"He said yes!" Leah laugh going up to Kim to hug her as she sat next to Jared.

"That's wonderful!" Kim exclaimed

"Who said yes to what?" Emily asked from across the table as she smiled up at them.

"Daniel, we're going to adopt him." Jake answered giving his wife's shoulder a squeeze.

"Oh." Was all Emily could think to say as she watched her cousin celebrate and laugh happily at everything that day.

"There's something we needed to discuss with you guys." Jake said coming to stand at the head of the table. Although Sam was acting Alpha Jake still commanded attention as he looked down at the pack in front of him.

As they nodded and stopped talking to listen Jake began to speak. "Now we don't know how this pregnancy is going to be for Leah because she's a shifter, so we have asked for Carlisle to come down and help us with some testing and such."

Most of the pack nodded their heads even as some growled low in their throats as Jake continued. "We have also invited Rose and Emmett to stay with us during the duration of the pregnancy."

This caused uproar mostly by Sam and the twins.

"No! They can't come on our land!" Sam shouted standing up.

"I thought they are our enemy!" John and Kyle asked together.

"It's a danger to all of La Push to allow them here for that long!" Sam again shouted

Nodding Jake waved to silence them.

"Its for Leah's safety and if it's going to be a big issue we'll leave La push and stay in forks at their house if necessary. I'm not taking any unnecessary risks by not having them help, the Cullen's are our friends and allies… we can trust them."

Everyone was grumbling and arguing but it was Emily that spoke up on Sam behalf that caught Jakes attention.

"That very selfish Jacob. The both of you have been gone of nine years and not that we aren't happy your home but now your bringing back the very things that caused all of this…" Emily said while motioning to the pack of wolves before continuing. "What if their presence that causes more young boys to phase, say Joey for example isn't it hard enough with Daniel phased do we really want to risk him too?"

What Emily said did make Jake think for a moment until Rach stood up and walked over to Leah to give her a reassuring pat.

"Thank you Emily for you concern but let me worry about my son, if this is what you think is best then I'm all for it." Rachel said patting Jakes arm.

"Thanks Rach." Both of them said.

"But Emily does bring up a good point and we have thought about, we will keep them at our house they are not to leave unless to hunt and either myself or Seth will go with them if that will make you feel more comfortable." Jake added as he nodded his head but it seemed Sam wasn't done.

"No it doesn't! They shouldn't be on our land!"

Billy rolled himself next to Sam and hushed him with a wave of his hand just as Jake did before. "I'm the chief of this land Samuel and if my future grandchild needs the Cullen's help then it will get it. I give you permission Jake but let's not have all of them here at one time to be safe."

"We agreed to keep it down to four at a time." Leah said as she smiled at her father-in-law.

"Then it's settled, when do they arrive?" Billy asked as Sam growled low in his throat for being pushed around.

"Sometime tomorrow morning." Jake said smiling.

Billy smiled back pulling out a flask and a cigar. "Well then let's celebrate before they get here!"

"You get just today old man!" Leah said laughing before standing with Rachel, Kim, and Emily to walk into the house to start making food for everyone….

* * *

Daniel and Joey laughed as they climbed to the top of the jungle gym but before Joey could take off onto the monkey bars Daniel stopped him.

"Joey can I ask you something?"

"What?" Joey asked grabbing a bar and hanging from it while swinging his feet in the air.

"What's it like having a mom and dad?"

Joey was confused as he put his feet on the ledge to balance. "You have a mom and dad, it feels like that."

"My mom and dad died." Dee said looking at his feet. Some days he becomes angry with himself because he forgets what his mom looks like or what his dad smelled like and it makes him want to cry. He has forgotten what it was like to have both his parents.

"but you have uncle Jake and Auntie Lee... I thought they were your parents..."

Daniel shook his head no as he answered "their not my parents, Leah is my imprint."

"a what?" Joey asked pushing himself back onto the ledge.

"imprint... My best friend."

"but I thought I was your best friend?" Joey said crossing his arms.

Daniel laughed as Joey pretended to pout while stomping his feet.

"You are! But Leah is more." Dee said smiling as Joey sat down next to him.

"Does she make you breakfast? Cause my mommy makes me breakfast every day."

Nodding his head Daniel answered "Yeah."

"Does uncle Jake tuck you in and check for monsters? Cause my daddy does that."

"Yeah."

"Then see you have parents! My mom and dad do that."

"Oh..." Daniel said as he stood up.

_Leah and Jake always make sure I'm happy and safe..._

_They love me and I love them..._

Grabbing the monkey bars behind Joey, Daniel took off to follow his friend while thinking.

_I think I will like Jake and Lee as my new mommy and daddy..._

* * *

Leah and Seth had just set the table as Brady's Jeep came roaring up the drive way and came to a screeching halt in front of the house. Both Nessie and Brady jumped out of the jeep and ran towards the house shouting for Jacob.

"HELP!" Nessie screamed as they made it to the celebrating crowd.

"What is it?" Jake worriedly asked coming up to grab the hysterical girl.

"Fire Jake! Fire in the woods!" She said pushing off his hands.

"Where?!" Sam demanded.

"Everywhere!" Brady and Nessie said together with fear in their eyes...

* * *

*****NOW REVIEW! I NEED THEM! NO REVIEW NO MUSE! XOXOXOXO *****


End file.
